A Love Struggle ANBU
by Hyugana Agustine
Summary: Apakah aku bisa mempertahankan cinta ini yang sudah susah payah aku bina? Selama ini aku sudah mengorbankan perasaanku demi bisa bersamanya. AKu memang sudah bersama dirinya, namun apakah aku bahagia? Jujur aku sungguh sangat ingin mempertahankannya dan bahagia bersamanya, namun apakah aku bisa?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer by: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: NaruHina**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Action mungkin, family, romence**

 **Hallo, minna-san kembali dengan cerita baru author. Sekarang ini benar-benar cerita buatan author sendiri loh :)**

 **Sambil menunggu fic sahabat author lebih baik baca dulu fic aku ya :) :D**

 **Semoga suka dehh #aamiin :)**

 **Silahkan membaca... :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit berwarna gelap, tanpa ada secercah cahaya sedikitpun. Hal itu menandakan akan segera turunnya hujan. Cuaca gelap, angin yang kencang mampu membuat seorang gadis harus ekstra merapatkan jaket lavendernya untuk menambah kehangatan. Tak henti-hentinya sedari tadi jari-jari lentik itu digosok gosokan guna membuat sedikit kehangatan ditelapak tangannya.

"Kenapa dicuaca sedingin ini harus sekolah segala sih" gerutun wanita itu di tengah-tengah berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dengan berjalan kaki.

Sudah banyak siswa dan siswi yang bersekolah di KHS (Konoha High School) yang mulai berdatangan. Sekolah yang terkenal dengan para muridnya dari kalangan atas ini membuat siapapun ingin masuk kesekolah ini. Terutama bagi mereka yang memiliki harta lebih. Tak jarang juga bagi mereka yang kekurangan iri akan segala kemewahan yang ada disekolah ini. Namun beda dengan gadis yang satu ini. Dia bisa masuk karena kepintaran otaknya dan mendapatkan beasiswa. Banyak murid-muridnya yang terampil diberbagai bidang. Mulai dari olahraga, musik, pelajaran dan lain sebagainya. Gadis yang memakai jaket lavender itu kini sudah masuk disemester terakhir, atau tepatnya dia sudah memasuki kelas 3 SMA.

Gadis ini mempunyai mata lavender yang bulat menyerupai bulan. Rambut indigo panjang sepunggung, dan tak lupa wajah ayunya yang begitu cantik, membuat siapa saja pria yang melihatnya merasa senang dan begitu menyukainya. Tak jarang dia selalu dipandang sebelah mata oleh teman perempuannya yang iri akan kecantikan yang dimilikinya.

Tapi sayang dia begitu pemalu walaupun didepan teman-temannya. Karena sifat pemalunya inilah dia mempunyai sedikit teman. Hanya gadis berambut piranglah yang sering menemaninya.

Namanya Hyuga Hinata. Gadis ini adalah keturunan dari Hyuga yang terkenal dengan kekayaannya. Itu dulu sebelum suatu hal menghancurkannya.

Hinata kini sudah masuk kedalam kelas dan duduk dibangkunya yang berada di bangku ke 4 belakang. Pantas saja jarang ada yang melihatnya karena sifat itulah yang pemalu ditambah bangkunya yang dekat dengan jendela dan dipojok membuat teman-temannya kurang memperhatikan keberadaan Hinata. Kecuali dia ya hanya gadis itulah yang kini sedang mengajaknya bicara.

"Hinata-chan kenapa sih kamu selalu menunduk segala? Apakah kamu tidak suka ya bicara dengan aku?" tanya gadis yang selalu dikuncir satu itu.

"Bu...Bukan be...Begitu I...Ino-chan aku hanya malu saja" nah ini dia satu lagi sifat Hinata, bukan hanya pemalu namun dia selalu gugup dengan siapapun.

Bagaimana kalau dia berhadapan dengan orang yang dia suka? Apakah akan pingsan? Hhaahhh itu hanya dia yang tahu.

"Kenapa mesti malu. Kitakan teman. Cobalah lebih percaya diri lagi Hinata. Aku yakin kalau kamu percaya diri semua teman-teman akan menyukaimu. Yakinlah ini kesempatanmu sebelum kita keluar sebentar lagi dari sekolah ini" jawab Ino.

Ino Yamanaka anak gadis keturunan Yamanaka ini memang tidak kalah kaya dari teman-temanya. Selain itu dia juga gadis yang lumayan populer disekolah. Ditambah dengan gayanya yang selalu fashionibel membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ingin seperti dia. Tidak hanya cantik dia juga mempunyai hati yang baik. Termasuk pada Hinata.

"I...Iya a...Arigato I...Ino-chan a...Aku akan berusaha"

"Kkkkyyyyaaaaa"

"Kkkkyyyyaaaaaaaaa"

"Hhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuu"

"Haha baguslah. Iisshhh pasti tiga sekawan itu sudah datang. Berisik sekali sih diluar. Aku kesana dulu ya Hinata-chan" Inopun meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban dan mempersilahkan Ino pergi.

"Kkkyyyyaaaaa Sasuke-kun"

"Kkkkyyyaaaaa tampannya"

"Kkkkyyyaaaaaa Narutokun"

"Kkkkyyyaaaa"

"Kkyyaaa"

Teriakan demi teriakan para fans girl kepada kedua cowok yang sangat populer disekolah ini sudah menkadi santapan setiap paginya bagi para siswa maupun siswi yang tidak menyukai ketiga orang itu. Tunggu bukannya tadi hanya ada dua pria? Terus satu lagi siapa? Oke nanti dibahas yang satu itu.

Dengan wajah yang sangat tampan membuat semuanya seperti ini. Yang pertama Uciha Sasuke. Anak keturunan Uciha yang terkenal dengan kekayaannya ini mempunyai sifat yang cool dan terkenal dengan kedinginannya. Ditambah wajahnya yang #eerrrr tampan ini membuat semua mata para gadis terhipnotis olehnya.

Dan yang kedua juga tak kalah tampan dengan Sasuke. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda keturunan Uzumaki ini adalah cucu dari pemilik sekolah. Dan ayahnya yang bernama Namikaze Minato mempunyai perusahaan yang terkenal diseluruh Konoha. Sifatnya kebalikan dari Uciha Sasuke. Naruto mempunyai sifat yang ceria penuh dengan kegembiraan.

"Kalian tidak bosan diteriaki seperti itu?" tanya seorang gadis yang berdiri ditengah-tengah Sasuke dan juga Naruto.

Nah ini dia satu lagi orang yang tidak kalah populernya dari Naruto juga Sasuke.

"Hahaha tidak apa lagi kita kan populer. Kamu jugakan? Lihat tuh para cowok liatin kamu seperti itu. Hahaha" jawab Naruto menertawakan tatapan para siswa yang ditujukan pada gadis yang berjalan disampingnya.

 **#bletak**

"Iitttaaiiii. Gomen Sakura aku bercanda" ujar Naruto.

Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu hanya menyeringai dan menatap Sasuke.

Haruno Sakura gadis yang tak kalah populer di sekolah ini begitu sangat kuat. Kenapa dibilang sangat kuat? Karena ya dia mengikuti olahraga bela diri yang sudah sangat handal. Jangan coba-coba menyakitinya bisa-bisa nanti babak belur heheh gomen Sakura-chan. Oke balik kecerita. Sakura ini adalah anak keturunan Haruno yang sama tidak kalah kaya dari teman-temannya. Mereka semua sudah duduk dibangku kelas 3. Kelas mereka ada di kelas 3-C sekelas dengan Hinata dan juga Ino.

Kedatangan mereka bertiga dikelas membuat semunya menjadi berisik.

"Wahhh kalian memang sungguh luar biasa ya. Bisa-bisanya kalian selama ini membuat semua mata tertuju pada kalian. Ckckckck" ujar Ino yang menyambut kedatangan mereka dikelas.

"Hahaa tidak apa-apalah Ino. Kamu juga populerkan?" jawab Sakura seraya merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi tidak sepopuler kau" sahutnya "ayo kita duduk dibangku" lanjutnya lagi dan berjalan menuju bangku mereka.

"Hhuuhhh dasar kalian ini" umpat Naruto.

Namun bagi teman-teman sekelasnya mereka biasa saja saat mereka datang.

Entah mereka sudah bosan atau apa, tidak tahu juga. Namun yang jelas Narutolah yang selalu membuat kehebohan dikelas. Para siswa dan siswi merasa terganggu dengan ocehannya namun tidak bagi seseorang yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pipi merona.

"Narutokun" gumamnya.

 **Ttteeetttt!**

Bel tanda masukpun sudah nyaring terdengar keseluruh penjuru sekolah. Murid-murid yang baru datang lamgsung berlarian untuk segera masuk kekelas mereka. Jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Semua murid nampak masih semangat untuk memulai belajarnya hari ini. Meskipun cuaca diluar begitu tidak bersahabat namun tidak menyurutkan semangat belajar mereka.

Dengan ditemani cahaya lampu guru menjelaskan seperti biasa didepan kelas. Semua mirid yang ada dikelas 12-C ini memang terlihat memperhatikan guru yang indentik memakai masker ini, tapi siapa yang tahu akan isi pikiran mereka yang entah melayang kemana.

Contohnya satu gadis ini. Gadis yang setiap harinya selalu diam-diam melirik lewat ekor matanya pada seorang pemuda dengan mata secerah langit itu. Memang Hinata disini bersamanya dalam kelas yang sama mulai dari mereka masuk kelas 11.

Namun kenyataannya selama itu Naruto tidak pernah kelihatan mengobrol bersamanya. Entah kenapa Hinata juga tidak tahu. Apakah dia membencinya? Apakah dia tidak menyukai gadis pemalu dan kikuk sepertinya? Ya seperti itulah kira-kira pertanyaan yang selalu Hinata pikirkan setiap harinya.

Pernah sesekali Naruto menyapanya jika ia sedang bersama Sakura ataupun jika sedang satu kelompok dengannya. Kenyataannya memang seperti itu Hinata sendiri juga tidak mengetahuinya.

 _'Narutokun aku ingin kamu tahu bahwa aku selalu ada dibelakangmu. Tahukah kamu bagaimana perasaanku selama ini? Aku ingin kamu menyadari akan keberadaanku saja. Itulah keinginanku'_ batin Hinata berucap serya masih memandang Naruto lewat ekor matanya.

Dan tak terasa bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Para murid berhamburan untuk segera mengisi perut mereka yang mulai keroncongan.

"Hinata-chan ayo kita makan bersama" ajak Ino yang menghampirinya bersama Sakura.

"Eeuuummm" angguk Hinata setuju.

Kini ketiga gadis itu berjalan bersama menuju kantin.

Disana sudah banyak para siswa yang sedang makan bersama. Semuanya nampak menikmati makanan yang mereka bawa yang sudah disediakan dikantin.

Hinata, Ino dan Sakura mereka bertiga juga sudah membawa makan mereka dan kini sedang duduk menikmati makanannya. Tak lama kemudian gemuruh mulai terdengar. Tidak salah lagi jika hal seperti itu dilakukan oleh Naruto dan juga Sasuke.

Mereka berdua datang kesini untuk makan bersama teman-teman.

"Haayyy boleh kami bergabung?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah membawa nasi dan sup dinampannya.

"Basa basimu itu sudah basi tahu. Duduklah" Ino nampak sedikit terganggu dengan kedatangannya.

"Hahaha gomen-gomen"

 **#brruuggg** tunggu suara apa itu?

Aahhh ternyata suara itu berasal dari Naruto yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan makannya. Supnya yang terlihat uap mengepul jatuh...

"Kkaauuu rokku jadi basah nih" menimpa seorang gadis berambut pink itu.

"Hheeyyy Sakura kamu hanya terkena sedikit saja ko. Tapi yang paarraahhh..." Ucapan Ino terpotong oleh kelakuan Naruto.

"Aa..Aappaa aduh gomen Sakura aku tidak sengaja ini pakai jas aku saja" Naruto langsung saja membuka jas sekolahnya hanya menyisakan kemeja putih.

"Adalah Hinata" lanjut Ino lagi yang memelankan suaranya.

 _'Benarkan, aku ada dihadapannya saja bahkan tidak terlihat. Hanya melewatiku untuk melihat seseorang yang duduk disampingku saja. Oohhh Tuhan ini sungguh menyakitkan'_ Hinata berbatin lagi.

"A...Aku permisi ketoilet dulu" Hinata langsung saja melarikan diri menuju toilet dan sekuat tenga menahan rasa sesak dihatinya.

 _'Wanita itu selalu melihatmu, menatapmu dan memperhatikanmu. Dia hanya ingin kau meliriknya barang sedikitpun atau mengakui bahwa hanya dialah orang yang selalu mengkhawatirkanmu dalam keadaan apapun. Tidak bisakah kamu melirik wanita itu? Walau hanya satu detik saja? Tahukah kamu bahwa wanita itu adalah aku?'_

Tbc...

 **Bagaimana? Semoga tidak mengecewakan :) dan semoga juga minna-san suka ya :)**

 **Jangan lupa rivew ya :) kalau ada yang mau mengkritik dan ngasih saran juga silahkan :) :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Action mungkin, family, romence**

Hallo ketemu lagi :D

Lanjut lagi nih chapter 2 nya semoga suka :)

Selamat membaca :)

 _"Cinta mengajarkan rasanya sakit dan juga bahagia. Setiap hari aku selalu berdo'a bahwa kau akan melihatku. Melihat sebagai gadis yang lebih untukmu. Itulah harapan terbesarku. Tapi apa yang aku dapat? Setiap kali aku mendekat satu langkah kamu mundur dua langkah dariku. Hanya satu keinginanku lihat aku yang mencintaimu"_

Disini gadis itu sekarang. Didalam toilet menangis sendu sendirian. Dirinya merasa bahwa dia benar-benar tidak dilihat oleh orang yang sudah lama ini dia cintai diam-diam. Rasa sakit nan perih sungguh Hinata rasakan sekarang. Tidak hanya hati tapi kakinya yang tersiram oleh kuah yang masih panas dari Naruto membekas di kakinya.

"Kenapa dia seperti itu padaku?" gumamnya yang berdiam diri didalam toilet.

Hanya keheningan yang menemaninya siang ini.

Sedangkan dikantin, Ino terlihat sedang memarahi Naruto yang sudah terledor membawa makanannya.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih Naruto? Punya mata tidak? masa membawa itu saja kamu bisa menumpahkannya?" tanya Ino yang merasa kesal.

"Gomen Ino tadi aku tidak sengaja ko. Eeuuummmm Sakura apakah kamu tidak apa apa?" tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Ino lagi Naruto langsung melihat kembali keadaan Sakura.

"Eemmm. Aku tidak apa apa ko" jawab Sakura acuh.

"Naruto apakah kamu sadar?" kembali Ino bertanya.

"Sadar apa?"

"Bahwa sup kamu yang tumpah itu banyaknya jatuh ke kaki Hinata" geram Ino merasa jengkel.

"Aahhh iya iya nanti aku akan minta maaf padanya" kembali Naruto menjawabnya dengan acuh.

Ino hanya mengangguk.

Merekapun kembali melanjutkan makan mereka.

Disisi lain Hinata tengah menatap mereka dengan air mata yang sudah menganak bagaikan sungai dipipi gembilnya.

"Aku memang tidak pantas bersama mereka" gumam Hinata dan langsung berlari menuju kelasnya.

Didalam kelas Hinata hanya menopang dagu dan menatap keluar jendel dengan tatapan yang terlihat kosong. Suara teman-temannya yang begitu gaduh bagaikan tidak didengar oleh Hinata. Hanya sebagai background yang Hinata acuhkan. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Sampai seseorang menepuk pundak dan mengagetkannya.

"ta...Hinataa...Hinataa" ucap seseorang yang sedikit berteriak pada Hinata.

Hinata tersentak kaget dan langsung menatap orang tersebut.

"I..inoo-chan ada apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Apakah kamu tidak apa-apa dengan kejadian tadi?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa ko Ino"

"Eeuummm baguslah kalau begitu. Dasar dia itu" gerutu Ino, Hinata yang melihatnya hanya terkikik.

"Nanti jangan lupa ya di tempat biasa" Kerlingan Ino membuat Hinata mengangguk mengiykan ucapan Ino barusan seakan dia sudah biasa dengan ajakan Ino itu.

Cuaca yang mendung ini semakin membuat mendung hati Hinata yang tidak menentu. Seseorang yang dirasa selalu ada dihidupnya nyatanya tidak pernah menganggap dia ada.

Sial sore ini hujan turun begitu derasnya. Dan di kelas itu menyisakan Hinata Naruto Sakura Ino dan Sasuke yang bertugas untuk piket. Namun Sasuke dan Ino melarikan diri. Hinata bertugas untuk menyapu dan sesekli tatapannya melirik kearah Naruto yang tengah berbincang dengan Sakura. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan begitu serius. Rasa penasaran Hinata muncul, akhirnya ia sedikit menguping perbincagan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Sakura.

"Aku menyukaimu Sakura-chan"

 **Degg...**

Kembali hati Hinata merasakan sakit yang begitu memilukan. Akhirnya kata-kata laknat yang Hinata enggan dengar dari Naruto keluar juga untuk Sakura. Seketika tubuh Hinata membeku ditemat. Perintah yang diucapkan oleh otaknya untuk kembali melanjutkan menyapunya enggan untuk Hinata lakukan.

 **Brakk!**

Tiba-tiba sapu yang Hinata pegang jatuh dan mengagetkan Naruto dan juga Sakura. Begitupun dengan dirinya, Hinata kembali sadar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Dengan kikuk Hinata langsung mengambilnya.

"Go...Gomen"

"Eehhh Hinata. Eeuuummmm aku minta maaf ya soal yang tadi" ujar Naruto.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Sasuke dan Ino sudah menunggu. Bbyyee" ujar Sakura yang langsung pergi dari hadapan Naruto dan Hinata.

Dalam ruangan yang hanya disinari oleh cahaya lampu itu kini berdiri dua orang yang berbeda gender.

Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hinata sibuk menunduk hanya menatap gagang sapu yang dia pegang. Sedang Naruto hanya menatap keluar jendela.

"Hinata sekali lagi aku minta maaf dengan kejadian tadi." Kembali Naruto berucap untuk memecah keheningan yang melanda.

"E...Eehhh i...Iya tidak apa-apa ko Na..Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata terbata dan ragu untuk menyebut nama Narutu dengan suffix "kun"

"Bo...Bolehkan aku menyebutmu begitu?" lanjut Hinata. Tapi Naruto masih saja menatap luar yang sudah lembab dengan hujan yang semakin lebat.

"Ta...Tapi kalau tidak boleh itu juga tid..." ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh Naruto yang tiba-tiba berucap.

"Hahahah kau ini Hinata. Ya tidak apa-apalah malah itu bagus"

Hah. Benarkah itu? Mata Hinata melebar seakan tak percaya apa yang barusan dia dengar. Naruto tertawa dengannya. Seketika rona merah menjalar dipipinya melihat tawa Naruto yang begitu Hinata sukai. Hinatapun ikut tersenyum menyambut tawa itu. Gemericik air hujan menjadi latar bagi Hinata yang tengah berdua dengan Naruto.

.

"Bagaimana aku pulang?" gumam Hinata yang sudah berdiri digerbang sekolah, melihat hujan yang begitu lebatnya.

"Hinata, ayo pulang bersama?" tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam berhenti dihadapannya menawarkan ajakan pada Hinata.

Seketika mata Hinata langsung membelalak tak percaya apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

Dia. Naruto mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama. Apakah ini keajaiban yang menimpanya? Sungguh tidak percaya Naruto yang nyatanya selalu cuek pada Hinata kini menghapirinya. Hinata hanya terbengong tak percaya. Naruto yang melihat Hinata hanya diam saja merasa bingung juga.

"Hinata" bentaknya

"A...Aahhh i..iya Na..Narutokun" ujarnya terbata.

"Ayo mari aku antar hari sudah mulai gelap" jawab Naruto.

"Apa tidak me..Merepotkanmu Na..Naruto?"

"Iisshhh ya tidak lah. Ayo cepat."

Hinata pun mengangguk berjalan masuk kedalam mobil Naruto.

.

.

.

Diperjalanan Hinata hanya menatap kearah luar lewat kaca jendela mobil tak kuasa jika pandangan matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Naruto. Hinata hanya sibuk dengan menenangkan detak jantungnya sendiri yang sedari tadi terus berpacu.

Hening. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, masih enggan untuk membuka suara. Hanya suara air hujanlah yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka. Wajah Naruto menampilkan raut muka yang sedikit tidak bersahabat. Perasaannya seakan terkoyak dengan penolakan yang dilakukan oleh Sakura diparkiran tadi.

 **Flashback ON.**

Perasaan lega nampak Naruto perlihatkan dengan cengiran yang selalu dia perlihatkan. Wajah dengan garis tiga di masing-masing pipi tannya sedikit merona kala mengingat ucapan yang beberapa jam yang lalu dia ucapkan pada sang gadis pujaan.

Menunggu, inilah yang saat ini sedang dia lakukan. Menunggu sang gadis di parkiran untuk mendengar jawaban yang akan diberikan. Tak sabar dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari gadis itu.

Bak petir yang menyambar hatinya, perasaan Naruto kini tidak menentu. Pedih sakit kecewa itulah yang kini dirasakannya. Melihat sang gadis yang ditunggu-tunggunya sedang bergandengan dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Itu adalah Sakura gadis yang selama ini disukainya sedang berjalan berdua dan tertawa lepas bersama Sasuke sahabatnya sendiri. Kepalan ditangan tannya begitu kuat, menahan segala emosi yang begitu memuncak.

Giginya saling bergemeletuk, wajahnya itu memerah menahan amarah. Seakan gadis itu sudah menolaknya dengan sangat tidak wajar.

"Sialan" umpatnya dan langsung memukul mobil yang ada di sampingnya.

Naruto langsung masuk kedalam mobil setelah melihat kejadian yang membuatnya sakit itu. Seketika pandangannya teralihkan pada sesosok gadis cantik yang ada di gerbang sekolah. Seringan nampak Naruto perlihatkan. Entahlah seringaian itu pertanda apa. Hanya Narutolah yang tahu.

"Bagus ada dia" Gumamnya dan menghampiri gadis itu yang ternyata Hinata.

 **Flashback Off.**

Hinata sedari tadi terlihat begitu gelisah. Perasaan dihatinya begitu tidak enak. Terlebih saat melihat raut wajah Naruto yang tidak menampilkan raut wajah bersahabat. Cemas dan takut kini Hinata rasakan, kelakukan Naruto yang menjalankan mobil yang bisa dibilang cepat itu membuat Hinata tidak nyaman. Akhirnya setelah 35 menit perjalanan mereka tiba diapartemen sederhana milik Hinata. Keduanya saling berdiam tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Sampai akhirnya Hinatalah yang memutuska untuk berbicara.

"A...Arigato Na...Narutokun sudah mengantarkanku sampai sini. A...Aku permisi masuk dulu" ucap Hinata dengan memundukan kepalanya.

Namun bukannya menyahut ucapan Hinata, Naruto malah fokus menatap kearah depan tanpa bergeming sedikitpun. Sampai Hinata berinisiatif untuk keluar saja tanpa persetujuan dari Naruto. Sayangnya, sebelum Hinata hendak membukakan pintu mobil tangannya di pegang erat oleh tangan Naruto. Hinata yang melihatnya merasa bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Boleh aku minta nomor handphonemu?"

 _'AAPPPPAAAAAAA? APA yang barusan dia bilang itu benar? Apakah pendengaranku tidak salah? D...Dia... Dia meminta nomor handphoneku? Benarkan?'_ Itulah yang kini Hinata rasakan bingung dan tidak percaya sama sekali.

"Bolehkan?" pertanyaan Naruto barusan membuat Hinata kembali tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ba...Baiklah..." Hinatapun memberikan nomornya pada Naruto.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari sekolah Hinata tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum manis seorang diri di dalam apartemennya. Tidak dia tidak gila, Hinata hanya meraskan kebahagiaan karna pada akhirnya orang yang diam-diam dia cintai meminta nomor handphonennya, bukankah itu awal yang bagus bukan?

 **Kringg!**

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Hinata berdering menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Dengan cepat Hinata langsung menyambar ponselnya dan membuka pesan singkat tersebut. Semoga Narutolah yang mengiriminya pesan. Mungkin seperti itulah pemikiran Hinata saat ini.

Hinata harus menelan kekecewaan sekarang, ternyata bukan orang yang ditunggu-tunggungnya yang mengiriminya sebuah pesan namun itu adalah Ino.

 _'Hinata kamu dimana ini sudah jam berapa. Cepat aku sudah di tempat'_

Hinata nampak berpikir setelah membaca pesan dari Ino. Pikirannya mengingat-ingat akan ada apa dijamnya sekarang.

"Aahhh aku lupa" matanya terbelalak setelah akhirnya dia mengingat sesuatu.

Dengan cepat Hinata langsung berganti baju dengan pakaian yang biasa dia gunakan untuk bertugas.

Kini Hinata sudah lengkap dengan menggunakan celana jeans hitam, jaket hitam, sepatu hitam dan rambut yang diikat menyerupai ekor kuda. Ditambah pistol dan topeng dalam tas gendongnya.

.

"Moshi-moshi Ino-chan aku sudah ada di tempat kamu dimana?" tanya Hinata pada seseorang yang ada disebrang telponnya.

"Aku dibelakangmu" jawab Ino.

Hinatapun langsung membalikan badan dan benar saja dia melihat Ino yang sedang melambai padanya seraya tersenyum.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Hinata. Inopun berpakaian yang sama serba hitam juga pistol dan topeng. Entahlah sebenarnya mereka itu sedang apa.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 23:00 malam. Udara semakin dingin, suasana mulai menyepi. Orang-orang sudah mulai masuk kealam mimpinya. Namun tidak bagi Hinata dan Ino mereka nampak sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang menjadi sampingan mereka. Sudah lama mereka berdua mengabdi pada Kota Konoha dimana mereka hidup. Membantu para petugas keamanan dan penegak hukum untuk mencari siapa saja yang mengganggu dan meresahkan lingkungan mereka.

Entah itu mencuri ataupun bukan hanya mereka berdua saja ada beberapa orang lagi yang berbeda tempat dengan mereka.

"Kamu siap Hinata?" ajak Ino menatap Hinata.

"Kapanpun aku selalu siap" dengan tegas Hinata menjawab seraya memakai topeng dan mengeluarkan senjatanya.

"Aku suka dengan semangatmu" Begitupun Ino yang melihat Hinata sudah mulai beraksi dia langsung memakai topeng dan alat senjatanya juga.

Tbc...

Bagaimana semoga tidak mengecewakan :D

Baiklah jangan lupa kasih reviews ya. Jaa sampai jumpa lagi di nexc chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

Haloo, minna ketemu lagi di fic buatan author sendiri nih. gomen jika kelanjutannya lama. baiklah tanpa basa basi lagi langsung baca saja ?

Gomen sebelumnya sudah ngecewain kalian :')

.

 _'Kejadian yang tidak pernah aku duga. Kejadian yang tidak pernah aku inginkan semuanya memang sudah Tuhan rencanakan untukku. Cinta mengajarkanku bagaimana kebahagiaan. Rasa benci mengajarkanku bagaimana kesabaran. Inilah hidup semuanya sudah ada yang mengatur'_

 **Dorrr…**

 **Dorrrrr….**

 **Dorrrr….**

Tembakan demi tembakan terdengar menggema di lorong lorong pekarangan rumah yang sudah tidak berpenghuni. Kedua gadis begitu lihai menggunakan senjata api yang sedang mereka genggam. Mengarahkan senjata api pada kedua penjahat yang akaa mereka lawan.

Keringat mengalir didahi keduanya yang tertutup topeng yang mereka pakai. Mereka tidak hanya lihai dalam menggunakan senjata api saja keduanyapun saling bertarung satu sama lain dengan penjahat yang akan membobol sebuah toko perhiasan. Menggunakan kunai pedang atau senjata lainnya yang sudah mereka siapkan.

Hinata yang dikenal dengan gadis lugu, kini berbanding 180° tidak seperti biasanya. Dia menjadi gadis yang kuat, mandiri, dan tangguh. Kelihaiannya dalam menembak dan bertarung membuat siapa saja yang melihat ia tidak akan percaya bahwa gadis ini adalah gadis yang pemalu. Mereka berdua termasuk kedalam salah satu organisasi keanggotaan ANBU.

 **ANBU** adalah salah satu keanggotaan yang membantu pihak penegak hukum untuk menumpas segala bentuk kejahatan. Dengan menggunakan bela diri dan juga keahlian menembak.

Itulah yang sudah menjadi tugas Hinata dan juga Ino selama 2 tahun ini. Mereka selalu bersama tanpa ada satu orangpun yang tahu. Darah segar mengalir dari dua orang pelaku yang sudah Hinata dan Ino tuntaskan. Raut muka lega nampak tercetak jelas dikeduanya.

"Hahh….Hhaaahhh…..Hhaaahhhh" nafas yang tersenggal-senggal membuat Hinata untuk sebentar memberhentikan aksinya.

Tawanan sudah Hinata tuntaskan dengan baik. Tinggal menunggu giliran Ino yang sebentar lagi akan selesai. Setelah hampir 40 menit mereka bertarung dengan 2 perampok itu akhirnya mereka bisa menumbangkan keduanya.

Hinata dan Ino yang hanya mengalami lecet saja akhirnya bisa bernafas lega melihat tawanan yang mereka kalahkan sudah tidak berdaya. Tinggal menunggu pihak kepolisian yang akan membawanya.

"Kita berhasil Hinata" ucap Ino dengan senyuman dibalik topengnya.

"Syukurlah" balas Hinata membalas senyum yang juga-juga di balik topengnya.

.

.

.

Tugas malam ini sudah Hinata lakukan dengan baik. Tanpa mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu, tubuhnya yang sudah teramat lelah langsung Hinata baringkan diranjangnya yang empuk. Rasa kantuk dan lelah membuat Hinata tidak berdaya berbuat apa-apa. Matanya terpejam mendakan bahwa dirinya benar-benar sangat lelah.

 **Krriinngg!**

Namun kenyataannya keadaan tidak mengijinkan dia untuk tidur sekarang. Suara ponsel mengusik tidurnya yang sebentar lagi akan terlelap.

"Heemmm" jawab Hinata yang ogah-ogahan untuk menjawab ponsel yang entah dari siapa itu.

 _"Hinata. Ini Hinatakan?"_

 _'Tunggu. Suara inikan.. Suaraa….'_

"Iya. I…Ini Na…Narutokun?" tiba-tiba saja Hinata langsung bangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

 _"Iya ini aku Naruto. Apakah kamu ada dirumah?"_ tanyanya membuat Hinata seketika mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

 _"Ini aku ada diluar apartemenmu. Bolehkah aku masuk?"_ Lanjutnya kembali.

Masuk? Masukk? Jam berapa sekarang? Appaaa jam 02:00 dini hari. Pikirannya seakan tidak berfungsi setelah mendengar penuturan yang dilontarkan Naruto tadi.

 _"Moshi-moshi Hinata?"_

"A…Aahhh i..Iya tunggu sebentar."

 **Klikk!** Telpon diputus sepihak oleh Hinata.

Degan secepat kilat Hinata langsung mengganti bajunya dan menyembunyikan semua peralatan yang tadi dipakainya untuk bertugas.

Serasa sudah selsai Hinata langsung berlari menuju pintu dan bersiap untuk membuka pintu apartemennya.

 **Kkrreekk!** Pintu terbuka.

 **Brugg!**

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh tegap Naruto tumbang seketika. Hinata dengan sigap menahannya supaya tidak jatuh kelantai. Hinata merasa cemas dan takut melihat keadaan Naruto yang sekarang. Bagaimana tidak kini pakaian yang Naruto pakai basah terkena air hujan yang tiba-tiba saja turun dengan derasnya.

Dengan cepat Hinata langsung membopong tubuh lemas Naruto. Dibaringkannya tubuh yang menggigil itu diatas king size miliknya.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Hinata. Terdengar nada bicaranya yang sangat khawatir.

"A…Aku kehujanan menunggumu" ujarnya.

Hinata hendak pergi untuk membawakan kompresan untuk Naruto. Namun sayang pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh tengan kekar Naruto.

"Aku mohon tinggalah disini" dengan nada yang lemas Naruto memohon supaya Hinata tetap tinggal. Hinatapun akhirnya menuruti semua keinginan Naruto.

Langit yang gelap. Suara petir yang menggelegar. Angin uang berhembus dengan kencang. Ranting-ranting berjatuhan dan tertiup angin. Suara burung hantu yang menggema disekitarnya. Membuat keadaan semakin mencekam. Dan terlebih lagi perbuatan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja kini menjadi tidak bisa termaafkan pada Hinata.

Perasaan Hinata hancur seketika. Seharusnya dia tidak membukakan pintu untuk Naruto. Meskipun dia orang yang dicintainya namun malah membuatnya seperti itu maka hati Hinata hancur seketika. Memang dia yang ada sekarang, tapi kenapa nama wanita lain yang dia sebut. Sakura.

Malam ini adalah malam yang akan menjadi awal dimana hidup Hinata tidak akan seperti biasanya. Orang yang dicintai dan disayanginya menghancurkan hidupnya seketika.

.

.

.

Rasa lelah kini semakin Hinata rasakan. Perbuatan Naruto semalam telah membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Cahaya hangat menerpa wajah putih Hinata. Dengan enggan Hinata membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Satu. Hanya satu tatapan yang ada di depannya sekarang. Seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenalinya sedang duduk dan membelakangi Hinata.

Dengan berat Hinatapun memaksakn duduk dan coba bertanya padanya.

"Kenapa kamu lakukan ini padaku?" nada bicara Hinata begitu berbeda. Dingin dan penuh penekanan.

Namun Naruto sedikit saja tidak bergeming. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Entah sadar atau tidak atas apa yang sudah diperbuatnya. Dia sudah menghancurkan masa depan Hinata. Naruto merasa bersalah dan juga takut nantinya akan bagaimana.

"Aarrgghhh" Naruto frustasi dan menjambak rambut pirangnya sendiri.

"Gomen Hinata aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Jika terjadi apa apa aku juga akan bertanggung jawab. Sekarang aku permisi dulu" setelah mengucapakan itu Naruto langsung melesat pergi dari apartemen Hinata.

.

"Arrggghhhh apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan perbuatan kejam seperti itu. Aaarrrggghhhhh" Naruto nampak geram setelah dirinya berada didalam mobil seraya memukul-mukul setir mobilnya.

Naruto akhirnya langsung menjalankan mobil dan langsung pergi dari pekarangan aprtemen Hinata. Sedangkan didalam apartemen, Hinata hanya bisa menangis dan pasrah setelah apa yang dialaminya. Jiwanya hancur sudah.

"Bagaimana nanti aku menjalani hidup hikss…. Apakah bisa aku bertemu, melihatnya lagi hikss…. Tuhan bantu aku" Hinata hanya bisa merintih menahan sakit yang dialaminya.

 **Kkrriinggg!** Ponselnya kini berdering kembali. Terdapat nama Ino-chan dilayar ponsel. Hinata segera menghapus air matanya untuk mengangkat telpon.

"Mo..Moshi moshi Ino-chan. A..Ada apa?"

 _"Kamu kenapa Hinata?"_ bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata Ino malah balik bertanya.

"A…Aku aku tidak apa apa ko" bohong Hinata tidak sanggup jika harus mengingat kejadian itu lagi.

 _"Suaramu ko serakk"_

"Aku hanya habis bangun tidur saja ko. Oh iya ada apa ya Ino?" Hinata langsung mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

 _"Eemmm baiklah. Begini, kita dapat tugas mendadak. Tadi Tou-sanku yang memberitahukannya. Kita harus segera menuju kawasan timur Konoha. Disana ada perusahaan Uzumaki yang terkena perampokan. Segera bersiaplah aku jemput sekarang"_

 **Klik!** Telpon ditutup sepihak oleh Ino.

 **Degg…**

Tanpa tahu jika sekarang ini Hinata tengah melamun setelah mendengar marga Uzumaki disebut.

"Kuatkan aku Tuhan" Hinata sekarang hanya bisa berharap, dan langsung bergegas memakai pakaian tugasnya. Karena hari ini adalah hari minggu jadi otomatis mereka berdua bisa bertugas disiang hari.

Tak berapa lama terdengar bunyi suara mobil tiba dipekarangan aprtemennya. Hinata tahu itu adalah Ino, dan langsung berlari menuju tempat Ino berada.

"Kenapa kamu langsung memakai topeng Hinata?" tanya Ino yang penasaran.

"A…Aku hanya bersiap-siap saja" bohong Hinata lagi. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin Ino melihat matanya yang bengkak sesudah menangis.

"Eeuummm baiklah" Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Inopun tidak mempermasalahkannya dan langsung menuju tempat kejadian.

Perjalanan menuju kawasan Timur Konoha memang membutuhkan waktu sekitar 1 jam. Namun jangan dikira meskipun sedikit padat kendaraan Ino dengan lihainya bisa menyelip beberapa kendaraan yang ada dengan keceptan yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat. Hinata yang sudah sering bersama Ino dalam mengendarai mobil hanya bisa bersantai tanpa ada rasa was-was sedikitpun.

Akhirnya dengan waktu 30 menit saja mereka berdua sudah tiba ditempat tujuan. Mereka melihat keadaan sekitar yang begitu berantakan. Para polisi dan beberapa anggota ANBU yang lain turut hadir disini.

"Akhirnya kalian sampai juga. Kalian beroperasilah di sana" tunjuk ayah Ino yang memerintahkan mereka.

"Ha'i" jawab mereka kompak.

Dengan mengacungkan pistolnya Hinata dan Ino terlihat sedang mengintai incaran mereka.

Ternyata bukan hanya satu atau dua orang perampok saja melainkan ada 20 orang. Yang biasa disebut dengan Akatsuki.

 **Akatsuki** disini adalah segerombolan penjahat yang sering melakukan perampokan, kejahatan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan lagi. Organisasi ini memang sudah lama menjadi inceran polisi.

Dengan nafas yang memburu Hinata nampak hati-hati dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Seorang pria yang sama tengah mengacungkan pistol kearah Hinata. Hinata berjalan sedikit demi sedikit mencari celah untuk dia memulai penyerangan. Alhasil Hinata memang melihat celah itu. Dengan sigap Hinata menggunakan kaki rampingnya menangkis tangan pria itu. Dan berhasil pistol yang ada ditangannya terlempar ketanah. Dengan cepat Hinata langsung menembak kaki pria itu. Dan dari arah belakang Hinata datang seorang pria lagi sudah bersiap meninju kepala Hinata.

Hinata yang merasakan kedatangannya dengan cepat menangkis tinjuannya menggunakan kakinya lagi.

Hinata membalas dengan tinjuan yang dilayangkannya kearah perut pria itu. Tanpa ampun Hinata terus saja menyiksa pria tadi. Seakan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan disalurkannya melalui tugas ini. Tidak hanya itu saja kini dua orang lagi menghampiri Hinata. Dengan sigap Hinata langsung melayangkan tembakannya. Dan berkelahi dengan beberapa orang lagi. Meskipun Hinata perempuan namun penguasaan dalam hal beladirinya sebanding dengan pria. Dia adalah wanita yang dididik menjadi wanita yang tangguh sejak kecil.

Bangku hantam senjata tidak bisa terelakan lagi. Tumpah darah dan sayatan luka begitu memilukan. Hinata hanya mendapatkan luka dengan sayatan kecil ditangan kirinya.

"Hahh… Hhaaahhhh…. Haahhhh" Hinata mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sesak.

Setelah menyelesaikan lumayan banyak orang sekaligus Hinata langsung berlari menuju tempat aman guna menenangkan pikirannya.

Namun naas pandangannya menangkap sosok pria yang menjadi penyebab dia seperti ini. Tidak salah lagi itu adalah Naruto yang datang untuk melihat perusahaan ayahnya yang terkena rampok. Hinata langsung merapatkan topengnya dan menggunakan kupluk jaketnya untuk menyembunyikan rambutnya. Dengan langkah yang tergesa dan menahan sakit di tangannya Hinata melewati orang-orang itu dengan perasaan was-was.

"Heyy.. Kau yang disana berhenti" terdengar suara orang yang seperti menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

Hinatapun berhenti dan memberanikan diri untuk menengok kearah belakang. Memang nasib baik sedang menghampirinya sekarang, ternyata orang yang dipanggil bukan dirinya. Hinatapun langsung bernafas lega dan melanjutkan kembali jalannya.

Hinata beristirahat sejenak dimobil Ino dan menunggu pemiliknya datang dan menyerahkan beberapa orang lagi pada pihak kepolisian. Hinatapun tertidur dalam mobil Ino.

.

.

.

Cahaya hangat masuk melalui celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Menyinari seorang gadis yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuikan cahaya yang masuk. Dengan malas Hinata bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat letih dengan tugas kemarin yang dia lakukan. Hinata menumpaskan banyak orang sekaligus. Ino sahabatnya merasa tidak percaya dengan Hinata yang kemarin. Pasalnya Hinata adalah orang yang tidak tegaan.

"Sekolah ya?" gumam Hinata seraya melirik jam yang berada dimeja belajarnya.

"Kenapa badanku lemas sekali. Aawww kepalaku pusing. Apa gara-gara kemarin aku terlalu arogan ya?"

"Hhoooeekkk. Aku mau muntah" dengan cepat Hinata langsung menuju kamar mandi dan menumpahkan isi perut yang memaksanya ingin kelur. Namun hanya cairan bening yang ia keluarkan.

.

Sedangkan dalam sebuah rumah bak istana terdapat Naruto yang sedang duduk termenung entah memikirkan apa. Pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang membuatnya harus bagaimana dalam menghadapi gadis indigo itu.

"Bagaimana aku menghadapi Hinata sekarang?" gumamnya yang masih duduk dalam king size mewah miliknya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi akhirnya Naruto bersiap untuk menuju sekolah.

.

"Aku ini kenapa sih?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri yang sedang duduk dibangkunya. Pikirannya menerawang memikirkan kejadian apa saja yang membuat fisiknya seperti ini. "Apa jangan jangan? Ahhh tidak-tidakk" Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Kamu kenapa Hinata?" tanya Ino yang baru saja datang melihat gelagat Hinata.

"A..Aahh hahaha aku tidak apa-apa ko. Ha..Hanya sedang pusing saja" jawabnya dengan kikuk.

Ino hanya ber"oh" ria saja menanggapi Hinata.

Tiba saatnya tiga orang yang populer disekolah ini membuat suasana kembali ricuh. Dan perasaan Hinata semakin tidak menentu. Antara benci dan cinta semuanya menjadi satu.

Naruto masuk menuju kelasnya dan duduk dibangkunya. Sejenak dia melirik Hinata yang sedang menopang dagu menatap luar lewat kaca jendela.

 _'Apakah dia baik-baik saja ya?'_ Tanya Naruto dalam hati yang melihat keadaan Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata mati-matian supaya tidak kelihatan gugup dengan posisinya sekarang.

 **Ttteeett!**

Terdengar bel masuk sudah dibunyikan. Semua siswa-siswi KHS berlari-lari memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Hhuuhhh tenang Hinata" gumam Hinata.

Kini dikelasnya sudah masuk guru yang selalu memakai masker. Kakashi.

"Anak-anak Ujian Nasional akan diadakan minggu depan maka dari itu kalian haruslah belajar dengan giat untuk mencapai hasil yang kalian inginkan. Dan seminggu ini kalian diberi waktu untuk masa tenang menghadapi Ujian Nasional nanti." Ucapnya memberitahukan pada murid-muridnya.

Semua murid yang ada disana nampak tegang dengan pemberitahuan yang diucapkan Kakashi barusan.

.

.

.

Kini keberadaan Hinata sedang ada dikantin sekolah bersama Ino dan juga Sakura. Mereka terlihat sedang menikmati makanan yang mereka bawa. Tapi pada kenyataannya hanya Hinatalah yang sama sekali tidak menikmti makan siangnya ini

Tiba-tiba saja datang dua orang pria menghampiri mereka. Tidak salah lagi itu adalah Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka duduk di samping Sakura. Hinata yang menyadari bahwa Naruto duduk dihadapannya merasa salah tingkah dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Tumben kamu tidak membuat keributan Naruto" ujar Ino dengan dinginnya.

"Tidak ingin saja" jawab Naruto cuek. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari Hinata.

"Hhooekkk" tiba-tiba saja Hinata kembali merasakan ingin memuntahkan makanan yang belum sempat dicernanya.

"Hinata kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino merasa khawatir melihat keadaan Hinata.

"Eeuumm. Aku ketoilet dulu ya" dengan cepat Hinata berlari menuju toilet dengan menutup mulut dan memegang perutnya.

Naruto yang melihatnya membelalakan mata seketika. Perasaannya menjadi tidak menentu. Pikiran-pikiran yang tidak-tidak hinggap begitu saja dikepalanya.

 _'Apa jangan-jangan dia…..'_ batin Naruto.

Tbc…

 _'Kejadin demi kejadian yang sudah terjadi dan ditakdirkan membuat siapa saja tidak akan pernah menyangka dan tidak pernah diinginkan. Namun apalah daya semua sudah kehendak Tuhan. Kita hanya bisa menerima dengan keikhlasan. Karna dalam setiap kejadian pasti ada hikmah didalamnya.'_

Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya. arigato buat yang sudah ngasih reviews di fic selanjutnya. Semoga benar-benar tidak mengecewakan kalian. Baiklah sampai jumpa di lagi. Jaa.

Bagaimana minna-san semoga tidak mengecewakan ya lanjutannya ?

Bikalah jangan lupa kasih votennya ya.. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu selalu :) arigato ?

Tunggu kelanjutannya... Byee ? ﾟﾘﾆ?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Haii minna-san kembali lagi dengan author disini gomen jika lanjutannya lama :)**

 **Baiklah tanpa ba bi bu lagi langsung baca saja silahkan ;)**

 **Disclaimer by: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruHina (Naruto Hinata)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Action mungkin, family, romence**

.

.

.

 _'Kenyataan memaksaku untuk harus menerima semuanya dengan ikhlas. Hidup memang harus tetap aku jalani. Meski berat dan sebenarnya tidak mampu tetap harus dilalui sebagaimana mestinya. Inilah hidupku. Inilah cinta yang sudah menjadi takdirku.'_

Perasaan Naruto kini benar-benar tidak menentu. Takut, kaget, dan cemas semuanya menjadi satu. Pikiran yang tidak-tidak hinggap begitu saja dikepalanya. Terlebih ingatan kejadian itu terlintas kembali dipikirannya. Keadaan Naruto kini menegang. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hanya keadaanlah yang akan menjawab ketakutannya sekarang.

Ino yang merasa khawatir akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul Hinata berada.

"Aku akan menyusul Hinata. Dan nanti jika ada yang menanyakan keberadaan kami bilang saja kami ada di UKS oke" ucap Ino yang begitu terburu-buru.

"Oke baiklah" jawab Sakura cepat.

Semakin tidak enaklah perasaan Naruto sekarang. Ingin dia juga melihat keadaan Hinata sekarang. Namun apa yang akan dijelaskannya nanti jika sahabat-sahabatnya ini bertanya, Naruto mencemaskan Hinata yang tidak pernah saling menyapa. Keadaan yang membuat Naruto semakin sulit.

Sedangkan didalam toilet Hinata tengah memuntahkan segala isi perutnya yang ingin keluar. Kepalanya begitu pusing. Tiba-tiba….

 **Bbrraakkk!** Pintu toilet dibuka dengan kerasnya oleh Ino yang sudah khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya ini.

"Hinata kamu tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Ino yang langsung membantu tubuh lemas Hinata untuk berdiri.

"Eeuumm. Aku tidak apa-apa ko Ino" jawab Hinata dengan lesu.

"Sudah ayo aku bawa kamu ke UKS"

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Ino yang membopong tubuhnya.

Sesampainya di UKS pertama yang Hinata rasakan adalah nuasa yang serba putih dan bau obat-obatan yang khas. Shizune sensei yang berada disana langsung membawa Hinata keatas ranjang yang beralaskan seperei putih bersih tanpa noda.

"Tidurlah dulu. Aku akan membawakan obat dulu." Ujar Shizune yang langsung melenggang pergi.

"Sebenarnya kamu ini kenapa sih Hinata? Yang aku tahu kemarin kamu tidak apa-apa" tiba-tiba saja Ino berucap membuat Hinata tersentak.

"Aku hanya demam ko Ino. Aku mandi diwaktu malam" jawab Hinata berbohong lagi. Padahal dia juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi padanya.

"Ini minumlah dulu" ucap Shizune yang sudah datang dan membawaka obat demam.

"Arigato Shizune sensei. Eeuummm apakah aku boleh ijin pulang? Aku ingin beristirahat dirumah saja"

"Iya boleh ko. Sekarang minumlah obatnya dulu"

Hinata mngangguk dan segera meminum obatnya.

Didalam kelas yang tengah sibuk dengan candaan dari para murid tak membuat Naruto bergeming dari pikirannya. Masih saja dia memikirkan gelagat Hinata paska istirahat tadi. Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya merasa bingung dengan gelagat sahabatnya yang terasa aneh itu.

"Kau kenapa dobe?"

Naruto mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Ahh. A..Aku tidak apa-apa ko teme" jawab Naruto acuh dan segera memalingkan kepalanya.

Perasaannya semakin tidak menentu, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk melihat Hinata meskipun hanya sebentar. Kaki jenjangnya dia langkahkan dengan cepat menuju ruang kesehatan disekolah ini. Sesampainya diUKS pandangannya dia edarkan kesegala penjuru. Namun nihil pandangannya tidak menangkap gadis yang dia cari.

"Di mana dia berada?" gumam Naruto yang masih celingak-celinguk mencari-cari keberadaan Hianta.

"Ngapain kamu disini?" tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang dan mengagetkanya.

Naruto langsung berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

"I…Ino kamu mengagetkanku" ujarnya.

"Hheemm. Ngapain kamu disini?" kembali pertanyaan itu Ino layangkan karna tidak mendengr Naruto menjawabnya.

"I…Itu. Apakah Hinata tidak apa-apa?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu dilayangkan juga oleh Naruto.

"Aahhh Hinata sudah pulang. Katanya mau istirahat dirumah saja. Dia hanya mengalami demam" ujar Ino menjelaskan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" Meskipun begitu Naruto masih belum bisa tenang.

.

.

.

Hinata nampak kaget setelah melihat benda yang ada ditangannya menampilkan dua garis. Positif. Tubuhnya seakan menegang melihat kenyataan yang dia terima sekarang. Sesuatu dalam dirinya terdapat kehidupan yang akan berkembang. Hancur sudah harapan untuk menyongsoang masa depan yang didambakannya.

Dia merasa sangat sangat terpukul dengan semua yang sudah terjadi. Kekhawatiran akhirnya terjawab juga. Dirinya akan menjadi seorang. Ibu.

"Aaarrggghhhh aku tidak ingin semua ini terjadi. Hhiikkssss… Hhhiikkkssss….. Hhiikkksssss… Aku memang mencintainya tapi bukan seperti ini jalan yang aku inginkan hhiikkssss…. Hhhiikkssss…." Hinata berteriak begitu histeris di dalam kamar apartemennya.

Benda yang menjawab semua pertanyaannya dia lemparkan begitu saja.

Tangisannya pecah. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menemaninya kini. Hinata hanya sendiri tanpa ada orang lain yang kini ada disampingnya untuk sekedar membantu kejadian yang dialaminya.

Apakah dia sudah membuat kedua orang tuanya kecewa? Entahlah hanya Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya lah yang tahu dan melihat dialam sana.

"Tou-san hikss.. Kaa-san gomenne. Hinata sudah bukan anak kebanggaan kalian lagi hhikss. Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan? Andaikan ada Neji nii-san Hanabi-chan hikss… Hiikksss…. Kalian dimana?" tanya Hinata yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan.

Kejadian yang tidak diinginkannya datang bertubi-tubi menghantam Hinata. Perasaan takut dan cemas untuk menerima kenyataan sungguh sangat Hinata rasakan. Kejadian dimasa lalu maupun yang sekarang membuatnya harus ekstra sabar dalm menghadapi takdir yang sudah diberikan padanya.

"Apakah aku harus memberitahukan ini pada Naruto? Aahhh tidak-tidak itu tidak boleh. Biarkan aku saja yang merawat dan membesarkannya sendiri. Memang aku ingin bersamanya, tapi jika dia menyukai gadis lain sama saja dengan tersiksa. Kaa-san akan membesarkanmu, kamu yang kuat, yang sehat ya nakk" ujar Hinata yang sedang berinteraksi dengan malaikat kecilnya seraya mengelus perutnya yang masih rata itu.

.

.

.

Kembali cuaca dingin menerpa kota Konoha. Dengan ekstra kuat Hinata harus lebih menghangatkan badannya. Karna dia tahu kini bukan hanya fisiknya sendiri saja yang harus kuat namun apa yang ada didalam dirinyapun harus kuat pula. Selama ini Hinata lebih menghabiskan waktu berdiam diri dirumah. Mengurangi kegiatannya sebagai anggota ANBU, Hinata tahu itu akan menjadi bumerang untuk malaikat kecilnya

Hari ini selama tiga hari kedepan Hinata akan melaksanakan ujian nasional yang akan menjadi penentu baginya. Hinata harus membagi waktu antara belajar dan istirahat. Hari pertama ujian nasional dilaluinya dengan lumayan mudah sampai pada akhirnya Hinata bisa melaksanakan semua ujiannya dengan lancar.

Naruto akhir-akhir ini sering memperhatikan Hinata. Mulai dari gerak gerik dan sifat Hinata begitu dia perhatikan. Sejak kejadin itu hubungan Naruto dan Hinata semakin ada satu dari mereka yang saling menyapa. Hanya lewat do'alah mereka saling ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaan masing-masing.

Namun bukan Naruto namanya yang tidak penasaran dengan segala tingkah laku yang dilakukan seseorang. Naruto berinisiatif untuk mengajak Hinata bicara setelah ujiannya selesai.

Tepat. Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah. Keduanya saling berdiam diri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan sebaiknya aku pergi" ujar Hinata dan merapatkan jaket lavendernya.

Namun perglangan tangannya ditahan kembali oleh Naruto. Hinata yang merasakannya langsung memaksa melepaskan pegangan itu dan kembali duduk. Rasa canggung begitu sangat Naruto rasakan sekarang.

"Aku… Aku ingin bertanya sau hal padamu" ujar Naruto memulai pembicaraannya.

Hinata tidak bergeming hanya fokus menatap depan seraya mendengarkan ucapan apalagi yang akan Naruto berikan padanya.

"Apakah kamu tidak mengalami sesuatu setelah kejadian itu?" tanya Naruto dengan was-was.

"Tidak usah khawatir aku tidak mengalami apapun" ujar Hinata berbohong.

"Benarkah?" Naruto nampaknya begitu meragukan jawaban Hnata itu.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan bersiap akan pergi dari sana.

"Gomen aku harus segera pergi" dengan cepat Hinata langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

Dengan menahan tangisnya Hinata berjalan secepat mungkin untuk segera menuju apartemennya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya merasa heran dengan gelagat Hinata.

...

Cahaya senja yang perlahan-lahan turun membuat semua orang bersiap untuk pulang dari segala aktivitasnya. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disore hari entah itu pulang ataupun sekedar jalan-jalan sore. Namun tidak bagi Hinata. Dia sore ini tidak bisa menikmati sore harinya. Kenyataannya Hinata ingin sekali makan ramen yang super pedas.

"Aku kenapa begitu ingin sekali makan ramen ya?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. "benar-benar tidak bisa ditahan. Aku ingin sekali" akhirnya Hinta langsung menyambar jaket lavendernya yang menggamtung dipintu kamar apartemennya. Dengan langkah yang cepat Hinata segera memesan ramen di tempat Ichiraku.

Tidak tahukah Hinata bahwa kedai itu adalah kedai ramen favoritenya Naruto?

Sesampainya disana Hinata langsung memesan ramen super jumbo untuknya. Entahlah apakah dia akan sanggup untuk menghabiskannya atau tidak, yang jelas dia sangat ingin memakannya sekarang.

Naruto yang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah entah kenapa ia ingin sebentar untuk berkunjung kekedai ramen favoritnya. Ia turun dari mobil dan melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk. Namun kakinya terhenti saat melihat surai indigo panjang yang selama ini selalu hadir dipikirannya. Dia melihat Hinata tengah memakan ramen begitu lahapnya.

"Bukankah itu Hinata? Sejak kapan dia menyukai ramen?" gumamnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok di dalam kedai itu.

"Benrkah tidak terjadi apa-apa ya padanya?" lanjutnya lagi dan mengurungkan niat untuk memesan ramen.

Naruto pergi dengan melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

Sesampainya dirumah Naruto segera mencari informasi tentang apa saja ciri-ciri wanita yang tengah hamil. Entah karna apa ia sampai melakukan hal ini tapi Naruto mempunyai firasat tentang ini. Dan semuanya memang benar. Ciri-ciri itu mengarah pada Hinata.

Perubahan fisik, selera makan semuanya sama. Naruto mematung ditempat, pikirannya kembali kacau. Jika memang benar apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Jika benar Hinata hamil apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari kelulusan tiba. Semua kelas XII di KHS membuat acara perpisahan yang begitu mewah. Semua murid perempuan memakai pakaian elegan tak terkecuali Hinata. Dia juga memakai gaun panjang berwarna hitam yang sedikit longgar untuk menutupi perutnya, dengan dandanan yang sederhana membuat Hinata tampak cantik hari ini, rambutnya yang panjang ia sanggulkan.

Meskipun baru memasuki masa kehamilan 1 bulan, Hinata tidak ingin semuanya mengetahui bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung diusia muda.

Begitupun dengan para pria semuanya nampak gagah dengan jas yang mereka kenkan.

"Hinata ayo kita berfoto" ajak Ino. Hiantapun langsung berpose bersama Ino.

Dikejauhan nampak Naruto sedang memperhatikan Hinata. Dia memiliki firasat bahwa Hinata sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Makanya selama ini Naruto selalu memperhatikannya dalam diam.

Semuanya nampak gembira dengan acara yang sudah berlangsung. Naruto mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mendekat kearah Hinata, dan mencoba untuk mengajaknya bicara lagi.

"Hinata. Bolehkah kita biacra?"

"Aahhhh Naruto kebetulan sekali kau datang. Tolong antarkan Hinata ya aku ada janji dengan Sai-kun. Aku tidak tega membiarkannya pulang sendiri. Maka dari itu aku titip ya" namun nyatanya bukan Hinata yang menjawab ucapannya melainkan Ino.

"I…Ino-chan tidak usah aku bisa pulang sediri ko" tolak Hinata dengan halus. Bagaimana bisa Ino menyuruhnya untuk pulang bersama Naruto.

"Tidak tidak tidak Hinata kamu itu perempuan dan ini sudah malam. Sudah tidak apa-apa. Kamu maukan mengantarkan Hinata pulang Naruto?" kembali Ino bertanya dengan memasang muka memelas.

"Iya aku mau. Serahkan saja Hinata padaku. Ayo kita pulang" dengan percaya dirinya Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata menuju mobilnya berada.

 _'Kesempatan yang bagus aku bisa berbicara padanya'_ lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti semua keinginan Ino supaya Naruto mengantarkannya pulang. Memang acara perpisahan ini memakan waktu yang begitu lama. Sampai-sampai tidak terasa hari sudah beranjak malam sekarang.

Kini Hinata sudah berada dalam mobil Naruto. Keduanya kembali bungkam tidak ada salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan suara. Naruto nampak geram dengan situasi seperti ini.

 _'Kenapa dia belum menjalankan mobilnya juga?'_ batin Hinata bertanya.

"Hinata benarkah kamu tidak terjadi apa-apa?" kembali Hinata tersentak dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya sama seperti waktu itu.

"Jikapun iya kamu mengalami sesuatu aku akan bertanggung jawab" lanjut Naruto kembali dengan menghadap kearah Hinata.

Hinata tidak sama sekali melirik ataupun membalas tatapannya pandangannya masih sama fokus kedepan. "Tidak ada yang terjadi apa-apa padaku" jawabnya dingin.

Membuat Naruto semakain yakin jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Hinata.

Naruto menyerah dan akhirnya menjalankan mobil untuk mengantarkan Hinata pulang.

.

.

.

Setibanya Hinata diapartemennya, kembali keinginan aneh itu datang lagi. Dia menginginkan kembali makan ramen. Namun sayang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 24:05 pastinya kedai Ichiraku sudah tutup.

"Aakuu ingin makan ramen" gerutunya entah pada siapa.

 **Kringg!**

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel yang berada disampingnya berdering, ada subuah pesan masuk. Dengan cepat Hinata langsung membuka pesan tersebut.

 _"Hinata kita ada tugas bisakah kamu datang?"_

Isi pesan singkat itu yang ternyata dari Ino.

"Aadduuhhh aku harus bagaimana. Aku tidak mungkin bertarung dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini" gumam Hinata dengan mengelus perutnya.

 _"Gomenne Ino-chan sepertinya malam ini aku sedang tidak enak badan. Aku tidak bisa. Gomen"_

balasan pesan dari Hinata.

 _"Eeuumm baiklah. Semoga cepat sembuh"_

"Hhhaaahhhh syukurlah" helaan nafas Hinata pertanda bahwa dia begitu bersyukur.

...

Dikediaman keluarga Namikaze nampak Naruto memikirkan hal-hal yang hinggap dikepalanya. Mulai dari masalah Hinata dan perasaannya pada Sakura.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Disisi lain aku ingin bertanggung jawab atas apa yang aku lakukan pada Hinata. Disisi lain juga kenapa perasaanku ini pada Sakura-chan tidak hilang -hilang?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri yang seolah-olah nampak seperti pengecut.

 **Tok tok tok!**

Suara ketukan dipintu membuyarkan semua pikiran Naruto. Disana sudah masuk seorang wanita yang tidak muda lagi namun nampak masih cantik dengan rambut merah panjangnya yang terurai dia adalah Kushina ibu Naruto.

"Apa Kaa-san mengganggumu?" tanyanya dan langsung menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk di tepi king sizenya.

"Tidak ko. Ada apa Kaa-san datang kesini?" tanya Naruto membuat Kushina mengulun senyum.

"Akhir-akhir ini Kaa-san perhatikan kamu selalu mengurung diri terus dikamar. Ada apa jika ada masalah ceritalah pada Kaa-san" ujar Kushina dengan lembutnya.

"Tidak ada ko Kaa-san hanya lelah saja." Naruto menjawab seraya membalas senyuman ibunya.

"Eeuummm baiklah. Sekarang Kaa-san tunggu kamu dibawah. Ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Tou-san mu" Kushinapun beranjak pergi.

"Baiklah aku akan berganti pakaian dulu"

Kini dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas terdapat tiga orang yang nampak serius tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu. Disana sudah ada Kushina Naruto dan pria yang tidak muda lagi yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto dia Minato ayah Naruto.

"Naruto kamu sekarang sudah luluskan. Tou-san harap kamu bisa mnggantikan posisi Tou-san dalam menjalankan perusahaan" ujar Minato dengan raut muka yang begitu tegas.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung melebarkan pandangannya. Rasa tak percaya diusianya yang masih muda 19 tahun dia akan memimpin sebuah perusahaan yang begitu besar.

"Tapi Tou-san apakah aku bisa?" ucap Naruto nampak ragu.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah mempercayakan semuanya padamu. Jadi kami harap kamu bisa menjalankannya dengan baik" lanjut Minato.

"Baiklah akan aku usahakan" akhirnya Naruto menerima jabatan yang diberikan oleh ayahnya.

Sepeninggalan Naruto, Kushina dan Minato nampak sedang berbincang-bincang berdua diruang kelurga.

"Aku ingin memberikan penghargaan dulu pada anggota ANBU yang sudah berjasa dalam menyalamatkan perusahaan kita" ujar Minato.

"Eeuumm itu ide yang bagus. Kapan kamu akan memberikan penghargaannya?"

"Nanti….."

.

.

.

 **Kkrriingg!**

 **Kkrriiiinngg!**

 **Kkrriinngg!**

Tidur Hinata harus terusik dengan deringan ponsel disampingnya dengan enggan dia membuka kelopak matanya dan mengangkat telpon itu yang entah dari siapa.

"Eeuummm. Moshi-moshi" ujar Hinata nampak serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

 _"Moshi-moshi Hinata-chan, aku ingin memberitahukanmu bahwa siang ini anggota ANBU akan menerima sebuah penghargaan dari Tuan Uzumaki. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 10 nanti ya. Jaa"_

Belum sempat Hinata menjawabnya Ino sudah terlebih dahulu mematikan sambungannya.

Hinata langsung terperanjat dari tidurnya "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Uzumaki….. Uzumaki katanya? Hhaahhh. Baiklah ini yang terakhir aku berhubungan dengan Uzumaki" keluh Hinata seraya menyibakan selumut yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Hhoooeekkk" inilah yang terjadi setiap pagi pada Hinata. _Morningsick_ nya pertama kali.

.

.

.

Tepat. Kini jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10:00 tepat. Hinata sudah berpakaian tugasnya tinggal menunggu Ino datang untuk menjemput. Hatinya begitu tidak menentu apa yang akan terjadi bila dirinya bertemu dengan keturunan Uzumaki.

 **Bbrrmmm!**

Terdengar mobil berhenti tepat diapartemennya. Hinata tahu itu pasti Ino, kakinya dia langkahkan untuk segera menemui sahabatnya.

"Gomen lama" ujar Hinata setelah masuk kedalam mobil Ino.

"Eeuumm tidak ko. Oh iya Hinata, kamu ko gemukan ya?"

 **Degg…** Pertanyaan Ino membuat Hinata bungkam seketika. Apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"I…Itu mungkin pe..perasaanmu saja Ino-chan. Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan berat badanku naik" ucap Hinata dengan gugup.

"Baiklah mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja"

 **Brrrmmmmmm!**! Mobilpun melaju dengan cepat.

Sesampainya Hinata dan Ino dikediaman Uzumaki tidak henti-hentinya mereka berdua mengagumi keindahan dan keistimewaan rumah bak istana Uzumaki ini. Semua anggota ANBU sudah berkempul semua. Semuanya nampak menggunakan topeng, karna prioritas organisasi ANBU ini sangat merahasiakan identitas mereka.

"Waahh apakah itu Tuan Uzumaki? Berarti ayahnya Naruto ya? Memang benar-benar mirip" ujar Ino yang berada disamping Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa merapatkan jaketnya dengan erat menyembunyikan sesuatu disana.

"Terimakasih kalian semua sudah datang kesini dengan sangat terhormat saya ingin memberikan sebuah penghargaan pada kalian yang sudah berjasa menyelamatkan perusahaan saya"

Dan Minatopun akhirnya memberikan sebuah penghargaan kepada semua Anggota ANBU. Namun dalam benaknya dia ingin sekali menemui salah satu anggota ANBU yang banyak memberantas penjahat itu. Ia memang seorang wanita namun keahliannya sangat sebanding dengan pria.

Minato berbisik pada ketua ANBU untuk memerintahkan anggota ANBU itu menemuinya di ruang kerjanya.

"Apaa Tuan Mi….Minato ingin menemuiku? Akkuu?" itulah keganjalan yang dirasakan oleh anggota ANBU yaag sangat ingin Minato temui.

Seakan tak percaya dia begitu mengulangi ucapannya seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Itu benar. Maka dari itu ikut aku untuk segera menemui Tuan Minato" ajak ketua pada anak buahnya itu.

...

Setibanya mereka diruang kerja Minato, anggota ANBU itu hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya yang tertutupi topeng tak sanggup jika harus menatap lawan bicaranya. Dia teringat akan seseorang yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini. Memberikan sebuah kehidupan baru didalam rahimnya.

"Siapa namamu? Kamu seorang wanitakan? Berapa usiamu?" tanya Minato begitu beruntun saking penasarannya.

"Na…Namaku. Hyu…Hyuga Hi…Hinata Tuan" tepat. Anggota ANBU yang dicari Minato itu adalah Hinata. "aku memang seorang perempuan. Dan umurku baru 18 tahun." Lanjut Hinata lagi.

Minato nampak tertegun mendengar penuturan Hinata, dia sangat kagum dan tidak percaya "Wwaaww. Ternyata kamu masih muda ya. Hebat walaupun kamu seorang wanita tapi bisa menuntaskan banyak para perampok itu. Aku melihat semua aksimu. Kamu memang luar biasa. Boleh aku lihat wajahmu?" ujar Minato yang kali ini membuat Hinata tertegun dan tidak bisa berkutik.

Ahirnya pandangan Hinata dia alihkan pada ketua ANBU yang ikut masuk kedalam sana. Hinata menggeleng seakan dia enggan untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Minato.

"Gomen Minato-sama, kami anggota ANBU memang sengaja menyembunyikan identitas kami untuk kepentingan tugas" ujar Ketua itu yang ternyata guru Hinata disekolah. Kakashi. Dialah ketua ANBU.

"Begitu ya? Padahal aku sangat ingin melihat wajahnya. Apakah sekali saja tidak bisa?" ucap Minato lagi meminta topeng Hinata dibuka.

Hinata terlihat menimbang-nimbang dengan keinginan Minato. Akhirnya Hinata mengangguk untuk memperlihatkan wajah aslinya itupun atas ijin Kakashi.

"Tapi Minato-sama, ada satu permintaan dariku. Jika anda sudah melihat wajah saya, saya harap anda tidak akan membocorkan identitas saya" ucap Hinata dengan tegasnya.

"Baiklah saya berjanji"

Setelah Minto mengucapkan hal itu tangan Hinata terulur untuk membuka topeng yang dikenakannya.

1...

2...

3...

Topeng yang menutupi wajahnya, kini benar-benar sudah terlepas. Wajah cantik nan anggunnya kini sudah terekspos dengan indahnya dihadapan Minato. Mata bulannya, rambut biru tuanya, wajah putihnya, itu semua membuat mata Minato terbelalak. Ingatannya seakan melayang pada beberapa tahun silam. Wajah Hinata nampak tidak asing lagi buat Minato.

"Hyu..Hyuga ya?" tanya Minatao.

 **Flasback ON**

Terdapat dua keluarga disini nampak sedang berbincang-bincang. Canda tawa mereka lontarkan satu sama lain. Dua pria dewasa, dua perempuan dewasa yang satu sedang menggendong bayi dan yang satu sedang mengajak anaknya bermain. Kedua keluarga itu adalah keluarga Uzumaki dan Hyuga. Mereka dari dulu memang sudah berteman jadi pantas saja jika mereka nampak seakrab ini.

"Hahahaa Hyuga-san memang seperti itu" ujar Kushina pada sahabatnya ini.

"Jangan seperti itu Kushina-chan kitakan sudah berteman dari dulu. Panggil Hikari saja."

"Hohoho baiklah"

"Hmm. Minato kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ya. Hari sudah sore dan anak kami juga nampaknya sudah lelah ia tertidur"

"Baiklah Hishi hati-hati dijalan. Lain kali mampirlah lagi"

"Eeuum"

Dan keluarga Hyugapun berlalu pergi begitu saja.

...

8 tahun kemudian ketika perusahaan Hyuga sedang pesat-pesatnya entah kenapa seseorang datang ingin menghancurkan semuanya. Seseorang itu membunuh Hiashi dan Hikari bersamaan dirumah mereka pada malam hari.

Hal itu membuat anak-anak mereka terpukul luar biasa. Entah ada motif apa yang jelas Minato dan Kushina selaku sahabatnya tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi yang pasti mereka berdua berjanji akan menemukan siapa pelaku yang melakukn itu semua.

 **Flashback OFF**

Ingatan Minato melayang pada 7 tahun yang lalu. Dimana semuanya terasa mimpi yang begitu nyata. Kedua sahabatnya meninggalkan mereka dengan cara yang tragis. Dan kini ia melihat seseorang yang sama persis seperti mereka.

"Ya, saya memang keturunan Hyuga" jawab Hinata tegas.

"AAahhhh. Baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih sudah menunjukan semuanya pada saya. Saya tidak akan pernah mengkhianati janji yang sudah kami sepakati. Sekarang silahkan kamu kembali bertugas"

"Ha'i. Arigato gozaimasu" Hinata membungkukan badan sebelum dirinya benar-benar pergi dari sana.

...

Disinilah Hinata sekarang duduk berdua dalam mobil Ino bersama pemiliknya. Keduanya nampak sedang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Apa yang tadi diucapkan Minato-sama padamu Hinata?" ujar Ino tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan.

"Tidak ada hanya mengucapkan terimakasih atas membantu perusahaannya waktu itu" jawab Hinata tanpa melihat kearah Ino.

Ino hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Apakah kamu sudah tahu, bahwa teman kita Sakura dan Sasuke akan menikah?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba lagi membuat kini perhatian Hinata fokus seutuhnya pada Ino.

"Be…Benarkah itu Ino?" begitulah tanggapan Hinata yang begitu sangat terkejut dengan berita yang dibawakan oleh sahabatnya ini.

"Eeuummm memang itu kenyataannya Hinata. Dann oh iya ini undangannya" Inopun menyerahkan undangan berwarna pink senada dengan rambut Sakura.

"Ta..Tapikan umur mereka masih…."

"Jika sudah saling mencintai masalah umur tidak dipermasalahkan Hinata. Merekakan sudah menginjak umur 19 tahun. Biarlah"

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum seraya masih menatap undangan yang masih ada ditangannya.

 _'Bagaimana dengan dia?'_

Sebersit pertanyaan muncul dalam benak Hinata.

 _'Iisshhh apasih yang aku pikirkan. Tidak penting'_

.

.

.

"AAPPPAAAA. Sa…Sakura ka..Kau akan menikah dengan Sasuke?" nampak Naruto begitu terkejut setelah mendengar penuturan yang diucapkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Eeuummmm emang itu kenyataannya kami akan menikah akhir bulan ini" Sakura begitu antusias memberitahukan kabar gembiranya seraya menggaet lengan kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum datar menanggapinya.

"Ka…Kalau begitu selamat ya" kali ini Naruto harus menelan pil yang amat terasa pahit, kenyataan mencambuknya begitu kejam.

"Gomen waktu itu tidak memberikan jawabanku secara langsung. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan persahabatan kita yang sudah lama kita bina ini. Gomenne Natuto" kembali Sakura mengingatkan Naruto dengan pernyataan cintanya waktu itu.

"Hahaha itu tidak apa-apa ko." Kecewa. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang.

"Hhhaaahhhh bagus deh aku lega mendengarnya. Kalau begitu antar kami membeli keperluan yu" Sakurapun pergi dengan menyeret dua pria yang ada disisi kanan dan kirinya.

.

.

.

Hinata kini sedang beristirahat disofa merah miliknya. Pandangannya menerawang kedepan seolah-olah dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tangan kanannya megelus pelan perut yang masih rata.

"Apakah aku harus memeriksanya ya? Jika iya apakah nanti tidak akan ditanyakan kemana suamiku? Aaarrgghhh aku bingung harus bagaimana ini. Aku juga ingin mengetahui perkembangannya. Meskipun dari awal aku tidak menginginkannya tapi jika anak ini sudah diberikan padaku, aku harus menerimanya" ucap Hinata terlihat bingung sekali.

"Bagaimana ini?" lanjutnya lagi.

10 menit…. 20 menit…. 30 menit…

"Baiklah aku akan memeriksakannya" akhirnya setelah menimbang-nimbangkan dan memikirkan banyak hal Hinata bertekad untuk memeriksakan kandungannya itu.

Disambarnya cardigan lavender panjang yang menggantung dalam lemarinya, Hinata berjalan keluar apartemennya. Dengan menggunakan dress selutut dan cardigan lavendernya untuk menutupi perut. Hinata melangkah keluar dengan yakin.

...

Mobil merah menyala itu nampak berjalan begitu cepat. Jalanan yang tidak banyak kendaraan itu membuat sang pengemudi bisa bebas membawa kendaraannya.

Air muka keterkejutan dan kekesalan nampak jelas disana.

Pria dengan surai kuning menyala itu menggeram menahan kekesalan. Setelah mengantar sahabatnya berbelanja Naruto memutuskan untuk segera pulang kerumah. Tak sampai di belokan pandangannya teralihkan dengan seorang wanita yang sedang berjalan ditrotoar.

"Bukankah itu Hinata?" gumam Naruto melihat orang yang seperti Hinata.

Tatapannya tak lepas dari gerak-gerik wanita itu. Rambut yang sempat menutupi wajahnya yang cantik tersibakan oleh angin siang kala itu. "Ternyata benar itu Hinata. Dia mau kemana ya?" lanjut Naruto lagi seraya memelankan laju mobilnya kini.

Tanpa Hinata sadari Naruto membuntuti langkahnya.

 ** _Ruang Kandungan._**

Itulah yang tertera jelas dalam pintu dengan nuansa putih. Di salah satu ranjang pasien terbaring seorang wanita muda dengan surai indigo panjangnya. Nampaknya kandungan wanita muda itu tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kandunganmu baik-baik saja janinnya sehat" ujar sang dokter dengan paras cantiknya.

"Syukurlah" ujar Hinata bernafas lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong suaminya kemana ko tidak kelihatan mengantar" inilah, akhirnya kata-kata menakutkan yang tidak ingin Hinata dengar terucap juga.

"A…Ano suamiku sedang kerja" Bohong Hinata.

"Aahhh benar juga ya. Baiklah ini hasil USGnya. Jaga baik-baik ya calon malaikat kecilnya" senyum tulus dari dokter cantik itu diperlihatkan pada Hinata.

Hinata merasa senang dengan prilaku yang diberikan dokter kandungannya ini.

Disisi lain diluar ruangan kandungan itu nampaklah seorang pria yang menyandar pada sisi tembok ruangan. Tatapannya menerawang keatas seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ruang kandungan ya? Ternyata firasatku selama ini memang benar adanya" ucapnya terdengar lirih "aku harus bertanggung jawab" lanjutnya lagi.

 **Kkrreekk!** Terdengar pintu terbuka.

Naruto yang mendengarnya terkejut dan seketika menyembunyikan dirinya. Keluarlah seseorang dalam ruangan itu dengan raut muka berseri. Langkahnya terasa ringan dengan apa yang dialaminya sekarang.

Hinata. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat printan USG kandungannya.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan yang sedang memegang foto USGannya ditarik paksa oleh seseorang. Selembar foto melayang dari tangan putih Hinata. Orang yang menarik tangannya mengambil foto itu dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

Mata Hinata terbelalak begitu terkejut melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Orang yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini, orang yang saat ini enggan untuk dia temui, dia adalah ayah dari janin yang ia kandung.

"Na….Naruto?" gumamnya lirih.

"Ini?" tunjuk Naruto pada foto yang ada digenggamannya.

"I….Itu bukan apa-apa. Kembalikan" Hinata mencoba meraih foto tersebut.

Tangan Hinata seakan mengapai tangan Naruto yang mengangkat tinggi foto tersebut.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk berdua saling menatap lurus kedepan dalam keheningan. Dalam mobil yang sunyi suasana seakan kacau balau.

"Benarkah ini Hinata? Aku akan bertanggungjawab apapun yang terjadi. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji?" ucap Naruto sambil menatap Hinata.

 **Tess…..**

Satu tetes air mata mengalir dikedua pipi Hinata. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Perasaannya tidak menentu. Pikiran dan hatinya terasa sakit dengan perkataan yang barusan Naruto ucapkan.

Naruto yang melihat keadaan Hinata merasa iba dan merasa bersalah atas apa yang sudah menimpa Hinata dengan kelakuannya. Langsung saja Naruto membawa tubuh ringkih itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

Hinata kaget dengan apa yang sekarang tengah Naruto lakukan. Disisi lain dia merasa nyaman ada dalam pelukannya. Namun apakah dia sanggup jika menerima kenyataan bahwa hati pria yang sedang memeluknya ini bukan untuknya? Hinata tahu itu. Tidak. Dia sangat tahu. Bahwa hatinya hanya milik seorang wanita berambut pink itu.

Hinata mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Gomen tidak seharusnya kamu melakukan hal ini. Gomen aku harus pergi" dengan cepat Hinata langsung membuka pintu mobil dan kabur darinya.

Naruto yang tidak sempat menahan Hinata hanya bisa menundukan kepala distir mobil. Tangannya masih memegang hasil foto USG Hinata.

Tatapannya terfokus pada foto tersebut. Sebersit perasaan ingin memiliki menyelimuti hatinya. Bagaimanapun janjin yang dikandung Hinata adalah anaknya bukan?

"Aku harus bertanggungjawab" dengan segera Naruto langsung membanting stir dan menaruh foto itu dalam dompetnya.

.

.

.

Menjelang hari bahagia sahabatnya ini, Naruto tidak henti-hentinya gelisah. Entah apa yang dirasakannya.

Sedari tadi kaki jenjangnya tak berhenti bulak-balik dalam ruangan pribadi miliknya.

Perasaannya tidak menentu. Apakah dia harus bahagia atau malah sebaliknya? Hatinya kembali merasakan sakit.

Keadaan harus memaksanya untuk mendampingi sang mempelai pria. Sasuke. Itu sahabat sejatinya. Sahabat yang sedari kecil selalu bersamanya. Menemani dimanapun kapanpun dia butuhkan. Dia bagaikan seorang kakak yang pengertian baginya.

Namun apa yang sekarang dia dapatkan? Sahabat sejatinya akan menikah dengan wanita yang disukainya juga. Kenapa kedua sahabatnya ini mengkhianatinya? Apakah tidak pentingkah persahabatan yang sudah susah payah mereka bina? Bisa-bisanya mereka menjalin hubungan tana sepengetahuan darinya. Sampai-sampai dia juga mempunyai perasaan pada Sakura.

"Aarrggghhhh" diapun frustasi menjambak rambut kuningnya sendiri.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah aku harus membiarkannya pergi atau merebutnya?" gumam Naruto yang kehilangan akal diucapan terakhirnya.

 **Ppllaassshhh!** Selembar foto melayang dan jatuh tepat dihadapan Naruto.

Tertegun. Itu yang sedang ia lakukan. Seakan tidak percaya hasil foto dari USGan Hinata jatuh dihadapannya begitu saja yang sempat ia taruh diatas meja. Tangannya terurur untuk membawa foto tersebut.

"Semoga pilihan yang aku lakukan ini benar" kakinya kini langsung dia langkahkan keluar kamar.

Tbc…

 _"Kejutan kehidupan memang membuat siapa saja yang menerimanya seakan tidak percaya. Hal bahagia hal menyedihkan sudah Tuhan atur semuanya. Namun dibalik itu semua kita harus percaya bahwa semua pemberian dari Tuhan itu adalah rencana-Nya yang paling membuat kita bahagia."_

 **A/N : Bagaimana? semoga tidak mengecewakan ya. jangan lupa di reviews oke. jaa :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Haii minna ketemu lagi nih**

 **Dilanjut lagi nih semoga suka ya** ? ﾟﾘﾊ?

 _'Aku mencoba menyembunyikan semua debran yang tengah aku rasakan sekarang. Dia. Seseorang yang ingin aku lupakan nyatanya datang dan membawa semua kehidupanku untuk masuk kedalam kehidupannya. Bagaikan musim dingin dan akan memasuki musim panas. Itulah kehidupanku'_

Diruangan yang sangat luas ini nampak orang-orang begitu menikmati suasana. Senyum merekah mereka tampilkan untuk kedua mempelai. Dari para pengusaha tinggi, orang-orang yang berpangkat, dan kerabat turut hadir memeriahkan pesta Pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura. Kedua mempelai nampak bahagia.

Sakura yang begitu cantik nan anggun menggunaan gaun putih panjangnya dengan rambut merah mudanya yang disanggul dan dipercantik mahkota kecil diatasnya. Tak lupa juga Sasuke yang nampak gagah dengan toxedo putihnya. Berdiri berdampingan dialtar menyambut tamu yang datang. Tak lupa sahabat mereka yang setia disisinya. Naruto. Selalu mengumbar senyum pada kedua mempelai. Terlihat Naruto ikhlas dengan semua keadaan yang menimpanya.

 _'Berikutnya aku yang akan seperti ini'_ batinnya.

Diarah kanan mereka terlihat dua wanita sedang menuju kearah Sakura dan Sasuke. Hinata dan Ino. Mereka datang dengan senyum mereka diwajahnya. Hinata terlihat cantik dengan dress hitam selututnya dengan rambut yang sengaja dia gerai, Hinata memang memilih dress hitam untuk sedikit menyembunyikan kehamilan yang masih berusia 1 bulan ini. Tak kalah dengan Hinata, Inopun nampak cantik dengan menggunakan dress berwarna senada dengan rambutnya yang hari ini sengaja dia sanggulkan.

Naruto kaget sekaligus terpesona dengan kedatangan Hinata. Mata biru itu tidak henti-hentinya menatap meneliti setiap inci tubuh Hinata.

 _'Tidak kelihatan'_ pikirnya.

"Kkyyyaaa Sakura-chan Sasuke-kun, selamat ya atas pernikahan kalian. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian menikah. Kalian berdua ini memang pintar menyembunyikan rahasia ya" rajuk Ino yang memeluk Sakura.

"Hahaha iya makasih Ino-chan. Kami memang sengaja merahasiakannya. Tahukan fans girl Sasuke, bisa gawat kalau mereka tahu kalau kami pacaran" balas Sakura seraya menyenggol lengan kanan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan konsonan dua huruf favoritnya "hn"

"Hahahaa betul juga." Ucap Ino kembali.

"Sakura Sasuke selamat ya atas pernikahan kalian" akhirnya Hinata mengeluarkan suara indahnya juga.

"Aahhh Hinata. Arigato. Aku kira kamu tidak akan datang" jawab Sakura.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menimpali.

Naruto hanya diam tidak banyak bicara setelah kedatangan Hinata dan Ino disini. Sampai pada pandangan Ino akhirnya menatap keberadaan si surai kuning ini.

"Eeehhhh Naruto. Sejak kapan kamu berdiri disini?" tanya Ino merasa penasaran.

Hinata yang mendengar nama Naruto langsung membalikan kepalanya untuk melihat orang tersebut.

Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa sedari tadi juga Naruto memang sudah ada disini. Kaliaann ini…..

"Aku dari tadi sudah disini I-n-o-c-h-a-n" jawab Naruto menekan nama Ino.

"Hahaha aku tidak melihatmu sih. Gomen." Ino hanya terkikik menanggapinya.

"Gomen aku akan pergi kesana dulu ya" ujar Hinata tiba-tiba dan langsung pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

Ino hanya mengangkat bahunya.

.

 _'Kenapa dia ada disini?'_ tanya Hinata dalam hatinya setelah ia berada diluar gedung.

Tangannya mengusap perutnya. Kepalanya merasa pusing. Dan sesuatu ingin keluar kembali dari mulutnya. Buru-buru Hinata langsung mencari toilet.

.

"Dia kemana ya?" gumam Naruto yang sudah ada diluar juga. Tatapannya meneliti kesemua penjuru taman untuk menemukan seseorang yang ia cari.

Disinalah dia berada. Sedang duduk dibangku taman seraya memegang kepalanya. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju dia. Tanpa ia sadari Naruto sudah sampai dan duduk disampingnya.

Nampaknya pusing dikepala Hinata tidak kunjung reda juga. Badannya merasa lemas untuk sekedar dia ajak berjalan. Andaikan ada seseorang yang mengantarkannya pulang Hinata pasti akan sangat bersyukur sekali.

Hinata merasa ada orang lain disini. Kepalanya dia tengokan kearah samping. Dan benar saja disampingnya sudah duduk seseorang yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanyanya yang membuat Hinata tertegun.

"A….Aku. Aku tidak apa-apa" jawabnya seraya memalingkan tatapannya kearah lain.

"Aku lihat kamu sepertinya kurang sehat" ujar Naruto kembali.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala tidak kuasa untuk membalas ucapan Naruto barusan.

Diam sejenak. Keduanya tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Sampai pada Naruto terkejut dengan erangan yang Hinata lontarkan.

"Aarrgghhh." Erang Hinata seraya memegang kepalanya.

"Hinata, kamu kenapa?" Naruto nampak cemas dibuatnya.

"Antarkan aku pulang. Aku ingin istirahat. Aku mohon" pinta Hinata.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto langsung membopong tubuh Hinata untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

 _'Ino-chan aku pulang duluan ya ada suatu urusan'_ isi pesan singkat Hinata untuk Ino.

"Hhaahhh dia ninggalin aku" nampak wanita dengan surai kuning itu cemberut setelah menerima pesan dari sahabatnya.

"Siapa?" ujar pria berwajah pucat disampingnya.

"Hinata ninggalin aku Sai" jawab Ino pada Sai pria disampingnya.

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Ada akukan?" senyum itu ia perlihatkan pada Ino.

Ino hanya mngangguk dan membalas senyuman Sai yang entah apa artinya.

.

.

.

"Lebih baik kamu berbaringlah dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan obat dan makan untukmu" ujar Naruto yang sudah tiba dan menidurkan Hinata diapartemennya.

Setelah Hinata baring di king size miliknya, 20 menit berlalu dan Naruto sudah kembali dengan membawa semangkuk bubur dan obat di nampan. Hinata yan melihatnya merasa tersentuh dengan prilakuan yang diberikannya. Hinata bangkit dan bersandar pada ranjangnya.

"Arigato. Aku sudah merepotkanmu" ujar Hinata.

"Tidak apa. Ini semua juga demi anakku" entah ada angin dari mana Naruto bisa-bisanya mengucapkan hal itu.

Hinata langsung membelalakan matanya dan tertegun. Naruto yang melihat perubahan sikap Hinata langsung berujar kembali.

"Aku akan bertanggungjawab. Maka dari itu menikahlah denganku"

Hinata semakin terbelalak dan menganga dibuatnya.

Aapppaaa? Menikah? Tahukah Naruto apa yang barusan dia ucapkan?

"Me…Menikah? Kamu tahu apa arti ucapan yang barusan kamu katakan? Kamu akan membawa hidupku masuk kedalam kehidupanmu. Apakah kamu mengerti?" Hinata seakan tidak percaya dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Aku tahu, bahkan aku sangat tahu. Aku sudah benar-benar mempertimbangkannya maka dari itu aku berani mengucapkannya. Aku juga tidak ingin anak itu lahir tanpa ayah" tercetak dengan jelas air muka keseriusan disana.

Hati Hinata tergerak seketika. Perasaan hangat menjalar disana. Melihat kesungguhan yang Naruto benar-benar perlihatkan. Tangannya kembali mengelus perut itu. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum seketika. Lama Hinata tidak menjawab, sampai pada akhirnya dia memutuskan sesuatu yang akan merubah kehidupannya.

"Baiklah demi anak ini aku akan menerima pertanggungjawabanmu"

"Arigato. Dua minggu lagi kita akan mempersiakan pesta pernikahan kita"

Hinata hanya mengangguk patuh pada keputusan yang Naruto buat.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang berdua mengucapkan janji suci sehidup semati. Namun nyatanya pernikahan mereka hanya dihadiri oleh saksi semata. Tidak ada tamu undangan, tidak ada gaun yang cantik hanya seadanya. Mereka berdua memutuskan hanya mereka berdua saja yang tahu. Mengingat minggu lalu Naruto baru diangkat menjadi Direktur muda diperusahaan ayahnya.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menerimanya saja, namun nyatanya jauh dilubuk hatinya paling dalam dia juga menginginkan pernikahan yang sedikit mewah.

.

Selesai mereka berdua mengadakan pernikahan sederhana mereka akhirnya keduanya sampai diapartemen mewah milik Naruto pribadi.

Naruto maupun Hinata sudah sepakat untuk menghuni apartemen Naruto.

Barang-barang milik Hinata sudah diangkut dan dipindahkan keapartemen baru miliknya bersama Naruto. Entah seperti apa sekarang perasaannya yang jelas hanya 1 perasaan Hinata rasakan. Bahagia.

Mungkin perasaan cintanya terhadap Naruto masih sama seperti dahulu. Perasaan itu tidak mungkin dengan mudah untuk Hinata lupakan. Dalam pandangan mata Hinata, Naruto yang sedang membereskan barang-barang mereka ia merasa sangat bahagia. Jujur disisi lain Hinata merasa bersyukur dengan kejadian yang dialaminya. Pasalnya kini dia benar-benar sudah menikah dengan pria yang sangat dicintainya. Egois? Ya memang bisa dibilang begitu.

Suasana canggung sangat jelas tercipta disana. Antara Naruto maupun Hinata keduanya tidak ada yang mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

 _'Aaadduuuhhhh bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini semua pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san ya?'_ batin Naruto berucap melihat Hinata yang sedang memandang pemandangan lewat jendela apartemennya.

Hinata yang merasa diperhatikan akhirnya menatap kearah Naruto. Terkejut, dirinya diperhatikan seperti itu oleh Naruto.

"Na….Narutokun ada apa?" tanyanya yang seketika membuat Naruto tersentak seketika.

"Aahhh tidak apa-apa ko"

"Eeuummmm baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan makan malam dulu" ujar Hinata dan melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur mengingat hari juga mulai beranjak malam.

.

Disini Naruto dan Hinata duduk saling berhadapan dan menyantap makan malam mereka. Hening. Lagi-lagi suasana itu menyelimuti mereka kembali. Sampai akhirnya Naruto berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Ternyata kamu pintar memasak ya Hinata. Masakanmu enakk" puji Naruto dan melayangkan senyum ceria pada Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat kelakuan Naruto hanya bisa merona. "A…Arigato"

Kembali Naruto memperhatikan gelagat Hinata. Jika dipikir sedari tadi Hinata tidak menyentuh makannannya sedikitpun. Itu membuat Naruto semakin bingung.

"Apakah kamu tidak lapar? Seharusnya kamu makan sedari tadi kamukan belum makan" ujarnya.

Hinata tersentak sejetika. "A…Aahhh aku memang sedang tidak ingin makan. Setiap kali ingin memakannya, rasanya perutku tidak menerimanya... Eeuuummm sebenarnya aku sangat ingin makan ramen sekarang" pinta Hinata dengan malu-malu seraya memainkn kedua telunjuknya.

"Apaa? Aahhh tidak tidak. Apakah kamu tahu jika ramen itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Meskipun aku juga suka, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sudah jarang memakannya. Terlebih lagi sekarang kamukan lagi….. Mengandung"

"Ta..Tapi aku sangat menginginkannya. Ini adalah permintaan dari anakmu juga" dengan berani Hinata berucap lantang seperti itu pada Naruto dan meninggalkannya sendiri di meja makan. Naruto yang mendengar dan melihatnya tidak percaya.

.

"Iiissshhhhh apaan sih dia itu ini jugakan keinginan anaknya. Aku tahu ramen memang tidak baik tapi jika permintaannya seperti itu bagaimana" gerutu Hinata seraya mengelus perutnya.

Sejenak Hinata menutup matanya yang keberadaannya kini ada di balkon dan duduk dikursi. Tanpa Hinata sadari aroma ramen tiba-tiba saja masuk dan tercium oleh indra penciumannya. Mata indah itu kini ia buka kembali untuk melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Matanya terbelalak seketika setelah melihat Naruto sedang berjongkok dan membawakan semangkuk ramen untuk Hinata. Asap panasnya masih mengepul disana aromanya sungguh membuat Hinata tidak tahan untuk segera menyantapnya. Dengan cepat tangan Hinata langsung menyambar ramen itu.

Naruto yang melihat itu tidak percaya sama sekali. Hinata memakan ramen dengan begitu lahapnya. Tercetak diwajah cantik itu rona bahagia terpancar. Naruto terkikik dibuatnya.

"Gomen aku tadi melarangmu. Aku tidak tahu jika wanita ngidam itu permintaannya harus segera dipenuhi jika tidak maka bayinya nanti akan ngecess. Maka dari itu aku tidak mau anakku nanti seperti itu. Gomen" tanpa sadar Naruto membelai rambut panjang Hinata dengan sayangnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya paling dalam dia bahagia sangat bahagia malah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Naruto.

"Sudah makannya? Kalau gitu cepat masuk kedalam angin malam tidak baik bagi kesehatan" ujar Naruto membawa Hinata masuk kedalam.

.

Keduanya sudah masuk kembali kedalam apartemen dan sudah berada dikamar. Jangan berpikiran jika mereka berdua satu kamar itu salah nyatanya meskipun kini mereka sudah menikah tetapi Naruto sudah mempersiapkan dua kamar untuk dirinya dan juga Hinata.

Alasannya mungkin Naruto menikah bukan atas dasar cinta melainkan perasaan besalah atas apa yang diperbuatnya. Bertanggungjawab adalah pilihan terbaiknya. Mereka tidur dengan nyenyaknya tanpa ada beban sedikitpun.

Pagi sudah menjelang, cahaya hangat menyinari pemuda yang sedang tidur begitu lelapnya. Tidurnya harus terganggu dengan aroma masakan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Kelopak mata itu perlahan menampilkan mata biru itu. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung melangkahkan kaki keluar.

Matanya kini menatap sosok wanita yang baru sehari menjadi istrinya itu, sekarang tengah memasak sarapan dengan lihainya. Merasa ada yang mendekat Hinata menengokan kepalanya.

"Kamu sudah bangun? Lebih baik cuci mukamu dulu atau lebih bagus kamu mandi dulu sebelum sarapan" perintah Hinata dengan lembutnya.

Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan seperti itu merasa senang, ada rasa hangat menjalar dihatinya.

"Eeuuummm baiklah. Ide yang bagus, terlebih sekarang aku harus berangkat kerja" Naruto langsung melesat pergi kekamar mandi. Hinata hanya tersenyum dibuatnya.

Tak sampai setengah jam kini Naruto sudah kembali ke meja makan dengan pakian kantornya. Hianta yang melihat Naruto berpenampilan seperti itu langsung merona, terpesona dengan kharisma yang terpancar dari dalam diri Naruto.

Aroma parfum yang maskulin membuat pikiran Hinata menjadi tenang dan nyaman dibuatnya.

Dengan lahap kembali Naruto menikmati makanan yang dimasak oleh Hinata. Hinata merasa senang jika ternyata masakannya disukai oleh Naruto. Namun dirinya sama sekali tidak makan sedikitpun, rasa mualnya menolak makanan apa saja dilahapnya.

"Kamu tidak makan lagi Hinata" Hianta hanya menggeleng mendengar ucapan suaminya itu.

"Hhhoooeeekkkkk" dan yah inilah kebiasaannya setiap pagi mual yang teramat sangat.

Hinata langsung berlari kewastafel yang tak jauh dimeja makannya. Naruto yang melihat itu merasa sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata.

"Apakah kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Eeuuummmm aku sudah biasa seperti ini. Awal mula kehamilan memang seperti ini" jawab Hianta. Naruto hanya mengangguk anggukan kepala, dan memijit mijit leher Hinata membantunya supaya rasa mual itu hilang.

Setelah mendingan Naruto membantu Hinata menuju kamarnya. Dengan telaten Naruto membaringkan tubuh Hinata dan menyelimutinya.

"Lebih baik kamu istirahat dulu. Aku buatin kamu bubur dulu ya" sebelum Naruto beranjak pergi tangannya di tahan oleh Hinata.

"Tidak usah biar aku saja nanti sendiri lebih baik kamu berangkat kerja saja. Jika nanti kamu telat Tou-sanmu pasti akan curiga" ujar Hinata dengan nada serak.

"Tapi Hinata kamu kan_"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto sudah biasa" ujar Hinata memotong perkataan Naruto dan memberikannya senyum terbaiknya. Naruto yang melihat senyuman itu menjadi luluh seketika dan menuruti perkataan Hinata tadi.

"Eeuumm baiklah. Tapi jaga dirimu baik-baik"

"Iya.. Ariga_" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengecup kening Hinata dengan lembutnya dan langsung melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar Hinata.

Hinata terbengong tak percaya dengan apa yang diperbuat Naruto padanya setelah tersadar kembali Hinata tersenyum dan merona dibuatnya.

.

"Apa yang barusan aku lakukan?" gumam Naruto yang kini sudah berada didalam mobilnya.

 **Kkkrrriiinnngggg!**

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel hitam miliknya berdering menandakan telpon masuk. Tanpa dia lihat siapa yang nelpon tangannya langsung menerima panggilan itu.

"NNNAAARRRUUUTTTTOOOOO" Terdengar teriakan yang sangat dikenalnya disebrang sana spontan Naruto langsung menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya yang beberapa detik yang lalu membuat telinganya berdenging.

"Aaahhhh Kaa-san. Ada apa?"

"Ada apa katamu. Kaa-san tidak mau tahu kamu pulang sekarang"

 **Klik!** Telpon ditutup.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Naruto langsung menancap gas melajukan mobilnya.

.

Naruto langsung berlari setelah ia keluar dari mobil yang sudah ia parkir. Perasaannya sedikit takut mengingat bahwa sudah 2 hari ini dia tidak pulang kerumah. Pasti ibunya akan marah besar terlebih lagi Naruto tidak memberitahukan keberadaannya.

 **Krek!** Pintu terbuka.

Disana terlihat dua orang yang berbeda gender sedang duduk disofa tengah menghadapnya. Sang ibu berkacak pinggang melihat anak semata wayangnya ini tiba. Sedangkan sang ayah hanya tersenyum menyambutnya pulang.

"Kemana saja kau 2 hari ini?" ujar Kushina nampak marah pada anaknya ini.

"A…Aku ada di apartemen ko Kaa-san." Jawab Naruto takut-takut jika sudah melihat ibunya ini marah.

"Ngapain?"

"A…Aku hanya ingin beristirahat sebelum aku bekerja ko"

 **Ting!** Kushina tersadar bahwa kini jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 lebih.

"Kkkyyaaa. Kalau begitu kamu harus segera kekantor kalau tidak kamu pasti akan kesiangan. Bisa gawat jika Direktur baru terlebih masih muda kesiangan. Aayyooo cepat kamu segera berangkatt" dorong Kushina pada Naruto. Minato hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan istrinya itu.

"Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu ya Kaa-san. Jaa" ujar Naruto dibalik jendela mobil yang ia buka.

"Eeuumm iya.. Iya jangan lupa kamu pulang kerumah"

"Ha'i" langsung saja Naruto menjalankan mobilnya menuju perusahaan milik Tou-sannya ini.

"Hhhaaahhh untung saja" Naruto menghela nafas terbebas dari amukan Kaa-sannya.

.

Sambutan yang meriah untuk Direktur baru bagi perusahaan Uzumaki ini begitu meriah. Semua pegawai menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Terlebih kaum hawa yang terpesona dengan ketampanan Naruto. Teriakan demi teriakan histeris sedari tadi menggema di gedung itu.

Terlebih saat Naruto memberikan sambutan pada semuanya. Meskipun terbilang masih muda, namun kemampuannya sama dengan mereka. Para client yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Uzumaki juga ikut menyambutnya.

"Arigato minna-san. Aku sangat tersanjung dengan penyambutan ini" ujar Naruto mengakhiri sambutannya.

Setelah acara penyambutan selesai kini Naruto sudah duduk dikursi kebesarannya. Dan mulai menjalankan bagaimana tugas seorang Direktur diperusahaan. Tegang, nampak jelas tercetak disana. Namun Naruto mencoba untuk sesantai. Mungkin.

Berbeda dengan Hinata. Sepeninggalan Naruto dirinya hanya bisa terbaring tak berdaya di tempat tidur. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas. Namun ia paksakan untuk bangkit guna membuat bubur untuk asupan baginya dan juga bayinya. Dengan langkah yang terseok Hinata mencoba berjalan menuju dapur. Dengan kekuatuan yang dipunyanya ia sebisa mungkin untuk mengaduk buburnya.

Setelah semanya selesi dan Hinata juga telah melahap bubur, badannya merasa agak mendingan namun masih saja dirinya merasa lemah. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk berbaring kembali sambil menunggu Naruto pulang.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore itu artinya sebenar lagi Naruto akan segera pulang. Hinata masih saja terbaring dan tertidur. Tak mendengar jika seseorang masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto. Dahinya berkerut melihat keadaan sekitar yang begitu gelap.

Lampu diruangannya sama sekali tidak di nyalakan oleh tuan rumah. Naruto yang baru pulang langsung menyalakannya dan menyimpan sekantong plastik belanjaan yang tadi ia beli disupermarket.

"Hinata kemana ya?" gumamnya setelah melihat wadah bekas Hinata makan masih ada dimeja makan.

Kakinya dia langkahkan menuju kamar Hinata. Dengan hati-hati Naruto membuka pintu dan mendongakan kepala melihat keadaan penghuni kamar ini. Matanya menangkap sesosok wanita masih terbaring ditempat tidurnya. Ada rasa khawatir menyelimuti hati Naruto saat melihat keadaan Hinata seperti ini. Langsung saja ia melangkah mendekati Hinata dan duduk ditepi king sizenya.

Merasa ada yang mendekati, Hinata dengan perlahan membuka kelopak matanya.

"Aa..Aahh Na…Narutokun kamu sudah pulang?" ujar Hinata dengan seraknya dan memaksakan untuk duduk.

"Iya aku baru saja pulang" jawab Naruto dan membantu Hinata untuk duduk.

"Kamu benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"A…Aku hanya lemas saja ko Narutokun"

"Benarkah?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Naruto.

"Aku harap kamu benar-benar tidak apa-apa karna aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada anakku"

 _'Aahhh jadi Narutokun hanya mengkhawatirkan anaknya saja. Aku kira dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan aku_ ' batin Hinata. _'Iiisshhh apa sih malah baguskan jika dia juga menyayangi anaknya'_ lanjutnya.

"Hinata kamu melamun?" tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"A…Aku tidak melamun ko" jawabnya terbata.

"Baiklah. Oh ya aku membelikan susu hamil loh diminum ya"

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu, bulan berganti bulan. Setiap waktu setiap harinya Naruto selalu menemani Hinata. Mengecek kandungannya, menemaninya belanja dan lain sebagainya. Semua aktivitas ia lalui bersama Hinata. Hinata yang kandungannya kini sudah menginjak 6 bulan membuat aura kecantikannya semakin terpancar.

Dan perasaan aneh mulai menyelimuti hati Naruto. Bagaimana tidak jika setiap waktu dihabisi dengan Hinata. Jika dulu hanya perasaan bersalah yang menyarang mungkin kini perasaan suka mulai tumbuh dihatinya.

Bahkan dikantorpun Naruto suka menghubungi Hinata menanyakan keadaannya dan sang jabang bayi. Walaupun kadang Naruto harus merelakan istrinya sendirian di apartemen guna mencegah kecurigaan bagi Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya.

Tentu saja Naruto membuat alasan jika ia ingin menginap bersama istrinya. Dengan beralasan bahwa ia ada tugas kantor dan tidak ingin diganggu. Jika sudah menyangkut soal kantor Kushina maupun Minato tidak mempermasalahkannya. Seperti hari ini Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur diapartemennya dengan Hinata tentunya. Malam ini ia habiskan berdua dengan Hinata. Keberadaan mereka ada di balkon apartemen memandang langit yang hitam dihiasi bintang bertaburan yang berkelap kelip.

Naruto yang sengaja tengah menidurkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan Hinata begitu sangat menikmai terlebih Hinata membelai surai kuningnya dengan begitu lembut.

Matanya yang terpejam menandakan bahwa dia sangat menikmati sentuhan demi sentuhan tangan Hinata. Naruto merasakan pergerakan. Hinata meringis, membuat Naruto membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Hinata kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Hihihi tidak ko Narutokun. Aku hanya kaget saja. Bayinya menendang perutku"

"Aahhh benarkah?"

"Eeuuummm" Hinata mengangguk. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya yang masih dipangkuan Hinata untuk melihat perut Hinata yang mulai membesar.

Naruto mengelusnya perlahan dan mengecup perut Hinata begitu lama. Hinata merona. Ia merasa begitu bahagia diperlkukan seperti ini oleh Naruto. Ia tak percaya bahwa dulu Naruto yang selalu cuek padanya kini menjadi begitu hangat.

"Malaikat kecil Tou-san jangan nakal ya. Kasian tuh Kaa-sanmu kesakitan" ujar Naruto yang mencoba berinteraksi dengan sang bayi.

Hinata hanya tersenyum bahagia melihatnya. "Wwaahh dia berhenti menendang Narutokun"

"Benarkah?"

"Eeuumm. Ternyata dia sangat menikamati sentuhanmu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengelusnya lagi"

Malam ini adalah malam bahagia bagi mereka. Terlebih bagi Hinata. Semua orang pasti tidak akan menyangka jika sepasang suami istri ini menikah atas sebuah kecelakaan yang tidak diinginkan.

Bahkan mungkin sang bintang merasa iri dengan kemesraan yang dilakukan oleh pasangan suami istri ini. Semilir angin menemani kehangat mereka. Semuanya hanya menjadi saksi bisu kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari mereka malam ini.

Tbc…

'Kehangatan sebuah keluarga memang tidak ada bandingannya. Semuanya merasa tidak berarti jika sudah bersama keluarga. Momen seperti itulah yang sejatinya sampai kapanpun akan selalu teringat dan tersimpan didalam hati.'

 **Numpang lewat** : oh iya, eventnya ada dimana ya? di fbkah?

 **Ana** : Arigato sudah merivews :)

Bagaimana minna? semoga suka ya ? jangan lupa reviewsnya ya. arigato yang udah mereviews fic sebelumnya. ? ﾟﾘﾉ?

Sampai jumpa lagi. Jaa ? ﾟﾑﾋ


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto, Hinata**

 **Haii, minna kembali lagi dengan ceritaku yang absurd ini ? ﾟﾘﾊ**

 **Arigato yang udah nunggu dengan kelanjutannya ? langsung baca saja ya ? ﾟﾘﾉ**

 _"Sungguh aku tidak menyangka jika kehiduapanku seperti ini. Aku merasa jika dia akhirnya bisa menerima ku. Namun pada kenyataannya dia tidak lain hanya sekedar kasihan. Apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja?"_

Malam kemarin adalah malam yang sangat membahagiakan bagi Hinata. Kenyamanan, kehangatan, dan kebersamaan sungguh benar-benar sangat Hinata rasakan. Mungkinkah Naruto sudah menerima cintanya? Apakah secepat itu? Entahlah yang jelas hanya Narutolah yang tahu.

Pagi sudah menjelang. Suara kicauan burung sedikit mengusik tidur nyenayak wanita muda yang kini tengah berbadan dua. Hinata meregangkan badannya melemaskan urat-uratnya yang terasa sangat kaku. Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Matanya sedikit menyipit tat kala cahaya matahari terbit sedikit masuk kedalam jendela kamarya.

Hinata turun dari ranjang, untuk segera menyiapkan sarapan pagi baginya dan bagi suaminya. Itulah yang sekarang menjadi tugasnya. Sedikit membutuhkan tenaga untuk ia bisa bangkit dari duduknya mengingat bobot tubuhnya yang mulai bertambah.

 **Krreekk!**

Pintu dibuka perlahan. Satu pandangan yang Hinata tatap saat keluar dari kamarnya. Kosong. Itulah kesan petama yang Hinata lihat. Entah kenapa firasat Hinata mengatakan jika sang suami sudah tidak ada dirumah.

Kaki Hinata melangkah menuju kamar Naruto.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Hinata mencoba mengetuk pintunya. Namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Na...Narutokun apakah kamu ada didalam?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Masih sama tidak ada jawaban. Dengan sangat penasaran akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar Naruto.

"Narutokun?" ucap Hinata seraya menengokan kepalanya untuk melihat keberadaan Naruto.

Dahinya mengkerut saat melihat kenyataan bahwa sang suami tidak ada didalam kamar. Hinata mencoba melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam. Terlihat ada secarik kertas yang diganjal dengan tempat bolpoin. Hinatapun mengambil kertas tersebut.

 _'Aku harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Ada urusan penting yang harus aku selesaikan. Naruto'_

Itulah pesan singkat yang Hinata baca.

"Kemana dia pergi?" gumam Hinata dan berlalu dari kamar Naruto.

.

Bahan masakan yang ada didalam rumah itu sudah hampir habis. Hanya ada telur dan beberapa sayuran. Hinata memutuskan untuk sarapan nasi goreng seorang diri. Mukanya menampilkan raut kecewa karna Naruto tidak bersamanya untuk menemaninya sarapan.

"Seharusnya ia ada disini. Hahh tapi ya tak apalah" ujar Hinata.  
"Oh iya, aku harus segera berbelanja" lanjutnya lagi.

.

.

.

Dalam sebuah ruangan terdapat dua orang berbeda gender. Salah satu memiliki surai kuning dengan tiga garis dimasing-masing pipinya. Dan yang satunya lagi memiliki surai berwarna merah jambu dengan mata berwarna hijau pekat. Sang wanita terlihat sedang menangis, terbukti dengan tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Suara isak tangis terdengar disana.

Sang pria hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya mencoba memberika sedikit ketenangan.

"Sudahlah Sakura, aku yakin Sasuke disana pasti baik-baik saja. Kita do'akan yang terbaik"

"Tapi Naruto kenapa harus secepat ini. Apalagi sekarang a...Aku aku sedang mengandung anaknya"

Mata Naruto membelalak seketika mendengar bahwa sahabatnya tengah mengandung. Entah perasaan apa yang kini ia rasakan. Jujur ia masih sangat menyukai wanita disampingnya.

"Sasukekun.. Kenapa kamu meninggalkan aku dan calon anak kita? Kamu bahkan sudah berjanji akan bersama selamanya.. Hhikss.. Hikss... Kenapa kamu harus meninggal ditempat yang jauh. Bagaimana aku akan membesarkan anak ini tanpa seorang ayah? Hikss...Hikss..." suara Sakura sungguh parau.

Sudah hampir 2 jam setelah mendengar dari anak buahnya bahwa sang suami tewas diperjalanan menuju tempat ia bekerja, tangisnya tidak berhenti-berhenti dan lagi tempat kerjanya jauh dari kota yang mereka tinggali.

Hati Naruto teriris melihat Sakura yang seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya terulur untuk membawa Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Sudahlah Sakura aku yakin Sasuke sudah tenang . Tenang aku yang akan menggantikan posisi Sasuke. Aku akan menjadi ayah bagi anakmu"

 **Deg!**

Perasaan Sakura seketika sedikit menjadi tenang. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, beralih menatap mata biru Naruto.

"Benarkah itu?"

Naruto mengangguk dan menghapus air mata Sakura.

"Sudah, sekarang aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

Sakurapun mengangguk.

.

Dengan menggunakan pakaian santainya Hinata berjalan ditrotoar jalan menuju supermarket terdekat. Rambut indigo panjangnya menari diterbangkan oleh angin siang hari itu. Tak henti senyum ceria ia perlihatkan pada siapa saja yang menyapanya. Sedikit membenarkan cardigan untuk menutupi perutnya yang sudah buncit, Hinata mulai masuk kedalam supermarket.

Namun langkahnya tertahan saat suara yang ia kenal terdengar oleh telinganya. Pandangannya ia alihkan kearah samping. Tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri Hinata melihat sang suami sedang bersama wanita lain.

Keduanya nampak sedang berbincang-bincang. Hinata sembunyi, menyembunyikan dirinya untuk melihat Naruto.

"Arigato ya. Kau memang selalu baik padaku"

"Eeuumm tak perlu sungkan. Kitakan sahabat dari kecil, sudah sewajarnya aku membantumu. Sudah sana masuk istirahatlah. Besok aku akan kesini lagi" jawab Naruto seraya menepuk pangkal kepala Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. Sebelum kakinya melangkah pergi tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto Sakura memeluknya erat. Naruto membelalak dan membalas pelukannya.

"Arigato" ucap Sakura dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

Disisi lain Hinata yang menyaksikan histori Naruto dan Sakura barusan sungguh hatinya serasa ada yang mengoyak-ngoyaknya dengan kunai yang bertubi-tubi. Sakit. Pedih. Perih. Itulah yang Hinata rasakan sekarang. Tangisannya pecah seketika.

Niat awalnya untuk pergi berbelanja pupus sudah. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar Hinata pergi dari sana menuju tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi.

.

Disinilah ia sekarang duduk bersandar dibawah pohon besar seraya menutup kedua matanya, ditemani dengan angin sepoi-sepoi membelai wajahnya seakan mengatakan pada Hinata bahwa kehidupan tak sekejam itu.

"Aaww" Hinata memekik kaget saat sesuatu bergerak dalam perutnya.

Perlahan Hinata mengelus perutnya menenangkan malaikat kecilnya. Air mata masih mengalir dipipi.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa... Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku?" suara parau nan serak itu terlontar. Begitu menyayat hati.

"Apakah aku harus kembali pada kegiatanku? Ino aku ingin kamu membantuku, aku sungguh tidak tahan" gumam Hinata seraya masih mengelus perutnya, mungkin si kecil merasakan kegelisahan Kaa-sannya.

.

.

.

Setelah menenangkan pikirannya, Hinata kembali pulang. Dapat dilihat kini kondisinya tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Pakaiannya lusuh, matanya sembab, wajahnya pucat. Entah berapa lama ia berdiam diri disana.

Saat ia membuka pintu ternyata Naruto belum pulang keapartemennya. Dengan menghela nafas Hinata berjalan gontai menuju kamar. Disana ia lihat ponsel miliknya menyala. Dengan segera ia melihat sebuah pesan masuk.

 _'Hinata malam ini aku tidak pulang. Aku menginap di rumah Kaa-san. Aku harap kamu mengerti.'_

Hinata hanya tersenyum sinis dan mengembalikan ponselnya ditempat semula tanpa membalas pesan dari Naruto.

.

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Aku sudah berjanji untuk membantu Sakura menggantikan Sasuke demi anaknya, tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata? Kenapa aku lupa disaat seperti itu pada Hinata. Aaarrrrggghhhh aku benar-benar bodoh. Baka baka baka" Naruto menjambak rambutnya brutal merasa dirinya tak berguna.

"Aku memang masih menyukai Sakura-chan. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan ada yang aneh di hatiku kalau dekat dengan Hinata. Apakah aku juga menyukainya? Tuhan, lantas siapa yang harus aku pilih?" kegelisahan nampak jelas di raut muka Naruto saat ini.  
Dirinya merasa bisa membagi antara Hinata dan Sakura. Namun apakah ia tahu bahwa seseorang sudah terluka karena perbuatannya.

.

Hari ini adalah hari libur bagi Naruto, dan hari adanya jadwal pemeriksaan kandungan bagi Hinata. Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang keapartemennya setelah berpamitan pada Kushina ibunya dengan alasan kerjaan tentunya.

Dengan sedikit berlari Naruto keluar dari lift untuk segera menemui Hinata. Ia merasakan firasat ada yang tidak beres pada Hinata. Pasalnya ia menghubungi istrinya tak pernah dibalas oleh Hinata.

"Tadaima"

Kakinya berjalan menyusuri setiap ruangan, namun yang ia lihat kekosongan. Keadaannya masih sama seperti kemarin ia tinggalkan. Akhirnya hanya satu tujuan yang ia cari.

Kamar Hinata.

Dengan cepat ia langsung membuka kamarnya.

Matanya tebelalak saat melihat seseorang yang ia kenal terbaring tak berdaya diatas kasurnya.

"Hinata, kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto ada nada kekhawatiran disana.

Sekilas mata bulan Hinata melirik kearahnya dan sedetik kemudian ia palingkan kembali kearah lain. Bukannya menjawab ucapan Naruto, Hinata malah menutup matanya kembali. Kenangan kemarin masih tercetak dengan jelas dalam pikiran Hinata.

Melihat Hinata seperti itu membuat Naruto tidak bisa apa-apa. Ia kali ini sangat ingin bersama Hinata, entah karena apa hanya perasaannya saja yang menginginkan hal itu, tapi nyatanya pikirannya tak bisa lepas untuk segera menuju kediaman Sakura.

Apakah sekarang Naruto sudah menjadi pria yang kejam?

"Eenngghhh" Hinata merintih dan sedikit membuka matanya.

Seketika mata itu langsung terbelalak tat kala melihat Naruto sudah duduk ditepi ranjangnya.

Hinata tidak mengeluaran sepatah katapun. Mulutnya bungkam seakan ada sesuatu yang menghalangi bibirnya.

Sedangkan Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu seakan ada sesuatu yang sangat dikhawatirkan disana.

Jujur saat ini Naruto sangat ingin memeluk istrinya itu. Entah dorongan dari mana tiba-tiba saja tangan tannya membawa tubuh lemah Hinata kedalam pelukannya, seakan ia tidak ingin melihat wanitanya ini menderita. Namun kenyataannya memang ia sudah membuat Hinata menderita.

 **Hinata POV**

Kenapa ini? Kenapa dia memelukku? Tahukah ia bahwa aku sangat membencinya kali ini. Aku tak sanggup jika harus menatap mata itu. Mata yang seolah memberikan harapan jika aku menatapnya. Oh tidak air mataku tumpah lagi sekarang.

"Gomen, gomennasai"

Kenapa dia meminta maaf? Apakah ia tahu kesalahannya?

"Gomen karna aku tidak pulang semalam. Aku tidak tahu jika kamu akan seperti ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

ohh tidak tidak kenapa ia membuatku dengan mudahnya memaafkannya. Perlakuannya saat ini seakan membuatku nyaman dalam pelukannya. Tak kusangka akupun membalas pelukannya ini.

Apakah aku sudah lupa dengan kejadian kemarin?

Kulihat ia menatapku sekarang.

"Apakah kamu tak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya. Masih berat jika untuk berucap.

"Aku mohon bicaralah Hinata. Benar kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Sekuat tenaga aku akhirnya membuaka suara "Eeuumm aku tidak apa-apa" sungguh suaraku sangat parau sekarang.

"Apakah kamu sudah makan?"

Aku menggeleng kembali. Naruto membawaku keluar dan mendudukanku dimeja makan.

 **Hinata POV END.**

Naruto kini sedang mencoba masak bubur untuk Hinata. Perasaan bersalah seakan menyelimutinya sekarang. Pikirannya masih sama terpaut pada Sakura. Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi lagi setelah benar-benar membuat Hinata tenang.

"Kenapa kamu membuatkanku bubur?" tanya Hinata.

"Ingin saja."

Setelah semuanya kembali normal, kini Naruto dan Hinata sedang bersantai dan menonton televisi bersama. Walaupun entah kenapa Naruto masih saja kepikiran tentang janjinya. Ia bingung harus membuat alasan apa pada Hinata. Pasalnya ini hari minggu baginya untuk libur bekerja.

 **Drrttt ddrrttt!**

Melihat ponselnya bergetar Naruto langsung mengangkat panggilan itu. Shikamaru. Nama yang terpampang jelas di ponselnya.

Naruto harus berterima kasih sekarang pada Shikamaru bahwa ia adalah penyelamatnya disaat situasi seperti ini.

"Moshi-moshi, hmm ada apa Shikamaru? Apaa pekerjaan? Dihari minggu seperti ini? Hhaahhh ia baiklah" Naruto sengaja meninggikan nada bicaranya supaya orang yang berada disamping dirinya mendengar. Namun Hinata sedari tadi tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Eeuummm Hinata aku harus kekantor sekarang. Maaf, tapi ini sangat penting" Naruto langsung berdiri, namun sebelum kakinya melangkah...

 **Cup!**

Naruto menyempatkan untuk mengecup kening istrinya. Hinata merona menerima prilakuan suaminya yang selalu tiba-tiba.

Dan Naruto langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Bahkan aku belum mengatakan bahwa aku ingin kamu menemaniku memeriksakan kandungan sekarang" gumam Hinata seraya mengelus perutnya yang sedikit buncit itu.

...

Memang tidak terlalu penting bagi Naruto pekerjaannya ini. Tapi ia sempat berpikir bagaimana Shikamaru bisa-bisanya menyuruh dirinya untuk datang? Yahh memang merepotkan. Setelah selesai dengan urusan pekerjaannya, sekarang disinilah ia sedang duduk bersandar pada kursi tunggu disana.

Ia tak sendiri disampingnya juga tengah duduk seorang wanita berambut soft pink. Siapalagi jika bukan Sakura. Rupa-ruanya hari ini Naruto mengantar Sakura untuk memeriksakan kandungannya. Tahukah ia bahwa istrinya hari ini juga memiliki jadwal yang sama?

Tak jauh dari keberadaan mereka. Orang yang menjabat sebagai istri Naruto tengah duduk dipojok terhalang oleh beberapa orang yang mengantri untuk dianggil.

Hinata. Ia menudukan kepalanya dalam. Sedari tadi tangannya tak henti-henti mengelus lembut perutnya. Merasakan bayinya sangat aktif sekali hari ini. Andai Naruto ada disampingnya pasti ia akan merasa bahagia saat ini.

Harapannya memang kenyataan, namun tak sesuai apa yang ia inginkan. Tatapannya seakan terpaku pada dua orang 4 meter dari tempanya duduk sekarang. Suaminya bersama wanita lain lagi. Sudah dua kali ia memergoki Naruto dengan sahabatnya lagi. Raut muka bahagia nampak jelas Naruto perlihatkan disana.

"Wwaahhh pasangan muda itu serasi sekali ya"

"Eeuummm mengingatkanku waktu aku baru menikah dulu"

Ujar dua ora ibu hamil disebelahnya. Bahkan orang-orang menyangka bahwa mereka adalah pasangan suami istri yang serasi.

 **Nnyyuuttt!**

Rasa sakit dihatinya makin menajadi. Siapa sangka bahwa Hinata akan bertemu dengan Naruto seperti ini. Air mata tak terbendung lagi. Hinata menangis dalam diam. Sebodoh itukah ia sehingga dengan mudahnya ia bisa dibohongi seperti itu oleh Naruto. Memang tidak sepenuhnya Naruto bohong dengan perkataan ia akan pergi kekantor, namun Naruto tidak mengatakan jika dirinya akan bersama Sakura.

Hinata mencoba mengirim pesan singkat untuk Naruto.

' _Kau dimana? Bisa antar aku memeriksakan kandunganku?'_ itulah isi pesan singkat Hinata.

Mata Hinata ia lirikan kearah sampingnya. Ia melihat Naruto membuka pesan darinya. Jari jemarinya mengetikan sesuatu disana. Bertepatan dengan Naruto menyimpan ponselnya ponsel Hinata bergetar.

 _'Gomen aku tidak bisa. Ternyata pekerjaanku banyak disini'_

 **Ppllaarrr!** Seakan ada background petir yang menyambar hatinya.

Dadanya sesak seketika. Airmata meluncur begitu derasnya. Ia pergi darisana mengurungkan niat untuk memeriksa kandungan. Saat ini perasaan Hinata hancur seketika. Ia benar-benar sudah merasa dibohongi.

Tbc...

 _'Perbuatan yang kita lakukan mungkin tak ada niatan untuk menyakiti siapapun. Namun siapa sangka jika perbuatan kita yang sedikit itu membuat orang lain sakit hati. Maka dari itu jika ingin berbuat sesuatu haruslah dipikirkan dengan benar-benar matang, supaya tidak menyakiti siapapun. Jangan dipikir jika kita baik kepada orang lain tidak ada seseorang yang tersakiti'_

Arigato yang sudah mereviws fic sebelumnya,

 **Yudi Arata** : arigato sudah memberikan saran yang membangun buat saya, semoga kedepannya fic yang saya buat bisa diperbaiki. sekali lagi arigato gozaimasu ... ^^

 **Yuka** : gomen ya jika alurnya kecepetan, dan arigato sudah menyukai dan membaca fic ini :)

 **Ana** : udah lanjut nih, gomen jika konfliknya tak sesuai harapan ^_^

 **Tri736** : arigato udah bilang fic ini keren dan mau nungguin kelanjutannya ampe terhura-hura hehhe :')... dan udah lanjut nih semoga suka ya :D

 **Vicagalli :** arigato, udah lanjut nih semoga suka ya ^^. Gannbatte ^o^v

jangan lupa reviws lagi ya. Gomen jika tidak sesuai harapan kalian :') selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi kalian yang menjalankan ")

sampai jumpa lagi. jaa


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **Ohayo minna, lanjut lagi nih semoga suka ya, :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apakah _aku nampak bodoh dimatamu? Ya benar aku memang seseorang yang bodoh. Dengan mudahnya aku selalu dibohongi olehmu, sampai-sampai dengan kebodohanku kamu bisa menyakitiku sesukamu. Namun jangan salahkan aku jika aku memilih jalanku yang dulu. Aku tak peduli dengan keadaanku jika aku melakukan hal-hal yang sedikit keras. Nyatanya memang kamu tak pernah perduli bukan?"_

 **Tap…..**

 **Tap…..**

 **Tap…**

Suara derap langkah menggema dilorong apartemen yang sepi ini. Seakan suasana mendukung dengan keadaan hatinya kali ini. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan orang yang menatapnya intens. Sungguh malaikat kecilnya sangat aktif sekarang entah kenapa, Hinata tak menghiraukan itu. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai dikamarnya.

Dengan terisak Hinata menenggelamkan wajah cantik itu dibantal tidurnya.

"Hikss… Hikss….. Tou-san Kaa-san Hinata sudah tak sanggup lagi"

Sepertinya seharian ini akan Hinata habiskan dengan menangis meratapi nasibnya.

…..

"Gomen Naruto aku merepotkanmu"

"Eeuumm tak apa Sakura aku senang membantumu, akukan sudah berjanji. Oh iya ini foto printan USGnya syukur bayinya sehat ya"

 **Degg…**

Seketika perasaan tidak enak menyelimutinya kini. Ingatannya menerawang jauh mengingat Hinata. Ia ingat bahwa hari ini Hinata juga akan memeriksakan kandungannya. Naruto berinisiatif untuk pulang mengingat hari juga sudah mulai beranjak malam.

"Kalau gitu aku pulang dulu ya Sakura. Jaa"

Dengan tergesa ia berlari menuju mobilnya. Sungguh ia sangat lelah hari ini. Ternyata semenjak Sakura hamil sifatnya yang arogan hilang begitu saja digantikan dengan sifatnya yang manja. Seharian ini Naruto harus melayani Sakura yang meminta ini dan itu. Entah karna Naruto kepalang baik atau masih suka padanya, aahhh tak tahu ya.

Setibanya diaprtemen Naruto langsung bergegas masuk.

"Tadaima"

Tak ada jawaban. Naruto berniat untuk langsung kekamar Hinata. Namun sebelum kakinya benar-benar melangkah sang pemilik kamar berada diruang keluarga tengah menonton tv. Tatapannya begitu berbeda Hinata tak benar-benar menonton Naruto tahu itu.

Sedikit demi sedikit Naruto duduk disamping Hinata. Hinata tahu itu Naruto dan tak bergeming sedikitpun bahkan untuk melirikpun ia begitu enggan. Wajahnya menampilkan raut muka kesal dan marah.

"Apakah kamu sudah memeriksa kandunganmu?" ucap Naruto berbasa-basi.

"Belum" sahut Hinata dingin.

Naruto merasa tak suka dengan nada dan jawaban yang Hinata berikan.

"Kenapa?"

"Tak penting"

"Tapi itu penting buatku. Bagaimana bisa kamu melakukan itu pada anakku?"

"Anakmu?"

"Ya. Kamu kenapa jadi seperti ini kam_"

"Karna kamulah yang merubahku. Apakah kamu menganggapku bodoh? Ya aku memang bodoh bisa ditipu seperti ini olehmu. Kenapa kamu melakukan semua ini padaku?" hancur sudah pertahanan yang sedari tadi Hinata lakukan supaya tak menangis dihadapan Naruto, nyatanya kini mata bulannya sedikit memerah menahan tangis.

"Apa? aku tak melakukan apapun padamu"

"Tak melakukan apapun katamu? Selama ini kamu pikir ini apa hah? Kamu membuatku mengandung anakmu dan lagi aku yakin sebenarnya kamu tak menginginkan anak ini"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Hinata. Bagaimanapun ia adalah darah dagingku"

"Ooohhh rupanya kamu masih peduli. Lantas jika kamu peduli kenapa mengabaikan anakmu yang akan diperiksa dan lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu. Oh bukan pekerjaan kantor melainkan pekerjaan mengawal sekaligus pasangan bagi si pink jalang itukan?"

Oh tidak Hyuga mengumpat seperti itu. Kemana tutur kata lemah lembut Hinata kenapa ia jadi seperti ini?  
Pertengkaran mereka tak terelakan. Bagaimana bisa Hinata mengetahui semuanya pikir Naruto. Tunggu kenapa raut muka pria itu berubah.

Apakah karna ia sedang lelah dan mendengar seseorang yang sudah lama ia sukai di sebut seperti itu oleh Hinata, Naruto jadi tak terima?

"Jaga bicaramu Hyuga. _'Kenapa denganku'_ Kaulah yang jalang _'oh tidak kenapa aku berkata kasar seperti itu' ._ Cciihh kau bahkan dengan sangat mudah untuk aku tiduri dan sekarang dengan mudahnya kamu menjadi istriku _'Stop aku tak ingin mengatakan ini'_ Jadi jangan hina orang yang aku sukai _'STTOOPP aku bilang berhenti. Kenapa ucapan dan kata hatiku berbeda? Lihat kini wanita dihadapanku sudah mengalirkan airmata itu dengan derasnya. Aku minta maaf Hinata sungguh aku tak bermaksud.'_ "

Kemana Naruto yang selalu berkata baik pada seorang wanita? Kemana perginya Naruto yang tak tahan jika ada seorang wanita menangis dihadaannya? Kemana perginya Naruto yang selalu menghentikan kemarahan jika ada wanita yang sangat marah padanya? Kemana sebenarnya Naruto yang baik itu?

Kaki Hinata merasa lemas sekarang. Pertahanannya untuk tidak terduduk hilang sudah. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi jika harus menahan lebih lama berat badannya sendiri. Hinata jatuh terduduk dengan memegang dadanya merasa ada yang sakit disana. Air mata sedari tadi kembali jatuh meluncur bebas dipipinya.

Sungguh hari ini adalah hari kejam bagi Hinata. Kejadian demi kejadian yang menyakitkan datang bertubi-tubi menamparnya. Merobek mengoyak hatinya perlahan. Hancur sudah harapan untuk bahagia bersama seseorang yang ia cintai. Nyatanya memang dari awal ia sudah tak dilirik oleh Naruto sejak dulu. Bahkan saat ini ia sudah menjadi istrinya itu adalah sebagai bukti bahwa Naruto adalah laki-laki yang bertanggungjawab. Dan tak jauh dari kasian terhadapnya.

Ironi sekali bukan? Sungguh ironi tak akan ada yang mau bila hidupnya seperti ini. Namun Tuhan memilih takdir seperti ini buat Hinata. Bukan tanpa maksud pasti ada maksud tertentu disana.

Tangan Hinata mengepal kuat nafasnya sudah naik turun tak terkendali. Air mata jatuh tak tertahankan. Ia sungguh tak percaya jika suaminya ini lebih membela Sakura dari pada dirinya yang notabenya adalah istri sahnya.

Dengan kasar Hinata menghapus air mata itu seraya berucap "Memang aku ini wanita jalang, wanita sederhana yang bahkan tak pantas untuk bersanding denganmu. Bahkan aku tahu dari dulu kau tak pernah melirikku, kau hanya melirik dan tertarik dengan Sakura. Awalnya aku benci padamu atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Namun aku sangat bersyukur karna dengan kejadian itu aku bisa memilikimu. Ia aku memiliki dirimu tapi tidak dengan hatimu. Aku hanya akan mengucapkannya sekali saja perasaan apa yang aku pendam sejak dulu_ Aku mencintaimu, Naruto"

Setelah berujar lirih seperti itu Hinata pergi dari hadapan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya mematung dan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Pikirannya kacau sekarang.

 **Naruto POV**

Apa? Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Kenapa ini? Aku kenapa? Tunggu dia bilang dia mencintaiku? Sungguhkan? Setelah mendengar ucapannya hatiku terasa ada yang berdesir disana. Rasa hangat menjalar disana.

Aaarrrgggghhhhh entahlah aku bingung sekarang. Baiklah jika memang seperti ini ya sudah. Toh dia juga sudah mengetahui jika memang aku menyukai Sakura. Sudah ah aku ga peduli lagi.

Ku lihat dia sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya. Akupun berjalan menuju kamarku. Kurebahkan tubuh lelahku ini. Sejenak menutup mata untuk mengistirahatkan mataku ini.

 **Naruto POV END**

Hinata nampak sedang berbincang dengan seseorang lewat ponselnya, entah apa yang ia bicarakan. Terlihat pancaran matanya kini meredup. Wajah ayu yang selalu polos digantikan dengan wajah dingin nan datar. Seringaian tercetak jelas disana.

"Baiklah jam 2 dini hari ya? Tunggu aku di TKP"

 **Klik!** Sambungan telpon diputus.

Hinata melirikan pandangannya pada jam dinding yang menggantung disana. Jam menunjukan pukul 11:30 malam. Hinata beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan menuju lemari. Ia berjongkok dan mengambil koper yang terhalang oleh beberapa baju. Dan siapa sangka jika didalam koper itu terdapat sebuah baju yang dulu sempat melekat ditubuhnya.

Ya, apalagi jika bukan baju misinya. Baju khas seorang ANBU. Hinata kembali memakainya namun sekarang ia menambahkan jubah untuk menutupi kehamilannya. Memang masih awal jika ia pergi sekarang. Namun itulah yang ia inginkan, pergi dari apartemen ini.

"Selamat tinggal Narutokun" ujar wanita itu lirih seraya memakai topengnya dan berlalu pergi dari sana.

…

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari. Sudah terlihat kelompok ANBU yang sedang bertugas. Hanya ada 5 orang. 3 laki-laki dan 2 perempuan, siapa lagi jika bukan Ino dan Hinata. Mereka bersembunyi mengawasi perampok yang akan membobol bank disana. Nampak Hinata dan Ino kini sudah ikut bergabung.

Mereka juga bersembunyi tak jauh dari ketiga perampok itu.  
Setelah berhasil membobol bank ketiga perampok tersebut keluar dengan wajah bahagia. Naas wajah bahagia itu harus segera luntur, lantran dihadang oleh beberapa ANBU. Hinata, Ino dan yang lain maju kedepan untuk melawan perampok itu.

Ketiga laki-laki anggota ANBU langsung melayangkan tinjuannya, mereka saling bertarung satu sama lain. Pukulan diperut, wajah dan beberapa tangkisan tak terelakan lagi ikut bergabung juga melihat bahwa ketiga perampok itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Sedangkan Hinata? Ia tak berdiam diri saja. Hinata melihat seorang perampok yang mengeluarkan senjata.

Dengan memegang perutnya, Hinata mengeluarkan pistol yang ada disaku jubahnya dan langsung mengarahkan pistol itu kepada para perampok.

 **Ddoorrr!**

Suara tembakan Hinata menggema, menghentikan aksi saling bertarung antara perampok dan anggota ANBU yang lain. Bahkan Ino juga menghentikan aksinya dan beralih menatap Hinata. Hinata hanya menyeringai di balik topengnya.

"Lanjutkan" ujarnya dingin.  
Hinata melemparkan pistol itu ketanah dan berjalan menjauh dari area itu.

…

"Hinata, aku tak menyangka kau tadi bisa menembak perampok itu. Yang aku tahu kamukan mana tega melakukan hal seperti itu" ujar Ino setibanya mereka diapartemen Ino. Hianta memutuskan untuk menginap dulu dikediaman Ino beralaskan jika ia sedang tak ingin sendiri.

"Aku ingin saja ternyata seru juga" ujarnya seraya tersenyum namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika senyuman itu palsu belaka.

"Kau jangan membohongiku Hinata. Ada apa sebenarnya kenapa kamu bisa berubah seperti ini. Dan juga kemana selama 6 bulan ini, kenapa kamu memutuskan untuk berhenti dari ANBU dan sekarang datang dengan membawa sifatmu yang berbeda" Ino mengeluarkan semua segala uneg-unegnya yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Tidurlah aku mengantuk" sahut Hinata dingin dan segera membaringkan dirinya menghindari tatapan Ino.

 _'Gomen Ino-chan, aku benar-benar belum bisa mengatakannya sekarang'_

…

Pagi menjelang, Naruto bangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia merasakan suasana sekitar begitu sepi. Naruto mencoba melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar kamar. Keadaan sekitar masih sama seperti malam tadi. Berantakan. Itulah kesan pertama yang Naruto lihat.

Dahinya mengkerut menandakan bahwa ia bingung dengan keadaan sekitar. Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju ruang makan. Kosong. Tak ada makanan yang setiap harinya ia rasakan.

"Apakah ia masih mengurung diri dikamar?" gumamnya dan kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Hinata.

 **Kkkrreeekkk!** Pintu kamar Hinata ia buka.

Kosong. Sama kamar itupun kosong, orang yang menempatinya entah pergi kemana. Dahi Naruto semakin mengkerut bingung.

 **Degg!**

Entah kenapa Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang tak diinginkan akan terjadi. Ia berjalan menuju sofa merah diruang keluarganya. Tatapannya menerawang kedepan melihat matahari terbit.

"Sebebarnya ia kemana?" gumamnya. "Aahhh ngapain aku memikirkan dia lebih baik aku segera berangkat kerja" lanjutnya lagi, dan bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor.

.

"Apa kalian sudah menemukan wanita itu?" ujar salah seorang yang kini tengah menatap anak buahnya tajam.

"Sudah bos. Ia sekarang tengah bersama temannya"

"Hhheem. Bagus. Malam ini kita akan balas dendam dengan apa yang sudah dilakukn oleh wanita itu pada anak buahku" seringaian tajam tertera disana.

"Baik bos"

.

Hinata kini sedang menyiapkan sarapan bersama Ino. Memang sengaja ia memakai pakaian yang longgar untuk menyembunyikan kandungannya ini. Sungguh ia akan malu dan takut bila sahabatnya yang satu ini akan tahu.

Dan hal itu membuat Ino semakin penasaran.

"Eeuummm Hinata apakah berat badanmu naik lagi? Oh ya perutmu ko agak besar ya. Dan kenapa kamu selalu memakai pakian yang longgar?"

 **Skak mat!**

Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Ino benar-benar selalu memperhatikannya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana sekarang. Apakah ia harus jujur dan membiarkan sahabatnya ini tahu kalau ia sedang hamil, mengandung anaknya Naruto? Jangan gila, kalian pikir Ino akan percaya. Ino tahu dari dulu Naruto tak pernah meliriknya. Dan sekarang Hinata harus jujur seperti itu? Tapikan memang inilah kenyataannya.

Naruto sudah membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Dan sekarang apa yang akan Hinata lakukan? Berbohongpun bagaimana, apakah Ino akan percaya pada kebohongannya. Hinata tahu jika Ino tak akan mudah untuk dibohongi.

 **Tess!**

Air mata menetes disana. Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah memotong sayuran. Ino mengerutkan keningnya bingung melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini. Isak tangis terdengar disana setelah Hinata menutup muka dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Ino semakin kelabakan, apakah ucapannya barusan menyakiti Hinata? Itulah pikirannya.

"Hinata, maaf jika ucapanku menyakitimu aku_" belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba saja Hinata memeluknya erat.

Tangisan Hinata semakain pecah saat ia memeluk Ino. Seakan ia ingin mengeluarkan rasa sakitnya dan membagikannya pada Ino. Tangan Ino terulur mengusap dengan lembut punggung Hinata yang nampak rapuh ini. Ia juga tak tahu keadian apa yang menimpa Hinata. Tapi yang jelas sesuatu hal nampak Ino rasakan. Perut Hinata yang menonjol mengenai perutnya, dan Ino cukup tahu dengan situasi ini.

"Hinata… Kau_"  
Ino dapat merasakan Hinata mengangguk dan itu membuatnya tak percaya.

Akhirnya Ino membawa Hinata untuk duduk disofa. Dengan sedikit keberanian supaya tidak menyakiti perasaannya Ino mencoba bertanya kembali.

"Jadi siapa yang… yang melakukan hal itu padamu?" ujarnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Ino tahu jika sahabatnya ini memiliki hati yang lembut.

"Naruto" jawab Hinata lihrih, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Ino.

Mata Ino membelalak seketika. Ia menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan kedua tangan. Perasaannya tak percaya dengan jawaban Hinata.

"Be….Be….benarkah?" kembali Ino berucap seraya terbata.  
Hinata mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" lihatkan ternyata benar jika Ino sama sekali tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Naruto dulu yang tak pernah dekat dengan Hinata bisa melakukan hal itu pada Hinata. Sebuah tanda tanya besar bagi Ino.

Dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya Hinata menceritakan juga kronologis kejadian itu. Dimana ia mulai dekat dengan Naruto sampai Naruto datang keapartemennya pada malam hari dan melakukan hal yang sangat tidak diinginkan oleh Hinata. Pernikahan diam-diamnya, sampai pada kejadian Naruto bersama Sakura. Hinata menceritakan semuanya.

Ino nampak tak percaya dibuatnya. Ternyata sahabatnya ini melalui perjalanan hidup yang teramat kejam, sulit, dan penuh dengan penekanan. Air mata tak terbendung lagi. Ino kembali menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya mncoba meredamkan sedikit kesusahan Hinata.

"Gomen, aku tidak tahu jika hidupmu seperti ini. Tapi aku berjanji akan membantumu sebisaku. Gomen aku tidak ada saat kau membutuhkanku"

Hinata menggeleng dan berucap "Tak apa Ino, aku tak ingin menyusahkanmu. Arigato sudah bersedia mendengarkan semua ceritaku hiks….. Gomen aku merepotkanmu hiks…Hikss….."  
Dan mereka saling berpelukan, menumpahkan segala isi hati mereka. Menenangkan hati mereka satu sama lain. Terlebih Ino juga tak percaya dengan kelakuan Naruto pada Hinata begitupun dengan Sakura sahabat dekatnya.

.

Malam menjelang, kejadian-kejadian tindak kejahatan semakin meraja lela. Pembunuhan, perampokan, penculikan dan lain sebaginya dilakukan oleh para penjahat diwaktu malam. Dan hal itu sudah menjadi tugas bagi Penegak Keadilan untuk menyelesaikannya.

Salah satunya keorganisasian ANBU yang kali ini sedang beroperasi membantu para polisi untuk meringkus penjahat. Tidak hanya 1 melainkan sampai 10 orang. Siapa lagi jika bukan organisasi Akatsuki. Ternyata organisasi ini masih berdiri.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa pemimpin organisasi ini tak pernah tertangkap jadi ia bisa bebas mendirikan organisasinya lagi. Kali ini organisasi Akatsuki sedang beroperasi disalah satu mall besar dikota itu.

"Apakah target kita sudah terlihat?" tanya salah seorang pria itu dengan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah itu.

"Belum bos. Tapi anggota ANBU sudah tiba"

"Cepat temukan dan kita dengan cepat menghabisi dia" kembali seringaian tajam itu ia perlihatkan. Mereka berdua sedang bersembunyi dan tidak ikut bergabung dengan kegiatan yanga ada dibawahnya. Hanya anak buah merekalah yang sekarang sedang bertarung dengan anggota ANBU, yang mereka inginkan adalah seseorang.

Sedangkan didalam mobil kedua wanita itu Ino dan Hinata tengah memperjuangkan ego masing-masing.

"Sudah kubilang Hinata kau diam disini saja. Disana terlalu berbahaya. Pikirkanlah tentang bayi yang sedang kau kandung"

"Tenanglah Ino-chan bayiku ini kuat jadi aku bisa membantu mereka melawan penjahat itu. Aahhh lihat mereka nampak sedang kesusahan. Sudah ya aku kesana dulu" Hinata nampak keras kepala, seraya memakai topenyanya ia berjalan keluar mobil untuk membantu anggota ANBU yang lain.

Sedangkan Ino hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Merasa pening sendiri dengan kelakuakn sahabanya itu.

"Setidaknya kamu pikirkan bayimu Hinata. Walaupun Naruto acuh terhadap anaknya bukankah sekarang kau yang harus menjaganya?" gumam Ino melihat kepergian Hinata.

.

"Hinata, kamu jangan bertarung cukup berdiam diri disini dan gunakan senjatamu" itulah ucapan Ino setibanya ia disamping Hinata.  
Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Bos lihat target kita sedang berdiri mengacungkan pistolnya"

"Aaahhh jadi wanita indigo itu ya? Bagus ia nampak sedikit jauh dari anggotanya. Ayo sekarang kita bermain-main"

Entah kenapa perasaan Hinata kini tak menentu. Ia merasakan sesuatu hal akan terjadi. Hinata memeluk perutnya seakan ia tak ingin kehilangan bayinya.

 _'Maafkan kaa-san'_ batinya dan mengelus perut buncitnya.

 **Kkrrsskk!**

 **Kkrrsskk!**

 **Kkrrssskkk!**

Hinata nampak terkejut setelah ia menengok kearah belakangnya, kini sudah berdiri tegap dua orang laki-laki. Hinata mengacungkan pistolnya segera. Entah kenapa Hinata sedikit takut sekarang. Seluruh badannya gemetaran, ini tidak seperti biasanya.

Ino dan anggota ANBU yang lain tengah sibuk bertarung jadi mereka tidak ada yang tahu jika Hinata sedang dihadang oleh kedua pria itu. Yang ternyata si pemimpin organisasi Akatsuki.

"Oii Nona, tenang sedikit. Kami hanya ingin bermain-main sebentar denganmu"

"Ma….mau a…..apa kalian?" oh tidak Hinata tergagap sekarang.

"Cciihhh jadi seperti ini wanita yang sudah menghabiskan anggotaku?" tanya si bos pada anak buah disampingnya.

"Baiklah ini semakin menarik. Bersiaplah menjemput ajalmu"

 **Doorr!**

Tbc…

 _'Kejahatan tak seharusnya dibalas dengan kejahatan pula. Memang jika kita sudah berbuat baik, tidak semua orang menyukainya. Ada saja seseorang yang membenci setiap tindakan yang kita lakukan. Namun lebih baik jika kita tak membalasnya dengan kejahatan pula.'_

 **Semoga suka...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

.

.

.

'Tidak, _aku tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Kenapa semua musibah dalam hidupku begitu sangat kejam? Tuhan bantu aku, kuatkan aku dalam menghadapi cobaan ini. Benar, aku akan berbuat baik lagi pada apa yang sudah Kau titipkan padaku. Beri aku kesempatan Tuhan'_

 **Degg!**

 **Naruto POV**

Perasaan tak mengenakan ini kembali lagi hinggap dihatiku. Aku mencoba melupakan perasaan ini dengan menyibukan diriku dengan kerjaan sebanyak ini, tapi kenapa tidak pernah hilang?

Hinata. Satu nama itu terus saja berputar dalam pikiranku sekarang. Kemana dia, sedang apa, dan pertanyaan lain menyangkut dirinya selalu memenuhi pikiranku ini.

Malam ini kenapa langit begitu terasa amat gelap? Ada apa ini?  
Tuhan ada apa denganku? Apakah aku mencintainya sekarang? Baka baka baka mana mungkin. Akukan masih menyukai Sakura. Benarkah itu? Tetapi kenapa pikiranku juga sekarang berpaut pada Hinata?

Aaarrrggghhhhh aku bingung. Dimana dia berada?

 **Naruto POV END.**

..

Suara tembakan yang diarahkan sembarangan seketika membuat Hinata takut. Salah satu dari mereka mulai menerjang dirinya. Dengan cepat Hinata mengelak dari tinjuan pria itu. Keberaniannya entah pergi kemana, tapi sekuat tenaga Hinata akan melindungi anaknya ini. Ia tidak ingin jika sesuatu harus terjadi padanya.

Hinata melawan dengan cepat memelintirkan tangan pria itu dan memukul pundaknya sampai tersungkur. Tak sampai disana si bos langsung menjambak rambut panjang Hinata, untung topeng yang ia gunakan tak terlepas, kalau sampai terlepas bisa gawat Hinata bisa ketahuan identitasnya.

"Aaarrrggghhh" Hinata mengerang kesakitan saat rambutnya di tarik paksa.

"Hahahha ternyata kemampuanmu boleh juga"

 **Bbbrruuggg!**

Si bos menjatuhkan Hinata dengan kasar dan mengarahkan pistol kearah kepala wanita itu.

Rasa sakit Hinata rasakan diperutnya. Nampaknya malaikat kecilnya sedikit terkejut. Dengan sangat lembut Hinata mengusap perutnya mencoba memberikan kehangatan dan ketenangan bagi sang bayi.

"Tenang Kaa-san akan melindungimu. Kamu yang kuat ya nak. Aaarrgghh" ucap Hinata lirih seraya sedikit mengerang kesakitan.

"MATI KAU SIALAN" teriak si bos, namun belum sempat ia menembakan peluru itu kakinya terlebih dahulu sudah Hinata tangkis.

 **Dddoorrrr!**

Tembakan yang tadinya diarahkan pada Hinata kini mengarah keatas bersamaan dengan terjatuhnya si bos. Ino yang mendengar suara tembakan itu langsung menengok kearah Hinata. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Hinata sudah terduduk di aspal.

"HHHIINNAAATTAAA" Bersamaan dengan teriakan Ino semua anggota ANBU langsung berlarian kearah Hinata.

Si bos sudah diringkus oleh polisi. Semua anggota Akatsuki akhirnya sudah dibawa semua. Ino dan anggota ANBU lain mendekati Hinata. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat keadaan Hinata.

Topengnya retak mungkin saat Hinata dijatuhkan wajahnya menimpa aspal dan sedikit berdarah dikeningnya, terlihat dari topeng ANBUnya berwarna merah.

"Hinata kamu tak apa?" tanya Ino seraya memegang kedua bahu Hinata.

"Aaakkkhhh sak...sa…sakit In…Ino-chan pe…perut…. Per..Perutku terasa sakit. A….aku mo…mohon se….lamatkan a…nakku" ujar Hinata terbata, setelah itu ia pingsan dan membuat Ino semakin khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Cepat panggil ambulance" sekali lagi Ino berteriak histeris takut sesuatu hal menimpa sahabat baiknya ini.

….

 **Krriinngg!**

 **Kkrriiingg!**

 **Kkrriingg!**

Entah sudah berapa lama ponsel Naruto terdengar yang saat ini tengah ada disampingnya merasa bingung dengan kelakuan Naruto sekarang. Ya, memang malam ini Naruto kembali menemani Sakura.

"Naruto ponselmu berbunyi" tak ada jawaban.

"NARUTO" Sakura membenatk Naruto, dan hal itu sedikit membuat Naruto bergeming.  
Tanpa menoleh Sakura ia mengangkat ponselnya.

"Ya, hallo"

Semenit kemudian mata Naruto terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh sahabatnaya itu.

"Ya aku akan segera kesana"

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Hinata… Aahh tidak sudah ya aku harus segera pergi sekarang"

Sakura nampak berpikir atas ucapan Naruto barusan "Hinata? Hyuga Hinata? Hyuga?"

…..

 **Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Seorang wanita sedang berbaring lemah tak berdaya diatas tandu. Peralatan misi masih melekat ditubuh Hinata. Setibanya di rumah sakit Hinata segera dipindahkan pada ranjang pasien.

 **Tap…**

 **Tap….**

 **Tap….**

Naruto berlari setelah memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia berlari dengan cepat menuju Ino, dan disanalah Ino berada.

"Diamana Hinata?" tanyanya.

Ino hanya menunjuk pada salah satu pasien yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Ranjng itu akan segera didorong oleh para suster. Naruto mengikuti arah tunjuk tangan Ino. Ia bingung kenapa Ino menunjuk anggota ANBU. Oh tidak rambut indigo itu membuat Naruto tercengang.

Dalam pikirannya bertanya-tanya, benarkah itu Hinata.  
Susterpun kembali membawa tubuh rapuh itu kedalam. Sampai hilang dalam pandangan Naruto. Lidahnya kelu menerima semuanya.

"Ayo masuk kita tunggu Hinata" ajak Ino. Namun Naruto tak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya.

"Tunggu. I…..Ino jadi Hi…Hinata adalah anggota_"

"ANBU" Potong Ino. "Sudah ayo nanti aku ceritakan didalam" lanjutnya lagi.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk dikursi tunggu menghadap ruangan UGD, dimana Hinata sedang diberi tindakan. Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ternyata istrinya adalah seorang ANBU yang dulu pernah membantu perusahaan ayahnya yang mengalmi perampokan.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya" ujar Ino memecah keheningan."Mengenai kehamilan Hinata, pernikahan kalian"

Seketika Naruto memalingkan tatapannya kearah Ino.  
"Eeuumm baguslah. Lalu kenapa ini bisa terjadi?"

"Mungkin ia sakit hati melihat suami yang ia cintai bersama wanita lain" jawab Ino tanpa mengalihkan tatapanya yang masih menatap kearah depan.

"Terus bagaimana bisa kamu bersamanya Ino?"

"Kamu bodoh atau apa? Tentu saja aku tahu a…Aku aku juga anggota ANBU. Kamu tidak lihat pakaian yang aku pakai?" nampaknya Ino geram dengan kelakuan Naruto saat ini.

Tapi jangan salahkan Naruto dulu jika sekarang Ino tengah memakai jaket, jadi mana bisa ia melihat pakaian Ino.

"Hhaaahhh sudahlah. Asal kamu tahu dari dulu Hinata sudah mencintaimu"

 **Degg!**

"Dulu sejak kita masih sekolah Hinata selalu memperhatikanmu. Ia senang jika hanya melihatmu walaupun kamu tak pernah sedikitpun meliriknya. Cintanya begitu besar ia sabar dengan semua perilakumu dari dulu sampai sekarang. Kamu memang bodoh menyianyiakan cintanya yang begitu besar. Hahh aku merasa kasian Hinata mencintai orang baka sepertimu"

Naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka dengan apa yang ia dengar. Hinata mencintainya begitu dalam. Sedangkan ia? Dirinya hanya bisa menyakitinya saja.

 **Kkrreekk!** Pintu itu terbuka.

Seorang Dokter cantik keluar. Dengan cepat Naruto dan Ino langsung menghampiri dokter itu. Dan menanyakan keadaan Hinata.

"Untung saja cepat dibawa kesini. Keadaannya baik-baik saja, bayinya juga selamat walau sempat kandungannya lemah, tapi bayinya sangat kuat jadi mereka berdua baik-baik saja"

"Hhaahh yokatta. Terimakasih Tuhan" ujar Ino dan Naruto berbarengan.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

Ino dan Naruto mengangguk dan mempersilahkan dokter itu pergi.

"Kau masuklah dulu temui dia. Aku akan menyiapkan barang-barangnya dan kembali besok"

"Eeuumm arigato Ino"

 **Kkrreekk!** Pintu putih itu kembali dibuka.

Naruto masuk dan melihat seseorang yang ia kenal tengah terbaring lemah disana. Selang infus menancap di pergelangan tangan kirinya, perban membalut kepalanya. Naruto berjalan mendekat dan duduk dikursi sebelah ranjang pasien. Naruto menggenggam tangan dingin sang istri, ia mencoba memberikan kehangatan disana.

"Gomen….. Gomen….. Gomen" hanya kata maaflah yang Naruto ucapkan sampai ia tertidur dengan menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Malam telah hilang, berganti dengan teriknya sinar matahari pagi. Kicauan burung yang hinggap didahan pohon taman Rumah Sakit Konoha ini sedikit mengusik tidur wanita cantik itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata.

Sedikit demi sedikit mata indah itu ia tampakan lagi untuk melihat keindahan dunia ini. Memang dunia ini indah namun sayang indahnya dunia tak seindah hidup yang ia jalani. Rasa nyeri dikepalanya berangsur-angsur membaik.

 **Hinata POV**

Tuhan terima kasih Kau masih memberikanku kesempatan untuk hidup. Aku tidak menyangka jika sekarang aku masih bisa bernafas. Mungkin jika aku tidak menangkis kaki orang itu pasti hari ini adalah hari pemakamanku.

Bukan hanya aku tapi malaikat kecilku yang sekarang sedang berkembang dalam rahimku.  
Berbicara tentang malaikat kecil, ya bayiku.

Aku coba mengelus perutku. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat aku rasakan malam itu kini mulai menghilang. Dan kurasakan bayiku kembali aktif dalam perutku. Aku tersenyum merasakannya, ternyata dia baik-baik saja.

Ku coba menggerakan tangan kiriku. Tunggu kenapa aku tidak bisa menggerakannya? Terasa berat disana. Ku palingkan kepalaku kearah kiri. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat seseorang yang aku kenal tengah tertidur disampingku dan kini dia tengah menggenggam tanganku.

Aku senang ternyata dia mengkhawatirkan kami. Tapi kelakuannya akhir-akhir ini membuatku terasa sakit. Aku tahu jika ia memang menikahiku karna pertanggungjawabannya dengan perbuatannya terhadapku.

"Narutokun, aku mencintaimu"

 **Hinata POV END.**

Mata biru itu ia perlihatkan. Blue sapphire bertemu lavender. Mereka saling menatap seakan hanya mata merekalah yang saling menyatakan kerinduan yang selama ini mereka pendam. Tak ada dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara.

Genggaman tangan itu masih terpaut. Naruto menyadari kelakuannya, lantas ia langsung melepaskan pegangan itu.  
Hinata langsung memalingkan pandangannya kearah sanggup jika sampai masuk kedalam blue sapphire milik suaminya itu. Hinata sudah tak ingin terbuai oleh mata indah itu. Cukup sudah rasa sakitnya ia rasakan sampai saat ini saja. Jangan sampai ia dilukai lagi oleh Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia ingin lebih lama lagi menatap mata bulan Hinata. Ia merasa tenang jika menatap mata itu. Ia menyesal telah melakukan banyak kesalahan sampai ia menyakiti hati istrinya ini.

"Gomen, Hinata. Aku sangat menyesal sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan terhadapmu"

Hening.

Hinata sama sekaki tidak bergeming dengan ucapan Naruto. Ia hanya menatap luar lewat jendela kamar inapnya.  
Hinata mencoba untuk duduk. Ia sedikit mengerang merasa sedikit sakit dalam perutnya.

Naruto dengan cepat langsung membantu Hinata.

"Arigato" ucapnya dengan lembut membuat Naruto tersenyum seketika.

Hinata masih betah dengan kegiatannya. Memandang pemandangan, seraya megelus lembut perutnya. Naruto melihat hal tersebut terasa hatinya diris oleh kunai tak kasat mata. Perih, pedih itulah yang ia rasakan.

Ingin Naruto menghampiri dan mendekap tubuh lemah Hinata. Namun apalah daya ia tak bisa melakukan hal itu. Naruto mengurungkan niatnya itu dengan berjalan kearah luar.

Namun belum sempat tangannya sampai diambang pintu  
"Narutokun"  
Suara lembut itu memanggil namanya.

Naruto kembali berbalik dan melihat Hinata yang masih melakukan kegiatannya.

"Kemarilah, tidakkah kau mengkhawatirkan anakmu?" kembali ucapan lembut Hinata berubah menjadi dingin.

Namun Naruto tak mempermasalahkan itu, ia menghampiri Hinata dan duduk diranjang disamping Hinata. Hinata hanya melirik lewat ekor matanya saja. Perasaannya kini menjadi menghangat melihat Naruto menghampiri dirinya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu" ujar Hinata dan dengan beraninya ia membawa telapak tangan tannya untuk dia eleuskan diatas perutnya.

Naruto tercengang dengan prilaku Hinata saat ini. Rasa bersalah makin kentara disana. Tangan tannya sangat kontras dengan tangan putih Hinata.

"Bayinya jadi tenang saat kau mengelusnya seperti ini" ujar Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Be…..benarkah?"  
Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hinata"

"Hhheemmm?"

"Maafkan aku"

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya. Semua hal yang sudah aku lakukan selama ini padamu. Terutama…. Terutama tentang malam itu" ucap Naruto yang kini dengan sendirinya mengusap perut Hinata. Ia tersenyum merasakan tendangan dari bayinya.

"Tak apa aku sudah memaafkanmu"

"Benarkah?" kini tangan tan itu ia alihkan menangkup kedua pipi Hinata. Rona merah langsung menjalar disana. Hinata terkejut mendapatkan prilaku Naruto seperti itu.

 **Bbrruugg!**

Tanpa seijin Hinata, Naruto membawa tubuh rapuh Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Seakan ia tak ingin membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya lagi. Hinata yang awalnya terkejut akhirnya membalas pelukan itu. Pelukan yang bisa membuatnya nyaman.

Ia tahu jika pelukan itu bukanlah miliknya sendiri, Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto melakukan hal ini semata-mata hanya untuk anak mereka. Namun bolehkah ia egois kali ini? Hinata ingin memiliki Naruto seutuhnya, terutama hatinya.

Hinata terisak tak tahan lagi jika harus memendam perasaan ini. Hinata menangis dalam pelukan Naruto. Didalam ruangan itu hanya ada isak tangis Hinata yang semakin menjadi, tak ada satu orangpun yang mengusik kegiatan mereka.  
Naruto terkejut mendengar isakan tersebut. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Hinata sudah mngeluarkan banyak air mata.

"Hinata kamu kenapa? Apakah ini sakit sekali?" ujar Naruto kelabakan seraya memegang perban yang ada dikepala Hinata.

Hinata hanya menggeleng "Bukan, aku hiks…. a….aku aku ha…..nya ba…..hagia se..karang"  
Naruto tersenyum "Benarkah, sungguh Hinata aku minta maaf. Jujur malam itu aku benar-benar kelabakan dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Maaf aku mengatakan hal yang kasar padamu"

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan lagi. Maaf aku juga sudah mengatakan hal yang tak baik pada Sakura."

Mendengar Hinata berucap seperti itu membuat hati Naruto terasa teriris terlebih Hinata saat mengatakan hal itu senyum manisnya ia perlihatkan pada Naruto. Apakah ia harus jujur sekarang? Bahwa ia menginginkan Hinata sekarang bukan wanita lain. Namun apakah waktunya tepat?

"Hinata aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal padamu"

"Ya, apa itu?"

"A….aku a..aku aku men_"

 **Brrraakkk!**

Ucapan Naruto terpotong saat seseorang membukakan pintu kamar rawat inap Hinata dengan brutal. Dapat kita lihat disana terlihat dua orang wanita yang satu sudah berumur dan yang satu masih seumuran dengan Hinata, tak lupa disamping mereka juga sudah berdiri seorang pria yang sudah berumur juga.

Mata Naruto membelalak seketika sesaat setelah melihat kedatangam mereka. Bingung dan takut. Mungkin itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Bagaimana bisa Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya bisa datang kesini, dan lagi kenapa bisa?

"Kaa….Kaa-san Tou-san?" suara Naruto tercekat ditenggorokannya, melihat aura Kushina yang sudah dalam mode marah seperti ini. Naruto paling takut jika ibunya sudah sepeti ini.

"NA-RU-TO" Ujar Kushina seraya menekan nama anaknya itu.

Minato hanya tersenyum tak tahu harus berbuat apa jika istrinya sudah seperti ini. Namun mata itu tak lepas dari sosok Hinata, seakan ada sesuatu disana.

Hinata juga tak kalah terkejut saat melihat kedua orang tua Naruto datang. Ia juga sedikit merasakan takut ketika melihat perubahan Kushina. Terlebih sebelumnya kan Hinata pernah bertemu dengan Minato.

"Coba jelaskan sekarang pada Kaa-san kenapa bisa kau sampai melakukan hal sehina itu pada_" Sesaat tatapan Kushina ia alihkan pada Hinata. Hinata yang melihatnya sedikit bergidik ngeri.

Sedetik kemudian….  
"Kkkkyyyyaaa Naruto-kun apakah dia istrimu?"

"A….aahhh ha….ha'i Kaa-san" angguk Naruto.

Semua orang yang ada disana terkejut melihat perubahan Kushina. Pandangan mereka seakan mengatakan _'Kenapa? Ada apa?'_ mungkin itulah pikiran mereka.

Ya memang kini Kushina dan Minato tahu bahwa anak semata wayang mereka sudah memiliki istri di usianya yang masih muda, terlebih sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi seorang ayah dan mereka akan menjadi seorang nenek dan kakek.

Mata Naruto mendelik kearah Ino tajam seakan mengisyaratkan _'Kau harus menjelaskan ini'_ sedangkan Ino, ia hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan berlalu mendekati Hinata yang kini sedang dipeluk oleh Kushina erat.

"Kkkyyyaaaa kau ini sangat manis sekali sih. Hheehhh, Naruto kenapa kamu merahasiakan ini. Lihat wanita semanis ini harus dirahasiakan. Oh iya sehabis dia keluar dari rumah sakit kita akan tinggal bersama di rumah. Oke Naruto"

"Ta..Tapi Kaa-san"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian"

"Oh iya nama kamu siapa? Apakah kamu keturunan Hyuga matamu itu sangat indah" ujar Kusina yang sudah duduk disamping Hinata.

"Ha…ha'i saya keturunan Hyuga. Nama sa….saya Hyu….Hyuga Hinata" Hinata nampak gugup sekarang.

"Hyuga Hinata" ujar Kushina pelan dan sedetik kemudian "Kkkyyyaaa nama yang indah" tapi aneh raut muka Kushina memperlihatkan ada sesuatu disana.

Minato yang sudah mengetahui sesuatu hanya merahasiakannya saja, daripada harus ada hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Dan sekarang entah bagaimana kehangatan tercipta disana. Air muka Hinata begitu bahagia seakan ia mendapatkan ayah dan ibunya hidup kembali. Namun sayang hatinya masih kosong dengan cintanya yang mungkin masih bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Hinata Kushina dan Ino mereka sedang berbincang-bincang membicarakan tentang bagaimana bayi Hinata. Sedangkan Naruto dan Minato hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan bahagia.

"Tou-san bangga padamu, kau benar-benar bertanggungjawab dengan semua kelakuan yang sudah kau lakukan" ujar Minato tiba-tiba.

"Maafkan aku Tou-san sudah membuat kalian kecewa"

"Sudahlah lupakan, sekarang Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah bangga padamu" Minato menepuk bahu kanan Naruto mengisyaratkan bahwa ia benar-benar bangga pada anaknya ini.

…..

Suara angin dan serangga seakan menjadi alunan musik alami yang tercipta ditaman Rumah Sakit Konoha ini. Disana terdapat dua orang yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning sedang berbicara dengan seriusnya. Itu adalah Naruto yang sedang mengintrogasi Ino.

"Coba jelaskan padaku kenapa Tou-san dan Kaa-sanku bisa tahu. Pasti kamukan yang memberithukannya?"

"Iya emang aku. Aku pusing setiap saat orang tuamu selalu saja menghubungiku menanyakanmu. Karena aku sudah jengah jadi ya lebih baik aku ceritakan saja. Toh mereka tidak marahkan?"

"Iya sih mereka tidak marah. Tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

"Aku lihat dia nampak bahagia dengan datangnya orang tuamu. Dia seakan mendapatkan orang tuanya kembali."

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Kamu belum tahu apa yang sudah terjadi dengan orang tua Hinata?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya petanda bahwa ia tidak tahu sama sekali.

"Hhhaaahhh, kau ini bagaimana sih kamukan suaminya masa tidak tahu. Kamu ini ya benar-benar tidak peka. Baiklah aku akan menceritakan dengan singkat mengenai orang tua Hinata. Sebenarnya orang tua Hinata sudah lama meninggal. Semenjak Hinata masih berumur 10 tahun serta kakaknya berumur 15 tahun dan adiknya 5 tahun musibah menimpa keluaganya. Sahabat orang tua Hinata entah siapa, membunuh kedua orang tuanya beralaskan mereka iri dengan kesuksesaan orang tua Hinata. Itulah yang aku tahu"

Seketika raut muka Naruto berubah menjadi muram. Sebegitu tidak pekanyakah ia sampai tidak tahu tentang kesedihan istriya sendiri.

"Aku ingin lebih mengenal Hinata." Ujarnya pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Ino.

"Bagus itu. Aku harap kamu bisa mencintainya"

Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Hyuga ya? Nama itu seakan mengingatkanku pada mendiang sahabat kita"

"Itu benar Kushina. Lihatlah wajahnya sama persis dengan Hikari"

"Ya kau benar Minato. Seakan Hikari hidup kembali"

….

Senyum bahagia masih tercipta di bibir ranum Hinata. Ia sangat bahagia dengan perilaku Kushina padanya. Hinata merasa sosok Hikari, Kaa-sannya masih ada disini. Dekapan hangat Kushina, perhatian Kushina dan ketegasan Kushina Hinata merasa itu semua sama seperti Kaa-sannya.

Sepeninggalan orang tua Naruto, Hinata kini sendirian didalam ruangannya. Keheningan, kembali melanda Hinata. Dan besok ia akan pulang kerumah Naruto, tinggal bersama kedua orang tua Naruto. Jujur ia sangat bahagia sekarang. Jika boleh diijinkan ia ingin berlari dan berteriak dengan keras menyebutkan ' **AKU BAHAGIA'** namun apalah daya ia harus tahu bahwa sekarang ia tengah mengandung dan juga apakah Naruto bahagia juga? Entahlah tidak ada yang tahu dengan perasaan pria kuning itu.

Tbc…..

 _'Ya mungkin pendapat dibalik Peristiwa ada Hikmah didalamnya itu memang benar adanya. Jika kita bisa bertahan dengan setiap cobaan-Nya, niscaya Tuhan pasti sudah menyiapkan kebahagiaan untuk kita'_

 **Bagaimana? semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian ya :) jujur sebenarnya fic ini memang sudah ada konsepnya jadi maaf jika ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kalian inginkan. sekali lagi author minta maaf kalau author mengecewakan kalian :) ^^**

 **Yuda arata :** arigato senpai atas masukannya. benar-benar sangat membangun. Seneng kalau ada yang mau nambahin dan ngoreksi fic buatan saya. sekali lagi arigato gozaimasu :)

 **Guest :** kalau mau nebak silah saja, mungkin akan itu akan seru. Tapi jika sudah ketebak jadi tidak seru lagi membacanya. tapi itu sih terserah. silahkan saja :)

 **Ana :** hehehe sabar Ana-san nanti juga akan ada balasannya ko. buat sementara author emang sengaja buat Hinatanya jadi sengsara dulu. Maaf ya :) ^^v

 **Yuka :** nanti juga akan ada bagiannya buat Naruto. sabar ya :)

 **Vicagalli :** hehehe maaf maaf sudah buat Vica-san banjir air mata. Sabar ya nanti juga pasti ada bagiannya buat Naruto ^^v


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

'Kini _aku merasa kembali hidup dengan benar, seakan kedua orangtuaku kembali lagi ada disisiku. Keluarga baru dengan kehangatan yang baru pula. Tapi sampai saat ini aku tak pernah tahu perasaannya terhadapku. Begitu tidak pentingnya kah aku?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sudah hampir 4 hari Hinata dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Keadaannya memang sudah pulih kembali, namun tak dapat dipunhkiri jika rasa lemas masih sangat ia rasakan. Dan lagi Hinata harus benar-benar istirahat total demi malaikat kecilnya. Ia sadar kalau dirinya kembali terguncang maka pendarahanlah yang akan terjadi.

Maka dari itu semenjak Hinata pulang dari rumah sakit dan sekarang sudah berada di kediaman orang tua Naruto, Hinata tak pernah keluar dari kamarnya. Hinata hanya mampu terbaring dan duduk ditepi king size barunya.

Semua keperluannya bahkan sudah Naruto sediakan disana. Tak lupa juga Naruto selalu menemani Hinata, meski tak sepenuhnya karna Naruto harus membagi waktunya antara Hinata dan juga Sakura. Namun kali ini Naruto lebih mementingkan Hinata karna ia tahu keadaan istrinya lebih membutuhkn dirinya.  
Kadang Sakura juga menghubunginya ketika ia sedang bersama Hinata dan Hinata juga tahu itu. Tapi bolehkah ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama Naruto bukankah Naruto adalah suaminya? Kali ini Hinata hanya ingin bersikap egois.

"Makan dulu buburnya" Naruto berjalan menghampiri Hinata seraya membawa semangkuk bubur hangat.

Hinata mendongak melihat kedatangan Naruto dan tersenyum menyambutnya, anggukan kepala menjawab semua tawaran Naruto.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Naruto setiap kali menjelang waktu makan Hinata, maka ia dengan sigap akan menyuapinya. Meski kadang Hinata selalu menolak namun Naruto tak pernah menerima penolakan itu.

"Hinata aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba setelah selesai menyuapi Hinata.

"Eeuummm, apa itu?" jawab Hinata.

"Jadi, selama ini ka…..kamu se…seorang ANBU?" itulah pertanyaan yang dari awal ingin sekali Naruto tanyakan pada Hinata.

 **Jlebb…..** Sesaat perasaan Hinata menjadi tidak enak. Inilah ketakutannya sekarang Naruto akan menanyakan hal tersebut.  
Namun mungkin ini adalah waktunya bagi Hinata untuk jujur pada suaminya ini "Ya, sudah hampir 3 tahun aku menjalani tugas ini" jawab Hinata mantap.

Seketika mata Naruto melebar, seakan ia tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ternyata wanita seanggun Hinata mempunyai kekuatan sekuat baja juga.

"Apa yang membuatmu melakukan hal ini?"

"Ini berawal saat kejadian itu..." Pikiran Hinata menerawang jauh kesana.

 **Flashback ON**

Pancaran mata kebencian sangat jelas disana. Semua kejadian yang terjadi di depan matanya membuat ia tak semangat dalam menjalani hidup. Kedua orang tuanya dibunuh tepat dikedua matanya. Tangannya terkepal kuat, giginya gemeretak seakan emosinya sudah memuncak.

Hyuga Hinata, gadis itu tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Rekan bisnis orang tuanya tega membunuh ayah dan ibunya entah alasan apa yang jelas saat ini Hinata benci pada dua orang didepannya seorang wanita memiliki rambut kuning dan seorang pria berambut merah tua.

Kakaknya Hyuga Neji dan adiknya Hyuga Hanabi tak mengetahui semua ini. Kedua saudaranya ini memang sudah diasingkan terlebih dahulu. Hanya Hinata yang masih tertinggal disini. Sungguh tega dan tak berperasaan kedua orang itu setelah membunuh kedua orangtuanya mereka pergi begitu saja.

Hujan membasahi tubuh Hiashi dan Hikari yang mulai mendingin. Darah segar mengalir bersamaan dengan dinginnya air hujan. Tangisan Hinata pecah disana. Tak ada satu orangpun kini disisinya.  
Sampai pada ada dua orang mendekati Hinata yanh sudah terkulai lemah.

Kedua orang itu berasal dari keluarga Yamanaka. Gadis yang berumur sama dengan Hinata merangkul bahunya.

"Sudah tenanglah Hinata. Aku yakin kedua orangtuamu sudah tenang disana. Ikhlaskanlah. Suatu saat akan terungkap siapa pelaku ini semua."

"Hiks…Hiks…Hiks…. Iya Ino-chan." Jawab Hinata disela-sela isakannya.

"Sudahlah ayo ikut dengan kami. Aku akan menyiapkan pemakamannya besok" ujar Inoichi Ayah Ino.

Hinata mengangguk dan mengikuti mereka.

1 tahun setelah kejadian itu, Hinata sudah dilatih untuk menjadi seorang ANBU, karna Hinata tahu bahwa Ino dan Tou-sannya adalah anggota ANBU. Hinata berinisiatif untuk ikut menjadi ANBU karna ia memikiki sebuah tujuan untuk menjadi kuat dan menemukan siapa pembunuh orangtuanya.

Hinata yakin jika ia menjadi ANBU ia akan kuat untuk berlawanan dengan pembunuh itu. Dan Hinata sangat berterima kasih pada keluarga Yamanaka.

 **Flashback OFF**

Mata Naruto masih saja terbelalak. Mulutnya sedikit menganga tak percaya mendengar sendiri cerita Hinata dari mulutnya langsung. Rasa iba, kasian menjalari hati Naruto. Hatinya terasa sakit saat air mata Hinata tumpah seketika.

 **Bbrruugg!**

Naruto langsung saja membawa Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Hinata hanya membenamkan wajahnya seraya menangis didada bidang Naruto. Tangan tannya mengusap lembut rambut panjang Hinata, menenangkan istrinya.

"Gomen, aku sudah mengingatkanmu pada kejadian menyakitkan itu. Gomen aku sudah memaksamu untuk menceritakannya. Gomen aku tidak tahu bahwa kamu semenderita itu. Gomenne" kata maaf tak pernah berhenti Naruto ucapkan pada Hinata, seakan ia merasa iba atas semua yang telah terjadi pada Hinata.

"Tak apa kau tak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Karna kau tak bersalah apapun."

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, mencoba untuk menyalurkan ketenangan bagi Hinata. Jujur saat ini ia ingin sekali mengungkakan bahwa ada seuatu yang terjadi pada hatinya.

Pernikahan yang dirahasiakan nyatanya kini semua orang sudah mengetahuinya, fakta bahwa anak tunggal pewaris perusahaan Namikaze, Uzumaki Naruto sudah mempunyai istri diusinya yang masih dibilang sebagian orang dari mereka ikut merasakan kebahagiaannya dan tak sedikit orang yang mencemooh tentang pernikahan mereka.

Namun keluarga Namikaze tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, bagi mereka jika keluarganya bahagia itu sudah cukup, orang mau bilang apa tentang mereka itu tak jadi masalah selama tidak merugikan mereka.

Kebahagiaan mereka akan bertambah dengan kehadiran malaikat kecil ditengah-tengah kini usia kandungan Hinata sudah menginjak 8 bulan, itu artinya tinggal menunggu 1 bulan lagi untuk kehadiran bayi kecilnya.

Sungguh sangat antusias kala hari ini Kushina mengajak Hinata untuk membeli berbagai perlengkapan bayi. Nyatanya hanya Kushinalah yang semangat mencari dan Hinata hanya bisa mengikuti apa kemauan mertuanya ini.

"Kkkyyyaaa,, lihat Hinata baju ini lucu sekali" itulah teriakan Kushina melihat berbagai pakaian bayi yang terpajang disana.

"Kkkyyyaaa…."

"Kkkyyyaaa"

Itulah teriakan demi teriakan yang dihasilkan oleh Kushina. Hinata hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat mertuanya ini. Senyum terparti di wajahnya.

Hinata merona kala melihat-lihat pakaian bayi yang lucu. Mata bulannya menatap pada salah satu baju bayi berwarna biru cerah dengan gambar rubah oranye di bagian depannya.  
Tangan Hinata terulur untuk membawa baju tersebut.

"Waahh, pilihan yang bagus Hinata" ujar Kushina yang entah darimana kini sudah ada disamaping Hinata.

"Aku mau ambil yang ini" jawab Hinata tersenyum bahagia.

Kini kedua wanita itu berjalan setelah selesai membeli berbagai perlengkapan bayi. Hinata dan Kushina berjalan di trotoar sembari jalan-jalan sore untuk mempermudah nantinya Hinata melahirkan. Itulah yang diucapkan oleh Kushina dan Hinata menerimanya saja toh demi dirinya juga.

"Hinata bentar ya Kaa-san mau pergi kesana dulu" ujar Kushina meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

Hinata mengangguk patuh. "Apakah kamu bahagia nak punya Obaa-chan yang baik? Kaa-san juga bahagia" gumam Hinata tertunduk seraya mengelus lembut perutnya yang buncit. "Eehhh ternyata kamu senang ya" lanjutnya lagi setelah merasakan pergerakan dari bayinya.

Pandangan Hinata ia alihkan pada jalanan yang lumayan ramai ini. Orang-orang juga begitu menikmati suasana sore hari. Di tengah-tengah banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang Hinata seakan melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Ayo Hinata kita pulang. Gomen Kaa-san lama" Kushina kembali mengajak Hinata untuk pulang seraya membereskan barang-barangnya. Dahi wanita berambut merah panjang itu mengerut bingung karna tak ada jawaban dari orang disampingnya.

"Hinata?" tanyanya.

"Aa…Aahhh i..ia Kaa-san. Ayo kita pulang" jawab Hinata tanpa melihat Kushina.

Kushina hanya bingung dibuatnya.

 _'Aku yakin aku melihat Naruto tadi tapi….. Wanita berambut pink itu...'_

Sepulang dari belanja Hinata tak pernah keluar dari kamarnya. Bahkan makan malampun ia lewatkan. Hatinya kembali terluka saat melihat seseorang yang sudah Hinata maafkan mengkhianatinya lagi. Naruto. Ya pria itu menyakitinya lagi.

Hinata tadi melihat Naruto tengah bersama seorang wanita berambut pink sedang berjalan di trotoar seraya tertawa bersama.

Mereka, terlihat bahagia. Sedangkan Hinata? Ia merasa bahwa kini hatinya sedang dikoyak dengan pisau tak kasat mata. Perih dan perih. Itukah yang Hinata rasakan. Bak pecahan gelas yang kembali ditambal kini gelas itu kembali di pecahkan lagi.

"Kalian seperti pasangan yang serasi dan bahagia ya?" ujar Hinata lirih siapapun yang melihat keadaannya sekarang dan mendengar suaranya pasti akan menjatuhkan air mata.  
Tangisannya kembali pecah.

 **Bbrrrmmmm!**

Suara mobil memasuki rumah mewah ini. Pengemudinya keluar dari mobil hitam mewah miliknya. Naruto kini berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Keadaan sudah semakin gelap. Malam semakin larut. Pukul 10:00 malam itulah yang ia lihat dari arloji yang melingkar ditangan kirinya.

Naruto kalut ketika sedang bersama Sakura. Ia lupa dengan Hinata. Sungguh kau pria yang kejam dan plin-plan Naruto, kau menyakiti istrimu secara perlahan.

 **Kkrreekk!** Pintu terbuka. Disana sudah ada Kushina yang ternyata belum tidur.

"Darimana kamu?" tanyanya tajam.

"A…Aku habis kerja Kaa-san dan lembur"

"Hhhaaahhhh, baiklah. Sekarang antarkan makan malam ini pada istrimu. Dari sore dia belum makan"

"Apa Hinata belum makan? Apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Kaa-san tak tahu dari tadi dia mengurung diri dikamarnya. Sudah cepat sana temui istrimu"

Naruto mengambil alih nampan makanan dari tangan ibunya. Ia berjalan menuju tangga untuk segera menemui Hinata.

 **Kkreeekk!** Pintu kamar itu ia buka. Disana ia melihat Hinata yang sedang duduk dikursi dekat jendela tengah termenung memandangi gelapnya langit malam. Seakan langitpun ikut mendung dengan kesedihan dirinya.

Tanpa menengokpun Hinata tahu siapa yang membuka pintu kamarnya ini.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Hinata terlihat seperti biasa saja. Hinata mempunyai tujuan tertentu.

"Yah, banyak pekerjaan jadi aku harus lembur" kilah Naruto  
 _'Dia berbohong padaku'_ batin Hinata merasakan sakit kembali. Ternyata Narutonya tak pernah berubah.

"Kenapa kamu melewatkan makan malammu?" tanya Naruto kemudian seraya menyendok sesuap nasi untuk disuapkannya pada Hinata.

"Aku tidak lapar dan aku tak selera" Hinata masih saja tidak bergeming dari posisi semula. Naruto duduk di kursi, dihadapan Hinata.

"Hhaahhh, setidaknya kau harus makan untuk anak kita"

 ** _'Anak kita?'_** mendengar Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto. Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata menatapnya.

 _'Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau seakan membunuhku secara perlahan Naruto-kun'_ kembali batin Hinata berujar, tanpa disadari air mata jatuh dipipinya.

Hinata menghapusnya kasar dan Naruto yang melihatnya menjadi bingung sendiri.

"Hinata kamu kenapa?"

"Tidak. Sudahlah aku lelah aku ingin tidur" Hinata beranjak dari sana dan berjalan menuju ranjngnya.

Namun pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Naruto. "Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu hal yang sudah terjadi padamu. Katakanlah" ujar Naruto lembut.

Hinata melepaskan tangan Naruto kasar "Tidak" hanya itu yang Hinata katakan dan melanjutkan jalannya lagi.

Naruto diam mematung melihat Hinata sudah berbaring dan memunggunginya. Dirinya juga bingung dengan sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja berubah.

…..

Malam semakin larut, gelap menghiasi alam semesta ini. Suara burung hantu menggema disekitarnya. Orang-orang sudah terlelap kealam mimpinya. Namun berbeda dengan wanita ini. Dia terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Senyum sinis terpartri di wajah cantiknya mata hijau emerlandnya memancarkan ketegasan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bahagia Hinata"

 **Flashback ON**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Ujian sekolah akan berlangsung. Nampak siswa dan siswi merasa gugup di buatnya. Namun semuanya nampak mengikuti dengan antusias, mereka semua menginginkan hasil yang maksimal tentunya.

"Sasuke-kun dimana ya?" gumam seorang gadis berambut pink menengok kesamping kanan dan samping kiri mencari sosok Sasuke. Nyatanya orang itu tidak ada dikelasnya. Ia menghilang begitu saja setelah ujian selesai.

"Naruto kamu lihat Sasuke ga?" tanyanya pada pria bersurai kuning yang tengah membenamkan kepala dengan tangan yang ia lipat diatas meja.

"Teme? Aku lihat dia pergi bersama Hinata entah kemana" jawabnya cuek.

Sakura langsung saja beranjak pergi dari sana. Nampaknya gadis itu bingung dengan perkataan Naruto barusan "Sejak kapan dia dekat dengan Hinata? Aku tak pernah melihat mereka bersama sebelumnya" gumam Sakura seraya berjalan entah mau kemana.

Namun mata hijaunya menangkap dua sosok yang tengah terduduk dilapang basket. Mereka membelakangi Sakura. Sakura berjalan mengendap menghampirinya, ia bermaksud untuk sedikit menguping pembicaraan.

"Arigato Sa….Sasuke-kun kamu memang teman yang baik" ujar si surai indigo, Hinata.

"Hn, tak apa aku melakukan hal ini juga atas balas jasa keluarga Hyuga" jawab Sasuke.

Dahi lebar Sakura mengerut menandakan ia benar-benar bingung sekarang "Mereka bicara apa sih?" gumamnya lagi.

.

5 bulan berlalu Sakura dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk menikah, memang dapat dibilang mereka menikah pada usia muda. Namun itu semua tidak terlepas dari alasankan? Ya alasannya karna Sakura ingin segera mendapatkan Sasuke seutuhnya, ia merasa takut dengan kedekatannya dengan Hinata dapat mengancam hubungan mereka.

Bahagia. Itulah yang Sakura rasakan. Sampai pada usia pernikahan mereka yang masih seumur jagung ini ditimpa masalah. Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Sudahlah, Sakura aku akan menyelesaikan tugasku dulu. Aku begitu berhutang budi pada Hyuga. Dan juga aku akan membuat Hinata bahagia. Aku tahu dia sekarang tersiksa dengan semua yang sudah terjadi" mata Sakura membulat seketika mendengar Sasuke akan membuat Hinata bahagia. Lantas bagaimana dengan dia, apakah Sasuke melupakan kebahagiaannya? Entahlah yang jelas Sasuke juga punya alasan yang kuat dengan mengambil keputusan ini.

Malam itu adalah malam terakhir Sakura melihat Sasuke sebelum ia meninggalkannya. Tangisannya seketika pecah. Ia bertekad untuk membuat hidup Hinata menderita.

"Tunggulah aku Hyuga"

 **Flashback OFF**

"Kau pikir selama ini aku tidak tahu bahwa kau sudah menikah dengan Naruto? Maka dari itu setelah aku kehilangan Sasuke aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bahagia dengan Naruto. Nee Hinata kitakan sesama perempuan pasti kamu merasakan apa yang aku rasakan" perkatan Sakura begitu sarat akan kesakitan hatinya.

Sakura tahu tentang pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata, karna selama ini dia menyewa seseorang untuk membuntuti Hinata.

.

Pagi kembali lagi menjelang. Suasana pagi ini begitu terasa hangat ketika kehadiran keluarga baru di keluarga Namikaze. Hinata, ya mereka berempat sedang menikmati sarapan pagi bersama. Hinata yang awalnya masih dalam mood buruk menyembunyikan itu semua, ia tidak ingin melihat Kushina mertuanya curiga.

"Naruto-kun, apakah hari ini kamu pulang cepat?" tanya Hinata setelah mereka selesai sarapan dan kini mereka berdua tengah ada di depan rumah.

"Eeuummm, aku tidak tahu. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku ingin kamu mengantarku untuk memeriksakan kandungan"

"Iya aku akan usahain pulang cepat. **Cupp!** Naruto mencium dahi dan perut Hinata. Aku berangkat dulu"

Hinata melambai pada mobil Naruto yang sudah berajak pergi dari pekarangan rumah.

"Semoga kamu tidak mengecewakanku"

.

Di dalam sebuah rumah, ah tidak bisa dibilang rumah juga sih karna bangunan itu sudah tua dan terlihat akan segera roboh. Gubuk tua yang berda di tengah hutan itu kini dihuni oleh beberapa orang pria.  
Ada 4 pria disana. Salah satu bersurai biru tua dan bermata onyx mengingatkan kita pada seseorang yang beberapa bulan kebelakang mencengangkan kerabat mereka.

Mereka mengetahui bahwa ia sudah meninggal dalam perjalanan bekerjanya.  
Ya, dia Uciha Sasuke. Ia masih hidup dan juga nampak terlihat sehat. Lantas siapa yang menyebarkan gosip bahwa Sasuke meninggal? Maka jawabannya…

"Suigetsu, apakah rencanaku berhasil? Apakah orang-orang terdekatku percaya bahwa aku sudah meninggal?" tanya Sasuke dingin pada temannya ini.

"Ya, mereka percaya. Bahkan aku membawa mayat yang sudah aku dandani mirip denganmu" jawab pria berambut biru agak keabu-abuan ini.

"Hn, itu bagus. Aku akan menyelesaikan tugas ini terlebih dahulu. Benarkan Onii-chan" tidak biasanya Sasuke menggoda kakaknya yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Ya, itu benar kita harus membantu keluarga Hyuga karna hanya _'dia'_ yang kita ketahui sebagai keturunan Hyuga. Karna berkat merekalah keluarga Uciha dapat terselamatkan"

"Gomen Sakura" lirih Sasuke.

 **Flashback ON**

Pertengkaran terjadi malam itu di dalam rumah tangga pasangan muda ini. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke dan Sakura bertengkar seperti ini. Karna mereka sangat harmonis selama ini. Sebelum pertengkaran itu terjadi malam itu Sasuke pergi ke gudang kediaman Haruno.

Ia melihat begitu banyak barang-barang peninggalan Sakura. Ia tahu bahwa kedua orang tua Sakura pergi ke luar negri beralasan untuk menikmati masa tua dengan memandang pemandangan yang indah.

Kembali kaki jenjang itu melangkah lebih dalam gudang yang pengap oleh debu ini.  
Sasuke terarik dengan beberapa dokumen yang ada didalam lemari usang itu.

 **Krreekk!**

Dengan perlahan tangan putihnya membawa beberapa dokumen yang sudah tertutupi debu. Ia meniupnya membersihkan debu yang menghalangi tulisan didalamnya.

Mata onyxnya meneliti setiap kata demi kata disana. **Degg!** Perasaan Sasuke tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak ketika melihat sebuah kalimat _'Aku akan membuat kalian mati. Sekarang bersenang-senang dululah Hiashi Hikari'_

"Apa jangan-jangan keluarga Haruno yang telah membunuh mereka?" gumam Sasuke.  
"Aku harus mencari tahu kebenarannya"

Kembali Sasuke kedalam rumahnya, ia bergegas untuk pergi dari sana. Ia bahkan tak peduli lagi dengan Sakura, sekarang ia akan benar-benar membantu Hyuga memecahkan masalah ini.

 **Flashback OFF.**

Tbc…

 _'Semua rahasia akan terbongkar pada waktunya. Sepandai-pandainya menyembunyikan bangkai maka akan tercium juga.'_

Arigato yang sudah mereviews, fic sebelumnya. dan semoga kelanjutannya tidak mengecewakan ya :)

 **Yuka :** ga akan sampe keguguran ko tenang aja hehehe, ayo siapa coba pembunuh ortunya Hinata? hehehehe

 **Ana :** nasib Hina pasti baik-baik saja ko hehehe :) udah lanjut nih. terimakasih udah mau nungguin kelanjutannya Ana-san :) ^^v

 **Isabellastefani64 :** terimakasih Isabella-san :) udah lanjut nih..

 **BrotherHeart :** udah lanjut ko :)

 **Yudi arata :** terimakasih atas sarannya lagi. untuk motifnya nanti juga pasti akan ketahuan ko. terimakasih banyak sekali lagi atas saran dan pendapatnya sangat sangat membangun :)

 **Jangan lupa reviews lagi ya hehehe. jaa ^^v**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Aku _tidak menyangka jika semuanya terjadi begitu saja menimpaku. Sungguh aku tidak menginginkan ini semua. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Tuhan?'_

Takdir. Semuanya memang sudah ada yang mengatur, dan kita tak bisa mengelak dengan takdir yang sudah diberikan. Seseorang yang kau anggap dapat dipercaya nyatanya mengkhianati begitu saja. Sudah ada beberapa pecahan yang retak dalam hatinya.

Ya, memang hari ini sore ini Hinata ada jadwal untuk kembali memeriksakan kandungannya. Namun sampai pada jam 18:00pun ia tak melihat batang hidung suaminya itu. Hinata sempat dikabari bahwa Naruto akan menemainya. Sudah lama menunggu sampai Hinata kesal juga dibuatnya.

 **Tring!** Sebuah pesan masuk kedalam ponsel lavender miliknya. Dengan cepat Hinata membuka pesan tersebut.

 _"Hinata, gomen aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Aku ada pekerjaan mendadak"_ itulah isi pesan dari Naruto.

Kembali hati Hinata mencelos dibuatnya. Sudah berapa kali dia mengkhianatinya. Biarlah ia cuek terhadapnya namun jangan sampai melupakan darah dagingnya juga. Hinata begitu geram sekarang, lukanya yang kemarin belum sembuh kini Naruto menambahnya lagi.

"Hhhaahhh" Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas sabar. Ia akhirnya pergi diantar oleh supir pribadi Kushina.

.

Senyum manis terpatri disana. Namun siapapun tak akan curiga dengan senyuman itu tapi senyuman itu memiliki arti yang khusus. Wanita itu kembali membuat suami orang lain berada disisinya. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Sakura. Ia tahu bahwa hari ini istrinya akan memeriksakan kandungannya. Ia tidak mau melihat kemesraan yang diperbuat oleh pasangan itu, maka dari itu ia membuat suami orang lain menemaninya.

"Naruto-kun apa tidak apa sudah waktunya pulang tapi kamu malah bersamaku?"

"Tak apa Sakura. Aku juga khawatir mana tega aku membiarkan ibu hamil berkeliaran sendiri menjelang malam" jawab Naruto. Memang Naruto kini tengah bersama Sakura lagi. Pria plin-plan ini sungguh tak akan pernah mengerti dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia terlalu acuh.

"Eeuummm baguslah. Ayo" ajak Sakura seraya mengapit lengan kanan Naruto. Naruto hanya tersentak kaget dan membiarkan hal itu.

Angin malam makin kencang berhembus. Daun-daun jatuh tertiup oleh angin, seorang wanita yang tengah hamil tua seketika merapatkan jaket lavendernya ia tidak ingin jika anaknya itu kedinginan. Suasana makin ramai tat kala ada hiburan kecil disana.

Hinata penasaran dan sedikit melihat kesana.

"Nona, apakah tidak apa-apa jika kesana?" tanya supir itu merasa khawatir.

"Tenang saja aku ini kuat. Kamu tunggu disini saja ya. Aku kesana dulu sebentar" Hinatapun melenggang pergi dari sana.

Sesampainya disana mata bulan Hinata berbinar seketika. Ia melihat begitu banyak penonton yang melihat. Aksi dari para pesulap jalanan ini membuat Hinata sedikit terhibur. Senyum dan rona merah terpatri disana.  
Namun ketika ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya indra pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara yang mungkin akan membuat hatinya kembali lagi terluka.

"Hihihi Naruto-kun kamu bisa saja. Lihat diliatin sama orang lain"

"Hahaha ga apa Sakura-chan kamukan cantik" ujarnya seraya menyelipkan bunga merah pada telinga Sakura.

Tak tahukah mereka bahwa disamping mereka ada seorang wanita tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya geram. Mata emerlad Sakura sekilas melihat bayangan wanita itu, seringai tajam ia perlihatkan. Wanita bersurai pink itu sengaja mengapit lengan kekar Naruto. Entah bagaimana baju merekapun nampak serasi.

Jika Naruto memakai kemeja biru dan Sakura memakai dress sederhana pink miliknya.

"Ahh jadi ini pekerjaan mendadakmu, ne Naruto-kun. Baiklah jika kamu sudah bermain api maka aku akan menjadi bahan bakarnya. Jadilah api yang besar" gumam Hinata melihat kemesraan dua orang 10 meter darinya.

Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju supir yang menunggunya. Kembali hatinya terkoyak begitu saja dengan kelakuan Naruto. Apakah pria itu sengaja menjadikan Hinata istri hanya untuk ia sakiti? Kemana perasaanmu Naruto?

.

Malam semakin larut, semua orang yang sedang berada diluar memutuskan untuk segera pulang kerumah. Berkumpul bersama ditengah kehangatan keluarga. Namun tidak bagi Hinata, ia memutuskan untuk pulang keapartemen Naruto. Ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

 _"Kaa-san, Hinata pulang keapartemen soalnya Hinata ingin sendiri duli. Gomen kaa-san"_ pesan singkat yang ia kirim untuk Kushina.

 _"Yahh baiklah, Kaa-san harap kamu baik-baik saja"_ balasan dari Kushina.

Hinata meletakan ponselnya setelah melihat balasan itu. Ia memandang selembar foto hasil USGnya hari ini. Bayi di dalam perutnya sudah berkembang, nampak begitu sehat dan juga kuat. **Tess!** Air mata tumpah membasahi foto itu.

Ya, Hinata kembali menangis. Terlihat dari tangisannya bahwa itu sarat akan kepedihan, kesakitan yang ia terima.

"Gomen, Kaa-san hiks... Tidak bisa men...Hiks jaga Tou-san...Hiks mu hikss nakk" ujar Hinata dengan sesenggukan menahan tangisannya.

Sedangkan di lain tempat Naruto kini sudah pulang kerumah orang tuanya. Kushina menanyakan kenapa Hinata bisa pulang keapartemennya.

"Apa, maksud Kaa-san?" tanyanya bodoh.

"Apa kamu tuli. Hinata pulang keapartemenmu dan tidak ke rumah" kembali Kushina berujar sedikit menaikan nada suaranya.

"Nani? Baiklah aku pergi dulu Kaa-san" Naruto kembali beranjak keluar untuk segera menemui Hinata di apartemennya.

.

 **Bbrraakk!** Pintu apartemen mewah itu dibuka dengan kasarnya oleh pria bersurai kuning ini. Ia kalut. Dia benar-benar kalut dengan Hinata. Jujur rasa khawatir ada setelah mendengar Hinata pergi mengecek kandungannya sendiri. Apakah hatinya beku sehingga ia lebih mementingkan sahabatnya dari pada istrinya?

"Hinata?" teriaknya dan masuk untuk mencari Hinata.

Dan, disinilah wanita bersurai indigo itu. Masih menangis meratapi nasibnya yang begitu buruk. Bahu itu bergetar dan Naruto tahu jika sekarang istrinya itu tengah menangis. Dan ia bingung kenapa Hinata bisa menangis? Mungkin itulah ucapan batinnya sekarang.

"Hinata, ada apa?" tanya Naruto seraya memegang pundaknya yang sedang ia tangkupkan pada pangkuannya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hinata, ini aku"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Hinata, tolong jawablah. Bagaimana hasil USGnya apakah bayi kita sehat"

Ucapan barusan sedikit membuahkan hasil, Hinata beranjak dari tangkupannya.

Menghadap Naruto dengan tatapan yang menusuk. Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri dibuatnya.

"Apa pedulimu? Hah?" tanya Hinata seraya menghapus jejak air matanya kasar.

"Aku peduli karna akukan Tou-sannya" Naruto berujar tanpa tahu apa kesalahannya. Ia dapat melihat mata bulan Hinata memerah mungkin ia menangis begitu lama.

"Jika kamu peduli mengapa kamu tidak menemaniku memeriksakannya?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang aku ada kerjaan mendadak"

"Pekerjaan bermesraan dengan wanita lain? Iya?"

 **Deg!** _'Kenapa Hinata bisa tahu?'_ batin Naruto.

Lama Naruto tidak menjawab sampai Hinata kembali berujar "Ya aku tahu" seakan Hinata bisa mengetahui isi pikirannya, Naruto tertegun disana.  
"Jika kamu tidak mau menjawab aku putuskan itu benar. Ya memang benar karna aku melihatnya sendiri."

lanjutnya lagi, dan itu sukses membuat Naruto semakin membulatkan matanya.

"Hinata aku bisa menjelaska_"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan Tuan Naruto. _Hening sejenak_ Apakah kamu tahu bagaimana hidupku dulu? Hidup tanpa adanya orang tua yang bisa diajak berbagi dalam kesusahan. Aku sabar menerima itu semua karna Tuhan sudah mengirimkan Ino-chan dan juga Tou-sannya untukku. Namun apakah kamu tahu bahwa kasih sayangnya tidaklah sama. Hidup sebagai seorang ANBU yang mengabdikan dirinya untuk negara melawan semua kejahatan, apakah kamu tahu rasanya gimana setiap saat kau bertarung dan mendapatkan luka? Ya aku tahu kamu tak akan pernah merasakan hal itu. Sampai aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang aku inginkan dia bisa dijadikan tempat berbagi dan menyayangiku seutuhnya, aku bahagia karna sekarang aku sudah menjadi istrinya dan mendapatkan orangtua baru dari suamiku...

Naruto hanya mendengarkan ucapan Hinata dan melihat air mata wanita itu kembali mengalir.

"Aku pikir dia mulai menerimaku saat aku tahu di sekolah dia selalu mengacuhkanku. Namun kenyataannya hiks... di...dia ma...hiks sih sama. Bah...hiks..kan dia malah me...mentingkan wanita lain hiks daripada is...trinya." Lanjut Hinata, kembali tangisannya pecah. Ia menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan kirinya menyembunyikan mata yang penuh air mata itu. Hinata kembali menangis.

"Kamu boleh mengacuhkanku hiks... Tidak mencintaiku... Hiks... Tidak menyayangiku... Hiks, tapi aku minta hiks... Kamu benar-benar menyayanginya. Hinata mengelus perutnya. Peduli padanya dan mencintainya" ujar Hinata kembali.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata seperti itu, merasa bersalah dan hatinya begitu terluka sekarang.

 **Naruto POV**

Tuhan, apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Aku benar-benar sudah menyakiti hati seorang wanita yang cintanya begitu besar padaku. Hinata janganlah kamu memperlihatkan wajahmu seperti ini. Aku benar-benar bodoh sudah menyakiti hati wanita sebaik Hinata. Gomen Hinata.

Aku juga bingung di sisi lain aku kasihan melihat Sakura tanpa adanya pendamping dan di sisi lain juga aku sadar bahwa aku sudah memiliki tanggung jawab sekarang. Aku sebenarnya sudah mencintaimu Hinata. Namun apakah kamu akan percaya dengan semua perasaanku setelah apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu.

Mendengar kamu bahagia menjadi istriku jujur aku merasa senang mendengarnya. Tapi apa yang telah aku perbuat hanya menyakitimu.

Hinata aku benar-benar minta maaf. Dan untuk anakku maaf Tou-san sudah menjadi ayah yang jahat.

 **Naruto POV END.**

Hening, kedunya tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Hanya ada isak tangis dari Hinata. Naruto menunduk meratapi kesalahan fatalnya. Ia bingung harus mulai dari mana untuk meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Hinata, dan pada akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa membiarkan Hinata menangis.

.

"Apakah kalian sudah siap?" tanya sang ketua bermata onyx itu.

"Persiapannya masih belum siap. Tunggulah 2 bulan lagi" ujar bermata sama dengan sang ketua.

"Hn. Baiklah Itachi-nii"

"Aku tahu kamu pasti ingin segera menyelesaikannya, ne Sasuke? Akupun sama bagimanapun Hyugalah yang sudah berjasa"

"Hn."

Itulah percakapan antara kakak beradik ini. Mereka masih mencari informasi tentang kematian tak wajar yang menimpa keluarga Hyuga.

Apalagi pembunuhan itu dilakukan pada pemimpin perusahaan Hyuga yang sampai sekarang perusahaan itu sudah ditelan bumi. Tak ada yang tahu siapa yang tega meggantikan namanya itu.

Yang jelas kini dua Uciha sedang mencari kebenarannya dan di bantu oleh dua orang kawan mereka. Bukti masih belum cukup untuk mereka bawa untuk si pelaku. Yang jelas kedua Uciha ini tak akan menyangka pada kenyataannya.

Tempat mereka bersembunyi masih dalam hutan menghuni sebuah gubuk tua yang sudah tak terpakai lagi. Ya, mereka memang sengaja supaya orang lain tidak akan ada yang mencurigainya. Kenapa dua Uciha ini sangat ingin membantu keluarga Hyuga? jawabannya ada pada mereka.

.

Naruto masih bungkam, Hinata masih terisak dengan telapak tangan kiri setia menutupinya. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka, semunya terasa buntu begitu saja. Semua terjadi begitu saja, namun Hinata nampak sudah lega dengan penuturannya barusan. Semua luka yang dipendamnya sedikit mereda walaupun Naruto masih saja tak menanggapi ucapannya.

"Hinata" akhirnya Naruto berujar juga.

"Sungguh aku sangat menyesal maafkan aku. Aku melakukan itu semua karna tak ingin melihat sahabatku menderita tanpa adanya seorang pendamping. Kamu juga tahukan kalau Sasuke sudah meninggal. Maka dari itu aku sahabat dari kecilnya ingin membantu meringankan bebannya"

"Ya, dengan cara kamu menelantarkan kami. Sudahlah aku lelah. Terserah kamu sekarang mau lanjutin urusin dia atau tidak itu hak kamu karna dasarnya pun kamu memang tidak mencintaiku" Hinata beranjak pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

 _'Kamu salah Hinata justru aku sekarang sudah mencintaimu'_ batin Naruto seraya melihat punggung Hinata yang mulai jauh dari pandangannya.

Malam hari ini kembali pernikahan mereka diuji lagi. Antara Hinata maupun Naruto tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi semua ini.

.

Hari ini, tanggal 27 Oktober kandungan Hinata sudah memasuki 9 bulan. Itu artinya tinggal menunggu detik-detik kelahiran sang jabang bayi. Perlengkapan bayi sudah jauh-jauh hari Hinata siapkan.

Rencananya malam ini ia akan menginap di rumah sakit sambil menunggu kontraksi. Rasa tegang bercampur bahagia sangat Hinata rasakan.

Hinata masih diapartemen Naruto dan memutuskan untuk kembali kesini, Kushina sempat tidak mengijinkannya namun Hinata memiliki alasan khusus untuk itu dan akhirnya Kushinapun mengalah dan membiarkan mereka untuk pisah darinya. Setelah kejadian perdebatan pada malam itu Hinata maupun Naruto masih enggan untuk memulai bicara lagi.

Terutama bagi Hinata ia masih sakit dengan perbuatan yang sudah dilakukan Naruto terhadapnya.

"Aku harap kamu datang ketika aku bersalin nanti" gumam Hinata mengelus perut besarnya dan memandang kearah foto pernikahan mereka yang terpampang besar diruang keluarga mereka.

"Hhhaaahhh, mungkin itu hanya angan-anganmu saja Hinata" lanjutnya sendu.

Di ruangan yang kedap suara ini memperlihatkan 3 orang tengah berbincang-bincang. Diantaranya satu orang wanita dan dua orang pria berbadan besar nampak sedikit menyeramkan. Lihat saja otot-otot kekar itu menandakan bahwa mereka kuat.

"Aku harap kalian habisi dia. Dan awas jangan sampai ketahuan" ujar wanita yang tengah berbadan dua itu pada anak buahnya.

"Ha'i. Serahkan saja pada kami" balas anak buahnya.

"Kalian tahu dimana _'dia'_?" kembali wanita itu berujar dengan melipat kedua tangannya.

Dan mereka yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Seraya memghembuskan nafas wanita itu berucap lagi "dia, ada diapartemennya. Cepat sekarang kalian berangkat"

"Ha'i. Haruno-sama kami berangkat dulu"

Wanita yang dipanggil Haruno itu mengangguk, seringai tajamnya ia perlihatkan "Habis riwayatmu, Hinata"

.

Pukul 15:45, Hinata masih menunggu Kushina dan yang lain menjemputnya untuk segera menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha. Namun entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat tak enak.

Hinata mencoba menenangkan diri dengan berjalan mondar-mandir diruang tamu itu. Nyatanya hati Hinata semakin gelisah.

"Kenapa aku merasakan firasat yang buruk ya?" gumam Hinata seraya menekan dadanya. Detak jantungnya semakin tak menentu sekarang.

 **Ting! Nong!**

Suara bel pintu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Dengan segera ia melangkah kaki seribu untuk membukakan pintunya. Ia pikir itu mungkin Naruto dan Kushina. Setelah Hinata melangkahkan kaki kearah pintu ponsel lavender miliknya tiba-tiba bergetar.

"Apa kamu sudah mengabari Hinata, Naruto?" tanya wanita berambut merah itu.

"Sudah Kaa-san" jawabnya.

"Bagaimana juga Kaa-san tidak ingin Hinata menunggu. Hah, kenapa kita harus terjebak macet segala"

Ya, mereka tengah berada dikerumunan banyaknya kendaraan. Macet melanda jalanan itu. Mobil yang ditumpangi Naruto, Kushina dan Minato terjebak didalamnya. Mereka tidak bisa apa-apa selain menunggu laju mobilnya kemali berjalan.

 **Cklek!** Pintu apartemen mewah itu dibuka oleh Hinata.

Hinata harus menelan kekecewaan. Pasalnya ia sangat berharap bahwa yang menekan belnya itu Naruto tapi kenyataannya salah. Kini dihadapannya sudah berdiri 2 orang pria berbadan gagah dan besar. Awalnya Hinata bergidik ngeri melihat sayatan yang tertera disalah satu pria itu.

"Eeuummm, gomen kalian siapa dan mau menemui siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Saya Yakuza dan ini Yoshiro Kami ingin mencari Tuan Uzumaki. Apakah ada?" tanya salah satu dari mereka dengan ramahnya.

"Oh, dia lagi dijalan. Kalau gitu silahkan masuk dulu. Tunggu didalam saja" kata Hinata dengan ramah juga. Memang Hinata dasarnya orang baik jadi ia tidak menaruh curiga pada siapapun.

Setelah mempersilahkan kedua orang tadi masuk, Hinata menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka. **Degg!** Perasaannya semakin tidak enak saja. Ia kembali menekan dadanya kuat-kuat.

' _Tuhan, tolong aku'_ batin Hinata.

Tbc...

 _'Jangan terlalu mudah untuk mempercayai orang lain. Kita juga harus waspada dengan orang tak kita kenal. Memang harus berbuat baik pada siapa saja tapi tak salahkan jika kita juga harus berhati-hati.?'_

Maaf jika mengecewakan :)

 **Terimakasih yang udah ngereviws fic sebelumnya :) semoga tidak pernah bosan ya :)**

 **Jaa. sampai jumpai lagi :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **Ohayo minna lanjut lagi nih...**

 **Apa ada fans Sakura disini? jika ada eeuummm gomen sudah membuat tokoh kesukaannya jadi kejam disini. Hehehe gomenne ? ﾟﾙﾏ**

 **Baiklah tanpa basa basi lagi selamat membaca...**  
 **Semangatt jalani puasanya ya :) :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Tak pernah aku bayangkan akan seperti ini jadinya. Kembali kejadian menyakitkan harus datang kembali padaku. Aku mohon tolong aku Naruto-kun'_

Dengan bergetar hebat Hinata mengantarkan minuman kepada tamunya. Ia mempersilahkan masuk orang yang katanya mencari Naruto. Setelah menyimpan minuman bagi kedua orang tersebut Hinata duduk didepan mereka dengan kepala menunduk meredakan perasaan tidak enak sedari tadi yang hinggap pada dirinya.

Suasana begitu hening, mereka tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Hal itu membuat Hinata semakin gelisah ia ingin segera pergi darisana.

"Permisi sebentar saya akan menghubunginya dulu" ujar Hinata dan berlalu darisana untuk mengambil ponselnya yang berada dikamar.

 _'Naruto-kun'_ batin Hinata.

 **Kkrreekk!**

Ada yang aneh, Hinata merasa ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar. Dengan mencengkram kuat ponselnya Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menengok kearah belakang. Namun apa yang Hinata dapat, tidak ada apapun disana. Bahkan anginpun tak dirasakan olehnya.

Dengan berani Hinata menghampiri pintu kamar, langkahnya pelan sangat hati-hati sekali. Tangannya siap untuk membukakan pintu. **Brakk!** Pintu terbuka. Hinata menghela nafas itu hanya tamunya yang akan menanyakan keberadaan toilet. Setelah menunjukan arah toiletnya Hinata kembali masuk kedalam, namun belum sempat kaki itu melangkah pergelangan tangannya dicengkram kuat dan mulutnya didekap seketika.

Mata Hinata terbelalak, keringat dingin meluncur dipelipis wanita itu. Ia takut jika sesuatu hal akan terjadi pada bayinya.  
Bagaimanapun Hinata seorang anggota ANBU yang sudah biasa menghadapi situasi ini, tapi sekarang beda ia tengah mengandung dan sangat menjaga buah hatinya itu.

 _'Kenapa ini? Apa yang terjadi?'_ batin Hinata.

.

"Tou-san kenapa lama sekali. Cepat kasian Hinata sudah lama menunggu"

"Sabar Naruto, lihat jalanan masih padat begini" ujar sang ayah.

"Apakah kamu khawatir padanya Naruto?" tanya Kushina.

"Eeuumm, perasaanku tidak enak sekarang Kaa-san. Aku ingin segera menemuinya" ucap Naruto terlihat dengan jelas raut muka kekhawatiran disana.

"Percayalah, Hinata pasti baik-baik saja"

Naruto menganggukan kepala setelah mendengar ucapan sang Ibu.

Salah satu tangan Hinata yang tidak dicengkram oleh pria bernama Yakuza itu dengan cepat menyikut telak tulang rusuk pria berbadan kekar itu. Karna terkejut dengan kelakuan tiba-tiba dari Hinata pria itupun lantas melepaskan Hinata. Dan itu kesempatan bagus untuk Hinata pergi dan lari darisana.

Sungguh nasib sial sedang menghampirinya sekarang. Belum sempat Hinata keluar dari apartemennya teman dari pria yang tadi mencengkram Hinata datang dan menghalangi jalan.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" teriak Hinata.

"Kami, akan memusnahkanmu. Nona" ujarnya dingin.

Mata Hinata kembali membelalak, namun sedetik kemudian seringaian tajam tercetak jelas disana. "Oh ya? Apakah kalian tidak tahu dengan siapa kalian berhadapan?" Hinata berucap dengan percaya dirinya tidak ada ketakutan disana.

"Ciihh, ternyata Nona ini sombong sekali" ujar Yakuza yang datang dari arah belakangnya, menanggapi ucapan Hinata.

"Baiklah mari kita bermain sekarang" dengan cepat Yoshiro _temannya_ menyerang Hinata.

"Baka, kalian beraninya sama perempuan? Apa itu yang dinamakan pria?"

"Kami hanya disuruh. Dan ini sudah menjadi tugas kami"

 _'Nani? Di...Disuruh? Sama siapa?'_ Hinata membatin seraya bersiap membalas mereka.

Yakuza memukul kearah wajah Hinata, dengan cepat Hinata menunduk dan membalasnya dengan menangkis kaki pria itu dengan kakinya. **Brruukk!** Yakuza Jatuh, Hinata memanfaatkan situasi itu untuk berlari. Naas rambutnya ditarik oleh Yoshiro, Hinata merintih kesakitan. Dengan kasar pria itu menjambak dan mendorong Hinata.

Hinata jatuh tersungkur dengan lutut yang jatuh duluan. Hinata takut jika perutnya akan menyentuh lantai. Dengan tangan yang bergetar Hinata mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Untung ponsel lavendernya sempat ia bawa.

 **Klik!** Panggilannya diterima.

"Na...Naru...to-kun to...long a...aku. Ce...pat da...tanglah. Aku mohon"

"Moshi-moshi, Hinata ka...kamu kenapa? Heii, jangan bercanda"

"Kkkyyyaaaaaaaaa"

 **Tut... Tut... Tut!**

Panggilan terputus begitu saja

"HHHHIINNAAATTTAAAA"

Teriak Naruto mengejutkan kedua orangtuanya. Seketika Kushina menengokan kepalanya kearah belakang "Naruto, ada apa?"

"Hinata, Ka...Kaa-san Hinata_"

Dengan cepat Naruto membuka pintu mobil. Untung jalan menuju apartemennya sudah lumayan dekat sekarang, dengan berlari yang sekencang-kencangnya ia akan cepat sampai. Dapat dilihat Naruto nampak amarah dan khawatir sekarang.

"Apa, mau apa lagi kalian?" ponsel pintar milik Hinata seketika ditarik paksa dan dilempar kesembarang arah oleh Yakuza.

Dengan tatapan tajam ia berujar "Sudah kami katakan. Kami ingin memusnahkanmu" Yakuza memgeluarkan sebuah pisau belati. Menarik garis dipelipis Hinata, sehingga mengeluarkan cairan merah disana. Hinata tidak bisa apa-apa karna setelah dorongan itu perutnya merasakan sedikit sakit.

"Aaarrgghhh" Hinata memegang perutnya kuat, matanya terbelalak saat melihat darah mengalir di dress putihnya.

"Hahahha, bagus itu memudahkan kami untuk dengan cepat memusnahkanmu. Sakit ya? Sini biar aku keluarkan saja bayimu ya supaya kamu tidak merasakan sakit lagi" ujar Yoshiro mengarahkan pisaunya kearah perut Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng cepat dengan mata yang terbelalak.

"A...aku mo...hon jangan hiks... lakukan hal i...itu pa...danya. Hiks... Hiks" Hinata menangis seketika melihat benda tajam itu mulai mendekati perutnya. Hinata tidak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang. Kekuatannya melemah dan lagi Yakuza memegang kedua tangannya sekarang.

Hinata hanya pasrah sekarang, memejamkan matanya menunggu sesuatu yang akan datang menyakitinya.

 **Brakk!** Pintu apartemen dibuka paksa oleh seseorang. Emosi, kemarahan ia perlihatkan. Dengan cepat ia berlari kearah seseorang yang sedang disekap oleh 2 orang itu.

"Na...naruto-kun"

"SIALAN KAU. Beraninya_" **Bughh!** Naruto memukul rahang Yoshiro dengan kerasnya. Ia memukul, menendang kedua pria itu dengan brutal. Hinata tidak percaya melihat Naruto seperti itu. Hinata tidak pernah tahu jika Naruto sudah marah akan seperti ini.

"Aarrgghh" erang Hinata lagi, dan itu membuat Naruto mngalihkan pandangannya kearah sang istri. Dengan cepat Naruto menghampiri Hinata.

"Hi...Hinata kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Ia melihat darah mengalir dipelipis istrinya, juga darah yang mengalir dikaki Hinata. Tangan tannya terulur untuk mengusap darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Hikss... Na...naruto-kun. A...anak ki...kita hiks... hiks... Se...lamatkan dia" lirih Hinata.

 **Brugg!** Hinata pingsan.

"Hinata... Hinata... HHHIINNNAAATTTAAAA" Teriak Naruto, ia dengan cepat langsung membopong tubuh lemas Hinata. Ia melirik sekilah pada pelaku "Akan aku pastikan kalian membusuk dipenjara" ujarnya dan langsung melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Naruto, kenapa ini Hi...Hinata kenapa?" tanya Kushina khawatir melihat Hinata ada dalam gendongan anaknya.

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan. Sekarang aku harus membawa Hinata ke Rumah Sakit dulu" Narutopun langsung melesat pergi bersama orangtuanya menuju RS Konoha.

 _'Ino, aku mohon pergilah keapartemenku. Dan pastikan tangkap pelaku yang ada didalamnya'_

 _'Emangnya ada apa?'_

 _'Nanti akan aku jelaskan, cepatlah'_

 _'Baiklah'_

Pesanpun berakhir.

.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Ko dia menyuruhku menangkap pelaku? Pelaku apa? Baiklah aku akan pergi" seorang wanita berambut kuning yang selalu dikuncir satu itu merasa bingung dengan kelakukan sahabatnya.

Kini Ino ada didalam apartemen milik para sahabatnya Naruto dan Hinata. Sungguh kacau keadaan didalam, banyak darah yang berserakan dimana-mana. Dahi Ino mengerut bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

Setelah Ino menghubungi polisi dan membawa pelaku, Ino berinisiatif untuk segera kerumah sakit menjenguk keadaan Hinata.

Namun sayang langkahnya harus terhenti tat kala melihat sahabatnya yang lain mendekatinya "Hai, Ino-chan sedang apa kamu disini?"

"Aahhh, Sakura-chan. Tadi Naruto menghubungiku untuk datang keapartemnya. Dan aku lihat sepertinya sudah terjadi sesuatu"

"Benarkah? Lantas apa yang terjadi"

"A...Ano i...Itu_"

"Apa Hinata tidak apa-apa?"

 _'Tunggu! Bagaimana Sakura tahu Hinata dan Naruto...'_ batin Ino.

"Kenapa kamu menanyakan Hinata?"

"Aku sudah tahu bahwa mereka sudah menikah dan Naruto yang memberitahuku" sanggahnya cepat menghilangkan kecurigaan.

"Ohh, begitu. Aku juga tidak tahu dan sekarang aku ingin menengoknya dirumah sakit. Apa kamu mau ikut?" tawar Ino pada Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku ikut." _'Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana keadaannya'_ batin Sakura seringaian ia perlihatkan tanpa sepengetahuan Ino.

.

Dan disinilah Naruto, Kushina, Minato sedang ada ditempat tunggu pasien. Mereka sedang menunggu keadaan Hinata yang sedang ditangani oleh dokter didalam sana. Naruto sangat khawatir dengan keadaan istrinya itu. Ia juga heran bagaimana bisa orang-orang itu tega menyakiti seorang wanita, terlebih wanita itu juga tengah mengandung.  
Naruto tak habis pikir. Tangannya mengepal kuat ketika teringat wajah laki-laki brengsek itu yang sudah melukai Hinata dan anaknya.

"Bagaimana bisa Hinata diserang seperti itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu Kaa-san. Andai aku ada bersamanya pasti semua ini tak akan terjadi" Naruto menunduk frustasi.

"Sudahlah jangan pernah menyesali semua yang sudah terjadi. Sekarang kita hanya bisa mempercayai Tuhan atas keselamatan Hinata dan anakmu" Minato menimpali.

Naruto dan Kushinapun mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Minato.

"Naruto bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" tanya seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba berlari kearahnya.

"Hinata, masih ditangani oleh dokter" jawab Naruto lesu. Pandangannya terlalih pada seseorang yang datang setelah Ino.

"Sa...Sakura?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. Tapi jika dilihat lebih jelas lagi senyum wanita itu memiliki arti yang khusus.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" kembali Ino bertanya.

"Itu..." Naruto menceritakan semuanya dan membuat Ino terperangah tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya "Tega sekali orang yang sudah melakukan itu pada Hinata. Kalau aku bertemu dengan pelakunya akanku habisi dia. Awas saja" Ino nampak emosi terbukti dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal.

 _'Apa yang akan kamu lakukan padaku? Ne, Ino-chan'_ batin seseorang yang ada disana. Tak ada ketakutan sama sekali malah wanita itu menampilkan seringaiannya lagi.

 **Krekk!** Pintu dibuka.

Naruto dan yang lain langsung mendekati sang dokter.

"Tsunade-san, bagaimana keadaan istri saya?" ujar Naruto.

"Untung kamu langsung membawanya kemari jika tidak maka bayimu tak akan terselamatkan. Kita semua harus bersyukur istrimu melahirkan anakmu dengan selamat. Tapi ia masih pingsan sekarang"

Semua orang yang ada disana menghela nafas lega. Tapi ada satu orang yang mengepalkan tangannya, sepertinya dia tidak senang dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Boleh saya melihat istri saya, dok?"

"Heemm, silahkan"

Dengan secepat kilat Naruto langsung melesat pergi menuju Hinata berada.

Betapa sangat terpukulnya Naruto saat melihat tubuh lemas itu kini kembali terbaring disana dengan selang infus yang menancap di tangan kirinya. Kepalanya dililit oleh perban. Sungguh Naruto sangat terpukul dengan semua ini.

Naruto duduk disamping ranjang Hinata. Ia menggenggam tangan putih itu, membawanya pada pipi dengan tiga garis miliknya. Sebagai seorang laki-laki ia sungguh tidak berguna.

"Gomen, Hinata. Aku sungguh bodoh membiarkan kalian seperti ini" air mata laki-laki itu mengalir seketika. Bukan ia cengeng namun ia merasa sangat tersakiti dengan semua yang sudah terjadi. "Aku mohon bukalah matamu" ujarnya seraya mengelus pelan kepala Hinata.

Sungguh mengejutkan do'anya terkabul. Hinata sudah sadar sekarang. Ia perlahan demi perlahan membuka matanya.

Mata biru itu membelalak seketika, dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh lemas Hinata.

"Na...Narutokun?" serunya dengan suara serak.

"Gomen, gomen Hinata" Hinata menggeleng ia paham dengan apa yang dimaksud suaminya ini. "Ini semua bukan salahmu. Sudahlah yang penting aku dan anak kita selamat" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap mata bulan Hinata. "Ya, kau benar yang terpenting kalian selamat. Oh iya aku harus memberitahu yang lain bahwa kau sudah sadar" dan dengan kecepatan kilat Naruto melesat dari sana.

Semua orang sudah masuk kerunganya. Kushina dan Ino langsung memeluk Hinata.

"Yokatta, kamu baik-baik saja" Kushina berkaca-kaca melihat keadaan menantunya itu. "Eeuunn. Arigato Kaa-san" ucap Hinata setelah ia duduk diranjangnya.

"Hinataaaaa"

"Hihihi arigato Ino-chan, aku baik-baik saja" dan setelah Ino melepaskan pelukannya mata bulan Hinata menangkap sosok yang sedang berdiri dibelakang Ino dan di samping Naruto.

Mata bulan Hinata membelalak seketika mulutnya sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya "Sa...Sakura?" semua orang langsung menengokan kepalanya kearah wanita bersurai pink itu. Disana Sakura tengah tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Haii, Hinata?"

Tbc...

Gimana? semoga tidak mengecewakan ya :) arigato yang udah ngereviws :)

 **jakawahyu7 : arigato gozaimasu atas pendapatnya :)**

 **yudi arata : sama-sama senpai :) terimakasih juga selalu ngasih reviwsnya. masih ada beberapa chapter ko heheheh gomen lama :)**

 **ana : gomen nasib Hina harus seperti ini heheheh, lanjut lagi nih semoga tidak mengecewakan ya :)**

 **LuluK-chan473 : lanjut nih :)**

 **Anonim : terimakasih sebanyak banyaknya udah mau reviws fic saya untuk pertama kalinya buat kamu yang selama ini jadi silent reader. ga nyangka jika fic saya yang kamu reviws terimakasih banyak :) dan terimakasih juga atas sarannya sangat membangun :) ^^v**

 **zielavienaz96 : sabar... sabar... sabar heheh :) :D**

 **yuka : sabar... sabar... sabar... yuka-san :D**

 **luchida-chan : oke siap di tunggu penderitaannya hehehe :D**

 **Uzumakisrhy : udah lanjut :)**

 **billyyo566 : arigato :)**

 **Hipu no login : hehehhe gomen udah dibikin jahat :D... oke up ko :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **Konnichiwa ketemu lagi lanjut lagi nih :)**

 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya ? ﾟﾘﾊ**

 **Selamat membaca** ? ﾟﾘﾊ

.

.

.

 _'Dalam bayangku, aku sungguh tidak menginginkan ini semua. Tapi bagaimana bisa kenyataan memukulku begitu keras dengan apa yang sudah aku ketahui. Ya, memang inilah hidupku, inilah takdir yang sudah aku bawa. Aku berjanji atas nama Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan aku balas semuanya, prilaku mereka, prilaku kalian semua'_

Hening. Seketia didalam ruangan itu tak ada satu orangpun yang bersuara. Entah kenapa saat Hinata menyebutkan nama wanita itu seakan menyiratkan kesakitan disana, semua mata mentap wanita itu.

Naruto? Entahlah apa yang tengah di rasakannya, sungguh ia tidak menyangka jika Sakura akan menjenguk Hinata. Apa yang akan ia jelaskan nanti pada Hinata? Pasti perang dunia kedua akan segera dimulai kembali. Pikirnya.

Sakura, berjalan mendekati ranjang Hinata. Ia tersenyum dengan cerahnya tanpa ada yang tahu makna yang tersirat dari senyuman itu. Hinata menatapnya tajam, ia tahu tujuan apa wanita itu datang kesini.

"Aku dengar kamu kecelakaan. Sebagai temanmu yang baik aku menjengukmu" ujarnya, masih menampilkan senyum manis pada Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya saja menanggapi ucapan Sakura.

"Aahhh, itu aku sudah tidak apa-apa ko." Jawab Hinata singkat.

 **Kkrraakk!** Pintu ruangan Hinata dibuka. Rupanya itu suster, ia menggendong seorang bayi. Itu adalah bayi Hinata yang sudah dimandikan.

Semua orang menatap kedatangannya.

"Boleh saya menggendongnya?" ujar Kushina dengan mata berbinar.

"Gomen, tapi lebih baik jika ibunya terlebih dahulu yang menggendongnya, juga bayinya harus segera diberi asi" ujar suster itu ramah, dan Kushina mengangguk mengiyakan.

Suster itu kembali berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Hinata mentapnya dengan raut muka bahagia. Tatapan tajam itu hilang seketika ketika melihat bayi mungil itu. Pancaran kebahagiaan dan rasa syukur sangat kentara disana. Suster tadi menyerahkan bayinya, Hinata menerimanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Senyum manis Hinata perlihatkan tat kala bayinya sudah ada dalam gendongannya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pelan pipi merah sang bayi. Rambutnya kuning dan juga ada tanda garis dimasing-masing pipinya mirip dengan sang ayah, namun diwariskan hanya 2 garis saja.

Naruto berjalan mendekati mereka. Kushina memberi aba-aba pada Minato, Ino dan juga Sakura untuk memberikan kesempatan untuk mereka berdua. Mereka keluar menyisakan Hinata Naruto serta bayi mereka diruangan itu.

"Kita kasih nama siapa?" tanya Naruto yang sudah duduk disisi ranjang Hinata.

"A...Aahh Na...Naruto-kun. Aku ingin kamu yang memberinya nama" ujar Hinata dengan senyumnya.

"Bagaimana dengan nama Uzumaki Boruto?"

"Eeuumm bagus juga. Lihat dia sangat mirip denganmu Naruto-kun"

"Hahah, benar. Eehh dia menggeliat. Boleh aku menggendongnya?"

Hinata mengangguk dan segera menyerahkan Boruto pada sang ayah. Dengan sangat hati-hati Naruto menerimanya. Senyum mengembang dibibir pria itu.

"Hallo, jagoan Tou-san akhirnya kita bisa bertemu. Arigato sudah menjadi anak yang kuat dengan adanya berbagai rintangan yang menghadang" ujar Naruto seketika, membuat Hinata yang mendengarnya berkaca-kaca. (Itu juga salah mu, huh :/)

Naruto seketika mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata "Arigato Hinata, kamu sudah memberikanku jagoan yang sangat hebat. Dan terimakasih juga kamu sudah berjuang sejauh ini" **cupp!** Naruto langsung mengecup kening Hinata, membuat si empunya merona dan mengangguk seketika.

Hinata kemudian bersandar pada lengan kanan kekar Naruto mereka tersenyum bahagia melihat sang anak. Entah kenapa beban yang selama ini Hinata tanggung menguap begitu saja.  
Sedangkan diluar ruangan mereka, seseorang tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan benci. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat seakan dia tidak suka dengan kebahagiaan yang tercipta dari dua orang didalam sana.

 _'Aku akan membuat kebahagiaan yang sudah kalian buat hancur berkeping-keping'_ kilatan cahaya seakan menjadi saksi atas ucapan batin yang terlontar dari wanita itu.

.

Sepulang dari rumah sakit, Hinata kini tengah menggendong buah hatinya didalam kamar. Mereka kembali kerumah orang tua Naruto. Sudah 3 bulan dari lahiran, Hinata sudah kembali pulih. Meskipun begitu Hinata tentu belum bisa melanjutkan kegiatannya sebagai anggota ANBU.  
Niat ingin kembali memang masih ada didalam benaknya, dan ingin mencari tahu siapa yang membunuh dan menghancurkan keluarganya.

Serta hubungannya dengan Naruto mulai membaik kembali.

 **Kkrreekk!** Pintu kamar dibuka menampilkan seorang pria berambut kuning datang menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah makan? Ayo kita gabung dulu kebawah, semuanya sudah menunggu. Biar Boruto ditidurkan dulu" ujarnya.

"Eeuumm, baiklah" Hinatapun menurut dan segera menidurkan kembali bayinya ke box bayi.

.

Kini dimeja makan sudah ada Hinata, Naruto, Kuhsina dan Minato yang sedang sarapan pagi bersama, ditemani dengan sedikit candaan dari Naruto dan Kushina membuat Hinata dan Minato tertawa dengan tingkah laku mereka.

Setelah sarapan selesai kini Hinata membantu Naruto untuk pergi kekantor. Hinata membantu memasangkan dasi pada leher Naruto. Sudah sangat lama keluarga ini tak kelihatan harmonis lagi, tapi setelah kelahiran anak mereka semuanya berubah. Naruto lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama istri dan anaknya.

Mungkin anak merekalah yang membawa berkah kepada kedua orang tuanya ini.  
Sang anak mungkin ingin melihat kedua orangtuanya harmonis, tanpa ada 1 masalahpun.

Hinata begitu bahagaia melihat perubahan sikap Naruto, ia melupakan kejadian yang telah lalu.

"Hime, jika dilihat sedekat ini ternyata kamu sangat sangat cantik ya?" ujar Naruto seketika membuat pipi putih Hinata bersemu merah. Tangan tan itu terulur mencubit pelan pipi gembil itu.

"Aishiteru" gumamnya membuat Hinata mendongakan kepala dan membelalakan matanya.

"A...Apa?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Ya, aku baru sadar sekarang. Gomen karna selama ini aku sudah banyak menyakitimu. Dan kini aku mulai mengakui perasaanku, bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu"

Apa? Pendengaran Hinata tidak mungkin salahkan? Ia mendengar bahwa Naruto mencintainya?

 **Hinata POV**

APAA? Oh, Tuhan aku tidak salah dengarkan? Tidak tidak aku yakin, sangat yakin bahwa pendengaranku masih normal.

Jadi benar bahwa sekarang dia mencintaiku? Ini sungguh sangat tidak mudah dipercaya.  
Aku merasakan darahku mendesir seketika, pipiku memanas, mataku terbelalak, dan mulutku sedikit menganga.

"...Bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu" itulah ucapan terakhir darinya yang membuatku seakan terbang kelangit ketujuh. Beban berat yang kupikul seakan ringan begitu saja.

Akhirnya, selama ini aku sudah memendam perasaan yang sangat dalam terhadapnya bisa terbalas juga. Ternyata dibalik kejadian ini ada hikmahnya.

Aku, aku sungguh sangat sangat bahagia. Semoga kebahagiaan ini akan terus berlanjut.

 **Hinata POV END.**

Karna Hinata lama memberi respon Naruto memegang kedua pundak Hinata "Hinata_"  
 **Brugg!** Tak disangka-sangka Hinata tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto dengan eratnya, seakan ia tidak ingin kehilangan pria ini. Naruto tersenyum dibalik punggung Hinata. Ia juga membalas pelukan Hinata tak kalah eratnya.

"Arigato, akhirnya kamu bisa mencintaiku juga" dapat Naruto rasakan kini baju bagian dadanya basah, ternyata Hinata menangis disana.

"Aku terlalu bodoh untuk tidak bisa mengungkapkannya selama ini. Gomen"

Hinata menggeleng "Tidak, yang penting sekarang aku sudah mengetahui perasaanmu. Arigato"

Mereka terhanyut dalam dekapan hangat masing-masing, sampai mereka tak mendengar anak mereka menangis disana. Seakan sang bayi juga ingin merasakan kehangatan kedua orangtuanya.

"Gomen, sepertinya Boruto nangis" Hinata melepaskan pelukannya "Oh tidak, aku membuatnya basah. Gomen" lanjut Hinata lagi.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Heheh, sudah lihat Boruto kasian" Hinata mengangguk dan berjalan menghampiri box bayi.

.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya" ujar Naruto pada Hinata yang sedang menggendong Boruto.

Hinata mengangguk mempersilahkan sang suami untuk pergi. Namun sebelum itu Naruto mengecup Boruto dulu dan beralih pada kening Hinata. Kembali Hinata merona dibuatnya. Sungguh pagi ini adalah pagi yang sangat membahagiakan bagi Hinata.

"Jaa. Aku pergi dulu" Naruto kini sudah menjalankan mobilnya Hinata melambai mengiringi kepergian sang suami.

Hinata kembali masuk kedalam rumah dan melihat kedua mertuanya sudah berpakaian rapih.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san. Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Aahh, apa Naruto tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Kushina, Hinata menggeleng.

"Dasar anak itu. Entah sampai kapan kami akan berlibur keluar negri. Maka dari itu kamu jaga cucu dan anak Kaa-san ya?" ujar Kushina seraya tersenyum.

"Nani? Entah sampai kapan? Ja...jadi selama itu kah? Baiklah Kaa-san" balas Hinata.

"Kkkyyaaa, bagus kalau begitu. Kaa-san pasti sangat merindukan kalian apalagi sikecil ini. Gomen jika kepulangan kami nanti lama" Kushina mencubit pelan pipi Boruto.

"Biklah Hinata. Kami pergi dulu" lanjut Minato membawa Kushina yang sedang mengajak Boruto bercanda.

"Iya Hinata jaga dirimu juga ya." Kushina memeluk Hinata.

"Baiklah selamat berlibur" Hinata tersenyum pada dua orang itu yang mulai meninggalkannya.

Kembali Hinata menidurkan Boruto yang sudah terlelap digendongannya. Hinata mulai menyelusuri rumah mewah ini yang belum sempat ia lihat-lihat setibanya ia disini. Langkahnya menyelusuri ruangan demi ruangan. Sampai ia sangat penasaran pada salah satu ruangan disana. Tidak ada asisten rumah tangga hari ini, entah kenapa keluarga ini menyuruh mereka untuk berlibur.

 **Cklek!** Pintu dibuka.  
Hinata masuk kedalam sana. Ruangan yang cukup luas untuk ukuran penyimpanan buku. Ya disana memang banyak sekali buku-buku. Ada yang baru dan ada juga yang sudah bertahun-tahun.

Tangan putih itu terulur pada salah satu berkas yang ada disana. Hinata meniup debu yang menutupi tulisannya.

 **"Dokumen Penting"** itulah yang tertera disana. Membuat rasa penasaran Hinata semakin menjadi. Tanpa pikir panjang ia membuka map tersebut.

"Buka jangan ya?" Sebenarnya Hinata ragu untuk membuka map itu tapi entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan untuk segera melihat isi didalamnya.

Map dibuka! Mata bulan itu meneliti tulisan demi tulisan yang ada disana. Lembar demi lembar ia baca dahinya semakin mengkerut saat ia mulai menyelesaikan bacaannya. Sampai pada...

'Ini adalah kisah tentang kehidupan sahabat kami tercinta. Mereke meninggalkan kami begitu cepat. Inikah balasan bagi orang yang selalu berbuat baik? Entah kenapa mereka meninggal dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Mereka di bunuh oleh rekan sekaligus sahabat baik mereka. Entah karna motif apa yang jelas itulah yang terjadi.  
Sampai sekarang kasus pembunuhan keluarga Hyuga belum terungkap siapa pelaku semua ini. Sebenarnya kami mengetahui siapa pembunuhnya, mereka adalah...'

"Kenapa nama keluargaku ada dalam tulisan ini? Apa kedua orang tua Naruto kenal dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-san ya?" pertanya memenuhi benak Hinata. Kembali mata bulan itu menelusuri kata demi kata disana.

 _'adalah Har... meskipun belum ada bukti tapi pasti kami akan membuktikan bahwa merekalah dalang semuanya.'_ Itulah tulisan terakhir yang Hinata baca.

 **Degg!** Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat melihat tulisan disana.

"Ha...Har..." ucapannya terhenti saat mendengar bunyi. **Bruuggg! Pprraanngg!** Terdengar suara ribut diatas sana. Mata Hinata semakin terbelalak dan perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

"BORUTOOO" Teriaknya, bergegas lari keatas.

.

.

.

 _'Sungguh aku tidak pernah terima jika kedua orang tuaku ternyata terbunuh oleh keluarganya. Baiklah tunggu pembalasanku. Aku akan membalas semua rasa sakit yang pernah aku terima selama akan menerimanya juga. Dan ternyata orang yang aku cintai juga lebih memilihnya, baiklah jika itu memang keinginan kalian. Maaf, Hinata yang lemah akan di gantikan dengan Hinata yang kejam'_

Hinata terus saja berlari untuk melihat sang anak. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak saat membuka pintu kamar. Selimut, bantal yang dipakai anaknya bertebaran dilantai. Hinata berjalan perlahan menuju box bayi. Matanya terbelalak saat ia tidak melihat sang anak disana.

Hinata hanya melihat secarik kertas, dan dengan cepat ia langsung membawa dan membacanya **'Jika kau ingin anakmu selamat, kau harus datang sendiri pukul 21:00 malam ini ke Kediaman HARUNO'**

Hinata menyeringai disana "Ternyata kau ingin bunuh diri" gumamnya seraya meremas kertas itu.

.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya seorang pria. Sasuke.

Mereka semua mengangguk mengiyakan ucapannya.  
"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusan ini Sasuke? Yang aku dengar _'dia'_ memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menculik anak Hinata" ujar Itachi mengagetkan semua orang.

"Hn, aku sudah tahu dan itu semakin memudahkan semuanya"

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika _'dia'_ sampai melukai keturunan Hyuga itu?"

"Akan aku pikirkan nanti"

Jadi kapan kita berangkat?"

"Malam ini" balas Sasuke dingin.

.

Jam baru menunjukan pukul 19:30, Hinata semakin gelisah dibuatnya. Dan ia belum memberitahukan Naruto tentang ini. Bagaimanapun Haruno adalah seseorang yang sempat disukai oleh suaminya, jadi pastinya Naruto tidak akan pernah mempercayai omongan Hinata.

Ia bingung, sangat bingung. tidak ada satu orangpun yang dapat membantunya sekarang. Sampai harapan Hinata jatuh pada sahabat sekaligus keluarganya. Ino.

"Apa aku meminta bantuan Ino saja ya?" gumanya seraya mondar mandir didalam kamarnya. Dengan cepat Hinata langsung menyambar ponsel lavender itu untuk menghubungi seseorang.

 **Klik!**

 _"Moshi-moshi. Ya Hinata-chan ada apa?"_ tanya seseorang disebrang sana.

"Moshi-moshi Ino-chan, Eeuummm, ano... aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Bolehkah?"

 _"Boleh saja, kamu tidak perlu sungkan denganku. Eeuumm ada apa nih?"_

"Begini..." Hinata menceritakan semua penemuannya hari ini pada Ino.

"Baiklah aku jemput kamu nanti malam oke. Jaa"

 **Klik!** Telpon ditutup.

Jam masih meunjukan pukul 20:00, Hinata semakin tidak tenang saja mengingat keadaan sang anak yang diculik oleh seseorang yang sangat Hinata benci sekarang. Tapi mengapa ia tidak memberitahukannya pada Naruto? Ya bagaimanapun ini semua menyangkut orang yang ada hubungannya dengan pria itu.

Haruno, adalah keluarga yang sangat disenjangi oleh suaminya. Bagaimana Naruto mau percaya dengan wanita yang dikenalnya baik itu kini sudah menculik anaknya, mungkin bisa saja Naruto menuduh omongan Hinata hanya akal-akalannya saja. Dan akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk membawa kembali anak mereka seorang diri tanpa adanya sang suami.

Satu jam sudah berlalu dan kini jarum jam menunjukan pukul 21:00 dan Hinata sudah siap dengan segala perlengkapannya.

Ia turun dari kamarnya untuk segera menemui Ino yang sudah tiba untuk membantunya, Hinata juga tidak tahu menahu mengapa Naruto belum pulang dari kantornya malam ini.

"Gomen Ino-chan aku lama ya?" tanya Hinata setibanya didalam mobil Ino.

"Eeuummm tak apa aku juga baru sampai. Oh ya bagaimana bisa Ha_hmpp" tiba-tiba saja mulut Ino di bekap oleh tangan Hinata.

"Gomen Ino-chan, tapi aku harap jangan sebut nama itu di depan ku karna aku muak dengan nama itu"

Ino bergidik ngeri saat melihat perubahan wajah Hinata

Sungguh wanita bersurai kuning ini tak pernah menyangka jika sahabatnya bisa seperti ini. Mungkin inilah wajah seorang ibu yang takut akan kehilangan anaknya.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu sebisaku. Karna aku juga geram bisa-bisanya wanita itu menghancurkan kehidupan saduaraku" seringaian nampak juga diwajah cantik Ino.

"Eehhh sa...Saudara?" pekik Hinata.

"Yah, kamu sudah aku anggap sebagai imotoku sendiri"

Seketika raut wajah Hinata berubah menjadi haru "A...Arigato onee-san"

"Eettt bukan berarti aku suka dipanggil seperti itu" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hehehee baiklah"

"Hehehe... Ayo kita berangkat, kasian keponakan ku menunggu terlalu lama"

"Eeuumm" Hinata mengangguk mantap.

Ino dengan cepat menginjak gas dan berlalu dari sana.

.

"Waktunya sudah tiba. Ayo kita beraksi" ujar seorang pria pada rekan-rekannya.

"Eeuumm" semuanya mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Kita cukup memperhatikan mereka dari sini. Jika ada pergerakan yang berbahaya baru kita beraksi. Menunduk, lihat itu dia sudah tiba" ucap seseorang yang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak.

Dan seseorang sedang menghubungi sahabat lamanya yang menjadi suami dari wanita indigo itu.

"Haruno-sama, sepertinya dia sudah tiba"

"Hemm. Baiklah aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Ini sungguh menarik. Kaa-san, Tou-san perjalanan kalian aku lanjutkan" wanita itu menyeringai dibalik wajahnya yang cantik.

"Bawa bayi itu, kita akan segera keluar."

Kini Hinata dan Ino sudah memasuki pekarangan kediaman Haruno, cukup luas dan suasana begitu sepi. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka jika dikediaman ini akan ada keributan nantinya dan tentu saja semuanya sudah diatur, karna dikediaman Haruno ini jauh dari kata keramaian.

Sesampainya mereka disana Hinata yang begitu khawatir dengan keadaan sang anak tiba-tiba saja langsung berlari untuk masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu disusul oleh Ino yang ada dibelakangnya. Tanpa basa basi Hinata mendobrak pintu jati didepannya. Disana sudah ada tuan rumah yang menunggu kedatangan Hinata.

Pandangan tajam Hinata layangkan pada sang pemilik rumah. Dia, Haruno Sakura tengah berdiri seraya melipat tangan didepan dadanya.  
Seorang pria berbadan besar tengah menggendong bayinya. Mereka semua memakai jubah serba hitam yang menutupi badan mereka.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh anakku. Tak akan ku maafkan" Hinata begitu murka pada orang yang kini ada dihadapannya, ditambah bayi Hinata ditodongkan pisau tepat di atas kepala Boruto.

"Ooohhh, tunggu dulu Hyuga tak usah terburu-buru. Aku akan mengembalikan bayimu asal kau mau menerima tawaranku"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sungguh Hinata tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini lihatlah kedua tangannya ia kepal kuat.

"Aku ingin kau jauhi Naruto, karna aku tidak suka kau bahagia tapi aku sengsara. Bagaimana?" Tawarnya.

"Cihhh jadi hanya karna itu? Kau sungguh memuakan, kelakuanmu serta orang tuamu akan aku balas. Baiklah Sakura jika itu maumu ambil saja dia" Hinata dengan hati-hati melangkah kedepan untuk membawa bayinya yang sedang digendong oleh anak buah wanita itu.

"Hahahha jadi kamu sudah mengetahui siapa pelaku pembunuhan orang tuamu. Secepat itu?. Tak disangka. Kau tahu waktu itu aku melihatmu loh tengah menangis dibawah guyuran air hujan melihat kedua orang tuamu sudah terbujur kaku. Kau ingat pada gadis yang memberikan jaket? Aku melihat semua kejadiannya. Awalnya aku sangat kasihan padamu tapi setelah Sasuke pergi dari kehidupanku dan kau berbahagia aku jadi sangat menyesalinya."

Mata bulan Hinata membulat mendengar penuturan yang ia dengar dari mulut wanita itu. Seorang gadis memberikan kehangatan padanya berubah menjadi sosok iblis yang sangat kejam. Setelah memberikan jaket gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Hinata remaja seorang diri dan kemudian Ino dan ayahnya datang menghampirinya.

"Kau dengar? Istrimu sungguh kejam" ujar pria itu yang diam-diam bersembunyi dari mereka.

"Hn, apa itu karna aku.?"

"Mungkin"

"Hahahaha kau pasti tidak menyaka kan?" tawa mengerikan menggema dalam ruangan itu.

"Hehh, tak kusangka. Ternyata buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya memang benar. Serahkan bayiku"

"Eehhh sabarlah, ini tidak akan menjadi menarik kalau menyerahkan bayimu semudah itu. Mari kita bermain-main Hyuga Hinata" kembali wanita itu menampilan seringaiannya.

"Oh.. Jadi kau ingin bermain-main denganku? Baiklah akan aku perlihatkan bagaimana jalannya permainan" Hinata dengan cepat berlari kesana.

Ino akhirnya tiba didalam setelah menghabisi orang-orang yang tak berguna diluar sana. Mata Ino terbelalak saat melihat kedua sahabatnya melontarkan kata-kata yang begitu menusuk.

Ya, Ino ada disana sebelum Hinata lari menerjang orang yang membawa bayinya.  
"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa kejam seperti ini, Sakura"

"Eehhh,, ada Ino-chan juga. Ternyata kau bekerja sama dengannya?" tunjuk Sakura pada Hinata yang sedang bertarung disana bersama anak buahnya.

"Ya karna dia saudaraku. Jangan pernah kau sakiti dia. Akan ku bunuh kau Kkhhyyiiaaaa" Ino berlari untuk menerjang Sakura namun dihadang oleh anak buahnya.

"Hahahaha silahkan jika kau bisa" Sakurapun berlalu dari sana.

Hinata kini tengah bertarung untuk segera menemui wanita itu, Hinata dihadang oleh dua orang disana. Tapi jangan remehkan dia apa kalian belum tahu jika wanita itu anggota ANBU? Musuh seperti ini mudah baginya "Heh, jadi cuman segini kemampuan anak buahmu?" ujar Hinata ditenah-tengah mengatur nafasnya setelah membuat kedua anak buah wanita itu terbujur dilantai, dan menatap Sakura yang ada dilantai dua sedang menikmati pertunjukan di bawahnya.

"Itu baru permulaan" balasnya angkuh.

"Cihhh" Hinata melihat kesempatan disana, ia lari keatas untuk menemui orang yang menggendong bayinya ada disamping Sakura.

Dengan cepat Hinata mengambil alih sang bayi, dan ssyyattt! Pisau itu sedikit menyat bahu kirinya. Darah segar mengalir disana.

 **Prok! Prok! Prok!** Suara tepuk tangan mengakhiri pertunjukan yang ia tonton. "Aku tidak menyaka jika kau bisa bertarung. Yang aku tahu kau itu gadis yang lemah dan cengeng"

"Urus dia" lanjutnya lagi dan mulai melangkah dari sana.

"Tunggu kau tidak akan ku maafkan" Hinata mulai melangkah juga dan dengan cepat dihadang oleh pria yang tadi menggendong bayinya. Tapi siapa sangka Hinata menangkis pukulan itu dengan kakinya, namun ketika Hinata hendak melayangkan kakinya pria itu dengan cepat melayangkan tinjuan kembali pada pipi Hinata, pergerakan Hinata terbatas sekarang karna ia sedang menggendong sang bayi yang menangis disana.

Hinata belum siap menerima pukulan itu akhirnya iya goyah, berbalik dan **bbrruukk!** Hinata jatuh dan menabrak seseorang.

"Sakuraaaaaaa" teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Apa yang jamu lakukan padanya, HAH?" Teriak orang itu membuat Hinata seketika terkejut.

"Ba..bayiku. Aku mo...mohon ba...ntu aku" ucap Sakura lemah melihat darah mengalir dari pahanya.

"Na...Naruto-kun?" gumam Hinata tidak percaya melihat sosok dihadapannya tengah membantu Sakura bukan dirinya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi padamu Hinata, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada SAKURA HAH?" Kembali Naruto berteriak pada Hinata.

Hinata tidak percaya dengan semua ini, Naruto membentaknya? Hinata sungguh tak menyangka jika suaminya akan seperti ini. Bukankah pagi tadi mereka akhirnya bisa berbahagia kembali? Lantas apa yang terjadi sekarang? Apa ini ilsusi? Sungguh pikiran Hinata berkecambuk sekarang.

"Ba...bayi ki...kita diculik olehnya. Jadi a_" tunjuk Hinata pada orang yang tengah dirangkul oleh Naruto.

"Bohong kamu pasti bohong, tidak mungkin Sakura melakukan hal seperti itu"

"Itu benar Naruto, Sakura sudah menculik anak kalian" ujar Ino yang tiba-tiba datang kesana.

"Aku tidak akan percaya dengan ucapan kalian"

Lihatlah perubahan raut wajah Hinata menampilkan kekecewaan yang amat sangat disana. Ia meresa dipermainkan lebih dalam oleh suaminya ini. Sakit? Entahlah Hinata seakan sudah mati rasa sekarang. Kejadiaan ini mungkin tak akan mudah baginya untuk memaafkan suaminya ini.

"Baiklah jika memang kamu tidak mempercayaiku. Ternyata aku salah mencintaimu, kamu lebih mengkhawatirkan orang lain dari pada keluargamu sendiri? Heh, sungguh ironi. Aku menyesal pernah mencintaimu" ucap Hinata dingin dan menusuk seringaian tajam nampak jelas ia perlihatkan pada Naruto.

 **Degg!** Perasaan Naruto tidak enak setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir Hinata. kepalanya mendongak menatap manik sang istri yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Salah itu bukan cinta. Kau mempermainkanku sampai sejauh ini. Kau akan menanggung semuanya. Ayo Ino kita pergi darisini. Oh iya buat kamu Sakura, bagaimana rasanya melihat darah yang mengalir di sekitarmu dan perasaan khawatir akan anakmu? Apakah kamu takut bukan? Itu semua kini sudah Tuhan kembalikan padamu bagaimana aku dulu takut akan kehilangan anakku" mata Hinata terpejam saat mengingat kejadian pemberontakan yang hampir mengambil nyawanya sendiri dan anaknya.  
Sebelum Naruto datang Hinata sempat melihat wanita bersurai pink dengan jubah hitam berdiri diambang pintu apertemnnya menampilkan seringaian pada Hinata.

"Aku harap bayimu tidak apa-apa" setelah mengatakan itu Hinata dan Ino langsung melangkah pergi darisana. Menampilkan raut kebingungan dari Naruto.

"Jadi kejadian waktu itu... perbuatanmu?" gumam Naruto

Malam semakin larut, semua terjadi begitu saja . Hinata merasa dikhianati oleh suaminya sendiri tepat didepan kedua matanya. Bagaimana tidak, ia melihat Naruto datang untuk menyelamatkan Sakura yang jelas-jelas sudah mengancam nyawa anaknya. Sakura jatuh itu bukan salahnya, semua karna anak buah dia yang memukul Hinata sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan.

Dan apa yang Hinata dapat? Ia malah dibentak dan di marahi oleh Naruto. Kata cinta yang pernah Naruto lontarkan dulu kini seakan sudah menjadi angin lalu bagi Hinata. Ia pergi dengan membawa kesakitan yang kembali padanya.

.

"Aku kesana dulu" ujar seseorang dengan cepat berlari menghampiri mereka.

Disana ada Naruto yang sedang membantu Sakura untuk segera menuju Rumah Sakit. Tiba-tiba saja merea dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka.

"Sa...sasu_" **brukk!** Sakura pingsan sebelum mengatakan nama seseorang.

"Sa...Sasuke?" ucap Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan. Sekarang ayo cepat bawa Sakura ke rumah sakit"

Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke yang sedang menggendong Sakura ke rumah sakit.

Setibanya mereka disana, kini Naruto dan Sasuke sedang menunggu di kursi tunggu.

Naruto masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Bukankah sahabatnya ini sudah meninggal? Lantas yang duduk disampingnya sekarang siapa? Arwahnya? Sungguh tidak mungkin.

"Apakah kamu benar Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kata orang kamu sudah_"

"Mati?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Itu cuma alasanku untuk melancarkan rencana ini"

"Rencana? Apa maksudmu?"  
Dan Sasukepun menjelaskan alasannya kenapa ia memilih untuk mematikan dirinya.

Alasan yang akan membawa kebahagiaan bagi seseorang yang sudah berjasa bagi keluarganya. Dan kini bukti sudah ia dapatkan tinggal menunggu waktu yang pas kapan semuanya akan berakhir.

Naruto yang mendengar alasan Sasuke, kini dirinya menegang. Sumpah demi apapun ia merasa ditampar oleh tangan yang besar dan kasat mata. Dirinya merasa sungguh buta tidak pernah melihat yang mana kebohongan dan yang tulus. Naruto sudah merasa keterlaluan pada Hinata sekarang.

Wanita itu tidak bersalah yang bersalah adalah hati dan pikirannya sekarang.  
Bagaimana bisa ia tega membantu orang yang jelas-jelas sudah menghancurkan kehidupan istrinya? Tapi bagaimanapun Sakura adalah sahabatnya dari dulu, dan ia juga sempat menyukai wanita musim semi itu.

Kenyataan demi kenyataan yang ia dengar sekarang dari mulut Sasuke sudah membuatnya tersadar dengan kejahatan yang selama ini pernah ia perbuat pada Hinata.

Bukan kejahatan fisik melainkan ia begitu jahat sudah sering menyakiti hati istrinya. Dan sekarang adalah yang paling parah. Naruto menyakitinya lagi dan membuat Hinata mengucapkan bahwa ia sudah menyesal pernah mencintainya.

Benar, sekarang ia ingat dengan perkataan Hinata itu.  
"Aku tahu jika beberapa bulan yang lalu Sakura mencoba menyakiti istrimu dan anakmu. Maka dari itu aku meminta maaf mewakilinya"

Naruto mendongak menatap Sasuke "Eeemm, aku tahu. Aku mendengarnya dari Hinata tadi. Sekarang aku harus apa?" tanya Naruto tertunduk seraya menjambak rambut kuningnya frustasi.

"Masalah Sakura biar aku yang tangani. Sekarang kau pergilah temui istrimu dulu"

Dengan cepat Naruto pulang dari RS itu "Baiklah aku permisi dulu, ada hal yang harus aku urus dengan Hinata"

Sebelum Naruto melangkahkan kakinya Sasuke berucap sesuatu "Jagalah ia, cintai dia. Aku tahu jika cintanya tak akan mudah untuk ia lupakan"

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Sasuke "Euumm, arigato"

.

 **Naruto POV**

Tuhan, apa yang sudah aku lakukan hari ini? Aku benar-benar sudah membuat hatinya menjadi sakit kembali. Sungguh demi apapun aku tidak ingin kehilangannya.

Perkataan bahwa dia begitu menyesali sudah mencintaiku kini hinggap lagi dikepalaku, dan itu membuat hatiku merasa sakit. Aku belum sanggup jika harus kehilangan Hinata.

Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa aku mencintainya? Aku harap sekarang dia percaya denganku. Tapi sekarang apakah mungkin, setelah apa yang sudah aku perbuat padanya?

Aku melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan yang maksimal, beruntung sekarang jalan sedang sepi. Aku merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata.

Ku mohon tunggulah aku, dan aku mohon maafkan aku Hinata, karna aku mencintaimu.

Sungguh aku sangat mencintaimu.

 **Naruto POV END**

Naruto berjalan gontai menuju apartemennya, pikirannya masih terpaut pada keadaan Hinata dan sang anak. Perasaan bersalah mencuat dalam hatinya, mendengar penuturan Sasuke seakan merasa bahwa ia tidak benar-benar mengenal Hinata.

Sesampainya didepan pintu apartemen Naruto membuka dan melihat kesekeliling dengan mengerutkan dahi, merasa aneh dengan keadaan sekitar. Dengan perlahan ia melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat kemungkinan Hinata berada.

 **Krreekk!** Pintu kamar ia buka.  
Kosong. Itulah pandangan yang ia lihat saat menapakan diri dikamar itu. Perasaannya semakin tidak menentu, ia memiliki sebuah firasat bahwa ia akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat besar dalam hidupnya.

"Hinata" gumamnya lirih.  
Sedetik kemudian...  
"HINATAAA" dengan brutal Naruto berkeliling mencari sosok sang istri didalam apartemen itu.

Naruto kembali menjambak rambutnya frustasi saat dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Hinata dimana pun. Namun matanya terbelalak saat menyadari bahwa masih ada satu kemungkinan Hinata berada.

Langkahnya kembali menuju kearah luar, dengan cepat Naruto masuk dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju suatu tempat.

Cukup hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit dengan jalanan yang mulai sepi Naruto sudah tiba disana. Rumah kediamannya bersama kedua orang tuanya, Kediaman Uzumaki. Tujuan Naruto selanjutnya.

Berlari dan terus berlari Naruto memasuki rumah mewah tanpa berpenghuni itu, ia tahu bahwa kedua orang tuanya pergi berlibur keluar negri. Sedangkan asisten rumah diliburkan selama beberapa hari.

Dengan kepercayaan diri yang sudah tinggi serta senyum mengembang dibibirnya Naruto berlari menuju kamar ia berada yang selama ini ia tempati dengan sang istri. Naruto masih mengatur nafasnya setibanya dibalik pintu kamar, senyum mengembang semakin merekah saat mata birunya menangkap cahaya dari celah pintu. Ia yakin jika Hinata ada disana.

"Hinata" suara ceria penuh kebahagiaan ia perlihatkan saat membuka pintu. Naas sedetik kemudian kebahagiaannya harus memudar saat melihat ruangan itu ternyata sama. Kosong.

"Hinata, kamu jangan bercanda."

"Heii, Hinata... Hinata... HINATAAA" teriakan Naruto sarat akan penyesalan menggema dirumah besar tanpa penghuni itu.

Cairan bening sudah menganak bagaikan sungai dipipi yang dihiasi tiga garisan itu. Tercetak dengan jelas raut wajah penyesalan disana. Malam ini ia habiskan untuk menangis menyesali akan kebodohannya itu.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain...

Setelah kejadian itu Hinata tidak kembali kerumah Naruto ataupun apartemennya. Ia memutuskan untuk keapartemen sahabatnya dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Dengan erat ia mendekap sang anak dalam gendongannya. Hinata tidak mau melepaskan anaknya lagi barang sedetikpun.  
Ino juga merasa terpukul dengan kenyataan yang ia lihat barusan, Naruto menolong orang yang sudah jelas-jelas menyakiti istri dan anaknya.

Ino merasa iba dengan nasib Hinata, ia tidak percaya setelah berbagai peristiwa yang dialami Hinata ia masih mampu tersenyum padanya.

 **Greepp!** Ino memeluk Hinata, dengan air mata mulai membasahi pipinya sekarang.

"I...ino-chan?" ujar Hinata lirih.

"Hinata maafkan aku karna aku tidak tahu jika kehidupanmu seperti ini. Jika kamu ingin menangis, menangislah" balas Ino masih memluk Hinata dan mengusap punggungnya berinisiatif untuk menenangkan Hinata.

"I...hiks...hiks...Ino-chan a...hiks...arigato" Hinatapun menangis seketika.

"Sudahlah lebih baik sekarang kamu istirahat. Kasian anak kamu. Ya"

Hinata mengangguk patuh dengan ucapan Ino, baginya Ino adalah sosok kakak perempuan yang baik baginya. Ia mungkin tak akan sanggup berdiri seperti sekarang tanpa adanya bantuan dari wanita ini.

Kini pintu yang sudah ia tunggu selama 1 setengah jam itu terbuka, menampilkan seseorang berpakaian putih keluar dari sana.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya dok?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tenang saja istri dan anak anda selamat, mereka akan segera dipindahkan keruang rawat ibu dan anak. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

"Yokatta" raut wajah pria itu seketika berubah menjadi senang.

Setelah istri dan anaknya dipindahkan kini pria itu sudah duduk disamping ranjang sang istri dan memegang erat tangannya. Sang istri masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang bukan tidak menerima kepulangan sang suami tapi ini sungguh tidak masuk diakal, pikirnya.

"Benarkah kau ini Sasuke?" tanyanya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Hn, ini aku"

"Jadi, benar ini kamu. Tapi kenapa bisa?"

"Gomen, jika mengejutkanmu. Tapi aku harus berbalas budi pada seseorang"

"Seseorang?"

"Ya, seseorang yang sudah kamu hancurkan hatinya."

"Maksudmu? Siapa?" Sakura nampak kesal dengan ketidak jujuran suaminya ini

"Setelah kau pulang dari rumah sakit akan aku jelaskan" ujarnya dan berlalu pada box bayi yang terdapat bayi perempuan disana. Senyum yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan kini mengembang disana. Sakura sangat bahagia dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

.

Pagi sudah menjelang, kejadian semalam seperti mimpi buruk bagi pemuda kuning ini. Lihatlah betapa terlihat buruk penampilannya kali ini. Rambut acak-acakannya semakin tak karuan sekarang, mata biru yang selalu memancarkan keceriaan kini redup seketika, mukanya sembab tanpa ia ketahui.

Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan kedapur sekedar mencari minum untuk membasuh tenggorokannya yang kering.

Tatapannya semakin menyendu kala kenangan indah itu melintas dipikirannya, kenangan saat ia bersama Hinata. Berdua dengan canda dan tawa. Masa itu kini melayang dalam pikirannya. Kebersama yang semat mereka berdua ciptakan. Dan sekarang ia seakan melihat sang istri sedang memasak disana menengok kearahnya seraya tersenyum. Kehangatan di ruang makan itu semakin membuatnya kehilangan sosok yang sudah sekian lama menjadi pendamping dalam hidupnya.

Entah kenapa sekarang ia merasa mendapatkan sebuah karma atas apa yang sudah ia perbuat pada istrinya itu.  
Ia sekarang sendirian, istri dan anaknya meninggalkannya seorang diri. Air mata kembali mengalir dipipi tan itu, sekarang ia terlihat seperti pria cengeng menyedihkan.

"Hinata" gumamnya lirih.

"Aku memang bodoh mengabaikanmu begitu saja. Baka baka baka kenapa aku melakukan kesalahan besar itu? Hinata kembalilah aku mohon" ucapannya sarat akan kesedihan, ia seperti orang bodoh yang sedang berbicara pada kekosongan dengan beruraian air mata.

Keluarga yang sempat dilanda keguncangan hebat itu kembali terlihat harmonis. Ditambah kehadiran bayi kecil yang telah lahir sejak malam tadi. Sakura sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Dan disinilah mereka sedang berkumpul bersama disebuah ruangan.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun apa kamu akan menjelaskannya sekarang?" tanya Sakura yang melihat Sasuke sedang menggendong anak mereka, rasa penasarannya semakin menjadi saat mendengar Sasuke berbicara untuk berbalas jasa pada keluarga Hyuga.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan. Dulu perusahaan orangtuaku sedang dalam keadaan pesat-pesatnya. Perusahaan Uciha dan Hyuga memang sudah bekerja sama. Awalnya berjalan dengan lancar sampai suatu hari perusahaan Uciha bangkrut begitu saja, dan kedua orangtuaku sangat terpuruk dengan kejadiaan itu. Berita sudah menyebar, sampai pada hari berikutnya pemilik perusahaan Hyuga datang ke kediaman kami. Aku tahu itu Hiashi-san dan Hikari-san, mereka datang untuk berbicara mengenai bisnis mereka. Awalnya ayahku menolak karna tak bisa melanjutkan kerjasama itu tapi karena ketegasan Hiashi-san dan kebaikan Hikari-san akhirnya ayahku menerimanya."

"Lalu setelah itu apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Dengan berjalannya waktu Perusahaan Hyuga semakin pesat. Dan dari itu Hiashi-san memberikan sebuah saham untuk memulai mendirikan kembali perusahaa Uciha yang sudah tenggelam. Ayahku tertegun dengan kebaikannya, ibuku berkata jika suatu saat nanti kami harus membalas kebaikan yang sudah keluarga Hyuga berikan. Hari berganti hari kediaman Uciha mendengar jika keluarga Hyuga mengalami suatu musibah. Perusahaan mereka diambil alih oleh orang tak berperasaan, serta yang lebih mengejutkan lagi kedua pemilik perusahaan itu dibunuh"

"Ap...apa? ja.. jadi?" suara Sakura tercekat, seakan ia tersadar dari kesalahannya. Baru ia ketahui juga bahwa Sasuke berbicara banyak sekarang.

"Yah, dan kau malah membuat satu-satunya keturunan Hyuga yang aku tahu itu menderita"

"Hi..hinata?"

"Kau benar, dia Hinata"  
Dengan raut muka bersalah Sakura menatap Sasuke intens "A..aku menyesal sudah membuat dia menderita hikss... hikss... aku harus apa Sasuke-kun? Juga yang aku tahu bahwa orang tuakulah yang membunuh orang tua Hinata. Jujur waktu itu aku tidak menyangka jika kedua orangtuaku tega membunuh mereka."

Sasuke nampak terkejut mendengar penuturan terakhir dari sang istri "Jadi kamu sudah tahu?"

"Eeuumm, aku tahu dan aku yang menjadi saksi disana. Dengan kejam orang tuaku membunuh Hiashi-san dan Hikari-san, aku juga melihat Hinata disana"

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin kamu ada disana?"

"Itu mungkin saja karna waktu itu aku ingin melihat kedua orang tuaku bekerja dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat semua itu"

"Apa kamu tahu motif dari semua itu?"

Sakura menggeleng, ia hanya meliht perbuatan kedua orangtuanya saja tanpa tahu motif yang sebenarnya.

"Terus kenapa kamu malah kembali membuat Hinata menderita?"

"Kau tahu aku frustasi setelah mendengar bahwa kau meninggal, karena aku melihat Hinata bahagia aku tidak terima dan selanjutnya inilah yang terjadi. Lantas aku harus bagaimana? Hikss... hiks... aku sudah menjadi manusia yang kejam bukan, Sasuke-kun? Aku juga merasakan penderitaan Hinata saat tahu nyawa buah hati kita terancam. Dan akulah pelakunya, dan Tuhan sudah mengembalikan rasa takut dan sakit itu padaku. Aku hiks... sungguh benar-benar sangat menyesal hiks... hikss..." Sakura menangis menyesali kelakuannya selama ini.

 **Grepp!** "Sudah tenanglah, ini juga bukan salahmu. Aku yang salah karna sudah membuat mu seperti itu. Gomen"  
Sakura menggeleng di dada bidang Sasuke "Aku harus minta maaf pada Hinata. Aku harus mempertanggngjawabkan perbuatanku"

"Hheemm, memang harus seperti itu"

.

Keesokan paginya Sasuke dan Sakura berkunjung kekediaman Uzumaki untuk menemui seseorang yang mereka ketahui ada disana. Mereka bingung dengan kesunyian yang sangat terasa disana. Perlahan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang menggendong bayi mereka berjalan menuju pintu rumah besar itu.

 **Teng! Nong!** Bel berbunyi saat Sasuke menekannya.

Tak ada jawaban, Sasuke kembali menekan bel itu  
Masih tak ada jawaban, kembali pria itu menekan bel  
Hasilnya? Masih sama tak ada jawaban dengn brutal Sasuke menekan nekan bel itu sampai Sakura yang berdiri disampingnyan merasa kesal pada pemilik rumah.

"Apa mereka tidak ada?" tanyanya, dan tangan putih Sakura mencoba meraih gagang pintu dan mendorongnya.  
 **Brakk!** Pintu terbuka.

Sakura dan Sasuke bertatapan seraya mengerutkan dahi mereka.. Tanpa permisi keduanya masuk begitu saja kedalam rumah orang yang sudah menjadi sahabat mereka sejak kecil itu.

"Aneh, apa tidak ada orang?" gumam Sakura, melihat Sasuke yang sedang mencari-cari keberadaan seseorang disana.

"Hn, ketemu"

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke " Apa?" tanyanya dan melihat arah tunjuk Sasuke.

"Astaga, Naruto. Kau kenapa heii" Sakura menghampiri saat melihat seseorang terkulai lemah membenamkan kepalanya diatas meja makan.

"Hng, kalian" ujar Naruto dengan suara parau.

"Oii, kau kenapa dobe?" Sasuke walaupun acuh tak acuh melihat keadaan sahabatnya seperti ini merasakan kekhawatiran juga disana.

"Aku?" tunjuknya pada diri sendiri menampilkan tampang bodohnya.

 **Bblleettakk!** Sakura mengerenyitkan dahinya kembali, perasaan ia memukul Naruto lumayan keras tapi kenapa sahabat kuningnya itu tidak bergeming?

"Kau gila" ujar Sakura.

"Ya, aku gila. Karena membiarkan dia pergi"

"Dia? Maksudmu Hinata?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Hmm, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata?"

"Kemana dia pergi?"

"Kalau Naruto tahu mana mungkin dia seperti ini Sakura"

"Hehehe, gomen gomen."

Mereka duduk berhadapan seraya menatap nanar pada Naruto. Hening seketika tak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara sampai...

"Gomen, pasti Hinata pergi karena kesalahanku." ucap Sakura lirih, membuat Naruto mendongak dan menatap sahabatnya itu.

Naruto menggeleng "Bukan, itu bukan kesalahan mu. Itu kesalahanku karena aku tidak pernah melihat akan kebenaran. Aku begitu bodoh"

"Apa kamu mencintainya?" tanya Sasuke

"Tentu saja, kau pikir setelah Hinata pergi meninggalkanku aku bisa menjalani hidup ini. Tidak aku tidak akan sanggup lagi temeeee" kembali Naruto membenamkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Gomen, aku juga terlibat didalamnya. Gomen gomennasai"

"Tidak akan ada yang berubah jika kalian terus menyesalinya" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Kita harus mencarinya segera" lanjutnya lagi.  
Kedua orang itu mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Sasuke.

Besok pagi seperti yang sudah dijadwalkan Sasuke, mereka semuanya berpencar untuk mencari keberadaan Hinata. Bukan hanya mereka Itachi sampai rekan-rekan Sasuke yang lainpun ikut membantu. Naruto merasa tersentuh atas kebaikan sahabatnya ini.

"Kenapa kamu begitu bersemangat ingin mencari Hinata juga?" tanya Naruto ditengah-tengah pencariannya.

"Kau lupa apa pura-pura bodoh. Aahhh kau memang bodoh dasar Baka"

Naruto menggertakan giginya tak terima dibilang seperti itu  
"Aku benar-benar lupa"

"Karna aku berhutang budi padanya"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau akan tahu setelah kita menemukannya"

Narutopun hanya bisa melongo melihat kepergian Sasuke untuk melanjutkan kembali pencarian.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemukanmu Hime"

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu begitupun bulan demi bulan. Pencarian Hinata yang dilakukan mereka masih berlanjut. Jejak Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa ditemukan oleh mereka dimanapun.

Hari demi hari Naruto semakin frustasi dengan hasil yang didapatnya. Rasa bersalah dan ketakutan akan sang istri yang tidak akan kembali bersarang dihatinya.

Mungkin jika tidak adanya Sasura dan Sasuke yang menemaninya setiap hari Naruto akan menjadi mayat hidup sekarang. Hinata bagaikan nafas hidup untuknya, dan sekarang hembusan nafasnya sudah pergi dan Naruto semakin tidak bersemangat menjalani kehidupan. Bahkan tahunpun sudah berganti...

Tbc...

 **Bagaimana minna? semoga tidak mengecewkan ya :) oh ya sampai Hari Raya Idul Fitri nanti fic ini akan berhenti sebentar dan kelanjutannya setelahnya. :)**

 **Baiklah jangan lupa reviews ya :) ^^v kritik dan sarannya silahkan. Jaa sampai ketemu lagi nanti.**

 **Marhaban Ya Ramadhan minna ? ﾟﾙﾏ** **? ﾟﾘﾊ**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Diclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **Hallo minna ketemu lagi dengan cerita hyugana :)**  
 **Sesuai janji update setelah hari raya :) Semoga suka ya dengan kelanjutannya ?**  
 **Gomen jika fic sebelumnya begitu mengecewakan :) maklum hyugana hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan, mohon di mengerti ya** :) :)

.

.

.

 _'Semuanya kini mulai terungkap. Kejahatan, kebencian, kemunafikan, kepalsuan akhirnya terbuka sudah. Akankah kebahagaiaan mulai datang padaku? Jika iya aku sangat bersyukur mendapatkan hari itu'_

Dua wanita ditambah seorang balita sedang bersih-bersih didalam sebuah apartemen baru mereka. Hinata dan Ino memutuskan untuk pergi dari kota Konoha, jika Hinata masih berada disana maka bayang-bayang menyakitkan akan selalu menyakitinya. Waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat, sudah 4 tahun mereka bertempat tinggal di kota Suna dan menempati sebuah apartemen sederhana.

Tak ada yang tahu kepergian dan keberadaan mereka sekarang. Ino juga memutuskan untuk menemani Hinata, bagaimanapun sahabatnya ini butuh seseorang untuk ada disampingnya. Ino merasa jika Hinata masih terpukul atas apa yang terjadi. Sudah selama ini Hinata tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari anaknya. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun Hinata selalu bergantung pada Ino dalam hal memenuhi kebutuhannya.

"Ino-chan" Hinata menghampiri Ino yang sedang beristirahat dibalkon.

"Ahh, Hinata-chan"

"Aku ingin kembali menjadi ANBU"  
Memang selama ini Hinata sudah fakum dengan kegiatannya itu

"APAAA?" teriak Ino tak percaya.

"Aku yakin pendengaranmu masih baik Ino"

"Hahahha" Ino tertawa hambar "A..ano apa kamu yakin?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Eeeuummm, aku sangat yakin" Hinata mengangguk dengan mantap

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Boruto. Apa kamu sudah bisa meninggalkan dia?" tunjuk Ino pada Boruto yang ada di dalam pangkuan Hinata.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini dengan sangat matang. Aku tidak mau bergantung terus padamu, maka dari itu aku akan kembali menjadi ANBU dan mendapatkan uang"

Mata biru Ino berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan sahabatnya ini "Kamu memang wanita yang kuat Hinata-chan. Tapi bukankah masih banyak pekerjaan yang lain kenapa kamu lebih memilih menjadi ANBU?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Entahlah aku lebih nyaman menjadi seorang ANBU"

Ino tersenyum "Itu memang dirimu"

Hinatapun membalas senyuman itu.

Pria berambut kuning sedang memarahi anak buahnya, pria itu terlihat sedang menahan amarah dengan semua laporan yang ia terima. Bagaimana mungkin kerja kerasnya ini tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali?

Sedangkan sudah selama ini ia begitu frustasi akan kehilangan istri dan anaknya yang belum sempat ia beri kasih sayang. Sekarang Naruto sadar perbuatannya dulu memang tak pantas untuk dimaafkan. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia dengan mudahnya memaafkan Sakura?

Entahlah pikirannya mengatakan sudah memaafkan sahabat pinknya itu tapi lain dengan hatinya, jujur Naruto merasa marah dengan kelakukan sahabatnya itu.  
Lantas jika ia membalaskan dendam pada Sakura untuk Hinata, istrinya akan kembali lagi? Belum tentu Hinata akan kembali lagi. Maka dari itu pria kuning ini sangat terpukul dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa menjadi pria yang tak berguna. Dari dulu sampai sekarang hanya bisa menyakiti hati istrinya. Mungkin tak ada kebahagiaan yang ia ciptakan untuk Hinata.

"Apa kau tidak sedikitpun mengetahui keberadaannya, HAH?" bentak Naruto seraya melemparkan berkas ke atas meja yang tadi ia baca.

"Gomen Tuan, kami benar-benar tidak mengetahui keberadaannya" ucap salah satu dari 2 orang yang tengah menghadapnya.

"Apa kalian tidak pergi kekediaman Yamanaka?" tanyanya lagi beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kami sudah mencarinya keseluruh Konoha, dan keberadaan nona sama sekali tidak bisa kami deteksi" ujarnya lagi seraya menunduk, takut akan amukan tuannya ini.

Naruto mendudukan diri kembali dikursi kerja seraya memijit pelipisnya, merasakan bahwa ia benar-benar sangat frustasi akan kehilangan seseorang yang sampai sekarang belum diketahui keberadaannya.

"Hah baiklah, kalian boleh keluar"

Secepat kilat Naruto langsung mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang..

 _"Hn, ada apa dobe?"_

"Teemeee, mereka gagal lagi" rengek Naruto pada sahabatnya itu.

 _"Kau ini bersabarlah. Aku juga sedang berusaha mencari. Jangan merengek lagi kau seperti bocah yang ingin dibelikan balon. Kau tahu kau menjijikan"_

"Shhiitt kau_ tem_" panggilan diputus sepihak oleh Sasuke begitu saja. Narutopun meletakan kembali ponsel pintarnya itu di atas meja.

"Sebenarnya dirimu dimana sih, Hime. Sudah aku cari ke seluruh penjuru Konoha tapi kamu tidak ada. Kamu dimana?" tanya Naruto seraya memandang langit biru dalam ruangan kekerjanya.

Selama 4 tahun ini Naruto memang sudah berusaha keras untuk menemukan istrinya yang sudah lama menghilang sejak kejadian itu. Rasa bersalahnya semakin bertambah saat mengetahui bahwa setiap hari ia tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan wanitanya. Perasaan akan cintanya yang menjadi alasan bahwa ia tidak akan menyerah dalam pencariannya ini.

Entah itu untuk beberapa tahun lagi atau sampai Tuhan menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang Naruto tidak akan pernah menyerah dalam menemukan istri dan anaknya. Naruto ingin bertanggungjawab sekali lagi.

Rindu akan kasih sayang, perhatian dan kehangatan sang istri sangat ia rasakan. Begitu pula sosok malaikat kecilnya yang belum sempat ia kasihi sepenuh hati.

Ia akan menebus semua kesalahan yang pernah ia perbuat selama ini pada istrinya, sudah berkali-kali ia telah menyakiti istrinya dan sekarang ia berjanji akan membahagiakan Hinata jika nanti mereka berdua sudah bertemu.

Mungkin Tuhan masih menghukum dirinya atas apa yang ia perbuat pada wanita sebaik Hinata, ia juga selalu memohon ampun pada sang Pencipta dan mengembalikan Hinata kedalam hidupnya.

Sampai waktu itu tiba Naruto akan mencoba bersabar.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk menemukanmu, Hime..." kembali Naruto meninggalkan ruangan, namun sayang langkahnya harus terhenti seketika oleh sekertarisnya.

"Hmm, ada apa?"

"Anda, harus menghadiri pertemuan antar clien. Ini juga demi mempererat kerja sama antar perusahaan. Lokasinya ada di Hotel Suna. Jadi anda harus kesana sekarang, karena pertemuan akan dilaksanakan pukul 10:00 besok pagi"

"Baiklah, jadi aku harus meginapkan? Berapa hari aku harus ada disana?" tanyanya.

"Anda akan berada disana selama satu minggu"

"Hmm, menyusahkan" Naruto melangkah pergi setelah menerima map yang disodorkan sekertarisnya itu.

"Suna ya?" gumamnya. Kini Naruto berada didalam mobil bersiap untuk pergi.

Perjalanan menuju Suna memang membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Jika ia berangkat besok mungkin pertemuan itu tidak akan ia hadiri. Supaya menghemat waktu akhirnya Naruto menurut saja pada sekertarisnya yang memerintahkan ia untuk menginap disana.

.

Pria kuning itu kini sudah tiba di Hotel Suna, dia merasa takjub dengan keindahan yang tersaji di hotel ini. Meskipun dominan dengan pasir tapi keindahan kota Suna tak kalah dari kota-kota lainnya. Naruto tersenyum melihat keindahan yang ia lihat dari kamar hotel, yang akan menjadi tempat ia bermalam selama seminggu ini.

Tapi siapa sangka jika ia masih terpikir akan seseorang yang sudah lama ia cari-cari. Karena berkat dukungan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk sedikit menyibukan diri akhirnya ia tidak terlalu terpuruk dengan ketiadaan Hinata disisinya. Jika tidak ada kedua sahabatnya ini mungkin sekarang ia sudah terlihat menjadi mayat hidup.

Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa ia bisa memaafkan Sakura begitu saja. Melihat Sakura yang juga bersemangat dalam menemukan Hinata membuat Naruto tidak enak hati sendiri. Sakura rela meninggalkan anaknya yang masih bayi untuk dirinya.  
Mungkin Sakura juga ingin menebus semua dosa-dosanya pada Hinata.

"Hinata" gumamnya.

Malam sudah beranjak, orang-orang berlalu lalang untuk segera pulang menuju tempat tinggal mereka. Mengistirahatkan kelelahan selama seharian penuh untuk bekerja. Itu bagi mereka yang menjalani hidup secara umum, bekerja disiang hari dan pulang pada malam hari namun bagi organisasi ini tidak.

Mereka bekerja dimalam hari untuk menguak tindak kejahatan yang merajalela pada waktu seperti ini. Siapa sangka jika di kota Suna yang ramai dan damai ini tidak ada kejahatan? Salah besar justru banyak tindak kejahatan terjadi disini.

Hinata yang memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi ANBU sangat bersemangat saat melawan beberapa penjahat, kelihaiannya dalam menembak dan menggunakan senjata sudah kembali pada dirinya. Sang anak, Boruto ia titipkan pada ayah Ino yang belum lama ini berhenti menjadi ANBU karena faktor usia. Memang keberadaan ayah Ino dan mereka lumaya tidak terlalu jauh. Jadi Hinata bisa tenang menitipkan Boruto disana.  
Dan tentu saja ayah Ino merasa senang dengan kehdarian Boruto sudah lama ia menginginkan seorang cucu untuk menemaninya. Tapi sampai sekarang anaknya tak kunjung menikah dan memberikannya seorang cucu. Bukankah usia 23 tahun bagi wanita sudah pantas untuk menikah? Jika disinggung tentang menikah maka jawaban Ino adalah _"Aku masih ingin sendiri Tou-chan, menikmati masa muda"_ maka sang ayah hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah atas keputusan anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Awasss..." teriak Ino saat melihat Hinata akan diterjang oleh seorang pria dibelakangnya.

Seringain tercipta dibalik topeng lavender itu "Kau bodoh berurusan denganku" dengan cepat Hinata menangkis kepalan tangan pria itu dengan lengannya, dan Hinata membalas pukulan tepat di perut pria itu.

"Jangan kau anggap remeh anggota ANBU wanita" ucapan Hinata begitu tegas seraya memukul pria itu dengan brutal.  
Hinata sudah berubah menjadi wanita yang sedikit kejam sekarang, ia tidak mau lagi melihat seorang wanita dipermainkan seperti itu oleh pria. Tanpa sengaja saat Hinata dan Ino akan pergi menuju lokasi tatapan Hinata melihat seorang wanita yang akan dilecehkan oleh beberapa pria. Maka dari itu Hinata turun dari mobilnya dan langsung menerjang pria itu dengan brutal.

Setelah puas melihat lawannya terkapar Hinata berjalan menuju wanita itu yang sedang menangis seraya ketakutan, ia berjongkok untuk menyapanya "Apa kamu tidak apa-apa? Apakah mereka melukaimu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan "Ti...tidak... a..arigato su..sudah menolong saya"

"Douita" ujar Hinata lembut.

 **Bbrruukk!** Terdengar suara orang jatuh dibelakang Hinata, dengan cepat wanita itu menengok dan melihat Ino tengah mengacungkan tangannya.

"Pria ini akan memukulmu tadi, akhirnya aku datang dan ikut terlibat"

"Hehehe, arigato"

Mereka jika sudah dalam pekerjaan sangat jarang memanggil nama masing-masing, itu untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk menyembunyikan identitas mereka.

"Ayo aku antar pulang. Ne, nama kamu siapa?" tanya Hinata seraya membantu wanita itu bangkit.

"Ma..matsuri"

"Baiklah Matsuri, ayo" ucap Ino yang juga membantunya.

Setelah mereka mengantar Matsuri pulang, akhirnya mereka sampai dilokasi TKP yang sedang terjadi kasus penculikan sekaligus perampokan. Sudah banyak polisi dan anggota ANBU yang lain. Hinata dan Inopun langsung membantu mereka.

"Kalian lambat" ujar ketua ANBU.

"Gomen, kami sedikit ada urusan tadi. Baiklah kami bekerja dulu. Jaa"

.

Malam sudah berganti menjadi pagi lagi, semua orang sudah bersiap untuk menjalankan kembali aktivitasnya. Naruto terlihat sudah siap dengan pertemuannya pagi ini. Kini ia tengah menikmati sarapan pagi di kamar yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh pegawai hotel.

 **Ddrrtttt ddrrttt...**

Ponsel hitam yang berada dihadapannya bergetar, tertera dengan jelas nama seseorang disana. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut

"Apa ada kabar teme?" ya, yang menelponnya memang sahabatnya Sasuke.

 _"Hn, Hinata sudah pindah ke Suna"_

"APAA? Su...suna?"

 _"Hn"_

"Aku sedang ada di Suna sekarang"

 _"Bagus, dan carilah dia"_ **klik!** Panggilan terputus.

"Apa kamu yakin Hinata ada di Suna?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang ada disampingnya.

"Hn, aku yakin. Itachi dan kawan-kawannya tak pernah salah"

"Baguslah. Kapan kita akan menyusul?"

"Nanti, jika sudah waktunya"

.

.

.

 _'Tak ada perjuangan yang sia-sia, akhirnya kehidupanku kembali dengan normal. Aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya. Tapi siapa sangka jika Tuhan berkehendak lain?'_

Naruto masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Hinata, wanitanya, istrinya ada di Suna sekarang. Apa ini takdir? Apa ini jawaban atas do'a-do'anya? Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu. Pria itu masih menggenggam ponselnya saat Sasuke mengakhiri panggilannya. Ia tertegun dengan apa yang didengarnya kali ini. Ia tidak akan lagi menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini.

Sahabatnya itu memang bisa dipercaya, dan sekarang saatnya ia harus bertindak cepat menemukan keberadaan Hinata. Sebelum wanita itu pergi terlalu jauh.

"Tunggu aku, Hime setelah pekerjaan ini aku akan mencarimu" dengan cepat Naruto mengambil jasnya untuk segera menghadiri pertemuan.

"Mari tuan, pertemuannya akan diadakan 20 menit lagi" seketaris dan bawahannya sudah menunggu sedari tadi diluar kamar.

"Hhhmm" Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan diikuti oleh bawahannya.

.

Hinata dan Ino kini tengah menikmati masa istirahatnya, rasa lelah sehabis bekerja semalam masih sangat mereka rasakan. Terlebih Hinata yang kembali bertarung membuat tubuhnya merasakan efek atas kelakuannya yang terlalu bersemangat. Memang sebagian besar tujuan ia kembali bertarung adalah untuk melupakan seseorang.

Seseorang yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Seseorang yang sudah menyakitinya. Seseorang yang sudah membolak balikan hatinya. Seseorang yang selalu ada dipikirannya. Seseorang yang sebenarnya masih ada dihatinya.

"Ne, Hinata usia Borutokan sekarang sudah 4 tahun dan dia juga sudah bicara, apakah nanti dia tidak akan menanyakan Tou-sannya ya?"

Mendengar kata Tou-san, Boruto langsung menatap Ino dan menghentikan bermainnya dengan Hinata. "To..tou-can" ucap Boruto dengan suara kecilnya, Hinata tersentak mendengarnya.  
Hinata tahu maksud apa yang dibicarakan oleh Ino. Memang ia sama sekali belum memikirkan alasan apa untuk memberitahukan keberadaan Naruto pada Boruto.

"Ne, Borutokun kamu mau digendong sama bibi cantik ini ya? Ayo sini" perlahan Boruto turun dari pangkuan Hinata, sedikit demi sedikit langkah kecil itu berjalan perlahan menghampiri Ino. Ino dengan segera meraih tangan Boruto dan menggendongnya.

Sedangkan Hinata, ia masih terpaku dengan pertanyaan yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir sahabatnya itu. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya, setelah kejadian itu Hinata memutuskan untuk berhenti mencintai Naruto dan mulai menjalani kehidupannya tanpa kehadiran sosoknya.  
Tapi sekarang Boruto mulai beranjak besar apakah ia akan tumbuh tanpa adanya kasih sayang dari seorang ayah?

Apakah Hinata egois?

"Ne, Ino-chan_"

"Hmm?"

"Apa aku egosi?"

Ino yang sedari tadi sedang bermain dengan Boruto menengok kearah Hinata, tak mengerti akan maksud ucapan dari sahabat indigonya itu

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa aku egois? Tidak memberitahukan Boruto tentang Tou-sannya" ucap Hinata kembali, tatapannya terpaku pada Boruto yang tengah bermain dengan mobil-mobilannya.

"Hahahha, itu ano... Tapi kamu tidak perlu seperti itu karna Narutolah yang salah disini. Bagaimana bisa dia menelantarkanmu" jawab Ino dengan kikuk takut menyinggung perasaan Hinata.

"Tapi bukannya aku yang meninggalkan dia?"

Pergerakan Ino seketika terhenti mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan "Apa kamu masih mencintainya?"

"Ii...itu, ano a...aku" seketika nada bicara Hinata berubah menjadi terbata dan itu cukup bagi Ino untuk menyimpulkan semuanya.

"Jangan memakasakan dirimu, jika memang kamu masih mencintainya pergilah. Tapi jika kamu masih sakit hati akan perlakuannya lupakan dia dan kalau bisa kalian bercerailah"

"APA?" teriak Hinata "Ber..bercerai?" lanjutnya lirih seraya menggenggam kedua tangannya erat.

Ino hanya mengangguk dan kembali bermain bersama Boruto.

"Bukalah hatimu untuk pria lain Hinata"

Hinata tertegun mendengar ucapan Ino barusan.

.

Pertemuan yang dihadiri oleh beberapa pemilik perusahaan ternama itu berjalan dengan lancar dan santai, namun berbeda dengan Naruto, ia tampak gelisah dan ingin segera pergi dari sana untuk menemui belahan jiwanya.

Matanya menatap satu persatu orang yang hadir, tidak tertarik dengan seseorang yang tengah berbicara di podium sana. Tatapannya terpaku pada seorang pria berambut merah dan nampaknya Naruto sangat familiar dengan orang itu. Matanya terbelalak saat menyadari jika itu temannya dimasa SMP.

"Gaara" gumamnya.

Setelah 1 jam lebih pertemuan itu berlangsung Naruto bergegas langsung pergi dari sana. Menampikan raut kebingungan dari pemegang saham yang turut hadir disana. Bagaimana tidak ketika mereka saling berjabat tangan untuk melakukan kerja sama Naruto malah pergi begitu saja dari sana. Naruto tak peduli jika reputasinya akan jelek setelah ini, yang ia pikirkan adalah dimana keberadaan Hinata sekarang. Langkahnya harus terhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Naruto"

Naruto menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu kesibukannya itu "Eehh, Ga...gaara. kamu Gaarakan?" tanyanya.

Gaara, pria yang menjadi temannya sejak SMP menghampiri Naruto dengan jarak lumayan jauh darinya.

"Apa kabar. Kamu banyak berubah ya. Aku dengar kamu sudah menikah"

"Kabar ku baik. Hahaha ya seperti itulah. Oh iya kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi ya. Sekarang aku sedang ada urusan. Jaa Gaara" selanjutnya Naruto kembali melajutkan jalannya yang sempat tertunda meninggalkan Gaara dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

Setelah berada diluar hotel Naruto dengan cepat langsung menjalankan laju mobilnya tanpa menghiraukan teriakan dari asistennya, ia melaju begitu cepat untuk segera menemui seseorang yang sudah lama sangai ingin ia temui. Meminta maaf atas kesalahannya dan memperbaiki semuanya.

Hinata nampaknya sudah bersiap untuk pergi keluar membeli semua keperluannya sehari-hari. Hari memang sudah sore tapi Hinata harus pergi. Sebenarnya ia enggan tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika sekarang gilirannya, tidak enak juga pada Ino yang setiap saat selalu membantunya.

Mau tidak mau Hinata akhirnya memtuskan untuk pergi.

"Apa kamu yakin tidak ingin aku temani?" tanya Ino.

"Aku yakin, dan kamu tolong jaga Boruto ya. Ne Boru-kun kamu jangan nakal sama oba-san itu ya" ucap Hinata seraya menyamakan tingginya dengan Boruto dan menunjuk Ino.

"Ha'i, kaa-chan" balas Boruto seraya meninju udara dengan semangat.

"Hhhmmm, kau pergi untuk belanja bukan pergi beberapa hari jadi jangan khawatir"

"Hehehe gomen, baiklah aku pergi dulu"

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan. Ne, Boru-kun ayo main lagi"

"Eeuumm" dengan semangat Boruto menggenggam tangan Ino untuk mengajaknya bermain setelah Hinata melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah.

Hinata merapatkan jaket lavendernya, udara sore ini lumaya bisa membuat wanita itu kedinginan. Angin berhembus dengan kencang menerbangkan rambut indigonya yang semakin panjang. Hinata tengah berjalan ditrotoar menuju sebuah supermarket tempat ia biasa membeli segala keperluan sehari-harinya.

Dengan riang ia tampak senang menikati senja yang mulai kembali ke peraduannya ditemani dengan suara gagak yang akan kembali juga ke sarangnya.

Kendaraan dan orang-orang saling berlalu-lalang di jalanan. Sudah lama Hinata tidak menikmati waktu sendirinya seperti ini. Ia menambah kecepatan berjalannya kala supermarket itu kini tepat didepan matanya. Dengan segera Hinata langsung masuk dan memilih keperluannya.

Tangannya begitu lihai membawa dan memilih berbagai sayuran, daging dan bumbu masak lainnya. Tentu saja ia sudah lihai toh Hinata juga sudah sering datang kesini. Baginya pekerjaan seperti ini cukup mudah baginya.

Walaupun pada awalnya ia merasa enggan sih.  
Serasa sudah lumayan cukup mendapatkan apa yang diperlukannya, Hinata segera menuju kasir untuk membayar. 2 kantong plastik besar dan 1 kantong plastik ukuran sedang sudah ia jinjing. Hinata harus mengeluh karna beban yang ia bawa lumayan berat.

Langkahnya semakin pelan kala merasakan pegal ditangannya. Biasanya beban seperti itu terasa ringan jika membawanya bersama Ino. Tapi sekarang ia harus membawanya sendiri, jadinya ia harus ekstra hati-hati dalam membawa barang belanjaan dan berjalan.

Namun sayang ketika ia sedang tertunduk untuk menyeret belanjaannya tiba-tiba saja **Bbbrruukkk!** Hinata menabrak sesuatu, ahh bukan lebih tepatnya seseorang.

"Iii...iitaaiii" ucap Hinata seraya terduduk disamping belanjaannya.

"Aahh, gomen. Apa anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya.

"Eeeuumm, aku tidak apa-apa" tanpa melihat orang tersebut Hinata memunguti barang-barangnya yang sedikit berceceran.

"Aku bantu" ujar orang itu lagi.

"Arigato"

Mereka bersama-sama mengembalikan belanjaan itu kedalam kantong plastiknya.

"Ariagato, anda sudah memban_" ucapan Hinata harus terhenti kala ia menengokan kepalanya pada orang yang sudah menabrak sekaligus membantunya.

Orang itu, ternyata seorang pria. Dia memiliki rambut merah menyala, bermata seperti panda dan memiliki tato 'AI' di dahinya. Hinata tertegun entah kenapa saat mata mereka bertemu.

Pria itu tersenyum pada Hinata "Apa anda tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Eeumm" Hinata hanya mampu mengangguk tanpa bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Sepertinya barang bawaan anda cukup berat. Eeuummm rumah anda dimana ayo saya antarkan. Oh ya nama anda siapa?" pria itu berbicara cukup panjang juga membuat Hinata lagi-lagi tertegun melihatnya.

"A...ano. Hi...hinata, nama saya Hinata."

"Aahh Hinata, saya Gaara. Mari saya antar pulang"

Gaara, pria itu membawa barang belanjaan Hinata. Wanita itu masih tertegun disana dan beberapa detik kemudian ia sadar bahwa pria itu sudah berjalan cukup jauh darinya. Hinata dengan cepat langsung menghampirinya untuk menyamakan langkah dengannya.  
.

"Nahh, Gaara saya tinggal disini. Arigato sudah membantu saya." Ucap Hinata seraya membunguk pada pria itu.

"Iya, sama-sama. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu ya. Jaa" balasnya seraya melambaikan tangan pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk dan memperhatikan pria itu cukup lama sampai ia hilang dalam pandangannya barulah Hinata berjalan masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"Tadaima"

"Okaerii" balas Ino dan Boruto bersamaan.

"Ne, Hinata siapa orang yang mengantarmu tadi?" tanya Ino dengan pertanyaan menggoda Hinata.

Rupa-rupanya wanita kuning ini melihatnya "Ano, itu cuman kebetulan bertemu ko. Tadi kami bertabrakan ditrotoar dan ia membantuku membawakan barang-barang ke sini. Cuma itu"

"Eeuummmm. Apa kamu tertarik dengannya? Aku lihat dia lumayan tampan juga. Kkyyaaaa apa ini takdir?" teriak Ino histeris.

"Iiiisshhhh. Apaan sih. Sudah aku mau membereskan belanjaan dulu" dengan cepat Hinata berjalan masuk kearah dapur untuk menyimpan barang belanjaannya.

"Hahahaha. Pikirkan ucapanku, bukalah hatimu untuk yang lain" teriak Ino pada Hinata yang sedang ada didapur menata semuanya.

Boruto hanya menampilkan raut bingung. Hinata yang mendengar Ino mengucapkan itu lagi seketika menghentikan pekerjaannya, ia menerawang kedalam lemari es memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ucapan Ino benar juga. Apa aku harus membuka hati untuk yang lain?"

Sudah hampir 3 jam lamanya ia memutar, membanting stirnya melihat-lihat kawasan yang kemungkinan istrinya itu berada. Tatapannya kembali sendu kala jalanan dan tempat yang sudah ia kunjungi tak membuahkan hasil kembali.

Apa ia harus menyerah? Tidak, Naruto bukan seorang yang pantang menyerah bukan? Lantas jika ia menyerah perjuangan selama beberapa tahun ini bagaimana? Akan sia-sia kan? Yah mungkin seperti itulah prinsipnya sekarang. Kehilangan orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya sudah mengubahnya sekarang, ia berjanji jika dirinya bertemu kembali dengan sang istri maka ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya lagi. Tapi usahanya sekarangpun matahari sudah digantikan oleh bulan usahanya hanya sia-sia saja. Naruto sudah merasa lelah maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya besok pagi.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, hari begitu bersahabat. Langit cerah, matahari bersinar dengan terang. Naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pencariannya pagi-pagi sekali. Tanpa menghiraukan apapun ia langsung menacap gas meninggalkan hotel.

"Kali ini kita pasti bertemu" gumamnya.

"Kaa-can, Boru ingin main diluar. Bolehkah?" tanya anak kecil berumur 4 tahun ini pada ibunya yang masih bergelut dengan selimut.

"Kaa-can, kaa-can, kaa-caaannnnnn" teriaknya seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh ibunya yang tak kunjung bangun juga.

"Hhhmmmm" erangnya mulai membuka mata merasa terusik oleh anaknya itu.

"Apa?" lanjutnya lagi dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Kaa-san aku inginnn main diluaaarrrrrrrrrr" kembali bocah itu berteriak tepat didepan telinga Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menganggapi omelan kecil dari sang anak sampai **Grreepp!** Hinata memeluk dan membawa tubuh kecil itu kedalam pelukannya yang masih setengah sadar dari tidurnya.

"Biarkan kaa-san beristirahat sebentar saja. Kaa-san lelah setelah bekerja semalam" ujarnya. Memang semalam tadi Hinata dan Ino kembali menjalankan tugasnya sebagai anggota ANBU.

"Baiklah, 5 menit lagi"  
Hinata mengangguk masih dengan memeluk Boruto. Sampai...

"Kau mau tidur sampai kapan? Lihat matahari sudah naik apa kamu tidak malu dengan anakmu sendiri, ne Hinata" seru seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Hhhaaahhh, baik-baik Kaa-san" goda Hinata.

"Aku sahabatmu, bukan kaa-san mu. Sudahlah sana mandi dan kita akan mengajak Boruto main"

"Yyyyeeeeyyyyy, Ino-obasan memang yang terbaik" Boruto turun dengan semangat seraya menghampiri Ino.

"Hahahha, kau dengar Hinata aku memang yang terbaik" Ino tertawa membangkan dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan Hinata, ia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya "Ne, Boru-kun mau mandi dengan Kaa-san?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Aaayyooo" seru Boruto lagi.

"Okee" Hinata turun dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

30 menit berlalu, Hinata dan Boruto terlihat sudah rapi dan menuju ruang makan dimana semua masakan sudah tersaji disana. Siapa lagi jika bukan Ino yang masak, Sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai sahabat sekaligus keluarga satu-satunya bagi Hinata untuk menyiapkan ini semua. Ino ingin melihat Hinata bahagia.

"Wwwaahhh, banyak sekali kamu masak" tanya Hinata yang sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Ino.

"Aku ingin saja, bukankah kita akan pergi keluar? Makanya aku masak banyak untuk bekal kita nanti"

"Baik-baik. Eehhh ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabarmu dengan Shimura Sai anggota kepolisian yang baru itu?" tiba-tiba saja Hinata menggoda Ino, rona merah nampak jelas dipipi putih wanita itu.

"Iiihhh, kamu menggodaku ya? Tentu saja hubungan kami baik. Harusnya kamu pikirkan hubunganmu dengannya"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan matang"

"Apa?"

"Aku akan membuka hati untuk yang lain. Dan mungkin akan menceraikannya"

"Apa kamu menyukai si rambut merah itu? Yah bagus ceraikan saja dia"

"Gaara, namanya Gaara Ino. Yah mungkin itu keputusan yang baik"

Merekapun kembali melanjutkan sarapannya lagi dengan hening.

.

"Gaara-kun kamu mau kemana hari ini?" tanya seorang wanita muda menghampirinya.

"Entahlah, mungkin keluar untuk menikmati hari liburku"

"Wwwaaahhh bagus itu. Apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Kamu disini saja Matsuri, aku keluar tidak akan lama hanya ingin mencari angin saja"

"Eeeuuummmm, baiklah. Sepulang nanti akan aku buatkan makanan kesukaanmu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi"

"Hati-hati dijalan"

Hinata, Ino, dan Boruto sedang jalan-jalan menyusuri taman kota. Raut bahagia nampak jelas terpampang di masing-masing wajah mereka. Terlebih Boruto terlihat begitu bersemangat.

Sudah hampir 30 menit mereka melihat-lihat keindahan taman ini. Banyak pengunjung yang menghabiskan hari libur mereka.

Tak ayal membuat mereka bertiga sangat menikmati hari ini juga.

"Bagaimana jika kita memakan bekal kita disana?" tunjuk Ino pada sebuah tempat dibawah pohon rindang yang bunganya sedang bermekaran.

Hinata dan Boruto mengangguk seraya berjalan. Setibanya disana Hinata dan Ino menggelar tikar lipat yang sempat mereka bawa. Mereka duduk dan menikmati bekal, seraya ditemanai dengan bunga yang berguguran.

Gaara yang saat itu memutusakan untuk bersantai ditaman kota melihat seseorang yang sempat ia kenal. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Dengan perlahan Gaara berjalan menghampiri mereka yang tengah menikmati makanannya. Merasa ada yang mendekat Ino menengok kearahnya.

"Eeehh, si rambut merah uuppsss, gomen" Ino dengan cepat membekap mulutnya yang kelewat seenak jidatnya itu.

Hinata mendengar kata rambut merah langsung menengok kearah datangnya seseorang

"Eehh, Gaara. Sedang apa?"

"Eeeuummm, boleh aku bergabung? Aku sendirian disini"

"Aaahh bagus-bagus ayo mari sini" Ino beranjak dari tempat duduknya mempersilahkan Gaara untuk duduk disamping Hinata.

Gaara langsung duduk disana setelah melepas sepatunya "Apa aku menggganggu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Mau coba ini buatan Ino loh. Oh iya kalian belum berkenalankan. Ne, Gaara ini Ino sahabat sekaligus, one-chan dan kaa-sanku"

"Eeeuuummm, aku tidak setua itu Hi-na-ta-chan" ujar Ino merajuk seraya menekan nama Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata, ia malah terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Ino-san"

"Panggil aku Ino saja. Kalau seperti itu terlalu formal untukku"

Gaara mengangguk. "Mari makan" Ino menyodorkan sekotak telur gulung pada Gaara.

Gaara dengan senang hati menerima dan memakannya.  
"Oishii. Kamu pintar masak juga ya."

"Hahahha, arigato. Ya seperti itulah" seperti biasa Ino membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Kkkaaa-cccaannnn" teriak seorang bocah berlari menuju mereka dan tiba-tiba saja memeluk Hinata.

"Ne, Boru-kun ada apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir setelah melihat raut muka Boruto seketika berubah menjadi murung dan terlihat sedih.

"Tadi ada ceceolang yang kenal denganku lalu mereka mengejekku. Katanya hiks... katanya aku hikss... tidak punya Tou-can... hhhooeeee" Boruto seketika menangis dengan kencang. Hinata tertegun setelah mendengar hal tersebut. Kenyataan yang sangat tidak ia inginkan harus terjadi.

"Sudah sudah, ssyyyuuuttttt itu tidak benar. Kan sudah Kaa-san bilang Tou-san Boru-kun sedang pergi bekerja di luar negri. Nanti jika sudah waktunya tiba Tou-san pasti akan menemui kita" ucap Hinata seraya mengelus punggung Boruto dengan lembut mencoba menenangkan anaknya itu yang tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya di pengkuan Hinata.

"Ben..hiks.. benalkah"  
Hinata mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

Gaara yang melihat kejadian tersebut tercengang seketika, Ino yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Gaara yang menampilkan raut bingung berinisiatif untuk memberitahukannya.

"Itu anak Hinata"

"Aahhh" Gaara tersentak dengan ucapan Ino tepat disampingnya "O..ohh, jadi Hinata sudah menikah?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Ino mengangguk, Gaara ber'oh' ria dan kembali melihat Hinata yang sedang menenangkan anaknya itu.

Tanpa terasa hari sudah sore, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Hinata tengah menggendong Boruto yang sudah terlelap tidur berjalan beriringan dengan Ino dan Gaara. Hinata merasa tidak enak pada Gaara dengan apa yang terjadi. Pria itu kini sudah mengetahui situasinya.

Memiliki anak, apakah orang lain akan menerimanya? "Ne, Ino-chan bisa kamu membawa pulang Boruto duluan? Aku ingin berbicara sebentar padanya" ujar Hinata berbisik pada Ino.

Ino yang mengetahui semuanya, akhirnya menurut dan mengambil alih Boruto "Aku duluan ya" pamit Ino pada Gaara.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan berdua, hari yang cerah entah kenapa kini mendung seketika. Setetes air hujan mulai membasahi bumi yang kering. Entah dari mana Hinata langsung membuka payung untuk mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan. Lebih baik aku membukanya sekarang"

Gaara mengangguk menanggapinya. Mereka berjalan dengan hening, hanya terdengar suara hujan yang mulai turun.

Naruto kembali mengeram frustasi saat hari sudah beranjak sore lagi. Sudah berjam-jam ia kembali mengelilingi kota Suna ini. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memarkirkan mobil dan berteduh didepan sebuah cafe.

Tatapannya ia lirikan kesisi kanan dan kiri, siapa tahu suatu hal akan terjadi. Namun sayang yang ia lihat hanyalah sebagian orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Ternyata memang tidak ada ya. Apa benar dia ada di Suna?" gumam Naruto seraya menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya memberikan sedikit kehangatan disana. Tapi...

Ketika ia melihat kesebrang jalan, mata biru itu menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang sangat tidak ia harapkan. Ia menangkap sosok berambut indigo dan merah sedang berjalan beriringan dibawah sebuah payung bersama.

Dahinya mengkerut saat melihat seseorang yang tak asing baginya. Ia pun menyebrang untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi siapa kedua orang tadi. Naruto berlari sampai ia melihat kenyataannya, bahwa kedua orang itu memang benar-benar sangat ia kenal. Wanita itulah yang selama ini ia cari, sedang bersama teman lamanya.

"Hinata... Gaara?"

Tbc...

 **Ana :** Gomen jika mengecewakan ya :) arigato atas sarannya. Semoga hyugana lebih baik lagi :) arigato udah ngereviews

 **Uzumakisrhy :** belum waktunya Hinata untuk kembali bersabarlah heheh :) arigato udah ngereviews

 **Aan817 :** arigato dan gomen jika mengecewakan :) udah up nih... arigato udah ngereviews

 **zielavienaz96 :** gomen gomen gomen udah dibikin sesak napas. Sabar sabar kekerasan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah heheh :) arigato udah ngereviews

 **LuluK-chan473 :** heheh arigato udah mau nungguin kelanjutannya, udah up nih :) semoga suka ya :)... gomen di buat baper :) arigato udah ngereviews

 **alluka-chan :** heheh iya ga apa-apa ko alluka-chan setiap pembaca punya pendapatnya masing-masing. arigato udah ngereviws fic hyugana, semoga kedepannya lebih baik lagi :) gomen udah di buat kesell. Ganbatte :) arigato udah ngereviews

 **Guest :** gomen jika mengecewakan :) arigato udah ngereviews

 **billyyo566 :** bukan ko :) arigato udah ngereviws

 **ishida :** ngga papa ko ishida-san, arigato dengan pendapatnya :) buat Sakura dan keluarganya nanti dijelaskan di next chapter :) gomen udah mengecewakan :) arigato udah ngereviews

 **:** gomen gomen gomen Ash-san udah di bikin nyesekk hehhe :) siap siap siap Hinata akan dibikin happy ko jangan di demo ya hehhe :) :) arigato udah ngereviews.

 **MawarPutih :** arigato gozaimasu udah menyukai fic hyugana semoga tidak mengecewakan ya :) sekarang udah lanjut nih semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews

 **Second09 :** arigato gozaimasu Second-san udah mau baca fic hyugana semoga tidak mengecewakan ya. oke semangatttt :) ^^v arigato udah ngereviews

 **Sugar :** gomen maksudnya apa ya? hyugana disini cuman membuat fiksi aja bukan menceritakan kenyataan, toh Tuhan juga maha Pemaaf. Biarkanlah sang waktu yang akan membalas semua kesalahan orang yang sudah berbuat tidak baik buat kita. Membalaskan dendam dengan cara yang sama bukankah kita sama saja seperti orang itu? Hyugana harap Sugar-san dapat mengerti :) arigato udah ngereviws :) gomen :)

 **vicagalli :** hehehe arigato udah ngingetin tentang keganjalan fic hyugana. Semoga kedepannya lebih baik lagi. arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **Bagaimana minna? hyugana harap tidak mengecewakan ya :)**  
 **Arigato yang udah mau nungguin kelanjutannya, arigato yang udah ngasih komen dan sarannya :) semoga tidak pernah bosan ya :)**  
 **Oh ya jika hyugana punya salah hyugana minta maaf ya, Minnal aidzin walfaizin minna mohon maaf lahir dan batin ^^v. Jaa sampai jumpa lagi :) :) ^^v**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'_ _Kejadian memaksaku kembali untuk menerima semuanya. Ia kembali dengan pengorbanan yang luar biasa. Demi anakku, aku rela jika harus berbaikan kembali. Dan mulai menata hidup yang lebih baik lagi dengannya'_

Dibawah guyuran hujan deras, sepasang muda mudi tengah berjalan menikmati kebersamaan mereka dibawah satu payung. Hujan seakan tidak ingin melihat mereka berpisah setelahnya. Maka dari itu hujan turun begitu , Hinata dan Gaara masih berdiam diri, enggan untuk mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. Hinata sebenarnya masih tidak enak pada pria itu. Ia berinisiatif untuk memberitahukan kebenarannya. Ia juga tidak mau pria ini menganggapnya telah berbohong.

Jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk memulai percakapannya.

"Eeuumm, Gaara apa kamu terkejut?" tanya Hinata dengan pelan.

Gaara seketika menengok kearahnya "Terkejut untuk apa?" jawabnya.

Hinata bingung dari mana dulu ia harus menjelaskan semuanya. Apakah pria itu akan menerima semuanya. Tunggu-tunggu kenapa aku harus memikirkan hal ini toh akukan bukan siapa-siapanya. Mungkin itulah yang sedang Hinata pikirkan. Meskipun begitu Hinata tetap saja merasa tidak enak.

Gaara melanjutkan kembali ucapannya. "Aku tahu kamu sudah punya anakkan? Berarti kamu sudah menikah"

Mendengar kata itu Hinata langsung menatap Gaara, dan entah kenapa mereka mengehentikan jalannya.

"Yah, dan pernikahankupun akan segera berakhir" ujar Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya kedepan.

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin kami tidak cocok lagi. Ayo, aku harus segera pulang"

Gaara tanpa banyak bertanya lagi langsung mengikuti langkah Hinata.

Akhirnya mereka tiba didepan apartemen Hinata dan Ino tinggal, "Baiklah Gaara aku masuk dulu. Arigato sudah mengantarkanku. Oh ya pakai saja payung ini sepertinya hujan semakin lebat"

"Ok, baiklah. Oh ya apa besok kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Boleh memang kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mentarktirmu makan itu saja. Kau juga boleh sekalian bawa anakmu" ujar Gaara dengan baik.

"Eeuumm, baiklah kalau begitu" angguk Hinata menerima ajakan Gaara.

"Yosh, aku jemput pukul 2 siang ya"

Selanjutnya Hinata kembali mengangguk dan melenggang pergi masuk kedalam apartemennya, dan Gaarapun bergegas untuk pulang.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, seseorang memandang mereka dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Entah itu senang, kecewa ataupun marah. Pria itu memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh. Naruto, pria itu kini sudah menemukan istrinya. Ia tidak menyangka jika selama ini wanitanya sudah melupakan keberadaannya. Apa ia terlambat untuk membawa kembali sang istri kedalan pelukannya? Pikirannya berkecambuk sekarang. Perasaan semakin tidak enak kala mereka saling melemparkan senyuman.

Naruto tidak pernah melihat Hinata tersenyum seperti itu, apakah ini balasan atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini pada Hinata. Naruto melihat Hinata menggunakan dress lavender dengan jaket lavendernya juga, serta sepatu buts menambah kecantikan penampilannya malam ini. Di tambah rambut indigo itu semakin panjang saja memperlihatkan kedewasaan pada wanitanya. Pria yang berjalan disamping sang wanita mengimbangi penampilan Hinata, dengan menggunakan kaos putih ditambah jaket coklat celana jeans dongker membuat mereka terlihat seperti pasangan serasi di mata Naruto.

Ia tidak menyangka dengan apa yang di lihatnya sekarang. Memang sekarang Naruto sudah menemukan keberadaan istrinya, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Hinata sudah melupakan dirinya secepat ini. Bahkan Naruto tidak sempat untuk meminta maaf atas kesalahannya.

Apakah tidak ada kesempatan kedua untuknya? Wajah tan itu berubah menjadi sendu. Lama ia memperhatikan mereka, sampai Gaara sudah pergi melihat Hinata yang sudah masuk kedalam apartemen. Naruto tidak perduli jika dinginnya air hujan sudah membasahi tubuhnya, yang ia rasakan adalah panas yang luar biasa menjalar di dalam relung hatinya. Apakah ia cemburu? Bisa dibilang begitu.

"Apa seperti ini rasanya ketika Hinata melihatku dengan Sakura? Sesak, sakit sekali" gumam Naruto seraya menekan dada. Tatapannya masih menerawang kedepan dimana kedua orang itu sudah tidak lagi ia lihat.

Naruto masih berdiam diri disana, ia tidak perduli dengan tetesan air hujan yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Pakaian kantor yang tengah ia kenakan mengundang orang yang berlalu lalang menatapnya aneh. Kenyataan sudah menamparnya kembali. Ia tidak peduli jika sekarang tubuhnya sudah menggigil. Entah kenapa Naruto sangat enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Tangannya terkepal menahan rasa sakit dihatinya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan air hujan membasahi wajah dan tubuh Naruto.

Sekuat-kuatnya fisik seseorang jika terus berdiam diri dibawah hujan serta angin berhembus maka kekebalan tubuhnya pun tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dan itulah yang sedang Naruto alami, tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa menahan dinginnya udara sampai **Bbbrruuukkk!** Ia terjatuh, pingsan.

Orang-orang yang berada disana seketika langsung berlarian untuk membantu, mungkin nasib baik sedikit berpihak padanya ada salah satu orang yang mengenali Pengusaha Uzumaki ini dan diapun langsung membawa Naruto.

.

Pagi menjelang, udara di sekitar terasa dingin. Nampaknya Naruto enggan untuk bangun dari ranjangnya. Ia merasa pusing, mungkin inilah efek semalaman terguyur dinginnya air hujan. Semua anggota badannya terasa sakit. Mungkin ia terkena flu sekarang. Rasanya berat untuk sekedar membuka mata, tapi ia harus bangun sekarang, ia harus membuktikan bahwa kemarin yang ia lihat tidak seperti yang di takutkannya. Pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin dimana Naruto sudah menemukan Hinata dan setelah itu ia jatuh pingsan lalu dibawa kesini oleh orang yang mengetahui dirinya.

Naruto takut jika wanita yang masih berstatus sebagai istrinya itu telah menjalin suatu hubungan dengan pria lain. Tidak bisa di bayangkan bagaimana ia sampai bercerai dan menjadi duda? Oohh, mungkin ibunya Kushina akan memakannya hidup-hidup. Membayangkan ibunya yang seperti itu membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

Mengingat kedua orangtuanya yang entah kapan pulang, Naruto harus segera menyelesaikan permasalahannya terlebih dahulu dengan Hinata sebelum orang tuanya pulang nanti. Dengan berat ia mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya itu.

"Aku harus ketempatnya" ujar Naruto seraya berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah berganti pakaian dan sarapan Naruto bergegas keluar untuk berjumpa dengan Hinata guna memperlurus keadaan yang sudah berkelok-kelok. Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 1 jam dari hotel, Naruto sampai pada tempat yang kemarin ia temukan. Ia yakin jika Hinata tinggal disana.

"Yosh, kamu bisa" ujarnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Langkah kaki itu melangkah dengan yakin memasuki sebuah apartemen. Mata Naruto menangkap seseorang keluar dari pintu apartemen itu, dengan cepat Naruto bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Matanya menyipit untuk memastikan orang itu. Naruto nampaknya kenal dengan wanita bersurai kuning yang baru keluar tadi. Yah itu adalah...

"Ino?" gumamnya. Sepeninggalan Ino, Naruto muncul dari persembunyian dan melangkah kembali. Sampai langkahnya terhenti pada salah satu pintu dimana wanita tadi keluar. Naruto semakin yakin bahwa Hinata pasti ada didalam. Dengan tekad yang sudah bulat tangan tan itu terulur untuk mengetuk pintu bercet silver didepannya.

 **Tok tok tok**... cukup keras ia mengetuk pintu.

"Iyaa..."

Naruto mendengar suara dari dalam, **deggg**... ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Ia akan melihat wanitanya lagi setelah beberapa tahun ini mereka tidak saling bertemu. Akankah semuanya akan kembali seperti sedia kala? Belum tentu, Naruto menarik nafas untuk sekedar menenangkan detak jantungnya yang semakin beradu sampai...

 **Cklekk!** Pintu dibuka.

Menampilkan seorang wanita memakai dress putih selutut berlengan pendek dengan rambut panjangnya yang terurai. Naruto tertegun, keduanya tertegun. Hinata terbelalak saat menatap mata biru cerah itu. Keduanya saling pandang, tak ada yang bergerak beberapa detik.

Sampai Hinata tersadar bahwa yang ia lihat ini adalah nyata, suminya pria yang selama ini sudah menyakitinya, yang dicintainya, yang ia tinggalkan kini berdiri tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat. Jujur ia sangat merindukan tatapan itu. Hinata sadar bahwa sekarang bukan waktunya untuk terhanyut dalam tatapan itu.

"Sepertinya anda salah orang" dengan cepat Hinata menutup pintu, namun sayang usahanya gagal. Naruto terlebih dahulu menahannya.

"Aku mohon ijinkan aku berbicara denganmu"

"Kaa-san..." teriak anak kecil berumur 4 tahun dan berjalan menghampiri mereka. Hinata gelagapan disana. Bagimana mungkin Boruto yang baru saja tertidur kini sudah bangun lagi? pikirnya.

"A...aahhh. Ayo kembali kekamar" ajak Hinata langusung menggendong Boruto.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu kembali tertegun. Itukah anaknya? Anak yang selama ini tidak ia temui? Ia sangat ingin mendekap tubuh mungil itu. Tanpa permisi Naruto melangkah masuk kedalam apartemen ini. Ia melihat kesekeliling tidak ada yang istimewa.

"Ne, Boru-kun diluar ada teman Kaa-san. Kamu diam disini dulu ya" ujar Hinata, Boruto mengangguk patuh akan apa yang selalu ibunya ini perintahkan.

Naruto terus berjalan sampai Hinata kembali dari kamarnya. Keduanya kembali perpandangan, Naruto memancarkan kerinduan sedangkan Hinata membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam yang sangat tidak disukai oleh Naruto. Ia tidak tahu saja jika Hinata berbuat seperti itu sebab menyembunyikan perasaannya, Hinata takut jika harus mengulang kesalahan yang sama lagi.

"Jadi mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Hinata dingin dan menusuk. Ia melipat kedua tangannya acuh.

 **Brugg!** Naruto bertekuk lutut dihadapan Hinata.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya dalam, Hinata yang melihat hal itu tidak percaya matanya membulat dan sedikit menganga.

"Gomen. Aku datang kesini untuk meminta maaf padamu. Aku tahu aku sudah keterlaluan. Sebagai seorang pria aku tidak pantas menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik untuk kalian. Aku sudah mengakui kesalahanku, maka dari itu selama ini aku sudah menerima balasan dari apa yang sudah aku perbuat padamu. Jujur mengetahui kamu pergi dari hidupku membuatku merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Aku bodoh telah menyia-nyiakan wanita sebaik dirimu, Hinata. Sudah berkali-kali aku membuatmu sakit hati dan sudah berkali-kali juga kamu memaafkanku. Tapi malam itu aku sudah membuat kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Kamu pergi dari hidupku menghilang begitu saja, mungkin kali ini juga kamu pasti membenciku _Naruto berujar sarat akan rasa penyesalan disana, air mata menetes dari mata pria itu_ aku tahu mungkin kali ini kamu pasti tidak akan memaafkanku lagi dengan keselahan terbesarku waktu itu, tapi setelah bertemu denganmu lagi aku hanya ingin meminta maaf. Maaf Hinata aku sudah menyakitimu lebih dalam, hanya ini yang aku bisa lakukan meminta maaf padamu. Aku tahu kata maaf tidaklah cukup, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh sekarang..."

"Jujur aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak pernah berbohong soal cinta. Aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu Hinata" lanjutnya lagi seraya menghapus dengan kasar air matanya.

Hinata tertegun melihat penuturan Naruto yang panjang lebar. Entahlah yang ia rasakan sekarang apa. Hatinya mengatakan iya namun pikirannya mengatakan tidak. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Melihat air mata pria itu mengalir membuat Hinata sedikit percaya bahwa kini suaminya itu sudah sangat menyesali perbuatannya. Namun kenapa Hinata seakan keliru? Memang peristiwa itu tidak akan mudah untuk ia lupakan, rasa sakit yang pernah ia rasakan masih ia simpan.

Merasa tidak direspon oleh Hinata, Naruto mendongakan kepalanya menatap Hinata "Hinata. Aku mohon kembalilah. Jika perlu aku akan bersujud untuk membuktikan bahwa aku sungguh sangat menyesal dan masih mencintaimu Hinata"

Naruto mulai bersujud di hadapan Hinata. Tapi siapa sangka jika perbuatannya ditahan oleh Hinata. Naruto seakan tidak percaya, Hinata terduduk dihadapannya dan menatapnya dalam.

"Tidak perlu kamu lakukan hal tersebut. Itu sangat tidak mengenakan bagiku. Aku sudah melupakan kejadian itu. Tapi maaf untuk kembali lagi padamu... itu perlu aku pikirkan lebih lagi"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan kepercayaanmu lagi Hinata" senyum Naruto.

"Lebih baik sekarang kamu pulang"

"Tapi Hinata aku ingin bertemu dengan anakku"

"Tidak untuk kali ini, aku mohon pergilah"

Naruto terdiam melihat Hinata masuk kedalam kamarnya meninggalkan ia seorang diri disana.

"Aku pasti akan membawa kalian pulang. Aku janji" senyumnya dan berjalan keluar dari sana.

Sepeninggalan Naruto, Hinata nampak begitu syok disana. Sang anak menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus khawatir dengan keadaan kaa-sannya ini.

"Ka..kaa-can?" tanya Boruto dengan suara kecilnya mampu membuat Hinata tersadar dari keterkejutannya tadi.

"Ahh, Boru-kun. Mau ikut dengan Kaa-san?" tanya Hinata mengalihkan topik.

"Kemana Kaa-can?"

"Berjumpa dengan seseorang, ayo sekarang kita harus bersiap"

Hinata dan Borutopun bergegas untuk bersiap-siap mengingat jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 1:49.

 **Tokk! Tok!** Suara pintu apartemennya berbunyi lagi. Dengan cepat Hinata langsung berjalan kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa disana, mungkinkah Naruto kembali lagi. Emosi Hinata masih ada dihatinya dengan berat hati ia membuka pintu.

"Mau apa lagi kau_ eehh Ga...gaara" ujar Hinata kikuk melihat bahwa ternyata yang mengetuk pintunya adalah Gaara.

"Nampaknya kamu sedang marah ada apa?" tanya Gaara bingung melihat ekspresi Hinata.

"Ahah..ahahha tidak ko. Ano apa bisa kita pergi sekarang?" kembali Hinata mengalihkan topik lain.

"Oh, apa kalian sudah siap?"

"Eeuummm"

Hinata, Boruto dan Gaarapun bergegas keluar untuk segera menuju tempat yang Gaara maksud. Merekapun masuk kedalam mobil Gaara.

Tanpa mereka ketahui lagi seseorang tengah mengintainya kembali. Orang itupun mengikuti kemana Hinata dan Gaara pergi.

.

Cukup memakan waktu 30 menit akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan, Hinata turun dari mobil Gaara seraya menggendong Boruto yang mungkin sedikit mengantuk. Mereka masuk kedalam sebuah cafe dimana nuansanya cocok untuk mereka yang berkeluarga.

Hinata, Boruto dan Gaara duduk didekat jendela dimana mereka bisa melihat keadaan luar.

"Bagaimana apa kalian suka?" tanya Gaara.

"Eeuumm, aku suka. Tempatnya nyaman dan juga cocok buat Boruto"

"Oh, jadi namanya Boruto. Ne, Boru-kun sini" ujar Gaara menyuruh Boruto duduk di pangkuannya. Sedangkan Boruto menatap Hinata seolah mengatakan _'dia siapa Kaa-san?'_ Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan anaknya itu Hinatapun berujar "Dia teman Kaa-san namanya Gaara-ojichan"

"Bukan Tou-can?" akhirnya suara kecil itu dikeluarkannya.

"Ah.. ahaha bukan Boru-kun. Bagimana apakah kamu mau digendongnya?" tunjuk Hinata pada Gaara yang tengah tersenyum kearah Boruto.

Dengan malu-malu Boruto mengangguk dan segera beralih duduk di pangkuan Gaara.

"Apakah dia tidak mengetahui Tou-sannya, Hinata?" ucap Gaara seraya mendelik pada Boruto yang tengah berada dipangkuannya.

Hinata menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Kenapa?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Sudah banyak kejadian yang terjadi, sudah aku mohon jangan bahas itu lagi" balas Hinata seraya tersenyum manis.

Orang yang sedari tadi tengah mengamati dan mengikuti Hinata, Gaara dan anaknya Boruto tersenyum kecut melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Meskipun ia melihat dari dalam mobil tapi ia cukup mengerti bahwa suasana didalam sana begitu bahagia. Dimana Hinata menyerahkan Boruto, anaknya dengan begitu mudah. Sedangkan dia yang kenyataannya sebagai ayah biologis dari Boruto begitu sulit untuk sekedar bertemu dengan sang anak.

Hatinya kembali sakit melihat sang istri dan anaknya bercanda bersama dengan pria lain, seharusnya diakan yang ada disana? Perasaan iri menjalari hatinya sekarang. Naruto merasakan sakit kembali.

"Sepertinya sudah tidak ada kesempatan untukku bersamamu lagi, ne Hinata? Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tidak akan menyerah dalam mendapatkan hatimu lagi" setelah bergumam seperti itu Naruto menjalankan mobilnya dan bergegas pergi dari sana untuk mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Ne, Gaara apa kamu sudah punya seorang kekasih?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba, dan Boruto sudah tertidur pulas dalam gendongannya.

"Kekasih? Ada, dia sebentar lagi akan kesini" jawabnya

"Benarkah siapa di_" ucapan Hinata terpotong saat seseorang merangkul Gaara dari belakang.

"Gomen, Gaara-kun aku telat" ujar seorang wanita yang tengah merangkulnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah duduk sini"

Wanita itupun menuruti ucapan Gaara dan duduk disampingnya. Hinata membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Bukankah wanita itu yang sudah ia selamatkan beberapa hari yang lalu?

"Ma...matsuri?" gumam Hinata, wanita itu menoleh merasa namanya dipanggil.

"Apa kamu mengenalku? Aahh, apakah dia wanita yang sudah meminjamkanmu payung?" tanya Matsuri pada Gaara.

"Eeeuumm, dia temanku. Hinata kenalin dia Matsuri, dia adalah kekasihku"

"Hai, Matsuri" ucap Hinata menjabat tangan Matsuri yang sudah terulur padanya.

"Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu. Suaramu nampak tak asing lagi" ujar Matsuri kemudian, Gaara yang mendengarnyapun memancarkan ekspresi bingung.

"A..aahh. aahhaha... tapi aku belum pernah mengenalmu" bohong Hinata, bagaimana mungkin ia akan mengaku jika orang yang menyelamatkannya waktu itu adalah dia? ANBU wanita yang kebetulan lewat dan menghajar orang-orang yang akan berbuat tidak baik padanya. Apakah Matsuri dan Gaara akan percaya? Jangan bercanda.

"Hahahah benar juga ya"

"Aku senang melihat kalian begitu serasi." Ujar Hinata tiba-tiba membuat keduanya merona.

"Hahaha, lihatlah kalian merona" lanjut Hinata lagi.

Merekapun bercakap-cakap banyak bersama.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari cafe tadi Hinata membantu Ino untuk menyiapkan makan malam, ia di hadiahi banyak pertanyaan dari Ino.

"Jadi apakah Gaara menyukaimu. Kalian bersamakan hari ini? Bahkan sampai Borutopun kalian ajak bersama, pasti Gaara menerimamu apa adanya" itulah cerocosan demi cerocosan Ino yang sudah sangat muak untuk Hinata dengar.

"Sudah berapa kali aku jawab Ino, Gaara itu temanku dan dia juga sudah mempunyi seorang kekasih. Dia memang orang yang baik, tapi aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hubungan mereka. Apakah kamu masih ingat dengan wanita bernama Matsuri?"

Ino nampak berpikir "Matsuri... aahhh wanita yang sempat kita selamatkan itu? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yahh, dia adalah kekasih Gaara"

"AAAPPAAA?" teriak Ino

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak Ino."

"Heheheh gomen tapi kenapa bisa?"

"Bisalah, sudah jangan bahas itu lagi. Ayo makan semuanya sudah matang" Hinatapun melangkah pergi dari hadapan Ino.

Didalam sebuah rumah besar terdapat beberapa orang yang tengah mendiskuskan sesuatu. Pembicaraan-pembicaraan mereka nampak begitu serius. Suasana disekitar nampak menegang.

"Jadi, Oji-chan dan Oba-chan mengikuti pelakunya?" tanya Sasuke yang ada dalam diskusi tersebut.

"Yah, selama ini kami sudah mengikuti mereka. Kami tahu informasi bahwa pelakunya ada di Prancis dan mungkin besok mereka akan terbang kembali ke Jepang. Maka dari itulah kami pulang dan mendiskusikannya dengan kalian"

"Karna kami juga tahu kalian Uciha ingin membalas jasakan pada keluarga Hyuga?" tanya pria yang sudah sedikit tua itu.

"Bagimana Minato-obachan tahu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Mudah, karna kami juga mengirim orang-orang untuk mencari informasi tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun" balas Kushina meyakinkan.

Sedangkan Sakura istri Sasuke hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan-ucapan itu. "Apakah orangtuaku akan kembali?" tanya Sakura mengundang semua tatapan mengarah padanya.

Sakura mendongak "Apakah orangtuaku akan kembali?" tanyanya lagi yang membuat Kushina dan Minato mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Sakura tahu semuanya" balas Sasuke mewakili kebingungan Minato dan Kushina.

"Ja...jadi kamu sudah tahu ka..kalau orang tuamu..." ucap Kushina hati-hati, dan di balas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Aku juga menyesal telah melakukan kesalahan besar pada Hinata. Selama ini aku begitu menderita dengan bayang-bayang Hinata yang sudah aku lukai" tunduk Sakura lagi, Sasuke mengelus punggung istrinya untuk sekedar menenangkan. Kini Sakura benar-benar sudah tidak bisa mengangkat wajahnya. Sakura benar-benar malu menghadap orang tua Naruto yang sekaligus sebagai mertua Hinata. Air mata mengalir disana.

"Aku tidak tahu masalahmu dengan Hinata, tapi apakah kamu benar-benar menyesal?" tanya Minato.

Sakura mengangguk "Jika kamu benar-benar menyesal, apakah kamu bersedia membantu kami untuk menebus kesalahanmu pada Hinata?" lanjutnya lagi yang kini sukses membuat Sakura kembali menegakan kepalanya.

"Yah, aku bersedia. Bahkan aku juga akan memepertanggungjawabkan kesalahanku" ucap Sakura dengan yakin seraya menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang seperti ini rencananya..." Minatopun menjelaskan rencana yang sudah ia buat dengan sangat matang.

.

.

.

Setelah berdiskusi dan mendengarkan rencana Minato kini semuanya sudah bersiap-siap untuk melakukan perjalanan.

"Menurut anak bauhku mereka ada di barat kota pasir itu. Jadi sore ini kita harus bergerak dengan cepat" ujar Minato lagi.

"Baiklah, lalu kita akan menunggu dimana?" tanya Sasuke

"Kita akan menunggu ditempat yang sama dengan pelaku" balasnya kembali.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat" ucap Itachi yang sekarang ikut serta juga

Di hari yang cerah ini beberapa orang tengah berjalan di bandara, mungkin mereka sudah mendarat dari penerbangan yang lumayan jauh. Mereka berjalan dengan langkah angkuhnya. Mungkin bisa dibilang kedua orang diantara mereka adalah orang kaya, lihat saja gaya berjalan mereka dan juga mereka dikawal oleh beberapa orang.

"Sudah lama sejak kejadian itu akhirnya kita kembali lagi"

"Hhmm, rupa-rupanya masih ada 1 mangsa yang tersisa"

"Hahaha kau benar suamiku. Jadi apa malam ini kita tuntaskan?"

"Aku masih lelah. Mungkin besok malam"

"Baiklah, tunggu ajalmu menjemput gadis manis"

Mereka memasuki mobil mewah yang sudah menjemputnya sedari tadi. Entahlah apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi mengingat obrolan mereka barusan semakin memperjelas bahwa kedua orang itu bukanlah orang yang baik. Serta orang yang mengitari mereka terlihat bukanlah orang biasa.

Mereka terdiri dari beberapa pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan perawakan tinggi besar. Seperti bodyguard yang setia mengawal majikannya kemanapun mereka melangkah.

.

Setelah kejadian pertemuan beberapa hari yang lalu Naruto setiap hari setiap saat selalu mengawasi Hinata. Ia tidak mau jika ia sampai kehilangan Hinata lagi. Naruto sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membuktikan pada Hinata bahwa ia benar-benar sangat mencintainya dan ia tidak mau sampai kehilangan Hinata lagi.

Dari pagi sampai malam Naruto terus saja mengikuti kemana langkah Hinata pergi. Seminggu dari masa kerjanya di Suna sudah ia perpanjang. Tentu hal itu membuat sekertarisnya merasa bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh atasannya ini. Tapi Naruto mempunyai urusan yang sangat penting dari pada urusan kantor.

"Hinata, malam ini kita punya tugas lagi. Di gedung kosong sebelah barat kota Suna disana terdapat penyembunyian harta yang sudah dicuri. Mulai dari emas, berlian, uang dan lain sebagianya ada disana. Perampokan ini sudah sangat diincar oleh polisi beberapa tahun ini. Dan pelakunya sungguh luar biasa"

"Begitukah? Bagus itu sangat menarik buatku_seriangan nampak diwajah Hinata_ Baiklah, jadi jam berapa kita menuju ke TKP?"

"Jam 00:00 tengah malam ini"

Entah kenapa malam hari ini Naruto sangat tidak ingin pulang. Ia masih saja mengawasi kediaman Hinata. Ia merasakan firasat buruk akan menimpa Hinata. Firasatnya memang selalu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, maka dari itu ia tidak beranjak pergi dari sana meskipun jam sudah menunjukan pukul 23:56 malam.

Rasa kantuk yang tengah ia rasakan tak sedikitpun ia hiraukan.

"Mungkin 5 menit lagi" gumamnya seraya melihat arloji yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Naruto terus mengawasi dari dalam mobil, sampai ia menagkap cahaya lampu mobil yang keluar dari apartemen Hinata.

"Apa itu Hinata? Mau kemana mereka malam-malam begini?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa, sesaat setelah mobil itu melintas ia membenamkan dirinya takut jika ia sampai ketahuan mengawasi Hinata.

Dengan cepat ia langsung mengikuti kemana arah laju mobil itu.

"Apakah Hinata akan bekerja? Ia kan anggota ANBU pasti jam kerjanya ya tengah malam ini" kembali ia meracau sendiri. Setelah mengikuti mobil itu cukup jauh ia bisa tahu bahwa tadi ia benar-benar melihat Hinata menitipkan Boruto pada seseorang.

"Mereka mau kemana sebenarnya?" Naruto terus saja membuntuti mobil itu.

"Tuan, ada informasi penyimpanan harta yang selama ini sudah di simpan baik-baik oleh anak buah kita telah terlacak oleh polisi" ujar seseorang mendatangi tuannya yang tengah menikmati kopi hangat beserta sang istri di balkonnya.

Seseorang yang tadi di panggil tuan itu membalikan badan untuk melihat orang yang menjadi tangan kanannya disini "Benarkah? Jadi apa yang sudah kalian lakukan sampai bisa terlacak oleh polisi?"

"Ada seorang ANBU yang telah membuntuti dan memberikan alat GPS pada salah satu anak buah. Tuan"

"Oh, ANBU ya? Apakah kamu sudah mengetahui dimana wanita itu sekarang?" tanya tuannya lagi.

"Ahh, saya hampir lupa. Wanita yang anda cari ternyata seorang anggota ANBU, dan mungkin sekarang dia ada disana. Ini dia fotonya tuan" orang yang menjadi tangan kanannya itu menyodorkan selembar foto pada tuannya.

"Bukankah dia sangat mirip dengan Hikari?" tanya sang istri yang melihat foto wanita ini.

"Heemm, kau benar. Anak dan ibu sama saja. Bukankah ini sangat memudahkan bagi kita sayang?" tanya sang suami.

"Benar, inilah kesempatan kita. Ayo lancarkan rencana kita, kerahkan semua anak buah kita"

Semuanya mengangguk atas keputusan sang istri.

Sesampainya Hinata dan Ino di daerah barat kota Suna, kini keduanya keluar dari mobil dan menjumpai rekan-rekan sesama ANBU yang sudah datang beberapa menit yang lalu. Mereka tengah melihat sebuah gedung kosong yang sudah tua. Banyak rumput ilalang yang tumbuh disana. Bangunan yang tidak terurus lagi dan sudah lama tidak pernah dipakai.

Mungkin dulunya ini adalah gedung sebuah perusahaan milik seseorang. Komplotan prampok itu cukup pintar menyembunyikan harta rampasan mereka di dalam gedung ini selain tidak akan ada yang curiga gedung inipun sedikit menakutkan bagi orang-orang yang lewat didepannya. Terlihat suasana begitu sunyi sepi disini.

"Apa benar ini Ino-chan?" bisik Hinata pada Ino merasa kurang yakin.

"Hhhmmm, kau tahu mereka memang pinar. Kau siap?" balas Ino seraya mengacungkan senjata apinya.

"Iya kau benar. Kapanpun aku siap"

"Baiklah ayo"

"Kalian semua sudah siap?" tanya ketua ANBU pada anak buahnya.

Mereka semua mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan ketuanya itu. "Berpencar" setelah mengatakan hal itu semua anggota ANBU berpencar untuk masuk kedalam gedung tua ini. Namun sayang beberapa orang sudah berada disana dan menghalangi anggota ANBU untuk masuk kedalam gedung. Rupa-rupanya perampok itu sudah mengetahui jika tempatnya ini akan di bobol oleh anggota ANBU dan polisi malam ini.

Semuanya semakin tidak terkendali antara anggota ANBU, polisi dan beberapa perampok itu sudah saling bertarung satu sama lain. Gesekan senjata tak terelakan lagi. Suara tembakan pistol menggema di sekitarnya. Malam yang tenang berubah menjadi malam yang mencekam.

Tidak jauh dari anggota ANBU yang lain Hinata dan Ino sudah bertarung disana. Hinata sangat lihai antara menggoyangkan pedang dan menghindari tinjuan dari musuhnya. Seorang wanita melawan dua pria sekaligus. Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Namun sekarang berbeda musuh yang ia lawan tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Sudah beberapa kali gerakan balasan dari Hinata dapat terbaca oleh mereka.

"Sayang itukah wanita ini?" tanya seseorang melihat orang-orang yang ada dibawahnya tengah bertarung dengan anak buah mereka.

"Ya kurasa itu dia. Apa aku harus memberikan pelajaran ini sekarang?" balas sang pria yang tengah mengacungkan senjata api di depannya.

"Hahaha ini akan sangat menarik. Tembaklah"

Pria yang berstatus suami dari seorang anggota ANBU ini tengah bersembunyi di balik pohon besar, disana ia tengah menatap sang istri intens yang sedang bertarung. Siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto, ia tidak pernah menyangka jika sang istri bisa sekuat dan selihai itu dalam hal bertarung. Ia kagum dengan istrinya.

Tatapannya menyelusuri bangunan tua itu, mata birunya menangkap seseorang tengah mengarahkan tembakan pada sang istri dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh. Antara gedung berlantai 3 dengan istrinya tepat ada dibawah. Seakan membaca pergerakannya ia dengan cepat keluar dan berlari dari persembunyiannya. Naruto sudah dapat membacanya jika orang itu akan melukai istrinya.

Dan sedetik kemudian...

 **Dor!** **Brugg!** Suara tembakan berhasil menghentikan aksi mereka, semua mata tertuju pada satu titik.

Hinata yang sedang bertarung tiba-tiba harus terhenti oleh seseorang yang kini tengah mendekapnya erat. Mata bulannya terbelalak saat mengetahui siapa orang yang tengah memeluknya sekarang. Hinata dan orang yang memeluknya terduduk dengan posisi orang itu yang memeluknya. Hinata merasakan sesuatu mengalir ditangannya, ia meraba dan melihat sesuatu cairan itu. Dengan gemetar Hinata melihat telapak tangannya. Kembali mata bulan itu harus terbelalak saat melihat darah yang sudah membasahi tangan putihnya.

"Na...naruto?" gumamnya, sedikit berhasil membuat orang itu memberikan respon.

Naruto pria itu datang untuk menolongnya, Naruto menatap Hinata seraya tersenyum. Rasa sakit dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari bahu kirinya tidak ia hiraukan. Naruto mencoba berbicara disana "A...aku ti...dak mau jika ha...rus kehilanganmu lagi" racau Naruto mencoba menahan rasa sakit.

Hinata tertegun disana, entah kenapa cairan bening mengalir begitu saja dengan sendirinya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan HAH?" teriak Hinata pada Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata seperti itu, dimarahi oleh Hinata itu lebih baik dari pada harus didiamkan selama beberapa tahun.

"A..aku sen...ang me...lihatmu me...nagis untuk...ku." kembali Naruto berucap seraya menghapus air mata Hinata "aku mencintaimu...Hime" lanjut Naruto dengan suaranya yang sudah lemah sampai ia **Brrruuggg!** Jatuh pingsan didekapan Hinata.

Hinata gelagapan disana, matanya melihat kesekeliling. Mulai dari bangunan dan area sekitarnya. Matanya menangkap siluet seseorang didalam gedung. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan seseorang itu.

"Sial, kenapa orang itu membantunya?" tanya sang penembak

"Penyelamat" balas sang istri.

"Tidak kenapa mereka menembak Hinata juga?" ucap seseorang yang tengah bersembunyi bersama rekan-rekannya itu.

"Sssyyuuttt, kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi" balas seseorang lagi

"IIINNOOOOOO" teriak Hinata "tolong antarkan Naruto ke Rumah Sakit" ujar Hinata pada Ino yang telah menghampirinya.

"Ehh, Na...Naruto kenapa bisa? Dan kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino bingung dengan kelakukan sahabatnya ini dan situasi yang terjadi.

"Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan. Aku pinjam pistolmu"

Ino menyerahkan senjata apinya pada Hinata "Kamu yakin bisa mengatasinya seorang diri?"

Hinata menerima dan menyembunyikannya di balik baju belakang "Hmm, aku yakin. Tunggu apa kita punya alat perekam suara?"

"Hhhmmm, ada satu. Aku tahu rencanamu, bagus sembunyikan ini ditempat yang aman" seakan dapat membaca pikiran sahabat sekaligus keluarganya ini Inopun menyerahkan apa yang Hinata butuhkan.

"Euummmm" Hinata mengangguk "Sudah ya, arigato" Hinata pergi dari hadapan Ino.

"Hubungi aku jika terjadi apa-apa"

Hinata mengangguk dan terus berlari kedalam gedung untuk mencari seseorang yang sempat ia lihat tadi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah dibawa oleh rekan-rekannya. Hinata terus berlari menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga. Suasana di dalam cukup mengerikan, debu dimana-mana, kursi meja bertebaran di sembarang tempat. Hinata tidak menghiraukan itu karna ia harus segera menemukan orang tadi.

"Apa kau mencari kami?"

Langkah Hinata terhenti dengan suara yang berasal dari sisi kanannya. Mata bulan Hinata menyipit untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa orang itu. Karena didalam ruangan itu hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela yang sudah tak berkaca.

Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat melihat dengan jelas kedua orang yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Tatapannya menajam, ingatannya kembali pada beberapa tahun silam. Dimana dengan kejamnya kedua orang ini telah membunuh kedua orangtua Hinata tepat di kedua matanya. Kedua tangan Hinata mengepal kuat, ia sudah tersulut emosi sekarang.

Hinata ingin sekali membalas apa yang sudah kedua orang ini lakukan pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Ap..apa? jadi Hinata selamat? Siapa yang tertembak sebenarnya?" tanya orang yang tengah bersembunyi itu lagi.

"Naruto datang dan menyelamatkannya"

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Entahlah, aku tahu dari rekanku"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita lihat akan ada apa disana" tunjuk seseorang, karena keadaan sekitar begitu gelap jadi mereka tidak perlu takut akan ketahuan, mungkin rencana mereka akan berhasil.

"Kalian adalah Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki" ucap Hinata, dengan tangannya meraih satu alat di dalam saku celana misinya dan menekannya tanpa kedua orang itu ketahui. Mungkin inilah tujuan Hinata.

"Kau masih mengingat kami?" tanya sang pria yang bernama Kizashi

Seraya melepaskan topengnya dan melemparkannya kearah mereka, Hinata berujar dengan dingin "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian"

"Hahahahah, kau memang wanita yang menarik. Namun sayang sifatmu itu bertolak belakang dengan Hikari" sekarang sang wanitalah yang berucap, Mebuki.

"Jangan pernah membawa nama kedua orang tuaku"

"Ohh, gomen kami lupa jika orang tuamu sudah tiada" seriangan licik tercetak jelas diwajah Kizashi.

"Hahahah dan sayangnya sahabat kita tercinta sekaligus orang tuamu tersayang harus mati di tangan kami, eehhh gomen jika kami mengingatkanmu pada kejadian itu. Hahahha" gelak tawa Mebuki menggema di ruangan itu, mereka seakan tidak memperdullikan hal itu Hinata menyeringai disana _'Bagus kau memakan umpan yang ku tabur'_ batin Hinata.

"Apa kamu sudah siap menyusul mereka disana?" kembali Kizashi berucap dengan mengacungkan senjatanya.

"Cih beraninya kalian. Apa kalian tidak punya malu melawan anak kecil?"

Tak jauh dari keberadaan mereka 5 orang tengah mengamati gerak-gerik mereka dari sana.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan kesana. Kalian bersiaplah" ujar pria yang lebih tua. Semuanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

 **Doorr!** Tanpa basa-basi lagi Kizashi menembakan satu peluru menuju ke arah Hinata, namun siapa sangka jika tembakan itu harus meleset saat beberapa orang menarik pergelangan Hinata. Mereka berdiri disamping Hinata sekarang.

Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. 2 Uciha, Haruno Sakura, mertuanya Minato dan Kushina datang dan membantunya sekarang. Kedua orang yang ada didepannya mengerutkan dahi bingung dengan kedatangan orang-orang itu secara tiba-tiba.

"Cukup sudah Tou-san, Kaa-san kalian jangan sakiti Hinata lagi" teriak Sakura disana.

"Sa...sakura? bagaimana bisa?" tanya sang ibu.

"Cukup aku mohon hentikan ini" kembali Sakura memohon disana.

"Tidak kami tidak bisa menghentikan ini. Dia adalah keturunan Hyuga dan dia juga harus dimusnahkan. Keluarga mu sudah di bantai habis"

"A...apa?" tidak Hinata tergagap sekarang "Bu...bukankah mereka sudah diasingkan?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Gomen Hinata kakak dan adikmu sudah mereka musnahkan sebelum kami membantunya" ucap Itachi menjelaskan pada Hinata.

Seketika Hinata murka disana, emosinya tidak terkendali lagi. Nafasnya naik turun seakan dia sudah berlari jauh. Dengan cepat Hinata menyambar pistolnya yang tersemat dibalik baju. Hinata mengacungkan pistol, sudah siap untuk menembak kedua orang yang ada didepannya sekarang. Sedangkan yang lain terkejut dengan tindakan Hinata.

"Tenang Hinata, semua masalah tidak akan selesai jika kamu membalasnya dengan cara yang sama" ucap Kushina menenangkan menantunya ini.

"KAA-SAN TIDAK PERAH TAHU BAGAIMANA PENDERITAANKU SELAMA INI ATAS KESALAHAN MEREKA" teriak Hinata membuat Kushina tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Kushina tahu jika Hinata adalah wanita yang sangat baik. Mungkin inilah bukti dari kesakitan yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Kushina-obasan benar Hinata. Tenanglah serahkan semua masalah ini pada kami" kini giliran Sasuke yang berbicara.

"Tidak. Aku akan tenang jika membalasnya dengan perbuatan yang serupa" seringaian mengerikan muncul di wajah cantik Hinata.

"JANGAANNN. Aku mohon Hinata hiks... hiks... berikanlah kesempatan untuk orang tuaku hiks... hiks..." Sakura menangis dan bersujud dihadapan Hinata.

"Jadi kau juga ingin ikut dengan mereka baiklah. Bersiap menuju ajalmu, ne Sakura. Apa kamu belum puas mempermainkan hubunganku dengan Naruto" seketika Kushina dan Minato mengerutkan dahinya mendengar penuturan Hinata.

 _'_ _Jadi ini masalahmu Sakura?_ ' batin Minato mengerti masalah sebenarnya yang sudah Sakura lakukan.

"Go...gomen, aku waktu itu kalut seakan terbutakan dengan kebahagiaan. Maka dari itu aku melakukan hal buruk padamu tanpa tahu apa-apa hiks... aku akan mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya" ucap Sakura masih dalam posisinya.

"Hahaha, kau sungguh menggelikan ya Sakura-chan. Bersiaplah"

"TUNGGU, aku hiks... hiks... minta maaf atas kesalahanku selama ini hikss... aku rela me...menanggung balasan atas kejahatanku selama ini padamu Hinata. Tapi... aku mohon... hiks... hiks... berikanlah kesempatan pada orangtuaku" ucap Sakura kembali dengan posisi yang sama.

"Sakura" gumam kedua orangtuanya melihat perbuatan anaknya ini.

"Kami tahu kamu adalah wanita yang baik Hinata. Apa kamu pikir setelah membalaskan dendam dengan cara yang sama orangtuamu akan bahagia? Tentu tidak, mereka ingin melihatmu bahagia Hinata tapi bukan seperti ini caranya. Kami akan membantumu maka dari itu biarkanlah kami menyelesaikan semua ini. Kamu tahu? Karna kami disini menginginkan kebahagiaanmu Hinata. Kami tahu jika kedua orangtuamu itu adalah orang yang baik. Jadi orang yang baik pasti mempunyai putri yang baik jugakan?" ucap Minato panjang lebar, itu membuat Hinata tertegun disana. Pegangan pada pistol bergetar seketika sampai pistol itu terlepas dari tangan Hinata.

Hinata menunduk dalam pikirannya kacau sekarang, satu kenyataan membuatnya semakin terpukul, keluarganya kembali sudah meninggalkannya dengan cara tidak wajar. Ia bingung ia tidah tahu harus berbuat apa. Kushina melihat perubahan Hinata, ia berjalan dan memeluk Hinata erat.

"Kaa-san tahu jika hatimu kini tidak menentu. Tapi ketahuilah keluargamu sudah berbahagia dialam sana. Maka dari itu kamu juga harus bahagia disini. Kamu masih mempunyai kami keluargamu, kamu tahu ada dua orang yang tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Mereka adalah anak dan suamimu yang sangat mencintaimu."

Hinata membalas pelukan hangat Kushina, ia tersadar bahwa kini dirinya bukan miliknya seorang lagi. Ada anak yang sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang dan kehadirannya "Ka...kaa-san gomen hiks... gomen... gomen... hiks... hiks... hiks..."

"Sudahlah serahkan ini semua pada kami ya?" Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Kushina. "Sekarang pergilah ke Rumah Sakit temani suamimu" Kushinapun melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan mereka "Aku serahkan pada kalian. Dan ini bukti rekaman yang sudah aku ambil tadi" semuanya mengangguk dan menerima alat perekam suara dari Hinata. Hinatapun pergi dari sana.

Sepeninggalan Hinata suasana kembali menegang. Mebuki dan Kizashi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Bukti-bukti sudah menyatakan kebenarannya. Bukti yang ditemukan Itachi dan Sasuke seakan menjadi bukti akurat bahwa merekalah dalang dari semuanya. Bukti yang mereka peroleh adalah sidik jari yang ada di pisau yang mereka gunakan untuk membunuh orangtua Hinata serta surat pemalsuan pemilik perusahaan yang diambil alih oleh mereka.

"Kalian puas telah memusnahkan orang baik seperti Hikari dan Hiashi?" tanya Kushina.

"Baik katamu? Cihhh orang seperti itu tidak bisa dikatakan baik kau tahu?" balas Mebuki dengan emosi

"Kenapa bisa kau berkata seperti itu?" kembali Kushina bertanya.

"Mereka berdua sudah menipu kami. Mereka bilang akan memberikan separuh perusahaan kepada kami tapi yang kami terima hanya 20% dari pendapatan perusahaan itu tidak sebanding dengan saham yang sudah kami tanam di perusahaannya. Kami mati-matian memembantu Hyuga untuk membangkitkan perusahaannya namun balasannya apa? Cihh sunguh tidak bisa diterima"

 **Brugg!** Kushina melemparkan sebuah map kehadapan mereka.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kizashi.

"Itu akan mengejutkan kalian" balas Minato.

Mebuki membawa dan membukanya, tertera dengan jelas tulisan **"Untuk Sahabat Kami Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki"** kembali tangan Mebuki membuka map yang berisi surat itu.

 _'_ _Gomen kami belum bisa memberikan sebagian perusahaan Hyuga pada kalian. Kami masih malu untuk memberikan perusahaan kami yang terbilang masih kecil. Kalian tahu perusahaan Uciha akan bekerja sama dengan kami dan itu memudahkan perusahaan ini untuk mendapat keuntungan lebih. Tapi sayang perusahaan Uciha bangkrut dan kami memutuskan untuk membantunya tanpa sepengetahuan kalian. Gomen tidak merundingkannya dengan kalian. Kami takut kalian tidak bisa menerima keputusan aku dan Hikari untuk membantu Uciha. Kami berjanji setelah kami berhasil menyelamatkan Uciha dan mendapatkan keuntungan yang lebih besar kami keluarga Hyuga sudah sepakat untuk memberikan sebagian besar perusahaan Hyuga pada kalian berdua. Kami juga rela jika perusahaan Hyuga berganti nama menjadi Haruno. Karena bagi Hyuga orang yang sudah banyak membantu kami akan memberikan balasan yang lebih baik. Sampai menunggu waktu itu gomen jika aku sekarang masih memberikan sebagian kecil dari pendapatan perusahaan Hyuga. Hyuga ingin yang terbaik bagi Haruno. Salam Hiashi. 21 juli 2014'_

Seketika Kizashi, Mebuki dan Sakura yang bersama-sama membaca surat terakhir dari Hiashi meneteskan air mata. Terutama bagi Kizashi dan Mebuki mereka seakan terjatuh kedalam jurang yang sangat dalam. Kenyataan melemparkan mereka sangat sangat keras. Mereka sadar bahwa perbuatan yang mereka lakukan sudah terbutakan matanya oleh harta. Mereka sekan sudah dimakan oleh kemewahan duniawi. Mereka terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan tanpa tahu hasil dari buah kesabaran. Ketulusan dianggap kekeliruan bagi mereka.

"I...ini?"

"Ya, surat itu aku temukan didalam laci meja kerja Hiashi. Perusahaan Hyuga sekarang tidak terurus lagi. Dan aku dengar juga jika perusahaan itu sudah berganti nama" ujar Itachi yang selama ini sudah mencari-cari bukti dan menemukan surat tersebut dan ia berikan pada Kushina.

"Ya memang kami yang sudah merubahnya... Jadi selama ini kami sudah salah_"

"Paham" Minato memotong pembicaraan Kizashi.

"Kalian tahu mereka berdua sungguh orang yang sangat baik hati" ucap Kushina.

"Dan beliau juga telah membantu membangkitkan kembali perusahaan Uciha" timbal Itachi. Sedangkan Sasuke disana hanya bisa menenangkan istrinya Sakura yang masih saja menangis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami akan mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatan kami" ucap Mebuki dan Kizashi seraya menyerahkan pergelangan mereka.

"Tunggu, aku juga kaan mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanku pada Hinata"

Semua menoleh pada wanita itu "Sakura?" tanya kedua orang tuanya, dan Sakurapun menjulurkan pergelangannya juga.

Itachi menatap adiknya ini, dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan mengangguk seraya tersenyum "Bagus" gumam Itachi.

 **Cklek!** Kedua tangan mereka telah diborgol oleh Minato yang kebetulan membawanya. Haruno mungkinkah mereka akan membusuk dipenjara?

Tbc/End?

A/N: Gomen jika kelanjutannya lama, gomen juga jika kurang memuaskan. hyugana sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk benar-benar melanjutkan fic ini. semoga suka. jaa sampai ketemu lagi :)

Second09 : bisa dilihat bagaimana perjuangan Naruto di chap ini dan untuk Hinata mungkin bisa dilihat di next chap. udah up nih semoga suka. Arigato udah mau nunggu, arigato udah ngereviews :)

yudi arata : arigato udah mau nunggu, bisa dilihat penjelasan mereka di chap ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, arigato udah ngereviews :)

Guest : gomen, arigato udah ngereviews :)

Uzumakisrhy : udah lanjut nih. Arigato udah ngereviews :)

Ana : hehehe bisa dibilang begitu :) sama" mba, tidak apa-apa ko mba malahan hyugana mau berterimakasih atas reviewsannya itu bisa membuat hyugana lebih baik lagi :)

MawarPutih : arigato gozaimasu Mawar-san :) oke semangattt :) arigato udah ngereviews :)

Lina826 : arigato gozaimasu Lina-san :) hehe buat boruto bisa dilihat next chap kayanya :) oke semangatt. arigato udah ngereviews :)

billyyo566 : udah next semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

.

.

.

 _'_ _Mungkinkah hari bahagia datang padaku? Setiap peristiwa sudah terjadi didalam hidupku. Takdir akhirnya memberikan kebenarannya, setiap kejadian yang aku alami telah memberikan hikmah tersendiri didalamnya. Sungguh aku sangat bahagia, akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan hari ini yang sudah lama hilang dalam hidupku. Aku bahagia bersama orang-orang yang sangat aku cintai. Mereka adalah keluarga baruku'_

Malam menjelang dini hari, suasana kembali menyepi. Angin malam berhembus cukup kencang menerbangkan ranting pohon yang telah rapuh. Langit gelap tak ada satupun bintang bermunculan. Keadaan terasa mendukung dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

Peristiwa terbesar dalam hidupnya sebentar lagi akan selesai. Jujur, ia merasa terpukul atas kehilangan keluarganya lagi. Tapi jika ia membalaskan dendam dengan cara yang sama apakah semuanya akan kembali? Tentu tidak, masalahnya mungkin semakin bertambah.

Dan disinilah ia, wanita berambut indigo itu telah sampai di rumah sakit dimana suaminya terbaring lemah atas insiden penyelamatan untuknya. Perlengkapan dan baju misi keanggotaan ANBU masih ia kenakan. Hinata tidak khawatir lagi jika akan ketahuan identitas aslinya, sungguh sekarang ia tidak memperdulikan hal itu.

Hinata, wanita itu kini terdiam mematung seraya menatap sosok dihadapannya. Pandangannya menyiratkan kekhawatiran disana. Entahlah apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, rasanya Hinata seakan mati rasa dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia duduk disamping ranjang suaminya. Keadaan Naruto sedikit mengkhawatirkan, selang infus menancap dipergelangan tangan kiri, masker oksigen tak luput bertengger di wajahnya, dan yang lebih parah perban membalut bahu kiri Naruto.

Hinata masih saja memandangi wajah Naruto, seakan ia tidak akan melewatkan barang seincipun dari Naruto. Jujur Hinata sedikit rindu dengan Naruto. Tapi bagaimanapun juga hatinya masih merasakan sakit atas insiden dimasa lalu.

"Kenapa kamu lakukan ini?" tanya Hinata pelan pada Naruto yang masih menutup kedua matanya.

"Bukalah matamu" lanjutnya lagi seraya menenggelamkan kepala disisi ranjang Naruto. Hinata mulai menutup mata bulan itu, ia lelah dengan kejadian hari ini. Akhirnya iapun tertidur lelap.

 _'_ _sejauh mata memandang yang ia lihat hanyalah hamparan bunga berwarna-warni. Bisa di bilang ini adalah sebuah ladang bunga dimana berbagai jenis bunga ada disini. Mata bulan itu menangkap bunga lavender yang tumbuh dengan indah disana. Ia berjalan untuk sekedar mencium aroma dari bunga itu. Ia seakan rindu dengan aroma Kaa-sannya. Ia dan Kaa-sannya memang sangat menyukai aroma levender. Aroma inilah yang selalu menenangkannya._

 _"_ _Sudah lama bukan kita tidak memandang bunga bersama-sama?"_

 _Suara ini, suara yang begitu familiar di telinga wanita itu. Ia menoleh dan terbelalak saat melihat sosok yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini. Ia langsung menghamburkan pelukan pada sang ibu._

 _"_ _Kaa...kaa-san benarkah ini?" tanyanya._

 _"_ _Eeuumm, sudah lama ya. Apakah putri Kaa-san bahagia?" tanyanya seraya menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata anaknya itu._

 _"_ _Hi...hinata sangat rin...du pada Kaa-san.. hiks" ujar Hinata menghiraukan pertanyaan sang ibu._

 _"_ _Apakah kamu tidak rindu pada kami?" tanya seseorang lagi disampingnya, mata bulan itu terbelalak saat mendapati sosok sang ayah, kakak dan adiknya._

 _"_ _Kalian? Sungguh Hinata sangat sangat merindukan semuanya" mereka berpelukan satu sama lain. Kehangatan seperti inilah yang Hinata rindukan dari keluarganya._

 _"_ _Ne, apa putri Kaa-san bahagia?" tanya ibunya lagi._

 _"_ _Eeeuummm, Hinata bahagia sekarang. Apakah Hinata boleh ikut bersama kalian?"_

 _Ibunya hanya menggeleng, Hinata terlihat kecewa dibuatnya "Dengar Hinata, alam kita sekarang sudah berbeda. Tapi ketahuilah kami selalu ada bersamamu. Kami selalu ada disini" ucap sang ibu seraya memegang dada Hinata._

 _"_ _Hati?"_

 _"_ _Ya, kami selalu ada dihatimu. Kami sudah mengetahui kejadian apa yang sudah kamu lalui selama ini. Jadi Kaa-san akan bertanya satu kali lagi, apa kamu bahagia Hinata?"_

 _Hinata nampak murung dan menundukan kepalanya._

 _"_ _Kaa-san tahu jika sekarang pikiran dan hatimu tidak sejalan. Tapi Kaa-san harap kamu bisa memberikan 1 kali kesempatan lagi buatnya"_

 _Hinata mendongak melihat ibunya sekarang "Dia benar-benar sangat mencintaimu Hinata, dia menyayangimu. Lihat saja dia rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk menyelamatkanmu. Dan lagi maafkanlah kesalahan orang-orang yang telah berbuat tidak baik pada kita. Bukankah Hyuga tidak menyukai balas dendam yang kejam? Biarlah waktu yang membalasnya. Kaa-san harap kamu berbahagia Hinata. Cucu Kaa-san sungguh sangat tampan. Titip dia ya. Kamu harus bahagia. Ingat dia mencintaimu dengan tulus"_

 _"_ _Kamu harus bahagia" ujar sang ayah Hiashi._

 _"_ _Adikku harus bahagia" ucap Neji_

 _"_ _Nee-san harus bahagia" ucap Hanabi._

 _Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sekarang, air mata sudah membasahi pipinya bayangan keluarganya mulai menjauh "Ka...kaa-san, Tou-san, Neji-nii, Hanabi-chan, Hinata janji akan BAHAGIA" teriak Hinata seraya mengejar bayang-bayang mereka yang diterbangkan oleh angin. Hinata tersenyum seraya melambai.'_

Mata bulan itu seketika terbuka lebar, mungkin Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan mimpi yang ia alami. Matahari sudah tinggi pagi ini, cahanya masuk kedalam kamar inap, air mata masih mengalir dimatanya. Ia mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya, tunggu bukankah semalam ia tidur disamping ranjang suminya? Tapi kenapa sekarang malah ia tidur diranjang suaminya? Dan kemana dia pergi?

Seketika Hinata langsung beranjak untuk turun dari sana, namun tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Dan **brugg!** Orang itu memeluknya sekarang. Hinata tahu siapa yang memeluknya, ia dapat menghirup aroma yang sangat disukainya. Suaminya, Naruto yang tengah memeluknya sekarang.

Mereka cukup lama dalam posisi seperti itu, sampai Naruto akhinya melepaskan pelukan itu dan beralih menatap mata bulan sang istri. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain seakan pancaran dari mata mereka menyiratkan kerinduan. Tak ada yang bersuara, entah kenapa Hinata juga enggan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya itu, Hinata maupun Naruto tidak mau lagi kehilangan tatapan itu.

 **Kkrreekk!** Pintu ruangan dibuka, dan tatapan mereka beralih pada seseorang yang masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Kaa-can..." rengek Boruto, turun dari gendongan Ino dan berlari memeluk Hinata.

"Boru-kun" balas Hinata menyambut kedatangan anaknya.

Pandangan Ino menatap kearah Naruto, ia seakan mengerti jika pria itu kini sudah banyak menderita. Akhirnya Ino berinisiatif untuk memberikan waktu pada mereka.

"Hinata, aku permisi dulu" ujar Ino dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

Sepeninggalan Ino, Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju Hinata dan Boruto yang tengah duduk di kursi. Tatapannya menghangat, ia ingin sekali memeluk mereka sekarang, tapi apakah Hinata akan mengijinkannya? Bahkan Naruto sudah lancang memeluknya tadi, tapi bukankah dia suaminya?

Naruto berjongkok di hadapan Hinata, Boruto yang tengah berada di pangkuan Kaa-sannya seketika mengalihkan tatapan pada orang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Hinata yang melihat hal itu mnegikuti kemana arah tatapan anaknya ini.

Naruto tersenyum hangat pada mereka "Hinata, bolehkah aku memeluknya?" tanyanya dengan sangat hati-hati. Boruto menengok kearah Hinata seakan bertanya siapa orang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Ne, Boru-kun dia adalah Tou-sanmu."

"Tou-sannn?"

"Eeuummm" angguk Hinata, seketika Boruto turun dari pangkuan Hinata dan menerjang memeluk Naruto.

"Tou...san" bisik Boruto membuat Naruto terharu seketika. Akhirnya penantian ia selama ini terbayar sudah anaknya memanggil dia ayah sekarang. Tidak bisa dibayangkan sebelumnya, jika perasaan bahagia itu datang padanya sekarang. Air mata tak dapat Naruto bendung lagi. Hinata yang melihat hal ini juga meneteskan air matanya. Apakah ia juga bisa menerima Naruto kembali? Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak.

Serasa sudah cukup Naruto menggendong Boruto ke ranjangnya meninggalkan Hinata yang masih duduk di kursi.

"Apa kamu akan kembali lagi padaku Hinata? Aku masih menjadi suamimu kan? Aku tahu bahwa hatimu kini sudah ada pria lain, tapi apakah tidak bisa kita bersama lagi? Seperti dulu?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari sang anak. _Oh mungkinkah Naruto salah paham?_

Hinata tercengang disana, bayangan dan ucapan keluarganya untuk menuntut ia bahagia melintas begitu saja dalam pikirannya. Benar, bukankah ia sudah janji akan berbahagia?

Hinatapun menghampiri Naruto dan Boruto, merasa ada yang mendekat akhirnya Naruto memalingkan wajahnya pada Hinata "Jujur aku sangat mencintaimu" racau Naruto lagi. Satu kalimat yang mampu membuat hati Hinata berdesir kembali. Tatapan itu memang penuh dengan kejujuran dan ketegasan, tapi sampai saat ini Hinata masih bingung harus menyimpulkan apa.

1 menit

2

3

Sampai 10 menit Hinata masih tidak mengeluarkan suaranya, ia masih bingung bimbang harus menjawab apa. Melihat anaknya bahagia bersama sang ayah Hinata tidak tega jika harus memaksa Boruto berpisah lagi. Namun pikirannya masih berkata lain, akankah Hinata akan kembali? Biarkanlah sang waktu yang akan menjawabnya lagi.

"Gomen..." hanya itulah ucapan yang bisa Hinata keluarkan untuk Naruto dan pergi meninggalkannya bersama sang anak.

Naruto menatap kepergian Hinata dengan pandangan yang bisa diartikan sedih dan juga kecewa. Perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan Hinata kembali akankah sia-sia? Entahlah keputusan memang ada ditangan Hinata, Naruto hanya bisa berharap sekarang.

"Tou-can? Kaa-can kemana?" tanya Boruto.

"A...aahhh mungkin Kaa-san ingin mencari udara segar" jawab Naruto membuat Boruto memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

.

Orang-orang nampak berlalu lalang di dalam gedung. Tersangka, Hakim, dan lain sebaginya sudah ada didalam gedung sidang ini. Dapat dilihat keluarga Haruno sedang dalam penentuan hukuman bagi mereka.

Departemen Kehakiman Jepang mengatakan bahwa "Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki akan mendapatkan hukuman mati atas apa yang dilakukannya pada keluarga Hyuga serta menggelapkan dana dari Perusahaan Hyuga dan sudah bertahun-tahun menghilang. Untuk sodara Haruno Sakura, anda akan mendapatkan hukuman selama 5 tahun" _author juga ga ngerti tentang hukum sih,, gomen nee :")_

 **Tok...tokk...tokk...** Hakim sudah mengetuk palunya, itu artinya tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa membantah.

Sakura nampak terkejut dengan putusan hakim, orangtuanya akan dihukum mati. Sakura menatap mereka dengan berlinang air mata.

"Sudah kami akan baik-baik saja. Kami akan menerimanya, kamu yang bahagia ya disini" ucap Mebuki.

"Kaa-sanmu benar, kami merasa bahagia dengan hukuman itu. Mungkin dengan cara ini kami tidak akan malu bertemu dengan keluarga Hyuga disana" lanjut Kizashi menimpali.

"Baiklah jika kalian tidak apa-apa hikss... hiksss... selamat jalan... hiks... hikss..."

Mereka bertiga saling berpelukan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Suasana begitu haru didalam ruang sidang kali ini. Sasuke, Itachi, Minato dan Kushina yang ada disana ikut terharu juga. Tapi mungkin ini balasan atas kejahatan mereka.

Hah, bukankah mereka terlihat seperti keluarga penjahat bukan? Ya mungkin seperti itu. Kejadian malam tadi sudah membuka mata hati mereka. Akhirnya mereka sadar atas apa yang telah mereka perbuat. Keluarga Haruno benar-benar menerima keputusan itu.

Mereka memutuskan untuk mempertanggungjawabkan kesalahan mereka. Mungkin Tuhan menghukum mereka hari ini, akhirnya sang waktu berbicara kebenaran.

"Aku titip anak kita ya. Sasuke-kun" ujar Sakura yang kini sudah ada di balik jeruji besi dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Iya, serahkan saja padaku. Kamu jangan khawatir semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku senang kamu mau mempertanggungjawabkan kejahatanmu" balas Sasuke.

"Eeuummm, inilah yang seharusnya aku terima. Aku benar-benar menyesal sudah melakukan kesalahan pada orang sebaik Hinata" kembali air mata Sakura mengalir, dan dengan cepat di usap pelan oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah Mebuki, Kizashi kami permisi dulu. Kami harus melihat keadaan anak dan menantu kami dulu. Semoga kalian sehat selalu didalam sana sampai waktu hukuman itu tiba" ujar Kushina meninggalkan keluarga Haruna yang sudah ada dibalik jeruji besi. Memang Kizashi dan Mebuki diberi waktu selama 3 hari untuk bersama-sama dengan keluarga mereka terlebih dahulu.

Mebuki dan Kizashi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengangguk dan menyesali perbuatannya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jaa" Sasukepun turut pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah menangis disana.

.

.

.

Hinata kini sudah berada di taman Rumah Sakit, mendinginkan kepalanya untuk bisa berpikir jernih. Ia duduk di bangku yang terbuat dari aspal, mendongakan kepala melihat awan yang berarak dilangit sana. Angin sedikit berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut panjangnya.

Banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar menatap Hinata aneh. Bagaimana tidak Hinata masih memakai pakaian ANBUkan? Yah mungkin orang-orang yang melihat Hinata bingung juga. Sungguh Hinata sudah tidak perduli lagi jika kini identitasnya akan ketahuan.

Saat tengah asyik-asyiknya menatap langit, tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang dan duduk disamping Hinata. Matanya terbelalak saat mengetahui siapa yang duduk disebelahnya. Seorang pria bermata onyx.

"Sa...sasuke" ujarnya lirih dan sedikit takut? Kenapa demikian? Karna yang Hinata tahu Sasukekan sudah meninggal, yah selama ini Hinata memang tidak mengetahui keberadaannya selama ini. Mungkin tadi malam Hinata tidak merespon kedatangannya jadi Hinata baru terkejut sekarang.

"Aku masih hidup dan sehat" ucap Sasuke seakan mengetahui tatapan keterkejutan Hinata "Bukankah tadi malam juga kita bertemu?" lanjutnya lagi.

Sedangkan Hinata, ia hanya tertegun "A..aahhh, ano... etto a...aku hanya terkejut" balas Hinata gugup seraya menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku melakukan itu hanya ingin berbalas jasa pada kau Hinata. Keluarga Hyuga"

Mendengar kata Hyuga, Hinata kembali mendongak menatap Sasuke "O..ohh itu. Aku tidak tahu jika Uciha sampai melakukan hal ini untuk kami"

"Yah, bagaimanapun juga Hyuga sangat berjasa dalam Uciha. Baiklah, aku tidak suka berbasa basi, jadi langsung ke intinya saja. Ini adalah dokumen perusahaan Hyuga"

Mendengar kata Hyuga lagi, seketika Hinata membulatkan matanya. Tercengang dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ragu sebenarnya untuk menerima dokumen yang disodorkan oleh Sasuke, tapi ketika melihat keseriusan dari mata Sasuke Hinatapun mengambilnya juga.

Perlahan ia membuka amplop coklat besar itu untuk segera membaca isinya. Matanya kembali terbelalak saat melihat kata demi kata yang dibacanya.

"I...ini? Bagaimana bisa?"ucapnya tak percaya, tangannya bergetar saat memegang selembar kertas.

"Itu benar dan kau patut menerimanya. Kau harus membangunnya kembali. Ingat kau adalah penerus Hyuga jadi jangan sampai semuanya hilang begitu saja, aku yakin jika kau yang menjadi pemimpinnya semua akan baik-baik saja. Arigato atas semuanya, aku berterimakasih padamu atas nama Uciha untuk kedua orangtuamu"

Hinata tercengang sekali lagi, ia tidak percaya Sasuke bisa berbicara panjang seperti itu. Ada sebersit pertanyaan dalam hatinya, ingin sekali mengatakan ini tapi apakah tidak apa-apa?

"Baiklah aku menerimanya, aku juga berterimakasih padamu sudah berbuat banyak untukku. A...anoo apa Haruno_" ucapannya terpotong saat Sasuke mengerti maksud ucapan Hinata.

"Hhmm, mereka menerima balasannya. Mereka juga memeprtanggungjawabkan perbuatannya. Dan untuk orang tua Sakura mereka mendapatkan hukuman mati"

"A...Apa? hu..hukuman mati?" Hinata seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Hn. Mereka bahagia mendapatkan hukuman itu"

"O...ohh, tapi bagaiman dengan Sa...sakura?"

"Ya, dia hanya mendapatkan hukuman 5 tahun penjara. Aku senang akhirnya dia juga mempertanggungjawabkan perbutannya" jawab Sasuke menerawang jauh kedepan.

"Be..benarkah? benarkah itu? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu tidak apa-apa. Sebelum dia mau mempertanggungjawabkannya, setiap hari aku selalu melihatnya begitu frustasi. Seolah-olah dia dihantui oleh perbuatannya padamu, dia selalu terbangun di malam hari dengan berkeringat dingin. Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu maka dari itu aku berinisiatif untuk mencoba berbicara _'apakah kamu mau mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu'_ dan Sakura menangguk dengan yakin.. Begitupun kedua orangtuanya, mereka semua sudah melakukan keputusan yang benar. Mereka sekarang sudah berada di jeruji besi" Sasuke mengingat bagaimana Sakura bertingkah aneh selama ini.

Pikirannya menerawang dihari-hari itu...

 ** _Ppprraannggg_** _"_ _Kkkyyyaaaa" terdengar suara benda pecah dan jeritan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Sasuke yang saat itu tengah menggendong anaknya langsung berlari kearah dapur._

 _Terkejut bukan main Sasuke mendapati sang istri Sakura tengah terduduk dan memegang kepalanya sendiri dan tubuhnya bergetar seolah-olah dia begitu ketakutan akan sesuatu._

 _"_ _Sakura, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke memgang pundak Sakura dengan sebelah tangan._

 _Sakura menoleh, dapat Sasuke lihat istrinya berlinangan air mata seraya membelalakan kedua matanya "Sa...sasuke-kun aku takut. Hinata... hinata tadi ada disini dan memecahkan galas itu" racau Sakura menunjuk pecahan gelas kaca disampingnya._

 _"_ _Tenang Sakura, Hinata tidak ada disini" balas Sasuke seraya memeluk dan menenangkan istrinya itu. Sudah kesekian kalinya Sasuke mendapati Sakura yang selalu bertingkah seperti ini. Ketakutan akan kejahatan yang ia lakukan pada Hinata mungkin menghantui pikirannya._

 _"_ _A..aku hikss aku ingin hiks... meminta maaf... hikss... padanya Sa...sasuke-kun" isak Sakura yang berada didada bidang Sasuke._

 _"_ _Hn, aku tahu. Sudah ayo, kamu harus menjernihkan kepalamu dulu."_

 _Malam menjelang saat tengah nyenyaknya tidur, Sasuke merasa terusik dengan jeritan istrinya itu. Sasuke bangun dan mendapati Sakura terduduk diranjangnya dengan berkeringat dingin._

 _"_ _Kamu tak apa-apa?" lagi, Sasuke hanya mampu bertanya seperti itu. Sebenarnya ia sudah sering mendapati Sakura seperti ini, tapi jika terlalu sering Sasuke merasa khawatir juga. Sasuke takut jika psikis istrinya akan terganggu._

 _"_ _Hinata... hiks... Hinata... hiks... hikss... hiksss..." hanya itu racauan Sakura jika sudah seperti ini. Sasuke hanya mampu memeluknya lagi dan menenangkannya kembali. Jujur ia juga merasa terpukul._

 _"_ _Sudah tenanglah, aku yakin kita akan bertemu Hinata. Setelah bertemu nanti apakah kamu mau mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu?"_

 _"_ _Eeuummm" Sakura mengangguk dengan yakin._

 **Hinata POV**

Benarkah apa yang aku dengar ini? Sa...sakura berbuat seperti itu. Sakura depresi? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu. Tapi untung saja tidak terlalu parah, akhirnya dia bisa kembali dengan normal. Juga, dia rela meninggalkan suami dan anaknya untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya tterhadapku waktu itu? Yang aku tahu selama ini Sakura baik-baik saja. Aku tidak tahu jika dia ternyata semenderita itu. Tapi bukankah itu balasan yang setimpal?

Walaupun berat meninggalkan orang yang dicintai, Sakura begitu rela dan tegar menjalankan semuanya. Jujur, sudah sangat lama aku melupakan kejadian itu, aku juga tidak ingat betul detail peristiwa yang terjadi.

Dan untuk orangtua Sakura mungkinkah mereka benar-benar bahagia? Aku harus menemuinya lagi setelah ini sebelum mereka benar-benar tidak ada.

Aku ingin membuka lembaran hidupku dengan hati yang baru. Aku juga sadar, aku bukanlah manusia yang sempurna. Aku juga pasti banyak melakukan kesalahan. Mendengar Sakura dan kedua orangtuanya berada di dalam sana aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dinginnya disana. Haahh, mungkin ini adalah balasan dari Tuhan untuk mereka.

Semoga dengan pertanggungjawabkan ini Tuhan akan memaafkan mereka. Semoga saja... Kaa-san, Tou-san, Naji-nii, Hanabi-chan kalian mendengar itu jugakan? Semoga ini yang terbaik buat semuanya. Aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak luput dari dosa dan kesalahan juga, maka dari itu aku sudah memaafkan kelakuan mereka. Bukankah memaafkan lebih baik daripada membalas perilakuan mereka dengan hal yang sama? Itu sama saja aku seperti mereka. Iyakan? Akhirnya aku merasa lega sekarang, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum mendapati hari ini.

 **Hinata POV END.**

.

Sedangkan didalam kamar inap Naruto sudah banyak orang disana. Ramai, satu kata yang bisa menjelaskan suasana disini.

"Naruto, dimana Hinata?" tanya Ino celingak-celinguk mencari sahabat lavendernya itu.

"Aku tadi liat dia berjalan keluar"

"Aaaahhh..."

"Eeehhh Ino?" ujar seseorang yang ada baru saja tiba.

Seketika Ino menengok kearah datangnya orang itu "Eeehh Gaara? Ngapain disini?" tanya Ino bingung dengan wanita yang ada disamping Gaara.

"Ahh, kenalin dia Matsuri. Kekasihku"

"Ya, aku sudah tahu dari Hinata. Ngomong-ngomong ngapain kalian ada disini?"

"Aku mau menengok teman lamaku. Aku mendengar ia semalam tertembak. Aku kesini dengan beberapa rekan kerjanya"

"Aa..aahhh siapa?"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Seketika mata Ino terbelalak setelah mendengar Gaara mengucapkan nama itu, apakah dunia benar-benar selebar daun kelor? Atau ini semua hanya takdir? Ino tak bisa berpikir apa-apa sekarang.

"Uzumaki... Uzumaki Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto yang kamu maksud itu dia?" Ino menunjuk Naruto yang masih asyik bermain dengan anaknya.

"Iya benar, yoo Naruto apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara sembari berjalan menuju ranjang Naruto.

"Ehh, Boru-kun menapa ada disini?" tanya Gaara bingun melihat ada anak temannya disini.

"Dia anakku" jawab Naruto tegas.

"Apa an_" **cklekk!** Ucapan Gaara terpotong oleh datangnya seseorang.

Semua mata tertuju padanya, itu adalah Hinata dan Sasuke "Kalian?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Hinataaaaaaa" teriak Ino berlari menerjang Hinata.

"Eehh Hinata?" tanya Gaara dan Matsuri.

"Kalian juga ada disini? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hinata dengan bingungnya.

"Kami teman lama sekaligus rekan bisnis" balas Naruto dibelakang sana, merasa diacuhkan.

"Yah itu benar, dan kamu sendiri ngapain?" kini giliran Gaara yang bingung.

"Dia istriku, dan ini anakku. Jadi kamu jangan dekati Hinata lagi" kembali Naruto membalas ucapan Gaara.

"Oh.. hahah tenang saja aku sudah mempunyai kekasih. Ini dia" rangkul Gaara pada Matsuri, wanita itu merona di buatnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdiam diri disana, merasa tidak dihiraukan akhirnya ia berinisiatif untuk pulang saja meningat sang anak yang ia tinggalkan bersama kedua orangtuanya.

"Hinata, aku pulang dulu ya. Sampaikan salamku pada si dobe itu"

"Ahh... iya akan aku sampaikan. Arigato atas semuanya" bungkuk Hinata. Sasukepun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Suasana kembali ramai saat Kushina datang bersama Minato. Semuanya tertawa seakan beban yang selama ini dipikul hilang begitu saja. Walaupun hubungan Hinata dan Naruto masih mengambang tapi mereka mungkin melupakan hal itu untuk saat ini.

Hinata seakan kembali lagi bersama keluarganya, meskipun pikirannya masih berkecambuk dengan hatinya. Tapi bolehkan hari ini dia tertawa bersama mereka?

.

.

.

Pagi kembali menjelang lagi, akhirnya Naruto pulang ke kotanya, Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal dirumah orangtuanya sementara waktu. Namun sayang Naruto harus kembali seorang diri tanpa sang istri dan anaknya. Pikirannya melayang mengingat ucapan Hinata kemarin.

 _'_ _Gomen, mungkin untuk saat ini aku masih belum bisa kembali. Aku tahu aku masih istri sah mu tapi untuk kembali... aku ingin memikirkannya lebih lagi. gomen, oh iya kamu juga bisa bertemu Boruto kami akan tinggal disini'_ itulah ucapan terakhir Hinata sebelum Naruto pulang.

Kushina menangis waktu itu, tapi apa boleh buat keputusan ada ditangan Hinata. Akhirnya Kushina hanya bisa berharap semoga Hinata bisa kembali berkumpul bersama-sama. Tapi bukan Uzumaki Naruto namanya jika ia sudah berputus asa.

Naruto janji akan membuat Hinata untuk bisa bersama lagi.

Sedang ditempat lain Hinata membawa serta Boruto ke ruang tahanan ditemani oleh Ino. Hinata memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan orang tua Sakura. Dan disinilah mereka tengah berbicara.

"Gomen atas apa yang sudah kami lakukan Hinata" tunduk kedua orang tua Sakura pada Hinata.

"Sudahlah, semua sudah terjadi. Apa kalian benar-benar menerima hukuman ini?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Yah, kami akan menerimanya. Arigato atas semuanya"

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi sekarang" ujar salah seorang polisi dan membawa mereka. Kizashi dan Mebuki tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada Sakura, Hinata dan Ino membuat mereka seakan tidak percaya. Kizashi dan Mebukipun dibawa ketempat hukuman.

"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura yang masih menatap kepergian orangtuanya.

"Jujur saat mengetahui orangtuaku akan dihukum mati, hatiku begitu hancur. Tapi melihat senyuman mereka yang begitu ikhlas dan tulus aku akhirnya bisa menerima ini. Gomen Hinata atas apa yang telah kami lakukan. Kami begitu bodoh terbutakan oleh semuanya" tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya Sakura berucap begitu yakin seraya meneteskan air matanya.

"Kamu harus kembali pada Naruto, ne" lanjuta Sakura lagi, memberikan senyum terbaik pada Hinata.

"A..apa?" gugup Hinata.

"Aku ingin kamu bahagia. Naruto benar-benar mencintaimu. Baiklah sampai jumpa lagi. Ingat kamu harus BAHAGIA Hinata" Sakurapun pergi dari hadapan Hinata dan Ino.

"Sakura" gumam Hinata menatap kepergian Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"Ayo Hinata kita pergi"

.

Hinata, Boruto dan Ino kini tengah berjalan diantara keramaian Kota Suna, hari memang sudah beranjak sore tentu banyak orang-orang yang menikmatinya. Entah kenapa Hinata nampak kebingungan setelah mereka pergi dari mejenguk Sakura dan oramgtuanya tadi. Apa mungkin Hinata memikirkan ucapan Sakura tadi? Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu.

Tatapannya tak fokus sama sekali, Boruto yang tengah tertidur didalam gendongannya semakin ia peluk dengan erat. Ino yang sedari tadi mengoceh tak dihiraukannya.

"Ne, Ino-chan sepertinya aku akan kembali ke Konoha" ucap Hinata membuat langkah kaki Ino terhenti seketika.

"Ap...apa maksudmu? Kamu ingin kembali pada Naruto? Walaupun aku tahu kamu memang masih menjadi istri sahnya. Tapi apa kamu yakin?" tanya Ino tanpa tahu alasan apa yang sebenarnya.

"Bu...bukan itu, maksudku aku akan kembali ke Konoha bersamamu untuk membangun kembali perusahaan Hyuga." inilah alasan Hinata yang sesungguhnya.

"Hhhmmmm, benarkah itu. Apa kamu yakin?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Entahlah untuk kembali pada Naruto harus Hinata pikirkan dengan matang-matang, memang ia sudah melihat kesungguhan Naruto tapi kejadian demi kejadian yang terjadi masih saja menghantui pikirannya. Hatinya memang sudah mengatakan bahwa ia harus kembali.

Bahkan keluarganya sempat datang padanya melalui mimpi dan mengatakan bahwa Hinata harus berbahagia. Kaa-sannya pun mengatakan jika Hinata harus memberikan satu kesempatan lagi untuk Naruto. Tapi apa Hinata mampu?

"Baiklah aku akan ikut bersamamu kembali ke Konoha"

Hinata mengangguk kembali seraya tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Ino.

Pagi kembali menjelang dan sekarang mereka, Hinata Ino dan Boruto dalam perjalanan menuju Kota Konoha dimana kejadian menyakitkan Hinata sudah terjadi disini. Dan sekarang Hinata harus kembali lagi, mungkinkah sekarang Kota kelahirannya ini akan membuat Hinata bahagia? Mungkin bisa saja hal itu akan terjadi. Sesampainya mereka disini Hinata sudah disambut oleh keluarga Uciha untuk membantu membereskan perusahaan Hyuga, karna masih belum adanya pegawai baru jadinya hanya Ucihalah yang bisa diandalkan dan tentu saja Hinata tidak akan menolak niat baik itu.

Dan mereka kini sudah berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan yang sudah terlihat usang, tentu saja sudah bertahun-tahun bangunan ini tidak digunakan. Mereka semua membersihkannya mulai dari mengecet, menyapu, mengepel dan lain sebaginya dilakukan begitu semangat.

Mungkin membutuhkan waktu seharian untuk benar-benar mengembalikan gedung ini seperti sedia kala.

Dan akhirnya membuahkan hasil, gedung ini sudah kembali mungkin sedikit berbeda dari konsep awal. Tapi itu cukup memuaskan Hinata, lihat saja wajahnya begitu berseri-seri melihat hasilnya. Gedung perusahaan Hyuga yang berjalan dibidang industri kini sudah kembali berdiri lagi.

Mulai hari ini Hinata benar-benar akan mengubah kehidupannya, bisa dibilang pekerjaan yang sudah lama digeluitinya akan ia tinggalkan. Mungkin besok Hinata akan menjadi seorang pemimpin perusahaan yang hebat. Dan Sasuke sudah mempercayakan hal itu pada dirinya.

"Arigato minna atas kerja samanya" ucap Hinata membungkuk memberikan ucapan terimakasih pada Uciha.

"Tak perlu seperti itu Hinata, kita semuakan keluarga" ucap Sasuke kemudian membuat Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Dan mulai besok kita akan mencari karyawan yang dulu pernah bekerja disini. Semoga mereka masih ada disekitaran sini" lanjut Itachi menimpali, Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Hari-hari selanjutnya dihabisakan oleh Hinata, Ino, Sasuke dan Itachi untuk mencari karyawan-karyawan Hyuga yang dulu setia bekerja disini. Nasib baik sedang berpihak pada mereka sekarang, bagaimana tidak mereka berhasil menemukan sebagian karyawan yang masih mau bekerja di perusahaan Hyuga dan mereka tentu saja yang telah berjasa didalamnya. Walaupun hanya beberapa orang dan mereka terlihat sudah tidak muda lagi tapi semangat mereka masih ada untuk membantu Hinata dalam membangun Perusahaan Hyuga lagi.

Seminggu akhirnya karyawan baru mulai berdatangan, Hinata puas dengan hasil yang ia peroleh. Sebagian besar dana Hinata dapatkan dari harta kedua orangtuanya yang pernah diambil alih oleh Haruno, tentu Uciha juga tidak ketinggalan untuk membantu. Sampai pada akhirnya perusahaan Hyuga benar-benar sudah kembali.

.

.

.

Naruto kini masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya, beberapa kali teriakan yang dilayangkan oleh Kushina tak pernah ia hiraukan sama sekali. Mungkin Naruto masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya membawa keluarga kecilnya untuk kembali bersama. Naruto merasa bahwa ia sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi.

Sudah seminggu dari kepulangannya Naruto masih terlihat tidak semangat, penolakan yang dilayangkan oleh Hinata benar-benar membuatnya tidak bersemangat dalam melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Pekerjaan kantor terbengkalai begitu saja dan Minatolah yang harus turun tangan sendiri.

Kushina sebenarnya merasa kasian melihat anaknya seperti ini, tapi bagaimanapun juga keputusan ada ditangan Hinata. Mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke atas apa yang terjadi pada Naruto dan Hinata membuat Kushina tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat kelakuan anaknya ini. Apakah Naruto memang kelewatan baik atau memang bodoh itulah yang Kushina pikirkan. Mungkinkah ia salah membesarkannya? Entahlah, apapun yang sudah terjadi tak patut untuk disesali.

"Apa aku sudah tidak ada dihatimu, Hinata?" gumamnya masih berada di king size miliknya.

"BANGUNNNNN KAU SUDAH MENJADI AYAH, JANGAN SEPERTI ANAK SEKOLAH LAGI KKAAUUUU NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" tiba-tiba saja Kushina datang dan berteriak tepat ditelinganya, menarik selimut yang masih menutupi anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Hhhmmm, Kaa-san aku masih ngantuk" racau Naruto yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teriakan Kaa-sannya itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini HHAAHHHHH?"

"Sampai Hinata dan Boruto kembali padaku"

"Sshhiittt_ benar-benar anak ini. Bagaimana Hinata dan anakmu itu kembali padamu jika sikapmu itu masih seperti ini. Sekarang bangun, bersiap untuk bekerja dan bawa mereka kemari CCEEPPAATTTTTTT" tanpa pikir panjang Kushina langsung menyeret Naruto keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ii...itaaaiiii, i..iya Kaa-san" balas Naruto kesakitan saat tangannya yang terkena tembakan harus ditarik seperti itu oleh Kaa-sannya.

Akhirnya setalah mendapatkan seretan dan teriakan dari Kaa-sannya Naruto sudah siap untuk berangkat ke kantor dan mungkin akan membawa keluarganya kembali. Dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah siap dipekarangan rumah.

Walaupun masih enggan untuk keluar tapi ia harus.

"Baiklah Kaa-san, aku berangkat dulu" ucapnya begitu lemah tak berdaya.

Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto menjalankan mobil dan meninggalkan pekarangan rumah. Tidak ada kata semangat untuknya beberapa hari ini, semangat itu masih berada di Hinata. Dan sampai sekarang Hinata masih belum memberikan jawaban apa ia akan kembali atau tidak itu membuat Naruto semakin tidak berdaya.

Hari-hari yang ia lakukan selama ini hanya melamun dan sesekali melihat ponsel siapa tahu Hinata akan menghubunginya, tapi sayang sampai sekarang Hinata sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Dan itu membuat Naruto semakin terpuruk saja.

"Sial,, kenapa macet segala" gerutunya melihat jalanan yang begitu padat kendarana.

Tatapannya melayang melihat-lihat orang yang berlalu lalang. Namun ada yang mencuri tatapan dari mata biru itu. Seseorang tengah menyebrang jalan tepat didepan mobilnya, buru-buru Naruto memakirkan mobil disembarang tempat dan berlari menemui seseorang tadi.

Langkahnya terhenti saat mendapatkan orang yang ia cari. Benar itu adalah Hyuga Hinata istri sahnya yang kini ada di Konoha. Naruto tampak bingung sekarang, bagaimana bisa istrinya ada disini bukankah selama ini Hinata serta anaknya ada di Suna? Kapan dia kemari? Mungkin seperti itulah pertanyaan yang ada dipikiran Naruto.

Kakinya kembali melangkah untuk menyapanya, dan **grepp!** Tangan tan itu mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Hinata, sukses membuat siempunya mendongak terkejut.

"Na...naruto-kun?" ujarnya gugup tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang dikenalnya kini tepat ada didepannya.

Cengiran itu semakin lebar Naruto layangkan pada Hinata "Bagaimana bisa kamu ada disini?" akhirnya pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ia pendam keluar juga.

"Aku bekerja disini" jawab Hinata seraya melepaskan cengkraman Naruto.

"Kerja?" lanjut Naruto lagi dengan nada bicara ragu, bukankah pekerjaan Hinata itu adalah seorang ANBU? Namun bagaimana bisa ANBU bekerja dengan pakaian itu? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain sudah memenuhi kepala pirang itu.

Yah, benar saja itu membuat Naruto bingung. Pasalnya kini Hinata tengah memakai pakaian ala kantor, kemeja putih yang di balut oleh blezer abu-abu bergarisnya serta rok span senada dengan blazernya membuat Naruto bingung melihat penampilan Hinata sekarang. Ditambah lagi dengan tas dan high heals hitam semakin menambah kebingungan Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata bertarung melawan penjahat dengan hal itu semua?

"Etto, apakah kamu akan bertarung seperti itu? Maksudku _" ucapannya tak ia selesaikan melihat perubahan ekspresi Hinata.

"Hhhmmpppp.. ha...hahahahha. maksudmu apa Naruto-kun? Hahahaha... hahahha. Ya aku akan bertarung menggunakan heals ini kau tahu saat ada penjahat yang akan menerjangku, maka cukup dengan menancapkan ini ke kepalanya" Hinata tertawa begitu saja seraya menjahili Naruto.

Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan bagian lancip setinggi 12cm sepatu itu menancap di kepala seseorang "Ba...bagaimana kamu akan melakukan hal itu Hinata?" nada bicaranya menandakan bahwa ia sedikit takut.

Dan hal itu membuat Hinata semakin tertawa melihat ekspresi ketakutan Naruto "Hahahahahahahaha, apa kau akan percaya aku hihihi akan me hihi... lakukan hal itu? Aaiisshh... kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya. Sudah aku mau bekerja dulu. Jaa" Hinata pergi begitu saja di hadapan Naruto. Naruto tertegun saat melihat tawa Hinata barusan, akhirnya Hinatanya sudah kembali lagi dan sekali lagi Naruto menahannya "Iya aku memang bodoh. Dan apakah kamu tidak ingin kembali lagi dengan si bodoh ini?" ujarnya kemudian menyiratkan keseriusan disana yang membuat Hinata tertegun.

"Itu perlu aku pikirkan. Dan jika kamu perduli kenapa tidak menemui anakmu?" kembali Hinata melepaskan cengkraman itu dengan sedikit kasar dan benar-benar meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana keberadaan kalian. Bahkan sudah 1 minggu ini aku bolak-balik Konoha-Suna hanya untuk menemui kalian. Tapi ternyata kalian ada disini? Hahhh... aku memang bodoh, kamu benar aku bodoh Hinata" gumam Naruto seraya melihat kepergian Hinata yang sudah tak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya.

.

Hinata sampai di gedung perusahaan miliknya sendiri, beberapa pegawai menyapanya dengan ramah dan sopan. Meskipun Hinata adalah atasan mereka tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak membanding-bandingkan mereka. Menurut Hinata mereka adalah sama tidak ada yang berbeda maka dari itu semua pegawai sangat betah bisa bekerja di Perusahaan Hyuga ini.

Hinata adalah sosok wanita yang tangguh, bagimana tidak, dia adalah seorang ibu sekaligus pemimpin dalam keluarga Hyuga dan perusahaannya. Beban yang berat memang, tapi itulah Hyuga Hinata menganggap beban yang ia pikul sebagai anugrah terindah dalam hidupnya. Jadi Hinata tetap enjoy dalam menjalankan semua itu.

Anak semata wayangnya masih ia titipkan pada kepala keluarga Yamanaka, siapa lagi jika bukan Inoichi, ayah Ino. Hinata sempat menolak namun berkat keinginan kuat dari ayah Ino yang menginginkan seorang cucu tapi sampai saat ini Ino masih enggan menikah, akhirnya Hinata menerimanya juga, memang Hinata sudah menganggap ayah Ino sebagai ayahnya sendiri. Ayah Ino mengatakan bahwa beliau tidak keberatan untuk mengasuh Boruto, beliau merasa mendapatkan teman di hidupnya yang sudah tua.

Hinata merasa tersanjung dengan hal itu.

"Hinata-chan ini ada berkas yang perlu kau tanda tangani" ucap seseorang yang masuk keruangan Hinata dimana ada sebuah papan yang bertuliskan **'PRESDIR HYUGA HINATA'** didepan meja Hinata.

"Kenapa tidak sekertaris aku saja sih? Kamu kan wakil presdir"

Memang Hinata menempatkan Ino sebagai wakil presdirnya dibandingkan orang lain, Hinata merasa bahwa Ino memang pantas mendapatkan posisi itu atas jasanya selama ini membantu Hinata. Awalnya Ino menolak namun berkat akting Hinata bahwa ia tidak akan menerima jabatan sebagai presdir akhirnya Ino menerimanya juga.

"Biarkan aku bekerja, aku cape duduk seharian disana" gerutu Ino dan duduk di sofa.

"Hahaha, baiklah-baiklah"

Hinatapun menandatangani berkas-berkas yang tadi diberikan oleh Ino. Inilah pekerjaannya setiap hari menandatangani berkas-berkas, rapat, mengontrol dan kembali lagi ke ruangan. Itulah pekerjaan baru Hinata.

.

"Kaa-caaannnnnnnnnn, Boru ingin makaaannnnnnnnnnn" teriak anaknya merengek meminta makan pada Kaa-sannya yang tengah memasak.

"Iya sebentar Boru-kun, Kaa-sankan tengah memasaknya"

Boruto cemberut disana. Dan inilah kebiasaan Hinata, sepulang kerja ia akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk sang anak. Mereka tinggal di kediaman Hyuga yang sudah lama tidak berpenghuni. Setelah mengembalikan perusahaan Hyuga, Hinata dibantu orang-orang Uciha memperbaiki kediaman Hyuga ini.

Memang sudah banyak asisten rumah disini untuk merawat rumah peninggalan kedua orangtuanya supaya tetap terawat, tapi Hinata masih saja melakukan kegiatan memasak untuk anaknya seorang diri karena Hinata ingin menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anaknya ini.

"Kaa-caann kenapa Tou-can tidak tinggal bersama kita?" pertanyaan Boruto yang mendekatinya seketika menghentikan Hinata yang tengah menyiapkan piring untuk mereka makan.

"To...tou-san se...sedang sibuk.. ya dia sedang sibuk. , kamu tahukan jika Tou-sannya Boru-kun adalah pengusaha sukses?" Boruto mengangguk saat mendengar penuturan Hinata yang kini sudah menyamai tingginya dengan Boruto.

"Jadi Boru-kun pasti sudah tahukan bahwa Tou-san adalah orang yang hebat?" kembali Boruto hanya mengangguk.

"Karena Tou-san adalah orang yang hebat sudah pasti Tou-san sangat sibuk. Nanti jika ada waktu pasti Tou-san akan menemui kita lagi"

"Benarkah?"

"Eeeuuummm, Tou-san sudah berjanji seperti itu. Baiklah sekarang Boru-kun makan dulu, bukannya tadi lapar?"

"Baiklah Boru akan makan supaya nanti bertemu Tou-can Boru kuattt"

Hinata tersenyum melihat anaknya kembali ceria. Dia memang ibu yang baik walaupun harus berbohong dengan janji itu. Mungkinkah Naruto akan menemui anaknya?

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!** Pagi-pagi sekali pintu kamar Hinata diketuk oleh seseorang.

Hinata sudah bangun sedari tadi, merasa terusik dengan ketukan itu dan takut akan membangunkan anaknya Hinata buru-buru membukakan pintu.

"Ya?"

"Gomen Hinata-sama mengganggu anda, tapi di...diluar ada orang yang mencari anda!" ucap pelayan memberitahukan Hinata.

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Dia bilang, dia adalah suami anda"

"APAA?" teriak Hinata dan segera turun untuk menemui seseorang yang pelayan itu maksud.

Dan disinilah Hinata sekarang tengah mematung seraya melihat punggung pria yang berdiri tegak membelakanginya. Percaya tak percaya ternyata pernyataan Hinata semalam terwujud juga.

"Na...naruto-kun?" gumam Hinata yang sukses membuat Naruto membalikan badannya.

Senyum ceria seperti biasa Naruto layangkan "Ohayo Hinata, gomen menganggumu pagi-pagi sekali. Inikan hari minggu jadi aku ingin mengajak Boruto main. Bolehkah?"

Hinata tertegun disana, bagaimana bisa Naruto mengetahui ia ada disini? "A...aahhh, itu Boruto masih tidur jadi_"

"Tou-caannnn... Tou-cannnnnnnnnnnn..." ucapannya terpotong saat Boruto berlari memeluk Naruto.

"Tou-cann... akhirnya datang, Boru percaya jika Tou-can memang akan datang"

"Ya, dan Tou-san akan mengajak Boru-kun main hari ini. Apa Boru-kun mau?"

Boruto yang sudah ada didalam gedongan Naruto mengangguk semangat "Eeuummmm. Apa Kaa-san juga ikut?"

"Ehh, Kaa-san_"

"Sudah pasti Kaa-san akan ikut juga" ucapan Hinata terpotong begitu saja oleh Naruto dan dengan jahilnya Naruto mengerlingkan sebelah matanya pada Hinata.

"Yyyyeeeee" melihat Boruto yang terlihat bahagia membuat Hinata akhirnya menyetujuinya juga.

.

Naruto mengajak serta buah hati dan istrinya ke wahana bermain dimana setiap mereka yang berkeluarga nampak bahagia berada disini. Begitupun dengan Naruto Hinata dan Boruto, mereka seakan sudah kembali menjadi keluarga yang harmonis. Canda dan tawa mereka layangkan setiap kali melakukan berbagai macam wahana.

Boruto nampak bahagia bisa bermain bersama sang ayah dimana selama ini belum pernah anak itu rasakan. Begitupun dengan Hinata, dia merasa senang sekaligus bahagia melihat gelak tawa Boruto dan Naruto jika bersama. Hatinya merasa nyaman berada disituasi seperti ini.

"Boru-kun mau naik apa lagi?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Hhhooaammmmm, Boru ngantuk Tou-can" jawab Boruto seraya menguap.

"Baiklah sini Tou-can gendong"

Boruto seketika langsung tidur begitu saja disana, Hinata tersenyum melihat keakraban Naruto dan anaknya. Apakah Hinata selama ini sudah salah memisahkan mereka berdua? Apakah Hinata seorang ibu yang kejam karna sempat tidak mengijinkan Naruto untuk bertemu dengan Boruto? Karna kenyataan yang Hinata lihat adalah Boruto merasa bahagia bisa bersama ayahnya. Apakah Hinata akan kembali pada Naruto lagi demi Boruto? Entahlah Hinata masih bingung tentang hal itu. Disatu sisi Hinata memang merasa nyaman dan bahagia bisa seperti ini, tapi di sisi lain Hinata bingung untuk bisa kembali lagi. Apakah Hinata egois belum bisa mempersatukan mereka?

Naruto melihat Hinata melamun akirnya berinisiatif untuk mengajaknya bicara "Apa ada masalah?" tanya Naruto, kini mereka duduk disebuah bangku di taman hiburan itu melihat orang-orang yang tengah berbahagia disana.

"A..aahhh, tidak ko. Oh iya bagaimana bisa kamu mengetahui keberadaan kami?" Hinata akhirnya bisa mempertanyakan hal itu juga.

"Ohh soal itu. Aku bertanya pada Ino, karna aku ingin membawa kalian pulang"

Seketika Hinata menatap mata biru itu "Maksudmu pulang?"

"Apa kamu tidak merasa kasian jika Boruto berjauhan dengan Tou-sannya? Apa kamu tidak memikirkan jika Boruto akan bersekolah, dan tentu teman-temannya akan bertanya soal ibu dan ayah merekakan? Boruto juga membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ayah Hinata, tidak mungkin jika kita harus hidup berpisah seperti ini. Kembali lah aku mohon. Ini bukan buatku ataupun buatmu tapi ini buat Boruto anak kita Hinata"

Pertanyaan Naruto barusan sudah menampar Hinata pada beberapa bulan yang lalu dimana Boruto menangis karna diejek oleh teman sebayanya ketika mereka ada di Suna. Memikirkan hal itu membuat hati Hinata merasa sakit, benar kata Naruto Boruto memang membutuhkan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya.

Mana mungkin Naruto bisa bolak-balik kesana kemari untuk menemui anaknya _. 'Apa aku harus kembali?'_ batin Hinata.

Hening sejenak setelah Naruto berbicara seperti itu Hinata nampak memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan indah buatnya nanti, sampai akhirnya Hinata mengeluarkan suara dengan nada penuh ketegasan "Baiklah jika ini memang buat Boruto aku akan kembali"

Seketika angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan anak rambut Hinata yang tergerai dengan indahnya. Senyum tulus tak luput Hinata perlihatkan pada Naruto. Satu kata yang membuat Naruto tertegun yaitu Indah. Bak malaikat turun kebumi mungkin seperti itulah deskripsi Naruto melihat Hinata sekarang.

"Be...benarkan itu?" tanyanya ragu mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan.

Dan sekali lagi Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto.

 **Brugg!** Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan Boruto yang ada dipangkuannya. Air mata pria itu kembali mengalir. Mungkin ia merasa terharu dengan jawaban yang selama ini Hinata pendam untuknya. Dan sekarang jawaban sudah diberikannya membuat Naruto merasa bahagia.

"Terimakasih karna kamu sudah mau kembali. Aku mencintaimu" bisik Naruto.

"Aishiteru Naruto-kun" bisik Hinata, membuat Naruto semakin tidak percaya atas apa yang ia dengar. Pelukan itu semakin erat seakan Naruto tidak akan pernah melepaskan barang selangkahpun.

The End.

A/N : Bagaimana semoga tidak mengecewakan ya... hikss... jujur awalnya kehilangan ide untuk melanjutkan chapter 15 ini, karna merasa punya tanggungjawab untuk menyelesaikannya akhirnya ide-ide mulai bermunculan, jadi jika tidak memuaskan hyugana minta maaf hikss... hiksss... gomen juga jika kelamaan :) kalau ada yang mau masih ada epilog ko heheh #ngarepp #plakk. oke semoga memuaskan. jaa :) :) ^^v

yudi arata : hehehe iya cuman karna harta aja ko. hukuman buat mereka ada di chap ini semoga sesuai ya :) arigato sudah mau menunggu, arigato juga udah ngereviews :)

Guest : arigato :) udah lanjut nih, mungkin kebahagiaan mereka ada di epilog tunggu ya heheh #ngarep :) arigato udah ngereviews :)

LuluK-chan473 : udah next :)

Second09 : heheh arigato gozaimasu, udah lanjut nih semoga suka ya heheh :) arigato udah ngereviews

zielavienaz96 : hehehe iya ga papa ko zie-san di maklum ko :) arigato udah ngereviews :)

Uzumakisrhy : udah lanjut nih :)

Ana : arigato mba atas pendapatnya heheh. oke semangattt. arigato udah ngereviews mba :)

Lina826 : heheh sesuai dugaan Lina-san fic ini tamat di sini, tapi tenang masih ada epilog ko :) buat boruto ternyata dia ga benci hehehe. oke oke semangattttt, arigato udah ngereviews Lina-san :)

RIZKILONECROSSOVER : oke terimakasih :)

billyyo566 : udah lanjut :)

shonia : udah next nih :) heheh sabar sabarr shonia-san udah diberi hukuman ko semoga sesuai ya :) arigato udah ngereviews


	16. Chapter 16

EPILOG

 **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

Semoga epilognya ga mengecewakan.

Baiklah selamat membaca :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat seorang wanita tengah menatap dua laki-laki dihidupnya tengah bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Wanita itu turut tersenyum melihatnya, seakan ia merasa bahagia melihat senyuman dua orang yang sangat berharga di dalam hidupnya ini.

 **Hinata POV**

Aku tidak menyangka jika pada akhirnya aku bisa kembali bersama dengannya. Dengan suami yang dulu pernah membolak balikan hatiku. Mungkin Tuhan masih enggan melepaskan benang merah yang sudah mengikat kami berdua. Kejadian dimasa lalu mengajarkanku bagaimana kerasnya hidup ini. Kita hanya bisa bertahan dan bersabar atas apa yang sudah Tuhan takdirkan untuk hidup kita. Sampai Tuhan berkata waktunya kamu berbahagia atas kesungguhan hidupmu bersabar menghadapi musibah yang diberikan-Nya.

Dan akupun merasakan hal itu, dimana kehidupaku dulu bagaikan benang kusut yang tak akan mungkin bisa kembali lurus lagi. Awalnya aku sudah menyerah dengan takdir hidupku, pada mulanya mungkin pria yang berstatus suamiku itu tidak akan pernah mencintaiku seperti sekarang. Namun kenyataannya tidak demikian, roda waktu terus berputar akhirnya dia mencintaiku begitu tulus. Pengkhianatan yang dulu pernah ia lakukan padaku sudah aku hapus dalam benakku. Kejahatan yang sudah dilakukannya dan orang-orang yang ada disekitarku sudah aku hapus juga.

Aku kembali membuka lembaran baru dalam hidupku, mulai sekarang aku hanya akan menuliskan kisah bahagiaku didalamnya. Dan sekarang aku sudah bahagia.

"Heii... heii kalian mau sampai kapan bermain-main terus. Ayo siap-siap" ujarku memperingatkan mereka bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang spesial bagi kami.

"Ha'i Kaa-san" ujar mereka kompak.

Sungguh anak dan ayah sama saja. Oh tidak, lihatlah sekarang ruangan ini begitu berantakan dengan mainan Boruto yang berceceran. Hah, aku juga yang harus membereskan semuanya. Dengan bobot yang kini sudah bertambah aku harus hati-hati kala akan berjongkok memunguti mainan demi mainan itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar memelukku dari belakang. Aku tahu siapa itu, ya ini adalah suamiku Uzumaki Naruto.

"Gomen, sudah membuatmu susah. Lebih baik aku saja yang membereskannya, kamu duduk saja sampai semuanya selesai" ujarnya yang masih setia memelukku.

Aku berbalik untuk menatap mata birunya itu "Tidak, kamu harus segera bersiap. Ayo" aku mencoba melepaskan cengkraman kedua tangan yang masih setia melingkari punggungku.

Kami saling berpandangan, tangan Naruto beralih menangkup kedua pipiku. Wajah tan bersemu merah itu semakin mendekatiku, aku tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Semakin dekat jarak dianatara kita...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Begitu singkat, hanya beberapa detik kami melakukannya. Terlihat Naruto masih menginginkannya sampai tanpa sadar akupun kembali memejamkan mataku. Dekat, semakin dekat, dekat... dekat... dekat sampai...

"Tou...sannn..." suara lengkingan Boruto mengagetkan kami.

Aku tanpa sadar mendorong Naruto sampai pria itu jatuh kelantai. Aku tidak memperdulikan itu.

"Bo...boru-kun?" gugupku.

"I...itaii" rengek seseorang dibelakangku.

Boruto yang memiringkan kepalanya nampak bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Tou-sannya di sana.

"Tou-san kenapa?" tanya Boruto menghampiri Naruto.

"Ah..hahha tidak apa-apa ko. Tou-san hanya sedang mengepell... aahhh ya mengepel lantai... hhaahhhh" Naruto bertingkah aneh disana, bagaimana bisa mengepel lantai hanya dengan uap dari mulut dan menggunakan bajunya? Boruto semakin memiringkan kepala melihat Tou-sannya ini.

"Haahhh~? Ayo mandi Tou-san aku lelah menunggu. Katanya hanya sebentar mengambil handuk kenapa malah mengepel disini. Tou-san ini. Ayooo"

Hehehe aku tidak percaya Boruto menarik ayahnya begitu saja, tapi yahh untung saja dia tidak melihat hal itu. Sampai menunggu mereka mandi aku kembali memunguti mainan yang belum selesai ini.

"I...itaaii... sshhtt" ringisku merasakan ada gerakan tiba-tiba didalam perutku.

"Hallo sayang. Sudah siap hari ini? Yoshh, ayo kita buat pesta Ino-obachan meriah" ucapku seraya mengelus perut buncitku ini. Yah memang setelah kami bersama selama 5 tahun ini aku mengandung lagi anak kedua kami.

Sungguh aku sangat bahagia atas kehamilanku sekarang. Ini adalah hadiah atas kesabaranku. Harta yang paling paling berharga didunia ini, tak akan bisa digantikan oleh apapun.

.

Akhirnya aku masuk ke ruang rias pengantin perempuan sedangkan Naruto, Boruto dan para sahabatnya sedang menunggu pengantin pria. Aku lihat disana Ino begitu cantik mengenakan gaun putih menjuntainya, rambut kuning yang selalu ia ikat ponytail kini disanggul ditambah dengan mahkota kecil bertengger disana menambah kecantikan Ino. Aku tersenyum bahagia akhirnya sahabat sekaligus keluargaku ini menikah juga.

"Yokatta, Ino-chan akhirnya kamu menikah juga" aku memeluknya erat menyeka air mata yang mengalir disana.

"Hehehe, iya Hina-chan akhirnya Sai-kun melamarku juga. Ngomong-ngomong usia kandunganmu sekarang berapa bulan Hinata, ko tidak kelihatan?"

Benar saja tidak kelihatan kini aku tengah mengenakan dress putih khusus ibu hamil "usia kandunganku sudah 9 bulan Ino-chan"

"Waahhhh, sebentar lagi aku akan punya ponakan baru"

"Kamu langsung menyusul ya" ujarku menggodanya.

"Ino ayo kita keluar sebentar lagi upacara pernikahan akan dilangsungkan" disana sudah ada ayah Ino.

"Tou-san? Baiklah sampai ketemu diluar Ino-chan" akupun tersenyum pada ayah Ino, memang kini aku sudah memanggilnya ayah senang ketika mereka memperbolehkanku memanggilnya seperti itu rasanya ayahku seperti hidup kemnali, akupun pergi dari sana.

Kini aku sudah berdiri disamping Naruto yang tengah menggunakan jas putih, dia sungguh gagah sekarang. Sebentar lagi pengantin perempuan akan keluar, dan benar saja disana Ino yang tengah menyapit lengan ayahnya berjalan diatas altar. Tepuk tangan menggema disini. Sebenarnya aku merasa ingin mengulang pernikahkanku lagi saat melihat gaun itu, langkah anggun itu, berjalan bersama ayah aku menginginkan hal itu juga dipernikahan ku.

Tapi apa boleh buat Tuhan sudah mengaturnya seperti ini, pernikahan sederhanaku penuh dengan jalanan berlika liku sampai akhirnya kami bahagia juga.

"Ne, Hinata ada apa?"

Aku tersentak ketika melihat wajah suamiku menampilkan raut muka kekhawatiran "A...ano aku tidak apa-apa ko Naruto-kun." Senyum aku perlihatkan padanya supaya Naruto menghilangkan kekhawatiran itu.

"Tidak, aku tahu kamu pasti juga menginginkan pernikahan seperti inikan? Gomen, dulu aku tidak menyiapkan sepenuhnya" tidak Naruto menundukan kepalanya sekarang.

Aku gelagapan dibuatnya "A..aahhh tidak apa-apa ko Naruto-kun. Aku bahagia, sungguh aku bahagia sekarang. Dicintaimu seperti ini sungguh sudah membuatku merasa sangat-sangat bahagia sekarang" aku mencoba menenangkannya, aku lupa bahwa Naruto kini sudah peka akan hal-hal kecil didiriku.

"Benarkah?"

"Eeuumm" aku mengangguk mantap, Naruto tiba-tiba memelukku membuat beberapa tamu menatap kami.

Jujur, sekarang aku merasa bahagia akhirnya Naruto benar-benar sudah berubah. Dia menjadi suami yang lebih bertanggungjawab lagi. Aku merasa Uzumaki Naruto ini sudah berubah menjadi pria yang benar-benar mencintaiku.

.

Acara pernikahan Yamanaka Ino dan Shimura Sai sudah berjalan dengan khidmat dan lancar, banyak tamu undangan yang datang mulai dari teman sekolah sampai sesama anggota ANBU yang tentu identitas mereka tidak diketahui oleh siapapun turut hadir memeriahkan pernikahan ini. Semuanya terlihat menikmati pesta dan hidangan yang tersaji.

Kini aku duduk bersama suamiku dimeja bundar yang dilapisi oleh serbet putih, kami berbincang-bincang seraya melihat Boruto bermain dengan seorang gadis kecil yang sebaya dengannya. Gadis kecil itu memiliki rambut hitam dan bermata onyx mengingatkanku pada keluargaku yang lain.

"Hinata, Naruto" suara seseorang membuayarkan suasanya yang tercipta antara aku dan Naruto, otomatis kami mendongak kearah datangnya suara. Ternyata pemilik suara adalah...

"Sasuke?" ucapku dan Naruto bersamaan.

Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan kami, tunggu Sasuke tidak sendirian dia di temani oleh istrinya, tentu saja dia siapa lagi memangnya istri Sasuke yang aku tahu istri Sasuke adalah...

"Sa...sakura?" gugupku melihat seorang wanita tengah mengenakan dress putih berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

"Hai, minna. Sudah lama ya tidak bertemu" ucap Sakura seraya duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Kenapa kalian bengong?" ucapnya lagi seketika langsung menyadarkanku dari ketekejutan.

"A..ahhh. anoo.. etto.." adduhh aku bingung harus bicara apa.

"Sa...sakura-chan? Kamu sudah keluar dar_ i..itaii Hi...hinata"

Sengaja aku menginjak kaki Naruto agar tidak meneruskan ucapannya yang aku tahu akan mengarah kemana. Seharusnya kami tidak boleh mengungkit itukan?

"Hahahah, iya aku memang sudah keluar dari penjara beberapa minggu yang lalu." seakan mengerti Sakura menjawab ucapan Naruto yang terpotong sengaja olehku.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Hinata no baka kenapa kamu juga ikut-ikutan menimpali sekarang? Aaduuhhh pertanyaan itu memang sudah sangat ingin aku tanyakan tak apalah sudah terlanjur ini.

"Hahaha, tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Buktinya aku sehatkan sekarang? Hinata sekali lagi aku minta maaf" ohh tidak sekarang Sakura menunduk dalam dihadapanku.

Akupun berdiri menujunya dan **grepp!** Aku memeluk Sakura erat "Eeuummm, kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf lagi. Bagiku kejadian yang lalu sudah berlalu, aku senang akhirnya kamu bisa kembali lagi."

"Hinata... hiks... hiks..." Sakura menangis dan mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"Sudah sudah apa kalian akan menangis diacara penting bautku?" tiba-tiba suara Ino mengganggu kami.

"Ino-chan? Ngapain disini? Bukannya melayani tamu" ujarku tanpa tahu apa-apa.

"Bagaimana kamu ini. Acaranya kan sudah selesai sedari tadi.

"O...ohh" jawabku.

"Hinata, aku tinggal sebentar ya" tiba-tiba saja Naruto pergi bersama dengan Sasuke entah mereka mau kemana akupun tak mempermasalahkan hal itu dan mempersilahkannya pergi.

"Sakuraaaaa..." lengkingan Ino seketika menggema didalam gedung ini. Mereka berpelukan seakan sudah tidak bertemu sangat lama padahalkan setiap seminggu sekali kami selalu menjenguk Sakura.

Ya, kini Sakura sudah kembali menjadi wanita yang ceria lagi. Depresinya yang dulu pernah hinggap didirinya sudah tidak ada. Kami kembali berteman dengan baik, aku sangat bersyukur akhirnya Sakura kembali kejalan yang benar.

.

.

.

Aku bosan menunggu mobil jemputan untuk kami pulang diruang rias pengantin, entah kenapa Ino tiba-tiba saja menyuruhku mengenakan salah satu gaun pengantin yang sangat indah. Perutku yang menonjol tertutup oleh bordiran bunga menghiasi setiap gaunnya. Indah dan anggun, itulah kesan pertama saat aku melihat gaun ini.

"Sebanarnya ini ada apa sih, sungguh aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari Ino ini. Tapi mengapa aku juga memakainya? Hah, entahlah mungkin seperti ini rasanya memakai gaun pengantin hihihi" akupun terkikik geli melihat pantulan diriku sendiri di cermin.

"Hinata" aku membalikan badan melihat orang yang tiba-tiba masuk kesini.

"E...eehhh, O...otou-san?" tanyaku bingung melihat ayah Ino masuk.

"Ayo" tunggu, ayo? Memangnya kita mau kemana? Itulah pertanyaan yang ada dipikiranku. Akupun mengikuti ayah Ino dan tangannya menarik tanganku, dikaitkannya pada lengan tou-san.

"Apa putri Tou-san siap? Tou-san harap kamu siap, sungguh putri Tou-san sangat cantik malam ini"

Benar ini memang sudah malam, dan kenapa ayah membawaku kesini? Inikah tempat dimana berlangsungnya Ino dan Sai mengucapkan janji mereka. Tiba-tiba pintu besar dihadapan kami terbuka dan seseorang tengah berdiri tegak di depan sana.

Tou-san membawaku untuk berjalan lagi, sedikit terseok oleh gaun panjang menjuntai itu aku merasa sedikit susah berjalan untuk mengimbangi berat diperutku. Ku lihat sekitar kelopak bunga mawar menghiasi altar ini, cahaya lilin berjejer dengan indah disisinya begitu romantis menurutku.

 **Prokk! Prok! Prok!** Suara tepuk tangan semakin menambah kebingunganku, tatapanku melihat 8 orang disana. Ada Kaa-san dan Tou-san Naruto ya mereka mertuaku, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Sai juga ada anak Sakura dan Sasuke Sarada, disampingnya Boruto anak kami.

Mereka bertepuk tangan seolah menyambut datangnya pengantin perempuan, sama persis saat Ino datang bersama ayahnya tadi siang.

Akhinya aku dan Tou-san tiba dihadapan seseorang yang sangat aku kenal, dia memunggungiku dan rambut kuningnya sangat mencolok sampai aku menggumamkan namnaya "Naruto-kun?" Naruto seketika berbalik dan menatapku hangat.

"Tolong jaga putriku ya Naruto. Jangan sampai kamu menyakitinya lagi. Berjanjilah kamu akan membahagiakannya, selalu"

"Aku berjanji, Tou-san"

Aku tahu ini seperti pernikahan kebanyakan, apa yang dilakukan Tou-san dan Naruto benar-benar mirip. Tapi bukankah kami sudah menikah lalu semua ini buat apa? Ayah menyerahkan tangankku dan disambut oleh Naruto, akhirnya aku mengerti semua ini. Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dengan derasnya membasahi kedua pipiku, aku menutup muka dengan kedua tanganku yang sudah berlinangan air mata. Sungguh aku sangat terharu dengan semua ini.

"Kenapa kamu menangis Hinata? Apakah kamu tidak menyukai ini? Gomen"

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat aku memeluk suamiku erat, menangis sejadi-jadinya disana.

"A hiks... aku su... hiks... hiks... sungguh me... hiks... hiks rasa hiks... hiksssss... bahagia. Hiks... hikss... arigato hiks... atas semuanya"

Naruto membalas pelukanku tak kalah eratnya "Gomen hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan"

Aku menggeleng kembali "Eeuummm... ini hiks... sudah dari cukup hiks... arigato... arigaro"

"Sudah-sudah bermesraannya nanti saja, sekarang ayo kita berfoto dulu" ujar Ino tiba-tiba berada di belakangku.

"Jangan menangis lagi, kamu terlihat cantik jika tersenyum" goda Naruto seraya kedua tangan itu mengusap lembut air mata yang menganak di pipiku, aku merona dibuatnya tanpa sadar akupun tersenyum.

"Tou-san... Kaa-san" Boruto berlari seraya memeluk kami berdua.

"Kaa-san ini untuk Kaa-san, waahhh Kaa-san begitu cantik" air mata mengalir lagi di mataku melihat putraku menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar merah yang begitu indah.

"Arigato Boru-kun hiks..." akupun memeluk Boruto yang sudah bertambah tinggi, tentu saja usia Boruto kini sudah 9 tahun.

"Tunggu bagaimana kalian merencanakan ini?" lanjutku kemudian.

"Itu...

.

Naruto entah kenapa merasa gelisah setelah mengingat kejadian hari pernikahannya waktu itu. Pernikahan sederhana yang hanya dilakukan olehnya dan Hinata tanpa adanya pesta megah dan gaun indah untuk Hinata. Naruto merasa menyesali sekarang. Tapi apa boleh buat waktu itu pernikahan yang dilakukannya sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawabnya.

Naruto ingin memperbaikinya sekarang, ditamabah saat melihat raut wajah Hinata yang berbinar saat melihat Ino mengenakan gaun indah di hari pernikahannya. Naruto tahu jika Hinata menginginkan hal itu juga. Maka dari itu Naruto akan melakukan sesuatu hal.

"Sasuke bisa bantu aku?" bisik Naruto saat Hinata tengah memeluk Sakura.

"Hn, apapun itu asal tidak menyusahkanku"

"Baiklah, ayo ikut aku sebentar"

"Hn"

Narutopun berpamitan pada Hinata dan melangkah pergi bersama Sasuke. Tujuannya sekarang adalah Tou-san Ino, Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya sendiri untuk melancarkan rencananya ini.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san aku mempunyai satu permintaan untuk Hinata"

"Nani?" tanya Kushina

"Aku menginginkan pernikahanku dan Hinata diulang kembali.

"Na...NANIIIII?" teriak semua orang disana.

"Ma...maksudku, aku ingin Hinata memakai gaun pengantin yang indah dan berjalan bersama Tou-sannya diatas altar. Aku tahu aku sudah memberikan pesta pernikahan terburuk buat Hinata waktu itu, dan aku ingin memperbaikinya sekarang"

"Hn, aku mengerti. Baiklah jika ini untuk Hinata aku akan membantumu" ujar Sasuke setelah mengetahui tujuan sahabat kuningnya ini.

"Karna Tou-san Hinata sudah tiada bisakah Tou-san menggantikannya?" tanya Naruto pada ayah Ino.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan menemani Hinata berjalan di alatar. Karna sekarang aku adalah Tou-sannya Hinata" ucap Inoichi menimpali.

"Baiklah kami akan membantu juga."

"Sai, aku mohon bantuanmu juga ya" Sai yang ditarik paksa ikut bergabung bersama rencana Naruto juga. Padahal inikan hari pertama ia menikah dengan Ino. hhmmppp

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Ino juga"

"Euummm arigato, mohon bantuannya minna" Naruto menunduk dalam ke semua orang yang ada disana.

Setelah semuanya siap begitupun Sai yang sudah menghubungi Ino untuk mempersiapkan gaun yang cocok untuk Hinata, akhirnya membawa si target ke ruang rias alih-alih menunggu jemputan mereka datang, Hinata ditawari memakai baju pengantin oleh Ino.

Dan dibantu oleh Sakura yang tentu mengetahui rencana ini. Mereka berdua mendandani Hinata begitu cantik, ibu hamil ini terlihat cantik, menawan, juga anggun.

"Baiklah Hinata kamu tunggu saja disini ya sampai waktunya tiba. Ayo Sakura" Inopun pergi meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri sampai ayahnya masuk memanggilnya untuk keluar.

.

"Ja...jadi semua ini rencana Naruto-kun?" tanyaku pada semua orang, dan mereka mengangguk kompak.

"Kkkyyyaaa Hinata-chan kamu sangatttt cantik dengan gaun itu" Kaa-san seketika memelukku. Inilah kebiasaan ibu Naruto ketika melihatku.

"Sudah-sudah bukankah kita akan segera mengabadikan momen ini?" tanya Tou-san, ayah Naruto menimpali sekarang.

"Ahhh Tou-san benar. Ayo Hinata" Naruto seketika menarik pinggangku untuk dekat dengannya di tengah-tengah kami Boruto tersenyum dengan lebar seakan dia juga merasakan kebahgiaan.

Semua orang tersenyum bahagia, aku begitu bahagia ternyata Naruto memiliki sisi romantisnya juga. Begitupun dengan orang-orang yang ada disekitarku mereka ternyata sangat menyayangiku. Sungguh aku benar-benar sangat sangat sangat~ bahagia sekarang, entah harus dengan cara apa aku mengekspresikan rasa bahagia ini. Rasanya seperti ada pelangi indah disekitarku.

Pemotretan sebentar lagi kami sudah bersiap sampai...

1

2

3

 **Klik!** Sebuah foto kenangan pernikahan terindahku.

Semuanya tersenyum bahagia inilah keluarga baruku. Tapi saat kami akan beranjak pulang tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu diperutku. Aku begitu merasakan sakit disekitarnya.

"Na...na...naruto-kun, i...itaaii. pe...perutku sakit" rintihku seraya memegang perut.

Semua orang otomatis menatapku "A...apa? kamu tak apakan? Hi...hinata?" ku dengar nada Naruto terdengar begitu khawatir.

"Sepertinya Hinata akan melahirkan, ayo kita bawa kerumah sakit sekarang" terdengar suara Kaa-san disana.

"Be...benarkah, kalau begitu ayo" Naruto dengan sigap langsung menggendongku, membawaku ke dalam mobil menuju rumah sakit bersalin.

.

Akhirnya kami sampai disalah satu rumah sakit bersalin, akupun di baringkan di salah satu ranjang. Sakit yang luar biasa aku rasakan. Dengan erat aku mencengkram tangan Naruto yang setia menemaniku disini.

"Baik bu dorong yang kuat ya"

Akupun menuruti bidan yang membantuku bersalin, dengan sekuat tenaga aku mendorong bayiku yang sebentar lagi akan keluar kedunia ini. _gomen ga menjelaskan secara rinci cara bersalinnya soal author juga belum ngerasain gimana melahirkan sih hehehehehhe :) ^^v_

"Ayo hime, aku tahu kamu kuat"

"Tapi ini sakit Na...naruto-kun"

"Iya bersabarlah, aku percaya kamu kuat hime"

Tak henti-hentinya Naruto menyemangatiku, rasa sakit aku salurkan dengan cara menjambak rambut Naruto, mencengram erat tangannya, menggigit bantal dan lain sebagainya. Naruto terus saja menciumi dahiku, mengelus kepalaku dan menenangkanku. Aku merasa bahagia akhirnya ketika aku akan melahirkan suamiku tepat ada disampingku, menyemangatiku.

"Sedikit lagi bu" ujar bidan itu lagi.

Sekali lagi akupun mengikuti suruhan bidan itu, sampai...

"Ooooouueeeeeee... ooouueeee... ooooouueeeee" suara tangisan terdengar, gerakan-gerakan kecil aku rasakan disekitar pahaku.

"Hime kamu berhasil. Aku bangga padamu" **cup!** Naruto-kun kembali mencium dahiku lama. Kurasakan air mata menetes disana. Apa Naruto-kun menangis?

"Na...naruto-kun?" tanyaku melihatnya yang kini tengah menatapku.

"Aku bangga padamu, hime. Gomen waktu itu aku tidak menemanimu melahirkan Boruto"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis lagi kamu ini cengeng sekali, anata" ujarku seraya menghapus air matanya.

 **Grepp!** Naruto memelukku erat "Arigato... arigato... arigato gozaimasu hime, kamu sudah memberikanku 2 anak yang begitu sehat, aku bangga dan sangat bersyukur mempunyai istri sepertimu."

Aku mengangguk dibalik punggungnya.

.

Kini aku sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat ibu dan anak. Ternyata semuanya menungguku bersalin.

"Hinata-chaannnnnnn arigato sudah memberikan Kaa-san seorang cucu yang cantik" ucap Kaa-san Naruto yang kini tengah menggendong anak kami yang berjenis kelamin perempuan.

"Selamat ya Hinata-chan" ucap Ino memelukku.

"Gomen merusak hari pertamamu menjadi pengantin Ino-chan"

"Iiisshhh kamu ini, ya enggalah. Malah ini adalah kado buat kami, kamu melahirkan bayi perempuan yang sehat dan cantik"

Aku tersenyum mendengar penuturan Ino, "Selamat ya Hinata" kini giliran Sakura yang memelukku

"Eeeuumm, arigato Sakura" anggukku.

"Sepertinya dia haus, susuin dia dulu nih" lanjut Kaa-san seraya menyerahkan bayi perempuanku.

"Ne, Naruto-kun kita kasih nama siapa?" tanyaku pada Naruto-kun yang berada tepat disampingku.

"Eeeuuummm bagaimana kalau Hima... eeuummm Himawari"

"Himawari? Uzumaki Himawari? Bagus bagus seperti bunga matahari. Aku suka"

"Kaa-san, Tou-san bolehkah Boru ikut bergabung bersama kalian?" ucap anak pertama kami, Boruto yang kini tengah menatap kami dengan raut muka memohon.

"Hahaha, tentu saja. Ayo sini, lihat-lihat adikmu cantik seperti Kaa-san kan? Rambut dan kulitnya mirip Kaa-san, matanya mirip seperti Tou-san juga dia memiliki garis ini seperti kita"

"Waahhh, benarkah? Mana Kaa-san Boru ingin lihat"

Akupun memperlihatkan Himawari pada kakaknya ini. Ku lihat wajah Boruto menampilkan rona bahagia. Aku turut tersenyum melihatnya. Naruto kini merangkulku, sungguh aku sangat sangat bahagia. Ternyata ucapan Kaa-san memang benar, aku harus memberikan satu kesempatan lagi untuk Naruto dan ternyata benar saja dia begitu memperhatikan dan menyayangiku. Rasa cintanya begitu besar aku rasakan, kini dia tersenyum padaku. Tuhan terimakasih atas nikmat yang sudah Engkau berikan pada keluarga kami. Terimakasih sudah memberikanku hadiah terindah ini. Aku tidak akan menyianyiakan keluarga ini lagi, akan aku lindungi dengan sekuat tenaga. Walaupun nanti ada badai yang menghadang, petir menggelegar aku bersumpah aku tidak akan melepaskan keluargaku ini. Arigato Naruto-kun aku mencintaimu.

 **Hinata POV END**

 **Naruto POV**

Terimakasih Tuhan, Kau telah mengembalikan istri dan anakku kedalam pelukanku lagi. terimakasih ternyata Engkau masih memaafkan kesalahan yang telah aku perbuat pada wanita sebaik Hinata.

Aku janji mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi suami sekaligus ayah yang baik buat mereka. Jujur mendapatkan hari ini, aku merasa benar benar bahagia dan bersyukur.

Hinata tahukah kamu bahwa aku sangat sangat mencintaimu sekarang. Aku menyayangimu, aku menyayangi kalian. Aku janji akan membahagiakan keluarga kecil kita. Aku lihat Hinata tengah duduk di sofa merah, kami selama ini memang sudah tinggal dikediaman Hyuga untuk membantu merawat peninggalan orangtua Hinata.

Selama kami tinggal kembali di Konoha, aku berjanji akan menghapus semua kenangan pahit yang sudah Hinata alami selama ini, akan aku gantikan dengan kenangan indah bersama. Dia menengok kearahku tersenyum begitu manis membuatku tak tahan akan senyumannya itu. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, memegang pipinya yang seputih salju.

Aku tidak tahu, aku begitu benar-benar bodoh. Bisa-bisanya aku melukai hati wanita sebaik Hinata. Dia wanita bak malaikat dalam hidupku. Gomen sempat menyakitimu Hinata, aku menyesal. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.

"Dimana anak-anak kita?" tanyaku.

"Tadi Tou-san dan Kaa-san menjemput mereka, dan malam nanti kita disuruh menginap disana"

"Benarkah? Himawarikan masih 1 tahun bisa-bisanya Kaa-san"

"Hihihihi, sudah Naruto-kun tidak apa, kasian juga Kaa-san sepertinya kesepian"

"Hahhh, baiklah" aku mendaratkan kepala diatas pangkuan Hinata, memegang pipinya yang seputih salju dan selembut sutra ini.

"Hime, betapa bodohnya aku pernah menyakitimu"

"Sudah jangan bahas itu lagi. Mulai sekarang kita jalani hidup kita yang sudah bahagia ini"

"Gomen, aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, Hime"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, anata"

Sungguh kata cinta yang Hinata ucapakan membuatku bagaikan terbang kelangit ketujuh, aku merasa seperti laki-laki paling beruntung didunia ini. Terimakasih Hinata sudah sudi kembali padaku lagi

 **Naruto POV END**.

Keluarga kecil itu kini sudah kembali harmonis lagi, kesakitan yang dulu pernah terjadi sudah mereka lupakan. Lembaran baru dengan kisah bahagialah yang kini akan mereka ceritakan. Biarkanlah kejadian lalu sebagai tameng untuk kebahagiaan mereka.

Naruto masih saja menangkup kedua pipi Hinata, membawa wajah itu semakin mendekati wajahnya, sampai satu kecupan ia layangkan. Sungguh rasa cinta dan kasih sayang mereka begitu besar. Cinta sejati mereka memang tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa memisahkan.

.

Hari ini Hinata dan Naruto kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa, anak-anaknya sudah ia titipkan ke orangtua Naruto. Berkas-berkas menumpuk untuk dimintai tanda tangan darinya. Suaminya begitu mendukung dengan pekerjaan yang sudah Hinata geluti.

"Hinata-chan, kamu tahu daerah perbatasan antara Perusahaan Kiri dan Perusahaan Rai, 10 perampok sedang menyerang sekarang"

"NANIIIII? Ayoo..."

Hinata berlari meninggalkan begitu saja setumpuk kertas diatas meja kerjanya, entahlah dia akan pergi kemana bersama Ino.

Mereka terus saja berlari menuju tempat yang Ino maksud, meninggalkan keheranan yang sudah terjadi diantara karyawan.

Akhirnya langkah mereka terhenti ditempat kejadian, ibu dengan 2 anak dan 1 anak ini terkejut bukan main setelah melihat kejadian di tempat. Semuanya terlihat porak poranda.

"Apa kau siap"

"Aku siap."

 _'_ _Aku kembali memakai topeng yang sudah lama ditinggalkan begitupun dengannya. Kami memang kembali menjalankan tugas yang sudah melekat dijiwa kami selama ini. Meskipun kami sudah mempunyai pekerjaan lain tapi entah kenapa kami merasakan bahwa ini adalah jati diri kami yang susah untuk dilupakan. Kembali bertarung saat ada kejadian seperti ini saja. Yah itu adalah tugas kami'_

"Baiklah, ayo"

Merekapun berlari menerjang musuh masing-masing.

The End.

 **A/N : Akhirnya hyugana bisa menyelesaikan fic ini meskipun sebelumnya banyak kendala. Arigato pada kalian semua yang sudah sedia membaca, mendukung, mengkritik dan memberikan pendapatnya. hyugana sangat sangat berterimakasih karna berkat kalian semua hyugana bisa menyelesaikannya. Tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi selain terima kasih banyak. _membungkuk hormat_ :) :) ^^v arigato minna.**

 **ajis93560 :** iya siap, arigato ne :)

 **yudi arata :** sayangnya ga ada sequel atau apapun hanya inilah yang bisa hyugana berikan, gomen ne :) arigat udah ngereviews dan memberikan pendapatnya selama pembuatan fic ini :)

 **Second09 :** oke sama" juga :) arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **Ana :** gomen mba ga ada sequel hanya ini yg bisa hyugana kasih. arigato selama ini selalu ngereviews fic ini juga arigato atas saran-sarannya, sekali lagi arigato mbak :)

 **Uzumakisrhy :** iya nih hihihi arigato slalu ngereviews :)

 **billyyo566** : iya soalnya udh mentok hehehe :) arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **LuluK-chan473 :** hihihi arigato ne LuluK-chan :) arigato juga slalu ngereviews, gomen udh dibuat nangis :)

 **Guest :** epilog nih smoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **Lina826 :** semanggattt, akhirnya selesai juga buat epilognya, semoga suka ya :) arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **Sekali lagi hyugana mengucapkan banyak banyak terimakasih pada kalian pembaca setia fic ini, terimakasih selalu nungguin kelanjutannya :) juga maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam fic ini, karna hyugana hanya menyalurkan imajinasi saja. Jika ada yang kurang berkenan hyugana mohon maaf. Baiklah sampai jumpa lagi di karya hyugana selanjutnya. Jaa :) :) ^^v**


	17. Chapter 17

Hallo minna-san hyugana punya niatan nih untuk bikin season 2 atau squelnya fic ini. Tapi hyugana terkendala di ide jika ada yang punya ide dan saran boleh ko komen-komen entar aku balas di pm ya hehhe arigato gozaimasu sebelumnya :D :) ^^v ^^v


End file.
